De cuervos y amores
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Porque el equipo de Karasuno, tiene historias que contar. Y mucho más si el amor, les hace levantar vuelo.
1. Razones

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de los bellos chicos del equipo ;_; Son de Haruichi Furudate. (Suertudo)  
_

**Nota:** es una serie... o lo más parecido a una serie. Multiples parejas. _(Yaoi -3-)_

* * *

_"Cada persona tiene sus causas. Unas más claras que otras. Y otras más dulces que cualquiera."_

_(By Cerezo de Luna)_

_○○○•○○○_

A Tsukishima le fastidian los clubes en la escuela.

No soportaba ver a todos los imbéciles reunidos _(menos que menos,todos en un diminuto espacio)_ en post de alguna actividad ridícula. Y como si faltara, se asignaran el titulo de_ club."Club de acosadoras oficial de Daichi Sawamura" "Club de comidas chatarras" "Club de diseño de pantuflas"_ y como no el tipico _"Club de investigadores de vida inteligente en el espacio exterior"._ ¿Nadie chequeaba estas cosas? Dudaba más si habia vida inteligente en el interior de dichas agrupaciones.

Se frotaba las sienes y avanzaba por el pasillo ignorando los volantes.

**_-¡Tsukki!_**

Allí con la sonrisa agitada, Yamaguchi le alcanzó.

\- Me dijo Sugawara-san que la practica sera media hora más temprano.

Entonces su idea de lo ridículo de los clubes _desaparecía._

Y el rubio asentia sin cambiar de expresión. El más bajo lo seguía en silencio, atravesando la puerta de su salón.

Después de todo los clubes de la escuela no sonaban tan mal si pasaba más tiempo con** su** Yamaguchi.

__○○○•○○○__

* * *

_Mi OTP amadisima. Espero actualizar pronto.  
_

_Proximos... ni idea XD. Gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	2. Pereza

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Ni ninguno de los bellos chicos del equipo ;_; Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«El día abre los ojos y penetra en una primavera anticipada. Todo lo que mis manos tocan, vuela. Está lleno de pájaros el mundo»_  
_— Octavio Paz, Primavera a la vista._

_○○○•○○○_

Pereza. Mucha pereza. Si bien, entre las cualidades de un Capitán debía de existir algo que prohibiera dicho pecado... a Daichi no le importaba.

Bostezó un poco, estirando los brazos. Rozó sin pretenderlo la cabellera de su par. Y entonces todo aquel sueño que cubría sus ojos, se esfumó.

**_-Koushi_**...- sus dedos buscaban lentos, retener el calor de la piel del vice-capitán. Algo sutil como tentador que rondaba sus mejillas.

Daichi se recostó de lado, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la cama para tener una mejor visión.**_ La visión._**

Pereza. Mucha pereza, que se traducía en solo gastar energías acariciando a su novio hasta gastarse la yema de sus dedos. Elegiría mil veces aquella cualidad, si eso le aseguraba despertar todos los días junto a Koushi Sugawara.

_Aunque llegaran tarde a clases._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_Ok, si ya me emocione con la idea de darles varios tintes de las parejitas de karasuno... es que... ¡A que son dulces como el azucar fundido! Aqui, los pilares de cualquier cursileria que llegue a escribir: Papá y Mamá cuervo :3_

_¿Cuál parejita deberia seguir? *musica de suspenso*_

_Un beso y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	3. Brillos

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate. (Hasta que logre secuestrar a todo el equipo muajajaja)  
_

* * *

_«...Yo tuve el mundo a mis pies y no era nada sin ti...»_  
_— Charly Garcia &amp; Pedro Aznar, "Tu Amor"._

_○○○•○○○_

Era molesto. Tanto que su ceño fruncido se dibujaba a esa hora, temprano para gestos tenebrosos. Pero es que, _le molestaba tanto_. Las cosas para aquel moreno eran serias, mucho más teniendo conciencia de su enfado... la verdadera causa de su fastidio.

_Ruidoso._

_Idiota._

_**Brillante...** tanto que..._

-Idiota, idiota Hinata.- murmuraba con cara de matón sin dejar de caminar, por aquel puentecillo hacia la ruta principal de su destino.

No debía de ser sano pensar tanto en alguien _tan brillante_. No debía sentirse tan contradecido al pensarlo. Ni menos que menos, debía de sentir ansiedad de entrenar con él.

Porque... a fin de cuentas, últimamente todo giraba entorno a Hinata, a su sincronización y a su tono de voz. _¿Qué habia sido de él, antes de ese enano?_ Y Tobio, tuvo que detenerse por falta de aire.

No había reino, ni corona que valga más que jugar con **Shoyo.**

_Aquello le irritó aún más._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_Oh... ¡Me siento tan feliz de que les guste! *shora* Espero que les guste este capi, algo más largo que el anterior. Pero tranquilos que hay miel para todos los chicos -3-_

_¿Sugerencias, amenazas, cartas acosadoras? Todo sera bien recibido(?) Ah, si la frase principal es de una cancion que les recomiendo.  
_

_Un beso y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

**(^^)~**


	4. Tentación

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Procura coquetearme mas...  
y no reparo de lo que te haré »_  
_— Procura, Chichi Peralta.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Lento. Endemoniadamente lento... y sensual. _Oh, señor de los cielos_. Eso debía de considerarse un crimen del mayor grado. Un pecado que debía ser labrado en alguna piedra. O en su frente, alguna forma para que se recordara que aquello _no esta bien._

-Noya... ¿Me das una mano con esto?

¿Solo una? No le molestaba utilizar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, si era necesario. Por lo que, sonriendo de forma ladina, se acercó a la estrella de Karasuno. Alli a la orilla de la banca, por debajo de su mirada, ese castaño se le antojo comestible.

-Alza los brazos.

Y juraba que usaba todo su autocontrol. La piel expuesta era demasiada, los músculos un completo deleite. Respiro una vez más antes de tirar de la bendita remera.

Al fin, Asashi, respiraba. Quizas sacarse de esa forma el uniforme no era la apropiada. _O su cabeza se había hecho más grande._ Sonrió en agradecimiento a Noya, y giro buscando su camisa.

**_-Estas tentando a la suerte, Asashi._**

Y el de cabello largo, se giro justo a tiempo para ver una mirada profunda de parte de su libero. _Una profunda y peligrosa._

-¿Eh?

Noya solo suspiro, negando.

_Asashi Azumane no era consciente del riesgo que corría._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_*En medio de todo el caos* ¡Me hacen tan feliz saber que les gusta como va la serie! Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios(¡Gracias a **Ishiro** *_* **Adela** y **mizuchann25**). Y por los favoritos y seguidores -3-  
_

_Respondiendo a **sugA:** Oh! gatitos? Lindos gatitos more- digo, rubios? XD Creo que si, aunque un poco más adelante... (El yaoi no puede ser limitado(?)_

_Tratare de actualizar en breve si sobrevivo a mi examen del miercoles ;_;_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer._

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D La cancion se aparecio salvajemente mientras trataba de estudiar .-._

**(^^)~**


	5. Decisión

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Cuando el silencio recuerda presencias cálidas, el deseo de recobrar su calor se pone en marcha. »_  
_— By Cerezo de Luna.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Ya había olvidado cuantas veces había repasado el mostrador. ¿Seis? ¿Dos? ¿Quince? Igual, otra vez repetía la limpieza.

Era Domingo por la tarde y su acosador personal aún no mostraba señales. _Señales de acoso, claro._ El teléfono estaba silencioso, su móvil casi muerto. Nada. Él no estaba llamándolo... o siquiera pegado a uno de los vidrios de la tienda.

-Tsk, maldito polvo.- y agitó aquel plumerito rosa, que era cualquier cosa menos un plumero. Alejó el polvo invisible.

Encendio un cigarro, y se reclinó sobre sus codos. _¿Tendria que estar feliz, cierto?_ Festejando haberse librado de ese profesor y toda la pandilla de mocosos. Del voley. De su apellido. **_¿Por qué no estaba contento con eso?_**

Lanzó el dichoso artefacto contra el polvo, hasta acerlo chocar con el estante de revistas. **¿Quien se creía ese cuatro ojos?** _¡Merecia un acosador que se esforzara por cumplir su papel!_ Uno que no dijera palabritas con ojos brillantes y desapareciera a la semana.

Por lo que tomo las riendas de la situación. Tecleo a Takeda. ¿Qué no podía con un grupo de ineptos? **_¡Ja!_**. No pararía hasta que se conviertan en campeones nacionales.

_Oh, ya vería quien era Ukai Keishin._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_*En medio de todo el caos, aparece un zombie que aparentemente es una chica* Ya, soy yo. e.e No muerdo. Actualice pronto porque mis ganas de estudiar son proporsionales a mi creatividad. Uff, me quedan tres textos por leer y ya estoy medio ciega.  
_

_¡Me alegran tanto sus comentarios! XD Alivian este stress que va a cabar conmigo(?) **Adela,** que sigue bailando entre nubes rosas, a **sugA** que nada en un mar de gatitos y a **Artemisa Cipriano** que me alegra tenerla como lectora *infla el pecho de orgullo*_

_Este Capi, trata más de como fué que Ukai-san se decidio a entrenar al equipo e.e y sus extrañas razones(?)_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D La frase del principio es fruto de estar medio muerta y atontada.  
_

**(^^)~**


	6. Tacticas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Parecía que estaba desesperado, pero no, estaba enamorado y mal correspondido. »_  
_— Ulises Sánchez.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_Paso número 1º: Sonreirle como si fueras la supermega estrella de rock que en un futuro (no muy lejano) serias._

_Paso número 2º: Saludarla con un halago, que te haga parecer un lord ingles y la reencarnación de Neruda en la misma sensual forma._

_Paso número 3º: Admirarla en silencio, para que vea tu mirada tierna y cálida de enamorado._

_Paso número 4º: Invitarla a salir ofreciéndole la mayor comodidad posible._

_Paso número 5º y último: Sonreirle nuevamente a modo de despedida, inflar el pecho para que sepas que estas más que orgulloso y feliz de que haya aceptado. _

_Ahora esa chica que tanto te gusta esta **solo a un "Sí" de ser tu novia.**_

Y por alguna razón, Tanaka tenia una mano marcada en la mejilla, a Tsukishima mirándolo con repugnancia, a más de la mitad del equipo conteniendo la risa y a un Daichi furioso indicándole dar veinte vueltas manzana a la escuela. El único que le aclaró que era lo que había pasado fue mamá cuervo:

-Deberias dejar de leer ese tipo de revistas, las chicas no son así de simples.- su tono era un poco indignado- Además de que definitivamente tienes que ponerte la camisa cuando _"charles"_ con Kiyoko-san.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Pobrecito Tanaka-senpai! XD Es que no tiene remedio... ¿Me han extrañado? Yo si. ¡Me fue muy bien en el examen! (Excepto por la parte en la que estaba hiperventilando al explicar ;_;)  
_

_Un saludo a **Shia1624** que le ha gustado como va la historia y las tácticas de Take-sensei(?) a **Komaegirl** por ser mi comentario numero 10 -3- ¡Te has ganado un leve Kenhina(?) de regalo... en algún momento. Y a **sugA **¡Sensei esta a salvo... hasta que Ukai-san le agarre XD!_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	7. Templanza

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Él ignora muchas cosas. Cosas que por ejemplo, podria llenarlo de besos hasta morir de felicidad»_  
_— By Cerezo de Luna.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_Aguanta._

Su menudo cuerpo no estaba hecho para el tipo de torturas que planteaba el profesor. Si bien resistía, mucho mejor ahora el entrenamiento con Karasuno... la clase de gimnasia era una cosa totalmente diferente.

Luego de salir medio sucio, medio muerto del partido de fútbol y la carrera de velocidad, Tadashi se alegro de que el tiempo se hubiera pasado volando. Una vez a salvo de las duchas, contento de poder vestir su campera de Voley, se encamino hacia la cancha del club.

-¿Qué te sucede? No creí que te pusieras tan tenso por ese_ mocoso._

Y el corazón de Yamaguchi se congeló al ver a cierto rubio, "charlando" con uno de tercer año. _¿Como se llamaba?_ Era el que le había puesto el pie hacia una semana en el pasillo. Se refugio en la esquina de la ventana, procurando no emitir sonido.

**-Si quieres seguir respirando, no vuelvas a tocar a Yamaguchi.**

No hizo falta ver la cara del rubio. Ni menos que menos la otra. El de pecas, decidió no continuar escuchando, porque de lo contrario armaria un revuelo. _Cosas como abrazar a Tsukki y llenarlo de besos, no eran apropiadas._ Además corría riesgo de que su corazón taquicardico lo delatara.

**_-¿Qué?_**

Tsukishima le interrogaba y él solo sonreía. _No, no_. No debía ceder a los impulsos en plena practica. Se limitaría a mirarlo... un poco más de lo normal.

-Nada, Tsukki.

_Aguanta._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_Buenas Tardes .-. ¿Como ha salido su jueves? Yo solo ruego porque termine la semana... Otra vez aquí, mi OTP preciosa, comible y super-adorable. e.e Ese Kei-chan si que causa sensaciones(?)_

_Un saludo a **Shia1624, **definitivamente Kiyo-chan es de temer. Y a **sugA **que se a plegado a la conspiración Kenhina o.O Madre mia están al acecho(?) Ya, admite que estos capi cada vez se vuelven más largos XD**  
**_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	8. Correctivo

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«La dulzura no es eterna. Ni finita. Solo debes pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.»_  
_— By Cerezo de Luna.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

-¿No vas a hablarme durante todo el día?

Suga, miraba su jugo de manzana y comía un bocado del pan que compro en la cafetería. No había tenido tiempo de hacer el almuerzo.

-Suga, tienes que hablarme. ¿Qué van a decir los chicos? Tú eres como su ma-

**-Sawamura Daichi, es mejor que dejes de decir idioteces en este instante.**

No soló le hacia perder media clase de historia, sino que resultaba ser anunciado como la figura _"maternal"_ del equipo. En el fondo no le molestaba para nada, pero estaba enfadado. Y Daichi merecía pagar los platos rotos.

**_-Suga..._**\- Su voz descendía a un tono más suave tratando de engatusarlo. _Culpa de ese Kuroo. Esas reuniones de capitanes no le sonaban nada pero nada bien._\- Lo siento, Suga.

Y estaba a punto de caer en ese truco de ojitos de cuervito apaleado, sino fuera porque su sexto sentido _(nada que ver con su rol de madre, claro)_ le advirtió las intensiones poco inocentes de su novio. Asi cuando Daichi se aproximaba a su lado, se cruzo de brazos impidiendo ser tomado más de la cuenta.

-No vas a tener ningún tipo de respuesta, Daichi. - Pero para su sorpresa, su novio sonrió.

\- Al menos ya me estas hablando.

Suga entrenaba con una sonrisa dulce a los de primer año, mientras los de segundo lucían algo nerviosos ante la tensión en el ambiente. Y Asahi-san hacia lo posible para no quedar en medio de sus amigos.

En una esquina de la cancha, el capitán estaba en penitencia, con una densa nube sobre su cabeza.

_Nadie debía tomar a la ligera a mamá cuervo. En especial su esposo._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_Buenas Tardes... Ya, tarde un poco con este capi. La verdad no salia nada, parecía como si mi mente se hubiera vaciado (Sindrome viernes...) Asi que no estoy del todo conforme con esto. Aunque Suga-san tambien tiene caracter XD  
_

_Un saludo a **sugA** que planea la dominación del mundo junto con **Komaegirl** (XD ¿Te han pillado a las 5 am, leyendo? jo, me siento culpable(?) aunque no tanto, yo se que me amas de todas formas(? -3-_

_A **Artemisa Cipriano**, ¡Yamaguchi se avienta sobre Tsukki y aqui se nos va de las manos la situacion! XD Y a **Shia1624:** Yo que tu tengo cuidado, abrazar a Tsukki debe ser mision solo para Yamaguchi's no queremos que salgas herida(?)_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	9. Caída

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Boom Clap, el sonido de mi corazón[...] _

_Boom clap, tú me haces sentir bien. _

_Ven a mi, ven a mi ahora.»_  
_— Charli XCX "Boom Clap".  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_**-¡¿Te caiste?!**_

-¡Claro que no idiota, es mi forma de bajar de la bicicleta!

Aunque sus ojitos de sol se tornaran cristalinos, no dejaría de molestar a Kageyama. _¿Es qué no tenia suerte?_ Quizas debía haber aceptado el amuleto de conejito de su hermana. Esa niña tenia algo de adivina. _O más sentido común que su hermano mayor._

-Apoyate, te llevare a la enfermería.- Y el mismísimo rey en toda su grandeza se puso a su par, pasandole el brazo derecho por los hombros y afirmándolo, pegando su cadera con la suya. - ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, idiota?

Lo normal seria continuar discutiendo. Cosas tontas, alguna que otra excelente imitación de_ bakageyama_. Pero Hinata solo podía sentir como su corazón quería huir de su cuerpo.

-Realmente, debes de tener cuidado.- Si no salto hasta el techo es porque su rodilla palpitaba. Además de que la cercanía le impedía moverse. Lo tenia paralizado.

Llegaron a la enfermería, con un Shoyo a rastras y un Tobio de seriedad extraña. Su ceño decía algo diferente de lo habitual, incluso su boca se notaba... _preocupada._ Luego de las curaciones, de un leve regaño por no usar protectores _(¡Eso no se vería cool!)_ y asegurarle que hablaría con el encargado para que no dejara charcos de agua peligrosisimos, Hinata pretendía irse a casa lo más rápido posible.

-¿Acaso el golpe fue tan duro?- Se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo.- _Voy a llevarte a casa tarado._ Usaremos tu bicicleta.

Aunque armará el escándalo del siglo, Kageyama no le dejaría ir.

Shoyo jamás admitiría lo maravilloso de ir abrazando la cintura de **_su rey_** durante todo el camino. **Jamás.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas Tardes linduras! Estoy muy feliz (muy mucho) de que les guste lo que escribo. En serio, sus comentarios valen oro para mi. Empecemos por saludar a **Artemisa Cipriano** con quien estoy 300% de acuerdo, las madres son seres peligrosos ;_;.** A Shia1624 **¡Los pantalones lo lleva siempre la dama o uke(?) Y si Kuroo es una mala influencia XD Kenma deberia reeducarlo ¡Asashi es tan fragil jajaja !** A sugA **¡awww! Me has puesto roja, gracias por el alago. Pero no te creas tambien tengo mis retrasos u.u cofcofcincomesescofcof en otras historias...** A Komaegirl, **hijos? o.O Madre mia ¿tendras tiempo cuando domines el universo con sugA? XD Ahh.. rolear heteros, tranquila nadie te hara nada *saca una antorcha y un encendedor* :D Y** Erzebet-sama **quien es mi nueva socia para conquistar el mundo con el Tsukiyama(?) *Una cosa, tu avatar me dio miedo o.o* Y a** GriisleChan **quien ha aparecido aqui por fuerzas del destino(?) Muchas gracias** ¡Alaben el Daisuga o mueran!**_

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Las notas cada vez se hacen más largas .-._


	10. Escondite

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Y tú te quedaste allí, delante mio,  
lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzarte (_tocarte_),  
lo suficientemente cerca para esperar que no pudieras ver  
lo que estaba pensando.»_  
_— Taylor Swift "Sparks Fly".  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Mientras cortaba las verduras, escuchaba el griterío de niños desde el patio. Noya, si sabia animarlos. Su libero tenia aquella cualidad de frescura y osadía, **_él era asombroso_**.

-¡Asashi-san!- También era fuerte. Su empujón casi le vale los cinco dedos de la mano... -¡Rayos! ¿Estas bien?

-Si- Y suspiraba, mientras el color le subía a la cara- ¿Qué necesitas?

Sabia. Sabia que ese brillo en sus ojos no auguraba nada bueno. La risa se le antojo como cascabeles, muchos de ellos sonando. _Tal vez alucinaba._

-Hiro-chan a propuesto jugar a las escondidas, así que he venido aquí para ocultarme.

Lo decía con toda la energía posible, como en un juego contra Aobajosai. Solo asintió, dejandole la libertad de husmear en la cocina un recoveco para huir de sus sobrinos.

-¡Lo tengo!- Y antes de poder girarse a verlo, lo tenia delante de si. En aquel espacio entre la mesada de la cocina y su cuerpo, Noya se pego a él como si fuera una segunda piel.- Nadie me encontrara _si Asashi-san no se mueve..._

**_¡Kami tenga piedad de su corazón!_ **¿Como se le ocurrían estas cosas? ¿Acaso no veía que su cara se volvía granate con tener la espalda del chico pegada a su pecho? _Y no quería pensar que otras cosas estaba rozando su anatomía en esa postura._ Trato de moverse, pero los pies descalzos de Noya se apoyaban en los suyos. **_Él realmente hablaba en serio._**

-¡Aqui tampoco esta!- escucho la voz de su sobrina y de los otros niños que echaron un rápido vistazo a la cocina, viendo solo a Asashi de espalda.

Tan pronto como se fueron, la estrella de Karasuno debía tomar distancia. _Debía_. Pero algo fuera de su cordura movió sus brazos rodeando por completo a Noya. Unos segundos, unos segundos más y _seria capaz de confesarle su secreto de años..._

-¡Encontre a Noya-nii-san!

Durante la cena, Asashi procuraba no cruzar mirada con cierto libero. Esa mirada lucia demasiado peligrosa... y únicamente pensaba en que _le gustaría contemplarla aún más de cerca.  
_

_Nishinoya Yuu, no tenia idea del riesgo que corria._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas Noches linduras! *Se protege con un libro* ¡Lamento publicar tan tarde! Es que... pensaba no escribir hoy, ya saben domingo+depresion+estudio... pero lei sus comentarios y me dije: "¡Luna eres un ser horrible!" Asi que espero que les haya gustado. Ha salido mas largo que lo normal e.e_

_ Un saludo a **A sugA **Que esta elaborando el merchandising para cuando domine el universo n.n ¡No te preocupes, suga suena a dulces!** A lulu.c1t4 **que casi muera desangrada, un beso y ten el numero del 911 a mano(?!** _**A Shia1624 **_**_¡Tobio es tan __lindo (cuando no sonrie espeluznantemente(?_ ** GriisleChan **Gracias por el apoyo, linda.** _**A Komaegirl,**_**_a quien debo de regalarle un cargador y una luz de emergencia.. mejor un generador propio XD ¡sugA huye que aqui hay vestidos maids! jajajaja todavia es prematuro para el hard, primero deben pasar por los papis cuervos(?__

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	11. Planes

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Te voy a dar todo mi amor, nene  
Gracias a ti mi miedo se desvanece rápido  
Estuve guardándolo todo para ti  
Porque solo el amor puede durar»_  
_— Madonna "Like a virgin".  
_

_○○○•○○○_

-Muchas gracias.

Una reverencia, un apretón de manos muy sincero. Luego de salir de la reunión con el director y el entrenador de Nekoma, se fue directo a la tienda de Ukai. **Ahora venia la parte difícil.**

-¡¿Qué?!- _Eso era esperable._\- ¡¿Cómo que un campamento con esos gatos pulgosos de ciudad?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME CONSULTASTE ANTES?!

Y Takeda solo rodaba los ojos, viendo como se prendía el primer cigarrillo. Esa manía solo la tenia cuando se enfadaba, o se aburría... _o..._

-Hable con Nekomata-san y realmente creemos que unos días de entrenamiento en el campo, un poco de convivencia entre los chicos, seria bueno pa-

-¡¿ESE VIEJO LO SUPO ANTES QUE YO?!- Esa reacción también se la esperaba.

Asi que sensei, dio un suspiro profundo y se quitó los lentes. Tenia una pila de exámenes que corregir, también que dar una limpieza a su departamento antes del viaje. No tenia tiempo para oír reproches.

-¿Cuándo es?-Al menos sus gestos habían logrado un efecto sobre el rubio.

-La proxima semana.

-¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?!

Después de media hora de persuadirlo, de sembrar un poco de cizaña _"Por que si no vamos, quizás lo tomen como que no estamos a su nivel"_, Takeda hizo un saludo como despedida.

-Oye... ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento hoy?

La parte más difícil era_ en realidad,_ convencerse _(autoconvencerse)_ de que no podía dejarse llevar esta noche. ¿No podia, cierto? ¿Era un adulto responsable, cierto? _Un adulto también merece una vida amorosa..._

-S-si...

Y cuando lo atrajo hacia el mostrador, besándolo de forma provocadora, supo que hacer el viaje con Karasuno**_ iba a ser de lo más interesante._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_ Un saludo a **A sugA** ¡Lamento hacerte hecho sufrir! XD Prometo anunciar cualquier cosa un día antes, asi evito que agonices(? Suga es azucar por lo tanto no hay ser que no ame a suga, excepto los diabeticos(? ¡Te gusta la idea del vestido XD! A **Nobody**, Yo tengo que darte las gracias por leer todos los días esta historia. Y me alegro de corazón si lo que escribo te hace feliz ¡Kagehina de seguro abra mucho más!** _**A Komaegirl,**_**_ Si sugA quiere, adelante, pero nada violencia(? ¡Mi lectora de medianoche! Jajajajajja XD ¡Los niños son lindos.. sino lloran, patean o te miran con malicia! -huye con Komaegirl- Awww gracias por preocuparte, solo son "crisis" q me dan de vez en cuando como "¿Por que diablos estoy estudiando eso? o ¿Por que no nací cortina o perro? Asi que no voy a desaparecer sin anunciarlo antes(? XD Madre mía como le haces para romper un cargador? ¡Gracias por animarme!__  
__

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D ¡Feliz día de la primavera y del estudiante! *Era ayer pero se me olvido desearles felicidades(?*_


	12. Sentido

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_○○○•○○○_

El sol era estupendo. Las aves cantaban, las chicas bonitas reían y su almuerzo era su comida favorita. Pero nada de eso animaba a Tanaka. Ni siquiera cuando el sensei le entrego su _fabuloso_ examen de literatura.**_ Nada._**

-Oye, Kageyama...- Y el pelinaranja llamaba en tono bajo a su armador.- ¿Qué tiene Tanaka-senpai?

-¿Me viste cara de adivino?

-¡Solo era una pregunta!

-¡Pues ve con tus preguntas a otra parte!

-¡¿Y ahora que te pasa a ti?!

-¡NADA!- Y la pelota entre sus manos parecía a punto de reventar.

Hinata se alejó sacandole la lengua. _Ese rey se había levantado de malas hoy._ Lo mejor seria preguntarle directamente a Tanaka, animarlo y de paso pedirle más consejos en los saques.

-¡Tanaka-senpai!

Apenas le miro, con los ojos de quien no encuentra sentido a la vida y emanando un aura viciada. Hinata se hizo para atrás con temor. _¡Necesitaba refuerzos!_

-¡Noya-senpai!-Y cinco minutos luego, a puros gritos de la carnada, todo Karasuno observaba al "calvo" desde la mitad de la cancha.

-Valla...

-Luce como un zombie.

-Cierto, Tsukki.

-¿Estara asi por lo de Kiyoko-san?

-¿No le ha rechazado antes?

-Quizás fue más traumatico...

-Su cara es traumatica.

-¡Noya!

-¿Quién va a hablarle?

-...

-¡¿Por qué están mirándome así?!

-¡Es tu deber como estrella!

-¡Asashi-senpai es genial!

-Ve Asashi. **Ahora.**

Y casi a empujones del libero, el castaño se acerco a su compañero. Lucia fatal. _¿Por que le mandaban a él?_

-¿Tanaka, te encuentras bien?

-Asashi-san...-En cuanto volteó con ese tono de ultratumba, tuvieron que retirar al de cabello largo, antes de que le diera un ataque por el susto.

-¡Bien! Iré yo, es mi deber como mad-.. ¡Como vice-capitán!

-¡Ese es mi novio!

Y el equipo se quedó viendo al Capitán. _Vale, quizás había dijo aquello en voz alta._

-Tanaka, ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupas, y los chicos también están pendientes de ti.- Una caricia en el hombro y el fiero receptor, pudo esbozar una sonrisa._ Muy fingida sonrisa_.- Por favor, no pongas esa cara. Te conozco, _Ryuunosuke..._

Tanaka asintió suspirando. Y al segundo se tiro al suelo llorando a mares.

-¡Kiyoko-san no vendrá con nosotros, **eso no es nada, NADA justo**!- Repetia una y otra vez lo horrible que iba a ser toda la semana sin ella, sin sus rechazos y sin su aura de diosa iluminando el lugar.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

Justo Ukai y el sensei entraron sonriendo, aunque cambiaron a una mueca de desconcierto al ver el espectáculo de Tanaka. Daichi comento lo que sucedía y Ukai solo suspiro._ Mocosos que oyen lo que no deben._

-Iremos a un campamento con Nekoma la próxima semana.- Y dándole un vistazo a las gruesas lagrimas del chico agregó.- Solo él equipo, Kiyoko no vendrá.

Ahora todo tenia sentido. _Casi todo._

-¡Es genial!- Y Shoyo saltaba de un lado a otro, junto con Noya ansiosos por jugar con sus rivales.- ¡Veré a Kenma de nuevo!

Y finalmente luego de tanto sufrimiento silencioso, _el balón se reventó._

-Lo siento, iré por otro.-Hubieran reido o cuestionado, pero la cara de Tobio decía claramente **_"Muerte"._**

**_Ahora si, todo tenia sentido._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! e.e Ha salido muy largo... realmente se me ha ido la mano con esto. ¡Pero volveran los cortos empalagosos(?! Espero que les halla gustado. *Mi humor apesta, donenme sentido del humor por favor*_

_Un saludo a **A sugA **Pronto podras babear todo el país! Kenma-chan aparecera pronto(?** Artemisa Cipriano, **:) Me alegro que te halla gustado ¡Más Ukatake siempre! ** _**A Komaegirl, **_**_¡La madurez es sensual! o.O Eso si da miedo ¡Manten lejos las tiejeras! XD Kenma __no podra ser protegi__do esta vez(?) ¡Mucha suerte en tu retorno a clases! e.e No te desveles..._**_** GriisleChan**_**_¿Podemos llevarte en una maleta? -3- O al estilo, Cabo de miedo, colgada debajo del auto XD ¡Muchas gracias Y besitos para ti.__  
__

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	13. Alerta

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_"El temor nos lleva a considerar nuestras decisiones, ¿Por cuanto tiempo más dejarías libre tu suerte?"_

_\- Cerezo de Luna_

_○○○•○○○_

**Esto no le gustaba.** No le gustaba desde que Ukai-san y Sensei tuvieron que decirlo. **_Brillante idea, su trasero._** Anoche no había pegado un ojo. La sonrisa diabólica de Kuroo Tetsurou, se le paso tantas veces por la mente que al verlo en la puerta de la escuela, por poco grita. _O le lanza la sartén que traía su acompañante._

-Yo~ ¿Cómo estás Tsukishima?

Irritante hasta los huesos. Pero eso no era lo peor. _Oh, kami._

-Ne... Yama_-kun_ te ves refrescante hoy, creo que te sienta de maravillas esa playera.

Le iba a matar. _Lo mataba._

\- ¡Kuroo-san, Kenma!

Por primera vez el rubio agradecía al cielo, que Hinata sea así de escandaloso. No perdió la oportunidad de tomar de la mano a _su_ Yamaguchi y llevarlo cerca de la protección del equipo. _Suga-san lucia imponente esa mañana._

-Tsukki, y-ya puedes s-soltarme... _si quieres_.-Vió sus mejillas rojas y su promesa se renovó.

**_Ninguno de Nekoma se acercaría a Tadashi Yamaguchi._ **Antes los desollinaria vivos. Y en serio tenia ganas de que Kuroo sufra dolorosamente.

-No te alejes demasiado.-Le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, dejándolo rojo y paralizado junto a los bolsos.- Voy a hablar con el Capitán.

Porque debía tomar recaudos contra ese felino sádico. _Solo tenias que ver su cabello para saber que el tipo no podia ser una buena persona_. Además, pretendía dejar en claro a Yamaguchi quien era el único que podía tocarlo.

Un tecnicismo claro, porque en la mente de Kei ellos ya eran novios. Amantes y _de seguro prometidos._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! e.e Si, tarde pero seguro(?) Como pueden ver, el rubio tiene serios problemas mentales, ya se esta comprando el traje y ni un besito le ha dado a Yama-chii XD Me inspire en la horrible experiencia de mis campamentos en primaria: Todos en medio de bolsos esperando el transporte que nos lleve.  
_

_Un saludo a **Lulu.c1t4 **Me alegro que te guste, celos, muchos celos por todos lados XD **_** GriisleChan**_**_ ;_; Eres tan amable! No tienes que fingir que fue graciosos yo se que soy un asco con el humor(?__ Tanaka... qué ___pasara con él? *suspenso*__**_**_ A sugA _**_**__:) Lamento haces ____tan larga tu espera, pero Kenma aparecera dentro de dos capitulo____s... ¡Sé fuerte! XD__**__Shia1624 __**__Mamasuga es la ley! :D Tanaka es puro drama pero lo amamos por eso(?) ¡No al acoso de pudines!___ __** A Komaegirl**, O.o te llovio? eh?... ¡Hianata tiene harem pero no sabe! Suertudo inconciente(?) ¡Mi primera propuesta de matrimonio! Oh.. emm... -3- Te amo pero mi mamá no me deja(?) ____  
__

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	14. Amar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_"El amor es divertido, cariñoso y te hace enfadar. Mira sus ojos, él tiene un abrazo de emergencia listo para tí."_

_\- Cerezo de Luna_

_○○○•○○○_

**_Tenia sentimientos encontrados._** Le divertía la idea por un lado y por el otro su instinto le decía que esa semana tendría que permanecer en vela por sus polluelos. Habia un ambiente raro últimamente entre los chicos. Algo como... _hormonas a punto de explotar_. Alguien tenia que tener los pies en la tierra en medio de tantos alocados jovencitos.

\- Suga si sigues con el ceño fruncido, te volverás más feo.- Por cosas como esas, también se confundía. ¿_Le regañaba o le besaba?_ Eligio sonreirle.- ¿Qué sucede?

Tampoco era como si pudiera esconderle algo a Daichi. Así que prefirió hablarle mientras guardaban los últimos bolsos en el baúl del autobús rentado.

-Me preocupan los chicos...

\- Son adolescentes, es inevitable.- Y su sonrisa le hacia sentir que no podía pasar nada malo con él a su lado.- Descuida, hable con Kuroo, nadie se pasara de la raya. Tenemos con que amedrentarlos si ocurre...

Suga hacia una mueca involuntaria._ No, no eran celos_. Kuroo le agradaba, _extrañamente_ pero le agradaba. Solo que Daichi consultaba temas con él que no debía. Era su equipo, su familia. **¿Por qué él último en enterarse era mamá cuervo?**

-Otra vez... Suga te vas a arrugar si sigues de ese modo.

Los brazos fuertes de su novio le sorprendieron. Sus defensas se venían abajo. Daichi hacia lo que quería... _eso era tan injusto._

-Estoy contigo. No pienses tonterías, **Koushi.**\- Y al ver sus ojos sonrientes, le dejaba que le besara lento, con ternura. _Esos besos que lo hacían flotar._

-¡Oigan aqui hay menores presentes!

-¡Eso Capitán, muestrele quien manda!

-¡Son tan geniales!

-¿Por qué no es así Kuroo-san?

-¡Dejen de meterse mano y suban, mocosos alborotados!

-¡¿QUIEN LE DIO LIBERTAD DE GRITARLE _A MIS_ MOCOSOS, VIEJO ANTICUADO?!

-Por favor, suban pronto...

Rojo hasta la raiz del pelo, Suga asintio. Después de todo, la idea de contarles a los chicos sobre su relacion... _habia sido innecesaria_. Daichi y su forma de hacer que se le aflojen las piernas.

-Ya, ya... que Mamá cuervo esta avergonzada.

**_¡Era tan molesto!... Y por eso lo amaba.  
_**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas tardes! e.e Ya, ya ¡En la cara no! Ya saben lo que dicen "El que avisa no es traidor" asi que... culpen a Foucault por no actualizar antes. *Todavia estoy a la mitad de llegar a entenderlo u.u*  
_

_Un saludo **Nobody** :') Eres tan linda, prometo mejorar mi humor. (Y no quejarme más de ello) Yo creo que solo hace falta tiempo y un poco de sentimiento para escribir... la constancia es mucho más dificil XD Prueba con textos cortos!** Más **Kagehina en el prox capi **_**_ A sugA _**_**__jajajaja creo que puedo oir tus gritos, asi que prepara la voz para el proximo capi! ___ __** Shia1624** ¿Te imaginas la boda? -3- Yo quiero estar tomando fotos a lo loco! Celos, celos... muajajaja **A Komaegirl **Si sera de Dios XD arrunaron el peinado de Komaegirl! -_- Jovencita nada de flojera, a la escuela! Tsukki es tuskki que le vamos a hacer... o.O quieres recuerdo? XD ya! Te regalo una postal en todo caso(?) *supercruel*y** 100'Strawberry-Milk **Cordialmente invitada a la boda... cuando tsukki diga(?) ¡Mamasuga es genial! -3- Ese tipo de peinados son un poco raros en la realidad no? XD Creo q me cruzo de vereda... :') Gracias por el animo.___**_  
_**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	15. Viaje (Extra)

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_"Porque he estado al borde  
De dar vueltas en círculos  
Cariño  
Todo lo que quiero eres tú"_

_\- Taylor Swift- Cross my heart  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Al menos se habían calmado. Vale, la cosa era que luego de griterío, bullicia y más cosas de ese idiota de Inuoka, Hinata, Noya, Yamamoto y Takana juntos, el autobús entro en calma. Una muy pesada calma.

-Oe... ¿Cuánto falta?- Tobio solo suspiro. Era la tercera vez que preguntaba._ Aún tenia paciencia, aún tenia paciencia._

-No tengo idea, deja de preguntarlo cada dos segundos. ¿Crees que si supiera no me habría lanzado por la ventanilla ya?- Tenia paciencia, **no tacto.**

-Eres horrible.

Y el Rey se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

-Kenma, ¿A qué estas jugando?- No era como si Hinata pudiera quedarse quieto después de todo.

-Es... bueno... algo viejo...

-¿Puedo ver?

-...

Kuroo había dejado libre su asiento mientras se ocupaba de incomodar a los padres de Karasuno. Él solo quería pedir algunos consejitos a la pareja tan moderna, pero lo único que le salia era incordiar con preguntas. _No le culpen, Kuroo no es bueno pidiendo ayuda._ Por lo que el lindo gatito rubio natural (solo para que quede claro) se encontró con su brillante amigo a su par y sus raros cumplidos en formas de sonidos.

-Woooaa... ¡Enseñame a jugar así!- Y la cercanía se reducía, siendo puesta en evidencia en el sonrojo de Kenma. _Él si tenia noción de lo que era espacio personal._

Mientras ambos se entretenían, cierto moreno pretendía fijar toda su atención en el paisaje. Tenia que hacerlo. Kageyama Tobio no perdía la compostura por nada excepto el volley.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TE PONES DE ESA FORMA CON ESE PUDÍN CON PATAS?!

Kageyama _habría tenido_ control sobre si, antes de conocer a Shoyo.

_○○○•○○○_

_**Extra  
**_

-Vaya, vaya nuestro Rey ha perdido del todo_ su corona_...

Y Tsukishima no iba a dejar pasar un momento como ese claro. Yamaguchi río un poco, lo que avivó la mala parte del rubio. **_Hacer reír a su niño al precio de molestar a Kageyama._** Eso sonaba coherente para el bloqueador. _Claro, para una persona tan cuerda como él._

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡NO LE DIGAS ASI A KENMA!

-¡Le digo como se me antoja idiota!

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¡PORQUE ME ABURRO!

-¡QUE NO ES UN PUDIN!

-¿Cómo sabes que se refieren a mi?

-...eto...

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- La carcajada de Tanaka iba dirigida al inocente armador felino y su color de pelo.

-¡OYE NO TE METAS CON LOS DE MI EQUIPO _CALVO!_

-¿He? ¿QUIERES PELEAR _CITY BOY_?

-¡Pelea, pelea! Vamos, Asashi-san, busca un oponente.

-¡Noya eso no es correcto!

-¿Tantos celos tiene el Rey por _su doncella_?

-¡TSUKISHIMA CIERRA LA BOCA!

-¡¿Quien diablos es una doncella?!

-Creo que se refiere _claramente_ a ti Shoyo.-Kenma infló las mejillas, levemente ofendido.

-¡¿AH?!

-Oye tú, el alto... mi amigo quiere pelear contigo.-Decia el libero señalando al vice-capitan de Nekoma.

-Noya por favor, deja eso.

Mientras medio autobús reñía _(o intentaba buscarle pelea a un nervioso Asashi)_, el aura oscura de ciertos capitanes copó el ambiente.

_**-Ustedes...**_

-¡Por favor, capitán! ¡Ya se me durmió una pierna!

-No te preocupes en unos minutos se pasará- Daichi podia ser un completo cinico- Tsukishima más rápido si no quieres que te dejemos en medio de la nada.

-Alza esas rodillas Yamamoto.-A Kuroo le gustaban estas cosas...

-¡Esto es de lo peor!

-¡Tú y tu celos Kageyama!

-Cierra la boca, Hinata.- Más rojo por la vergüenza de oir hablar al pelinaranja tan ligero sobre sus razones _no dichas._

Algún vehículo casual se preguntaba que hacia ese grupo de chicos trotando detrás de un transporte escolar, que tenia a dos jóvenes dando ordenes por las ventanillas...

_Y aún el viaje apenas comenzaba._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas noches! Ya, son las 4 de la madrugada... sip. Esto de Foucault y Lacan me va a freir el cerebro. Espero que les haya gustado *Hecho con puro amor*  
_

_Un saludo ___**Griislechan **Mi socia en el Daisuga ;) Gracias por pasarte siempre!** ____**100'Strawberry-Milk **____**____Mamá suga e________s la ley, solo que Daichi se aprovecha(?) XD Kuroo es bulliable(WTF) -3- No... vale si quizas solo lo pensaste tú... ¡Mentira todos sabemos en que acababa si no interrumpian! :) Gracias____**____** _ **Nobody **_**____**_____Awww :3 Amorcito, gracias por los alagos, por la suerte y por comentar!_____**____**_** __ __** Shia1624 **____**_**____**_________¡Las porras a mi OTP! La proxima no se escapa Suga-chan(?) __________________x__________________D_________**____**_**____** _ **_**_ A sugA _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Espero que no te defraude... aunque me gustaria un capi centrado en ke________________________nma más adelante!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ ____**A Komaegirl **_____**_**_**____**_**____**________________;_; Lo se, nuestro rubio-amante de las pecas cumpl________________________________io años y ¡Yo ni enterada! *shora* Tendre que recompensarlo... Bien, muchos besitos para ti -3- ___________________**_  
_**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_ANUNCIO: ¡NO ENTREN EN PANICO SI ESTA SEMANA PUBLICO SALTEANDO DÍAS O ALGO! Mis exámenes son la próxima semana ;_;_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	16. Hospedaje

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«_Necesito un poco de compañía,  
un ángel guardián  
Que me mantenga caliente  
cuando el frío viento sople_»__

_-Eddie Money, "Take me Home Tonigth"_

_○○○•○○○_

Luego de tanto sufrir, llegaron a destino. Aunque para Noya, su único destino estaba en el regazo de la estrella de Karasuno. _**Justo, justo donde ahora pretendía hacerse el dormido.**_ De algo tenia que sacar provecho, esos cuarenta minutos corriendo como castigo casi le valían el alma. _Suga-san debería considerarse un dios protector._

-Noya... Noya...-Una mano le movía el hombro con suavidad.- Noya, ya hemos llegado, despierta.

Se aprovechaba, _si_. Pero era por una buena causa, _su causa_. Mientras aquel objetivo estuviera en su mente, nada impediría llevar a cabo todas las medidas necesarias para cumplirlo.

\- Ayúdame Daichi… creo que realmente se ha dormido.

_Vale, tampoco debía ponerse tan rígido._

-¡Oh ya llegamos! ¿Por qué no me despertaste Asashi-san?- "Inocente" y con energías, salto no sin remordimientos de su cómodo lugar.

El panorama no era alentador, y aunque su espíritu de chico salvaje seguía en alto, ver que _solo Kami sabia donde habían ido a parar,_ le abolló la sonrisa. _**Estaban en medio de la nada.**_

-Reflexiona Yuu. En medio de la nada... pero con Asashi. -El pequeño libero tenia sus propios métodos de auto-animarse.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?-Yamamoto miraba con su mano haciendo de visera, dando un giro de 360º grados.

-Kuroo no tengo señal... no tengo señal Kuroo.- El rubiecillo comenzaba a sonar algo... _nervioso._

-¡Oish! Escuchen chicos, reúnanse por aquí.- Ukai-san y el entrenador de Nekoma se unieron para darles _la grata noticia_.- ¡Bienvenidos al campamento de entrenamiento! Estamos en el oeste de la prefectura, donde no hay nada más que campos de arroz, bosquecillos por doquier, animales salvajes y ningún tipo de asfalto. Será una semana de puro ejercicio. Levanten su equipaje y síganme a la casa.

Y por casa quería decir: aquella derruida posada de madera, que no tenía capacidad suficiente para albergar a los 20 muchachos. Además de que no tenía pinta de haber sido habitada al menos desde siglo XVIII.

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir?- Kageyama era un rey, debía saber este tipo de cosas.

-¿No es obvio?- Esas palabras sonaban más tétricas viniendo del entrenador de Nekoma.- Es un campamento, lo más lógico es que acampen.

El viejo dejó ver las cinco fundas que guardaban las carpas. _**Oh, no.**_

-¡Grupo de a cuatro personas! Por favor elijan una y llévenla para armar en el claro detrás de la casa.- Si lo decía Sensei, quizás el pánico disminuía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

_Quizás no_.

Empero Nishinoya Yuu, olvidaba cualquier carencia material: Solo debía conseguir a un castaño de melena larga en su carpa, **_para sentirse como en su hogar._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas noches! Si, ya aparecí. Y si, también he sobrevivido a mis parciales *Tres hurras por mi* :) Muchisimas gracias por sus dotes de suertes, en serio, creo que han marcado la diferencia... XD A riesgo de ser optimista, dire que me fue mejor de lo esperado. *Las notas no las sé, maldito suspenso* Espero que esten bien y disfruten de este jueves! ^-^  
_

_Un saludo **A Hikary Eternity**_

_ ____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

____**Griislechan**____

____**____**100'Strawberry-Milk**____**____

____**____** Shia1624**____**____

____**____**_**____**_**_**_____**Komaegirl **_____**_**_**____**_**____**___**_  
_**_

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Espero contestarles por inbox(?) Solo por esta vez! :3_


	17. Dudas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«Y puedo ver esto con claridad, tu amor es donde estoy cayendo... así que por favor no me atrapes»__

_-Demi Lovato, "Catch Me"_

_○○○•○○○_

_Era lo mejor que podía hacer._

Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas a la hora de armar los grupos. Él buscaba ayuda en Ukai, pero éste parecía divertirse mientras Yamamoto y Tanaka se disputaban la carpa canadiense o mientras Tsukishima se negaba rotundamente a compartir el mismo aire que Kageyama. Por lo que decidió intervenir._ Kami, ayúdame._

-Chicos... Chicos.- Puso el cuerpo a una posible golpiza entre los receptores- Tranquilos, pasaremos una semana juntos, así que deben comenzar con el pie derecho.

-Sensei tiene razón. Deja de hacer escándalo Tanaka, tienes cuatro carpas más para elegir.

-Taketora eres parte del equipo, no hagas que nos avergoncemos de estas disputas absurdas.

Y el buen Sensei agradecia las palabras de las madres allí presentes.

-Vale, por favor formen los grupos.-Comenzó a sudar frío. Podía notar como algunas chispas volaban en el aire.

-Tanaka, Ennoshita con nosotros.- Daichi se señalo y luego a Suga. _No estaba dando opciones._-Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, ustedes tomarán esta.-Miró con duda a los restantes.- Noya, Asashi ¿Les importaria dormir juntos?

Y lo extraño resultaba que Asashi asintió, mientras el libero parecia a punto de sufrir un desmayo. _Lucia demasiado pálido._

-Kenma, Kai, Fukunaga y yo tomaremos esta**.- Definitivamente nadie estaba preguntando.** Menos que menos Kuroo.-Shibayama, Inouka, Yaku y Yamamoto en la otra.

Al final había sido más fácil de lo esperado. Sonrió asintiendo, luego apuntó en su libreta el orden de los muchachos y giró en busca de Ukai. No lo encontró por ninguna parte. Esto comenzaba a irritarle. _¿Acaso no era el entrenador?_

-Cuando terminen con esto, los esperamos en el comedor.- Nekomata, a pesar de todo permanecía en estos pequeños contratiempos.- Espero que nuestras habitaciones tengan puerta...

Aquel chiste le animo. No era la primera vez que se sentía deprimido. Ukai era genial, con un fuerte sentido de la competencia, era guapo _(en eso no podía mentirse)_... pero no parecía el tipo de hombre que se quedara a tomar la responsabilidad. Recordó cuanto había costado que cediera a entrenar a Karasuno, y al mismo tiempo lo fácil que lo sedujo. _Tenía sus métodos._ Antes de darse cuenta, pensaba en él la mayor parte del dia. Se sostenía de las paredes cuando lo veía venir, su taquicardia empeoraba cuando lo besaba... no quería ni pensar como lucia su rostro cuando hacían el amor. Porque...** al final él se había enamorado completamente del rubio**. Y ahora las cosas se ponían más dolorosas ante cada caricia. **_¿Él lo amaba?_**

-Oi, Sensei, revise los cuartos pero al parecer solo hay una habitación disponible para ambos...- su tono le decía tanta cosas, _pero nada de lo que quería oír salía en realidad._

-No te preocupes, dormiré afuera con los chicos.- Daba gracias que Noya y Asashi quedarán con espacio de más.

-¿De qué ray-

-¿Qué dices niño, serás mi compañero de habitación? Veamos que tanto de modales te ha enseñado el viejo.

Sonrió solo para ser amable, retirándose antes de volver a caer en Ukai. Ese _algo_ entre ellos no le bastaba, no podía mantenerse así. Quería un nombre, quería un titulo... _quería tener una idea de lo que pasaba cada vez que Keishin lo miraba._ No iba a durar demasiado si solo pasaban las noches enredados en la cama...

Esto..._ era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_¡Buenas Tardes! Bien, he aqui los grupillos. Decidi poner a nuestros chicos de una forma no demasiado sopresiva *Lo hago para no confundirme luego... * Otra aclaracion: No todos los del equipo han salido a este viaje. Por lo que mis calculos de 20 personas... aún fallado un poquitin *;n; Lamento eso*_

_ Espero que les guste, tengo que desarrollar los sentimientos de algunos antes de que sucedan más cosas, por lo que si el capitulo de hoy las dejo iracundas... no puedo negarles el derecho a mandarme cartas bombas(?) _

_Un saludo **A ____**____**Shia1624 **____**____**________¡Salven a Asashi-san! XD Pobrecito Kenma... aún no viene lo peor...________**____**____** A Suzaku Namizake **____**____**________Animos y mucha suerte! *Malditos examenes D:* ¿Quién no ha entrado en panico cuando se ha visto sin señal? ________**Hikary Eternity** Ahhh ¡Ten piedad no me mates! u_u Se que son cortos, pero era el objetivo.. al principio del fic... Lo de la acción aún la debo, prometo que esto es un preámbulo necesario. Si te fijas bien, encontraras un patrón en la sucesión de capitulos.. e.e eso sonó muy extraño(?) Espero que te guste**. **____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Jajajaja me encantan tus comentarios, noches candentes ¿he? -3- Veremos que se me ocurre para poner las cosas interesantes...____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**_**____**100'Strawberry-Milk **____**____Jjajaja creo que lo de las carpas da a muchos pensamientos pocos puros(?) Noya tiene una meta y te aseguro que no se echara para atrás.____**____**  
**____**____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	18. Guerra

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«Ambos sabemos que  
El amor es un campo de batalla»__

_-Pat Benatar, "Love is a Battlefield"_

_○○○•○○○_

El armado de lo que seria por siete días, su única morada, estaba resultando _un completo desastre._ No es que no apreciara la fuerza de Tanaka, ni la paciencia de Suga-san... pero lo que necesitaban en ese instante era la presencia de Daichi. Aunque si veía alrededor... lo de su carpa era una obra de Meier a comparación.

**_Casi podía ver las llamas por todas partes._**

-¡¿Donde hay más estacas?!

-¿Por qué diablos estas gritando?

-Parece que al rey se le ha subido el calor...

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Hinata muévete!

-¡No es necesario que grites idiota!-Y el pequeño pelinaranja le aventaba varias estacas de forma peligrosa.

-¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-Tsukki, creo que nos falta una varilla...- Yamaguchi era el mejor en mantener la compostura entre tanto griterío, tomando la decisión de intervenir en la pelea- Hinata ¿Puedes revisar la bolsa de nuevo?

Desde su lugar, aquel grupo _era el primero en su lista de bajas._ Esos cuatro no sobrevivirían hasta la cena sin irse a los golpes. El ambiente era tenso entre el armador y el bloqueador.

-¿Podrías ayudar con algo, no Tsukishima? Tienes un par de manos ¿Lo sabias?

-Estoy haciendo algo, solo que no obedezco a vuestro señor.-Su tono por momentos centellaba entre la burla y la ira.- Pásame ese par, Yamaguchi.

No conocía demasiado a los chicos de primero, pero sabía que la única armonía posible ocurriría en caso de vérselas contra algún saque de Nekoma. Cosa que no ocurriría ahora, ni en quien sabe cuanto tiempo más. Sospechaba que todo el montaje del entrenamiento era solo para establecer relaciones entre escuelas. Algo como unidad en los equipos, algún método poco ortodoxo para mandarlos en medio de la nada, sin más que una tienda de campaña y una casa abandonada.

-Ennoshita, ¿Podrías buscar a Daichi? Realmente necesitamos su ayuda.- Suga sabia cuando debía reconocer sus límites. _Muy a su pesar._

-Puedo ir yo-

-Tanaka, puedes ayudarme con el cubretecho.- también tenía en cuenta como vigilarlos.

Él se sacudió el césped de las rodillas y comenzó a mirar a cualquier parte.

Se corregía, **_los de Nekoma también tenían sus principios de incendio._**

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- nunca creyó que Tanaka sintetizara tan bien a una persona.- ¿Yaku-san qué es esto?

-¡Suelta eso, es una rama de hiedra venenosa!

-¡AHHH!

-Por todos los cielos, ¿Yamamoto eres un idiota? Es una estaca para afirmar la tensión de la carpa.

-Yaku-san es muy cruel~.-Kenma pasaba por allí algo ansioso. No dejaba de dar vueltas por las tiendas vecinas, ignorando el llamado de su Capitán.

-¡Kenma regresa aquí ahora!- Kuroo no se enfadaba con él, pero lo quería al menos intentando anudar las cuerdas de los vientos.- No encontraras señal en kilómetros a la distancia, _ya supéralo._

-Cállate.

Notó como Daichi terminaba de ayudar a Noya con las varillas. Eran los primeros en terminar algo donde se pudiera dormir _sin correr riesgos sus vidas._

-Capitán, creo que tenemos problemas con la barandilla superior- Se disculpo a medias, él tampoco sabia nada de esto. _Y había ido para ser útil._

-Claro, aquí todo marcha bien ¿Cuá- ¡USTEDES DOS DEJEN ESOS MARTILLOS AHORA!-Nada escapaba al ojo de Papá cuervo.

Vale, aquella riña entre Hinata y Kageyama no era muy discreta. Incluso con sus expectativas, que la carnada definitiva este en posición de ataque y el Rey con cara de psicópata apuntara un martillo de ese tamaño… _era sorprendente. En todo sentido, incluido lo divertido._

-¡Él comenzó!

-¡Tú vas perdiendo tres estacas y enredado las cuerdas principales!

-¡P-porque me estas gritando, me pones de los nervios!

-¡Ya basta!- El moreno les dispenso una mirada a cada muchacho de primer año- Son compañeros, de equipo y en las clases, aprenderán a trabajar juntos o pueden decirle adiós a sus puestos oficiales.

Oh.

Eso había sido efectivo. Tres minutos luego, la carpa iglú color azul se alzaba magnifica al lado de la verde (perteneciente a Noya y Asashi)

-Creo que me han agotado por completo… y ni siquiera hemos almorzado- Daichi se recostó en el interior de la canadiense, cerrando los ojos para tratar de bajar su humor.

-No te lo tomes tan serio, déjalos que se diviertan y que peleen. Se llevan bien jugando ¿No crees que es una buena señal?

Aquello le produjo ternura. Ennoshita volteó a mirar a otro lado. **_Se sentía como escuchar a sus padres._** _Kami, el sol le afectaba._

-¡Hay tanto Moe en el ambiente, es demasiado para mi corazón roto!- Claro, que Tanaka tan dramático, no le importaba decir en voz alta lo que todos los presentes pensaban.

Sonrió. Tenia una vaga idea de porque el capitán le había elegido para compartir techo. Después de todo sus _"buenos amigos"_ **(Esos desgraciados de Kinoshita y Narita)** le dejaron solo en el viaje, debido a sus notas. Esperaba que estén sufriendo lenta y dolorosamente a mano de la profesora de química.

-¡Chicos, reúnanse en el comedor!

Tal vez la casa no lucia tan destartalada. Ni tampoco se veía mal el panorama cuando termino de acomodar los bolsos en el interior de la tienda. Un medio círculo apuntando hacia el este justo hacia el bosquecillo. Incluso los 45 metros de distancia del campamento hasta la casa, parecían adecuados… para entrar en pánico por la noche.

Ennoshita era realista. Esto iba a empeorar con el paso de las horas. Lo sentía en los huesos y en las exclamaciones del resto.

-¿Acaso debemos sentirnos honrados de que vuestro rey comparta sus aposentos con plebeyos que nada tienen que ver con vuestra calaña de noble?

-¡Jesucristo, Tsukishima! ¿Por qué rayos estas en el club de volley? ¡Deberían haberte raptado los locos de teatro!

-Lamento que alguien de vuestro linaje no comprenda la jerga mundana de un buen servidor.- Vio como Yamaguchi sonreía, pero sutilmente le indicaba no seguir.

Hinata pretendía ignorar al armador, caminando delante y con prisa. Lo que termino en un tropezón épico con una cuerda traviesa de cierta carpa naranja.

-¡Hinata! ¿Estas bien?- No sabia quien se había movido más rápido, Suga, Kenma o Tobio.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado.- Definitivamente el más agitado había sido el moreno. Aunque ocultara su preocupación con los brazos cruzados.- Ya te has caído antes, no puedes lesionarte.

Hinata infló los mofletes dando señales que nada grave le pasaba. Y lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue responderle al _rey. Eran tan obvios que rodó los ojos._

-Esto es culpa de Nekoma. ¿No es tú carpa?

Tan obvio que Kageyama tenía a tiro al gatito rubio cada vez que podía.

-Kageyama…-Suga regañaba por lo bajo.- Es un accidente. No vamos a discutir ahora. Sensei nos espera.

Nadie objetó. La verdad es que tenían suficiente con las peleas infantiles desde que salieron de la ciudad. **Morían de hambre.**

-Bueno, me sorprende que estén tan rápido, creí que acabarían por desistir de la idea de acampar- Nekomata, era bastante más pesimista pero sonreía ante los progresos.- Vale, es hora de repartir tareas.

-Por favor quienes sepan cocinar algo que no cause una intoxicación masiva o una muerte dolorosa, se van con Takeda-san a la cocina.-_Ukai realmente hablaba en serio._\- Los demás van a limpiar esto.

Y Ennoshita le hubiera encantado seguir a Sensei. Pero era tomar una escoba o crear alguna mutación cocinando. Al menos la mayoría eran nulos en el arte culinario.

El salón era espacioso, lo suficiente para las mesas de robles y las sillas. Cabían todos, incluso más. Empero... esto de limpiar _no le gustaba nada._

-Oe, tienes una araña en la-

-¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!

-¡Quédate quieto…!

_-Golpe seco-_

-¡Maldita sea no te dije que me partieras la espalda, animal!

-¡Entonces deja de soñar como un bebé chillón!

-¡Pero…Capitán!

-Ya, solo… limpia Yamamoto.-Kuroo se masajeaba la sien. Se oía de fondo el intento, _poco intento,_ de Tanaka por contener la risa.

-¿Crees que es gracioso, eh?-Ennoshita se lo veía venir, así que prefirió apartarse del rincón.- ¡Sufre, calvo!

Un balde de agua oscura fue a dar contra Tanaka, salpicando a todo ser que estuviera cerca. Implícitamente, Kageyama, Noya e Inokua.

-Oh… mierda.

-¡Vas a ver lo que es bueno _City boy_!- El primer trapo roñoso cayó en el rostro de Daichi.-… Ya me llevó el diablo.

-¡Guerra de mugre!- De acuerdo a sus cálculos, ese era Noya, parado en una de las mesas arrojando agua sucia a cada espacio que alcanzara.- ¡Disfruta el agua gatito!

Este era el primer dia.

__Si no pasaban el tercero, le dejaría su colección de mangas a Narita.__

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

¿Buenas? ¿Hola?... ;n; Ya ni se deben acordar de mi *Llora en un rincon de malas autores* **¡Lamento MUCHISIMO la tardanza!** Pero antes que me lancen algo peligroso_ (Creo que sugA, mantiene algun estandarte afilado de Kenma por algun lado...)_ Esta fué la situacion: Luna _(osea, vuestra servidora)_ estaba de lo más campante, escribiendo y editando este capitulo. Hasta que ¡BAM! Adios conexion wi-fi, hola pesadilla de una semana. Si, **UNA SEMANA SIN INTERNET.** Literalmente estaba jalandome de los pelos, y les digo que estos dias de abstinencia han sido plagados de cambios de humor _(Luna es una adicta)_. Asi que luego de que la empresa me dejara una hora con la musiquita de espera, sin solucion... recien hoy aparecio el tecnico. ¿Solucion? Cambiar el modem porque el anterior estaba quemado. Si... **_Un cuento de horror._ **

¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! (Más largo, por el tiempo que tuve) Aviso que en este tiempo de semidemencia, aproveche para delantar algunos capitulos más, concretamente tres. _(Ya, ya que con el calor que hace mi cerebro no funciona bien e.e)_

_Un saludo enorme y lleno de rosas(?)_

_** HannakoLove,**_

_ **____**____**Shia1624,**____**____**_

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA,_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_ Komaegirl y  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

_____**____**_**____**_**_**_Griislechan._**_**_**____**_**____**_**____**  
**____**____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Que por esta vez, contestare por Inbox.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	19. Familia

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«Esas personas dementes, demasiado bulliciosas, que hacen perder la compostura y que sacan carcajadas a la fuerza. Ellos que no dejarian de quererte ni en las proximas mil vidas... ellos son lo que puedes llamar familia.»__

_-By Cerezo de Luna  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Verdaderamente, él no quería ir. **No.**

Nunca le habían gustado estas cosas: gente, naturaleza, modos de convivencia poco convenientes, el bullicio, las casas abandonadas, _dormir con gente demás_. Le tenía fobia a la conexión lenta de banda ancha. Y es lo que estaba pasando desde que puso un pie en esa región olvidada de kami-sama. **_¡Un mundo por tener wi-fi!_**

Kuroo no le prestaba atención, le ignoraba con una sonrisa. _¡Idiota, él estaba al borde de un colapso por falta de dosis de realidad virtual!_ Solo quería salir de esa cocina, salir y tomar el primer autobús de regreso a la civilización. Él solo quería terminar su partida, actualizar su blog, comentar en los foros y escribir un post sobre las desventajas de viajar con personas con problemas de ira. Y por supuesto, el prejuicio contra las personas que usaban tintura.

**Pero no.**

Kenma estaba allí, cortando una zanahoria inocente, en la cocina con seis personas más. Lo único que le tranquilizaba es que al menos ellos parecían amables. Y no querían iniciar una pelea con estropajos como estaba sucediendo en el comedor.

-Realmente se pasaron esta vez.- Suga lo decía con pesadez, sin dejar de probar la cocción de la carne.- Yamaguchi, creo que necesitaremos más arroz.

El chico de pecas asintió. Lucia relajado y feliz. Kenma inclino la cabeza. Era interesante, tenía un aspecto diferente sin el tipo de lentes al lado.

-Noya esta demasiado emocionado.-El de barba, continuaba salteando las verduras con maestría.- Suga… ¿Notas algo diferente?

Pudo observar la sutil tensión que tomo de los hombros al vice-capitán de Karasuno. Sonreía, pero se podía leer que ocultaba algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que Noya… bueno, él ha estado… ¿Raro? ¡N-no quiero decir…! Emm… Olvídalo.

Kenma inclino la cabeza hacia el otro lado. **_¿Acaso ese hombre no se daba cuenta de nada?_** Los cuervos a veces eran demasiados despistados, para su gusto. El chico de mechón rubio estaba, _claro para él_, que se derretía por la estrella de Karasuno. _¡Oh, vamos!_ Había dormido en su regazo, con el rostro iluminado como si estuviera en una convención de videojuegos. No, lo culpaba. Cada cual tenía sus formas de ver el paraíso. La suya era esa. Y luego estaba la palidez mortal que tuvo, al enterarse que debían dormir los dos juntos. Quizás si el Sensei no hubiera aparecido, buscando asilo… Ese barbón tendría muy claro que era lo que le pasaba a su libero. _De una forma bastante gráfica._

-Aquí están los paquetes de arroz, los vegetales los acomodé en el almacén pequeño.- El sensei de Karasuno, parecía angelical. Le hubiera gustado tener algo así en los entrenamientos.- ¿Necesitan ayuda?

-Sensei ¿Puede probar la salsa?-Yaku-san era él único además de él de nekoma en la cocina. Sinceramente estarían perdidos sin el otro equipo. _O comiendo algunas vallas venenosas de parte de Yamamoto._

-Muchachos no se apresuren con la comida, el grupo de limpieza ha terminado, pero tiene unos cuantos ejercicios extras afuera...

Ukai-san parecía buscar con la mirada a sensei. Éste parecía más interesado en el espesor de las rodajas de tomate. Kenma seguía con su tarea. _Esto no esta tan mal después de todo._

No pasaron más de quince minutos cuando se oyeron voces desde el comedor. El hambre regresaba, en forma de chicos agonizantes.

-Ya puedes servir el almuerzo.- Daichi parecía enfadado. Por detrás de él Kuroo mantenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Con ollas incluidas, el almuerzo comenzó. O lo que pretendía ser una comida civilizada. ¿Sé habían vuelto animales? Tenía temor de servirse más carne, quizás le arrancaban el brazo en el intento. Suga-san daba algunos golpes a sus hijos, codeaba al capitán para que modere el ritmo y le dejaba algo de comer a los más indefensos.

-Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, pueden repetir si quieren.

Él miro la otra mitad del mesón _(Porque el entrenador les mando a integrarse con los de Karasuno.)_ ¿Tenía que agradecer que Kuroo lance los palillos de forma mortal?_ Quizás._

Eran una familia extraña. Una de cuervos y gatos.

-¡Wooaaaa! ¡Esta tan hmmm, tan waaaa!- _Faltaba que mueva el rabo._

_Una gran familia, con un perro llamado Inuoka._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_________¡Buenos dias! (Si, estamos publicando temprano.. ¿Por qué hablo en plural o.O?) Feliz y bendito viernes para todas y todos (si, yo sé que hay algun chico por alli, lo sé(?) Me alegra que les guste como va todo... Asi que taran~ He aqui un capi de Kenma... -3- Creo que necesita más ternura pero ya veremos más adelante como sigue..._________

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a________**____**____** Artemisa Cipriano:**____**____**________ Pobre Ennoshita el unico cuerdo en toda esa jungla(?) *-* Me pone muy feliz que te haya divertido,________**____**____** A _____**____**_**____**_**_**_Griislechan: _**_**_**____**_**____**_____**____**____**_________________________XD Jajaja quien no se pone histerico con las arañas, eso si que es la muerte para mi ;n; Ya, es que tengo la mania de reprocharme cosas, en especial las que quiero continuar y el destino me lo impide(?), lo de internet si que es una desgracia que no se la deseo a nadie._________________________**____**____**_____**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**_____**____**____**____**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________XD Creo que mi respeto por ti aumento en un 100% (Ese estandarte es un arma mortal(?) ¡SugA cuantas veces te he dicho que leer lemons no es legal en este estado(?)! e.e a mi no me engañas deja de fumar yaoi por las noches(?) C: Gracias por reafirmar tu lealtad al fic XD____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A 100Strawberry-milk: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________jajjajaja me mata, Tsukki seguramente es el tipo de villana rica que maltrata ________________________a la prota en una novela, es que es tan.. él. Kenma resiste, creo que deberiamos hacer un TT de eso en Twitter(?) ¿69? e.e realmente no se que quieres decir con eso, mi mente es demasiado pura para comprenderlo... ¡Gr________________________acias por comentar! C:____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Noya es Noya________________________ XD el desmadre tiene su apellido(?) ¡Pues hola chica! No me acuerdo pero creo que es la primera vez que te leo.. ¡Venga ese abrazo de bienvenida!(?) Kenma es el reflejo de muchas... XD Tsukki tiene que poner las cosas más conflicadas o se aburre. ¡Gracias por leer C:!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_y a Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________*Abraza a Komaegirl, medio azulada por falta de aire________________________* XD Noya no tiene quien lo dome... o eso piensa el liberillo(?) ¡Yo tambien las he extrañado! ;n; sus comentarios me hacen sonreir en estos dias grises del segundo semestre... o.O he tenido que buscar que era smut (asi de ign________________________orante es luna u.u) la respuesta es: si! -3- solo hay que tener paciencia.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	20. Bajas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«Me siento tan inútil,  
mira mis ojos, están llenos de miedo,  
dime, ¿tú, estás igual?  
Sujétame en tus brazos de nuevo.»__

_-Calvin Harris, "I need your love"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_Incómodo. _Esa era la palabra.

Estaba incómodo, con el armador de nekoma mirándolo de aquella forma. Se apresuró en secar las sartenes y acomodar los últimos trastes. No era tonto, Kenma lo había mirado de vez en cuando mientras cocinaban y en el comedor. No hacia mucho para disimularlo... _y estaba poniéndose rojo por tanta atención._

-Yamaguchi-san.- Casi da un brinco por el susurro.- ¿Puedo decirle así?

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. _¡No debía llamarlo con ese honorífico!_

-P-puedes llamarme Yamaguchi, a secas.- Los ojos rasgados asintieron sin mucha expresión.

-Yama.- Luego volteo continuando con la tarea de barrer la cocina.- ¿Estas en la misma carpa que Shojo, cierto?

Le contesto algo confundido. _¿Era cercano a Hinata?_

-Ya veo.

Hubiera hablado más, al menos para romper esa incertidumbre, pero Tsukishima apareció con Kageyama. _Discutiendo, por supuesto. _El clima ahora no solo era incómodo... **sentía algo oscuro emanado del rey.** Incluso el rubio trasformó su semblante.

-T-tsukki...

-Tenemos que ordenar los bolsos.- Y sin más le tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia el campamento.

Al llegar a mitad de camino lo soltó de forma brusca. Aquello le enfado... _solo un poco._

-¿Qué hacías con ese tipo?- Ni siquiera lo miraba, solo caminaba adelante de él. Los puños apretados.

-Nada. Solo... me preguntó... como llamarme y por Hinata.- Era todo. Sin embargo el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

**\- Los gatos no son de fiar.**

Yamaguchi solo suspiro. Que estuviera enamorado de Tsukishima no significaba que debía adorar sus arranques de paranoia. Le había sorprendido ese beso fugaz antes de subir al autobús, y esperaba algún tipo de explicación a tantas precauciones...

-No tienes que repetirlo, **_ya lo sé._** Kenma ha sido amable, nada más.

Divisó a Hinata, saliendo de la tienda con cara de aburrido, por lo que decidió adelantarse. No quería discutir, _no estaba en su naturaleza,_ menos enredar las cosas con Tsukki. La simple idea de pelear con _su_ rubio, le hacia doler el pecho. Quería tan solo permanecer a su par, _aún si no era correspondido._

-Oi... ¿Cuál de ustedes dormirá a mi lado?- Hinata lo decía con seriedad.

-¿Eh?...

-Al Rey no le va a gustar distanciarse de su-

-¡Ya, para con eso!- **Enfado.** Ese sentimiento estaba rondando a todos.- ¿Yamaguchi?

Trago seco. _Oh, no._ De su respuesta dependía que nadie resulte muerto.

-Creo que-

-Olvídalo, no dormiré con ese bastardo.- Pretendía alcanzar su mano de nuevo, para jalarlo a la tienda. _**Otra vez estaba decidiendo por él.**_

Ese pequeño enfado_ chispeó._

-Dormiré a tu lado. Creo que es lo mejor.

-¡Genial! Gracias Yamaguchi.- Le abrazó con fuerza, lo soltó de golpe y sonrió. Luego salió disparado.

Tsukki lo miraba sin creérselo. Y él no sabia si se mantendría en pie, aquello _solo había salido de su boca._

-Tsukki, yo-

-Haz lo que se te de la gana. No me interesa, da igual si quieres ser amigo de ese gato teñido. ¿Acaso no quieres eso? Si te aburres tanto conmigo, puedes pasártelo en grande con Hinata. Haz lo que quieras, **_esto es patético de todas formas._**

Paso por su lado, chocando su hombro. Como un puño, la angustia le golpeó de lleno en el pecho. No se atrevió a voltear.

Entró en la carpa tan rápido que nadie hubiera notado que le temblaban las piernas.

Quería llorar.

_Tsukki acaba de lastimarlo._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas Tardes! **____**____**________Espero que esten pasando un lindo sabado... y no como yo ________________que debo hacer trabajos ;-; _________

_________Creo que alguien puede llegar a mandarme amenazas por haber hecho sufrir a nuestro cuervito pecoso... Veran que todo mejorara antes de que me manden a la hoguera(?)_________

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________o.o maldicion, he creado________________________ un mundo salvaje lleno de cosas ilegales(?) XD Karma del demonio.. ________________________¡Tambien lo habia pensado! Soy una persona terrible.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Kenma siempre ma ha parecido muy observador, de lo________________________s que saben todo lo que pasa... y en cuanto a lo de dormir, bueno, creo que sera otro desmadre XD ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Seiketo Nayset: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________¡LO SABIA! jajajaja ________________________C: Gracias por comentar, y por hacer tu presentacion como todo un caballero, o mejor dicho, todo un macho________________________ por dar la cara(?) ¡Espero que disfrutes la historia!____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ a _**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________C: Me gusta que te diviertas________________________, Asashi definitivamente no capta nada XD y Inouka.. es tan mono que no puedo más que verlo como un cachorrito.** Y **____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Ya, dejame mi brazo para escribir al menos(?) e.e yo crei que el smut era lemon... ________________________no, soy buena con estas cosas...¡saldra algo, noseque, pero algo! No puedo entregarte a Kenma tengo a sugA con un estandarte filoso, y a Kuroo con una sonrisa macabra, no es muy conveniente para tu integridad fisica(?) ¡¿Noya?! ;n; Nunca me entero de estas cosas. ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	21. Intimidad

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

__«Podría mostrarte el amor,  
en un maremoto de misterio,  
tú seguirias de pie junto a mí.»__

_-Capital Cities, "Safe and Sound"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_No era la persona más preceptiva en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara. Pero tenía a la persona más dulce y comprensiva como novio. El capitán estaba orgulloso de eso._

-Suga...-Le movió un poco. Su novio estaba recostado dentro de la tienda.- Oye... Si no me contestas, podría atacarte...

-¡Daichi!

Rió. Las mejillas rojas y su mirada indignada desde abajo, hacían todo demasiado tentador. Por precauciones entró en la carpa.

-No digas esas cosas... los demás...

-Los demás están ocupados en no recibir otro castigo.- Aquel sistema elaborado con Kuroo era muy útil- ¿No puedo ser cariñoso contigo?

Suga se mordió los labios, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado. Le dispensó un suspiro que decía _"Me rindo, eres incorregible."_ Y le dio un beso... **_en la mejilla._**

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo el cariño que me tienes, Suga?

Lo escucho reír bajito solo para él, **lo derretía**. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonrió juguetón acortando la distancia. _Le fascinaban los movimientos de seducción de Suga._

-Solo un beso, Daichi... **_solo uno_** y ya.- Claro, que asentía. Era un "buen chico".

Los besos de su novio eran... _perfectos._ Dulces, lentos... suavemente provocadores. Él no contaba con control suficiente en esos casos. _Profundizó el beso_. Nadie sabria nunca, que tan bien sabian esas caricias, que tan bien hacia sentir su mundo con solo rozar su piel... nadie sabria nunca que tan maravilloso era tener a ese hombre entre sus brazos.

El leve gemido contra su boca, los dedos que se enterraban en su cabello... _así no había cordura que aguante._

**-Koushi...**

Fueron a parar sobre la bolsa de dormir de Suga. Daichi estaba ocupado posicionándose entre las piernas de su novio, y éste demasiado perdido entre los botones de la camisa que tanteaba.

-Daichi...-Su nombre nunca había sonado tan perfecto como en la voz ronca del peliplateado.- E-espera...

_Oh, no, no, no._ Anularía el lado razonable de Suga. **_Con todo lo que tuviera_**. Por lo que atacó su cuello, su hermosa piel tersa, blanca y deliciosa. Mordiendo, marcando...

-Ahhmmp...-Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. El vice-capitán se aferraba a su espalda, haciendo que sus caderas se acoplaran.

Un gemido más _y podría..._

-Daichi, Ukai-san est-

_Podría._ Verbo pasado.

Una forma dolorosa y cruel de asesinar a la estrella del equipo. _Podría_ considerarlo. Verbo en sentido futuro.

-¡Lo siento!-La cabeza de Asashi, salió de la tienda.- S-solo, es... el e-entrenador dijo... vale... l-as practicas empiezan en unos minutos.

-BIEN.

Que estaba encabronado era poco. Asashi tenía suerte de retirarse antes de que le clavara algo en el pecho. _¿Qué quería Dios de él? ¡¿Eh?!_

-No le veo la gracia, Sugawara.- Y para colmo su novio se burlaba.

No, Suga no era perceptivo, ni comprensivo. No con él y sus "puras" intenciones.

-Ya, vamos a cambiarnos.- Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, luego agregó.- Tendremos otra oportunidad más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Él no era una persona impulsiva. Empero, si alguien le preguntaba, todo aquello era culpa de su lindo novio. Su mentalidad era tan... **_perversa._**

_Oh, como lo amaba._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas Tardes! **____**____**________Pasen un fabuloso Domingo, que este daisuga calme sus ansias de asesinar a nuestro Tsukki.. e.e Yama-chan tiene aguante(?)________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________ a **Suzaku Namizake: **^^U Eso de los metodos franceses se oye algo... excesivo. Ya Tsukki tendra su castigo, algo se me ocurrira. Mamasuga es la hostia XD Asi que seguramente cuando se entere.. la guillotina sera para tsukki! A **Hikari Eternity: **Me ha gustado mucho tu idea de revolución. Me ha dejado pensando... ¡Tadashi tiene que mostrar caracter! Y en cuanto a lo de Kenma, XD si vale, es algo... perturbador estar en abstienencia, ya sabes un brote psicotico le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, aunque lo de Kenma es más andar de fisgon a falta de horas virtuales. ¡Claro que no hay campamento sin gritos, demencia y fantasmas! -3- Me gusta tu mente chica. A ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Eso es ¡Mamasuga tiene secua________________________ces que protegeran a sus lindos polluelos(?)! Tsukki es tan asesinable a veces... Espero que aún no uses ese cuchillo, solo mantenlo a mano en caso de alguna idiotes más XD La gente con lentes es.. compleja (Eso pasa por ver demasiado anime) Takeda-san esta lidiando con sus sentimientos, asi que dentro de unos capis veremos que pasa con ellos. A** Strawberry-Milk:** Ya, tranquila, ten un pañuelo... esto esta peor que la novela de las 4 cierto? XD Kenma no tiene la culpa de querer hacer amigos, dejenlo ser(?) La cosa es que Yama, no puede dejar a nadie. Nisiquiera estan saliendo... Tendras que aguantar hasta ver que pasa con esos dos. A **Artemisa Cipriano:** No, no la relacion entre estos dos esta solo en la mente (insana) de Tsukki (en el capi Alerta, recuerda) ¡Yamaguchi es rebelde yo lo sé(?)! jajajjaa muy bien ! eres la unica que se pregunta por nuestro rey XD como se tomara el cambio de lugares? A **Shia1624**: ¡Tsukki tiene que recompensar a Yama-chan! Creo que tendra que hacer algo MUY importante para ser perdonado... XD Si, exactamente es el primer dia aún y ya hay un desastres amorosos por doquier... Kenma es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario(?) e.e**. **____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**____________j________________________ajaja ya, ya vere si puedo secuestrar a Kenma-chan y enviartelo por correo (la tarifa su________________________bira si kuroo se entera y me da muerte(?) XD Su primera pelea y medio mundo pierde la compostura y quiere matar a tsukki... Kenhina? ummm____________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________ XD Kenma es poco disimulado(?) Pobrecito rey la parte que le toca... ¡Revertire el karma de nuestro gatito de alguna forma poco ortodoxa!_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/D Cada vez son más largas las notas _


	22. Avances

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Tengo la esperanza de que me ames, la certeza de que me quieres y la valentía de creerte.»_  
_— William Osorio Nicólas_

_○○○•○○○_

Dio un último trote llegando a la puerta principal del comedor, y estaba por dirigirse a la entrada de la cocina cuando..divisó a Kenma siendo intimidado por Kageyama. De un aura espesa en la cocina, a los gruñidos de un rey por lo demás demente.

¿Qué debia hacer con el tipo? ¡Se había comportado como un idiota desde que comenzaron el viaje! Más de lo ya idiota que solía ser. La tenía contra Kenma. _Inocente._

**-¡No te acerques a él!**

Eso lo sacó de eje. Suspendió su entrada al rescate del gatito. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

-¿Y si no quiero? Shoyo es quien toma la decisión después de todo.

**_¿He? ¿Qué él qué? _**_¿Por qué Kenma sonaba tan... serio?_**_  
_**

-**Hinata es mío.** No voy a volver a repetirlo. Deja de rondarlo ¡Deja de decir su nombre de esa maldita forma!

Hinata era de piedra. Juraba que hasta le costaba respirar. _¿Él era... del rey? _Egoísta bastardo... ¡Dando confesiones cursis a mitad del día a cualquiera menos a él!

-Ya veo. ¿Estas dispuesto a un trato justo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Podría ayudarte con las jugadas... hacerte un mejor armador- _No le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo_\- A cambio, sólo debes cederme a Shoyo. Sabes que soy mejor para él.

El pesado silencio que le siguió a Kenma, le revolvió el estomago. ¿Acaso...Kageyama era ese tipo de persona? _¿Acaso el mundo se habia vuelto loco?_

-Atrévete a decir esa mierda de nuevo y haré que tú cabello recobre su color original- Un leve jadeo- _No me provoques._

Escuchó los pasos de alguien marchándose por la puerta que daba al patio. Espero diez segundos para tomar valor. Hinata temblando se asomó al marco de la cocina. Solo quedaba Kageyama.

No era momento para pensar. _Y no era la persona indicada para pensar estas cosas._ Fue directo a la espalda del moreno.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

No por nada podia dar saltos expectaculares, agradecia su habilidad. Ciñó sus piernas a la cintura del menor.

-¿H-hinata? ¡¿Pero qu-

**_-¡Tobio!_**

Estaba tan feliz... tanto que cuando el armador giro para mirarlo, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-¡Tobio!

No sabía ordenar las palabras. Su cara ardía y los ojos azul marino de Kageyama no dejaban de mostrarse sorprendidos. **_¡No tenia idea que habia sido eso... pero ese rey idiota... le queria!_**

-Y-yo...

-¡Chico-...! Oh, oh, oh, _vaya._

Noya detuvo su carrera quedando perplejo. Antes de poder reaccionar _(O que el rey le golpeara por su osadia)_, los pulgares del chico salvaje se alzaron. Y con una mirada brillante les sonrió.

-¡Tranquilos, su genial senpai los apoya! Tómense su tiempo y vengan a las practicas cuando terminen... _¡No manchen nada!_

Y con toda la prisa del mundo se fue por donde vino. _¡Oh madre de los cuervos!_

-Hinata, deberías bajarte.

Lo hizo como un resorte. **_¡¿Qué había hecho... qué había dicho?!_** Todas las ideas maravillosas y rosas se esfumaron.

Antes de entrar a hiperventilar, los dedos de Tobio se entrelazaron con los suyos.

-Hay que irnos...

Hinata Shoyo podía morir en paz. Ver a Tobio Kageyama, alias el rey de la cancha, sonrojado era seguramente uno de los momentos preciados que tenia el privilegio de ver en toda su vida.

__Y no tenia idea de los que faltaban.__

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas Tardes!**____**____**________ Feliz Lunes para todos.. e.e aqui es feriado asi que, me la pase intentando terminar un trabaj________________o. Espero que esten comenzando con el pie derecho la semana. ________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________** a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Los simp__________________________________________________________sons estan en todas partes XD Kenma es un loquillo que de seguro se metera en más problemas (que va, este capi te lo dice todo) Asashi puede perder su vida si irrumpe a los papis cuervos de nuevo... y perdera algo más si aparece Noya(?) e.e lo sabes..._____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________A ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________Ma____________________________________________________________________________________________maSuga es super seductora(?) Daichi se va ha tener que aguantar las ganas jajaja XD Ese____________________________________________________________________________________________ barbon tiene que tener su baile sensualon con Noya ¡Sera mi nuevo objetivo(?)____________________________________________________________________________________________!______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ _________________A** Strawberry-Milk:** __________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_______________________________________________________________jajajjaajaja me mata tu comentario...mini______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________faldas a mitad de la noche? e.e Yo no se nada de eso, no entiendo tus intenciones.. soy tan pura como la mente del capitan.. Pobre Asashi cortando el mambo XD No le odies el no sabe lo que hace(?) ____________________________________________________________________**A Nobody30** Daichi es un loquilli e.e ¡Daisuga es sagrado! Muerte a quien intente otra cosa(?) Kagehina a la orden! Tranquila linda, no eres una molestia. Me gusta que pidan parejitas.________________________ A **Shia1624**: Daisuga Rulez of the word(?) el ingles no es mi fuerte Ese Asashi quiere morir jajaja pobrecito! e.e Yo tambien espero ese momento hot(?) ____________**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: Y_**_**_**____**_**____**____________a, asi creo que aceptan. No te preocupes los mantienes encerrados en el armario y tu padre ni se entera(?) Kenhina... lamento mandar a la loma tu otp, pero creo que tendran momentillos más adelante...¡Espero que hayas salvado algo con esos examenes! Que la suerte este siempre de tu lado, ah.____________**____**_**____**_**_**_ _________________A **Artemisa Cipriano:**_________________ _**_**_**____**_**____**____________Daichi es un pervertido pero todo azucarado, Noya XD creo que deberia cuidar que Asas________________________hi tenga todo en su lugar e.e nunca se sabe los castigos del capitan(?)____________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	23. Peligro

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Solo Dios sabe  
por qué me está llevando tanto tiempo dejar atrás mis dudas.  
Tú eres al único al que quiero.»_  
_— Adele, "One and Only"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

-¡Es todo por hoy! Recojan la red.

La improvisada cancha, había sido armada en el frente de la casa. Tenían los postes necesarios, y el suelo parecía mucho más plano que alrededor. La práctica acababa de terminar. _Gracias al cielo._

A él no le quedaba sangre en el rostro, luego de desviar una y otra vez, la mirada de Noya. _¡Es que... ese muchacho por poco...! _De pensarlo volvía a hervir. Tenia suficiente con Daichi para seguir estando entre tanta atención punzante.

-Asashi-san…

-AHHHH- Quizás debía de tomar algo... _ valium tal vez._

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo. Incluso el sensei.

-Lo siento.- La risita despreocupada del libero, lo hacia más difícil.- Estas demasiado tenso ¿cierto?- Le brillaban los ojos, diciendo _cosas que no quería descifrar._-Descuida sensei, dijo que no ronca.

-¡Noya-kun!

-Ya, calma. Antes de que oscurezca vamos a buscar leña para la cocina y la fogata.- Nekomata lucia fresco, a diferencia de todos.

Los ojos de Hinata y Tanaka brillaron. _Ellos querían una aventura en el bosque._

-El grupo que se quede puede ir tomando un baño.

Asashi necesitaba paz, antes de que su corazón lo matara y estaba por conseguirla cuando Daichi le sonrió malicioso.

-Asashi, Tanaka, Noya y Hinata irán por la leña, ¿quieren?- El grito afirmativo le dejó sin su ansiada paz.

_¡Él no tenia la culpa de que el capitán este a los arrumacos por cualquier lado!_

-Neee~... creo que esto te gustará Yamamoto, lleva a Kai y Fukunaga contigo. ¿Kenma quieres...?

**-Olvídalo.**

-De todas formas necesito un paseo.

Debían de ser las seis treinta de la tarde, porque los rayos de luz en aquel bosquecillo eran como de cuento. Quizás la paz se hallaba en esa espesura verde.

-Ramas secas, no queremos causar demasiado humo.- Kuroo parecía acostumbrado a eso. No un citadino.-Yamamoto, no quiero tener que llamar a tu madre y avisarle que te has roto el cuello. Y por no decir que echarías a perder los partidos del campeonato.

El de cresta lucia trepado a un árbol intentando quien sabe que estupida prueba de masculinidad. _Oh, claro Tanaka no se quedaba atrás._

-Tanaka... baja por favor. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-¡Mira Asashi-san, encontré una araña pollito!-las acciones del receptor _tenían cierto tinte malicioso_\- Hey ¿quieres verla?

-¡ALEJA ESA COSA!

-No eres tan rudo he, ¿Dónde esta tu torre de Tokio ahora?

El castaño movía la cabeza. Aquello terminaría mal. Siguió mirando el suelo, no tenía la autoridad de Daichi ni el poder de persuasión de Suga... _él no podía hacer mucho de todas formas._

-Asashi...-Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al sentir aquel susurro en la nuca.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Noya sonreía juguetón. Estando de cuclillas era una gran desventaja frente al libero.

-N-nada en especial. Es mejor que nos apresuremos...

Y miraba hacia al frente donde el vicecapitán de Nekoma recogía la mitad de la carga del tal Fukunaga.

-¿Es por lo de la tienda?-Sus mejillas fueron más rápidas que cualquier respuesta. _Se odiaba por ser tan sensible a estos temas_\- No veo, porque debas estar tan nervioso... compartiremos el mismo espacio una semana, inevitablemente me veras más ligero de ropas ¿no crees?

-¡Noya!- ¿Era su impresión o hacia calor de pronto?

La imagen que había intentado dejar atrás durante todo el entrenamiento se presentó lo más vivida posible. "_Noya, sin más que sus pantalones jeans a la altura de los muslos"_ Y ni mencionar la curiosa postura que usaba para quitarse lo que quedaba de ropa. Todo por cambiarse para la práctica. Habia salido huyendo apenas, Noya le pilló mirando y fue a parar a la boca del lobo: en la carpa del Capitan.

__Y su maldito defecto de entrometerse en las escenas más incomodas. __

-Debes relajarte, no hay nada de malo en eso...- esa sonrisa era hipnotizante, su cercanía lo dejaba sin contrapuntos.- **_A menos que Asahi-san piense en cosas indebidas..._**

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE SUBIERAS ALLI, MALDICION!

-¡ASASHI-SAN!

-¡CAPITAN!... ¡CAPITAN NO ME ABANDONE!

Kuroo parecía indicarles que volvieran, dejando a los dos machos trepadores de pinos, colgados de una rama.

-Tanaka...-suspiro, dándole una seña a Hinata para que llevara mientras tanto, la leña al campamento.

Noya solo bufó al ser llevado con el pelinaranja de vuelta.

_Esto era peligroso. Y no lo decia por el pellejo del fiero receptor.  
_

-Ya, solo salta. Los gatos _caen de pie._

Claramente Yamamoto no podía captar el sarcasmo de Kuroo. Y su espalda pagó el precio.

-¿Qué clase de gato eres? Muévete que se hace tarde.

Asashi estiró los brazos. Podía soportar el peso del receptor. Y el calvo tomó unos diez bonazos de aire antes de aventarse a la caída.

-Te tengo.- Al menos podía seguir teniendo fuerza en los músculos...

No podía decir lo mismo del _caso Yuu._ **_¿Seria capaz de soportar a ese cuervito seductor durante una semana? _**

_-Tú puedes Asashi. Tienes que lograrlo… de todas formas lo peor que podría pasar es que lo beses en medio de la noche, cuando sensei se duerma… cuando puedas tenerlo para ti solo…eso seria… perfecto._

**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?!** Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. _Literalmente._

Dejó caer a Tanaka de sus brazos.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)! **____**____**________e.e ________________Disfruten el martes que queda (He tenido un buen dia C: Asi que espero que mi felicidad virtual les contagie) Como ven nuestro barbon bonito, tiene sentimientos algo subidos de tono con Noya XD es que él se hace desear(?) Pero como es pura miel, no quiere ir tan rapido (*lentooo*) En fin, el proximo sera de Ukai y Takeda-san, veremos si resuelven su problemilla... o se pone más oscuro el asunto. Luego de eso, acelerare un poquitin las cosas...________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces**____**____**________** a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Jajaja al rey le van a dejar un ojo morado si sigue metiendose con Ke__________________________________________________________nma-chan XD Noya es el favorito de todos! ya, shh no shore__________________________________________________________s, te consolare con más kenma en un futuro(?)_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a AriloveAnime: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Pues hola :D! Gracias por comentar! e.e los triangulos les encantan a todos, somos masoquistas(?) Noya tiene en c__________________________________________________________laro el sentido de las relaciones OKno XD__________________________________________________________,_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Aww -3- Gracias c__________________________________________________________ariño. Me alegro que el destino te tragera hasta aqui(?) ¡Tsukki tiene unas diez formas de ser asesinado desde que lastimo a Yama! e.e Suga san cumpli__________________________________________________________ra su promesa... Kenma es un angelito del cielo, incomprendido claro XD ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________A** Strawberry-Milk:**__________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_______________________________________________________________ Nee... no te pongas asi, -3- que esto aun no se termina. El rey tiene un caracter fuerte cuando tocan a su dama(?) XD _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Todo lo que incluya la palabra cuervo esta IN! Noya es un visionario, lo se(?)________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________**_ ____**____**_**____**_**_**__________________A **Artemisa Cipriano: **__________________**_**_**____**_**____**_____**__________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_________________________________________________________________________________________Oh, Oh (-3-)~ nuestro polluelos de primer año deberan enfrentar el lio de dormir todos juntos, Tsukki podra soportarlo? o sera asesinado por la orda de Yama rulez(?) XD Este mundo esta loco, asi que un delirio más que le hace..______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________e.e claro, claro para que ropa, de todas formas seria estorboso(?) C: Me hace sentir util cuando la gente se va feliz despues de leer estos capis, ¡Esa es mi chica! Brillante con los examenes. ______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_Y a _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: e_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________.e ne, ne.. sera? jajajaj El rey se ha dignado a hacer las cosas bien. Vale, Noya no tiene remedio tiene la idea fija (?)______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Y... ¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES ERES EL COMENTARIO Nº100! Puedes pedir lo que gustes. Atendere tu peticion especial._**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_________________**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**_____

______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_;u; Me siento como si hubiera recibido un maravilloso premio. ¡100 comentarios! Creo que voy a llorar. Que va, esto es gracia a ustedes que se toman la molestia de comentar dia a dia esta historia. Es por ustedes que mi dia a veces tristón se alegra, escribir es una de las cosas que más amo en este mundo, asi que se los debo por contar con su presencia. ¡No me olvido de los 25 seguidores y los 28 favoritos! Chicos en las tinieblas ¡LES QUIERO TAMBIEN, SABEN(?)!_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Y un abrazo de oso a todos!  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	24. Recuperar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Te amo desde el origen del amor / hasta el final del mundo, hasta morir»_  
_— Pablo Neruda, "LXIV,Sonata En De La espada Encendida"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

No podía concentrarse. Si no hubiera sido por el viejo, la práctica habría sido un desastre. Su mente solo intentaba entender porque Takeda le ignoraba _¿Qué había hecho?_ No cabía en su lógica esa actitud _al extremo_, de irse a dormir con los chicos. ¿Había dicho algo? _¡¿Quién era el genio que creía que solo las mujeres eran complicadas?! Puras patrañas._

–Oye Rey, que no se te olvide que hay gente aquí que también quiere bañarse ¡No te acabes toda el agua maldición!

La fila para la ducha comenzaba a ser larga. Sensei había tardado en arreglar la ducha, ya que al primer intento de baño _(la suerte la tenia Kenma)_ habría saltado loca, empapando todo a su paso.

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué nunca le comento que sabía plomería? ¿Qué estaba ocultando? ¿Era por eso que pasaba de él? Y tantas preguntas en aquella cabeza le llevaron a otras… _¿Había otro?.. _La sola idea de que_ otro _tocara a su novio, le hacia crispar los puños. _Esto no daba para más. _

Así elaboro una estrategia rápida, esperaría a que la cena finalizara y que la limpieza permitiera a Sensei tomar una ducha.

_Y asi lo hizó._

Despachó a los equipos junto con Nekomata, con la excusa que debía planear unas jugadas _necesariamente lejos de sus_ _rivales _y que desperdiciarían la fogata si se quedaban allí. Cuando vio las linternas alejándose de la casa, fue en busca de su novio. Estaba saliendo con una toalla en la cabeza.

-¡Ukai!... Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar. -Sin lentes era _aún más bonito_. Pero no podía detenerse en _eso_ ahora.

-No creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Dímelo sin rodeos ¿Qué sucede? Actúas como si no existiera…

El otro suspiro. Esa expresión de cansancio le molesto.

-No quiero hablar ahora…

-¡Pues yo sí!

Le tomó del brazo llevándolo a la primera puerta que se cruzara. Un viejo armario donde estaban las escobas. La luz era pobre, pero daba igual. **Solo quería a su novio de vuelta.**

-¡Ya suéltame!- ese tono le sorprendió.- Es por esto... Todo el tiempo espero que aclares las cosas, que… ¡lo único que hemos hecho en estos cinco meses ha sido visitar tu cama o la mía!

Ukai retrocedió tanto como podía. Aquello le parecía irreal.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué pase la noche contigo? ¿Qué me escabulla para verte más tarde?... No quiero seguir de esta manera.

-¡Para..! ¿Qué dices?

-Keishin, **no voy a seguir contigo**… _no así._

Fue una cachetada limpia. Como si las luces se apagaran, como si aquella calidez se extinguiera. Lo miro esperando que soltara alguna risa, que continuara hablando… pero él solo tenia ese aire doloroso alrededor.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- Sensei miraba quizás, las telarañas en el rincón.

-Si.

**_-No voy a dejarte._**

Los ojos negros chispearon de ira. Una ira que le atravesó de pies a cabeza e hizó aún más firme su decisión.

-¡Quien te crees qu-¡

-¡No voy a dejarte, maldición! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara de brazos cruzados viendo como por la fuerza me despachas?- _No conocía otro modo de enfrentar esto _\- ¿De veras piensas que lo nuestro solo es _sexo_?

**-Nunca me has demostrado lo contrario.**

Helado. El rubio perdió el color, y con ello su rabia se desvaneció. Todo era su culpa.

-Por favor, no hagas nada que alerte a los chicos… _esto se acabo._

_-Eres un idiota._

Y lo abrazó con fuerzas antes que pudiera siquiera voltear en su huida.

-No vas a ninguna parte Sensei, no vas ha hacer eso...

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ya suelta! ¡No quiero seguir contigo, ya basta!

-Deja de decir esas cosas cabeza de chorlito… ¿no lo entiendes?... **_Estoy enamorado de ti, completamente desesperado por ti. ¿No lo ves?_**

Dejó de forcejear. Ahora el tieso era el Sensei.

Tenía miedo, un terror enorme que le carcomía el corazón. Quizás no era el mejor en expresar sus sentimientos, ni el más adecuado para hablar de relaciones… **pero ¡Carajo! Quería a Ittestsu.**

-Vaya ¿te has quedado mudo o qué?

-Es una broma.- fue un susurro con sorna.

-¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

_-De lo peor._

-Pues te felicito porque tienes al peor de los tipos a tú merced. En un viejo armario polvoriento, pidiéndote que no lo dejes.

Le apartó lo suficiente para ver sus ojos centellantes. _Oh, si._ No importaba que dijera entonces, se encargaría de conquistarlo de nuevo si hacia falta.

-No juegues conmigo.

-Jamás… además no soy de decir estas cosas a la ligera, me ofendes.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?

El alma le regresó al cuerpo, su novio aún lo quería. ¡Tenía que ocuparse de él más seguido!

-Como eres…- Y esa sonrisa le dijo que por esa noche podría ser el hombre más cursi del mundo.- **_Te amo, te amo más que nada. Eres la persona más importante para mí._**

-Esto realmente te hace raro.

-¡Ittetsu!

**_-Yo también te amo… mucho._**

Antes de darse cuenta, tenia las manos ocupadas en la cintura de su lindo novio. Tendría que ser más cursi de vez en cuando. _Esos besos apasionados si valían la pena._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)**____**____**________ ¿Como estan? Por ________________aqui, hace tanto calor que de seguro satan se esta dando un festejo en la calle u.u.. Mi Jueves ha sido algo accidentado: Ya saben, salgo rapido para la uni como siempre. Pero hoy, me dije que cambiaria de recorrido buscando un poco de sombra y no asarme hasta tomar el bus. La cosa es que luego de doblar y a mitad de cuadra ¡BUM! Sip. Yo tendida en la vereda. Me pegue un porrazo de los buenos. No tengo idea que paso, quizas me tropece, la cosa es que vi en camara lenta mi caida. Por suerte o no, no se veia un alma en la calle, asi que nadie me ayudo ni se burlo. Ahora he tenido que ir asi a clases. Me he roto el pantalon en la rodilla izquierda. Tengo un raspon en el codo, me arden las rodillas (si, las dos) y se me ________________inflamo la de la izquierda________**____**____**. ;_; Menudo Jueves...**____**____****____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**____________________________________________________________________Oh,________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ oh, Kagehina a la orden! :3 Sera un gusto hacer algo con esos dos. XD Takana solo quiere ser todo un hobre para su diosa(?) aunque veremos si cambia de opinion e.e____________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**A Strawberry-Milk: **____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**__________________________________________________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Tienes una mente retorcida e.e no entiendo que quieres del pobre Asashi(?) XD No creo que aguante mucho... Tanaka y Yamamoto o.O interesante.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**__________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____.. **A Yui Tori: **____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**__________________________________________________________**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Si, okno? Es mejor hacerlo que se queden con la angustia e.e, si si, queda mucho todavia.. Suga san debe cumplir su palabra______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**a** _____**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_sugA:XD _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Me encantan tus comentarios! P__________________________________________________________ues ellos se pierden la OTP más mona del mundo(?) Ya, si mi nick es super largo, asi que puedes decirme Luna, para abreviar. Asashi e.e es un voyeur jajaja Yamamoto no paso __________________________________________________________el examen XD! _____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_a Shinju3: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Fluffy? XD Tuve que __________________________________________________________googlearlo para saber que era.. ¡Claro que habra! Se me da mejor lo mielero(?) __________________________________________________________a_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**_____________________________Aww gracias corazon! 200? .-. eso ya es mucho, soy feliz mientras comenten ustedes. Noya es pequeño pero sabe lo que quiere e.e y_____________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: XD _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________Ya, ya ten un hinata y se feliz(?) *Le avienta un polluelo pelinaranja* Asashi perdera la cabeza lo sé, lo sabemos(?) Segun sugA yamamoto no paso el examen de gato, ____________________________________________________________________________________________yo digo que de pena Kenma le pidio al capi que lo dejara entrar jajaja ¡oh! Pobrecita, espero que mejores y no huyas que es por tu bien(?) Mientras escapes abrigada esta todo bien.______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	25. Dormir

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«_Dormir o no dormir, he ahi la cuestion._»_  
_— (By Cerezo de Luna)  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Takana, tenía suficiente energía como para arrastrarse hasta su tienda y caer inconsciente hasta el próximo año. Los ejercicios extras, las tareas y los golpes, le habían surtido efecto. Y se aliviaba de no ser el único _"aguafiestas"._

-Entrenador... ¿Podemos ir a dormir ya?- El de cresta rubia, bostezaba acurrucado contra Kuroo. Éste le empujaba en dirección contraria hacia Nekomata.

El viejo parecía irritado. Nadie le estaba prestando atención a su intento de relato de miedo. La fogata frente a ellos hacia más clara la noche estrellada. El sueño llamaba a los equipos de volley.

-¡Suficiente! Mañana quiero a todo el mundo despierto a las seis y con aliento para correr al menos 10 km.

Y a paso furioso,_ el incomprendido_ entrenador de Nekoma, se perdió en el sendero hacia la casa principal. Fue un alivio para todos. En especial para Tanaka que ya estaba cabeceando.

-Bien, es mejor ir a descansar.- Daichi se levantó de su sitio y dió un suspiro.- No quiero ningún tipo de problemas.

Eso iba para los de primero. Tanaka pensaba que quizás estaba delirando, o que el sueño le hacia ver cosas... _raras._ Pero juraría que Hinata y Kageyama tenían un aura especial rodeándoles. **_¿Eso... Podría ser...?_** Otra cosa era el par que quedaba. Si no fuera por la fogata, diría que Tsukishima emitía un rayo de hielo hacia donde mirara. _El tipo estaba más frío y sombrío que nunca_. Yamaguchi parecía ajeno a eso, y he allí lo más raro de todo... no había repetido ni una sola vez alguno de sus famosos "Tsukki" desde antes de la cena. **_Eso olía mal._**

-¿Crees que Asashi soporte la presión?- Por muy macho que pretendía ser, Tanaka tuvo que reprimir un gritito al oír el susurro de Ennoshita.

-No se de que hablas.

_-Olvídalo._

Él era curioso. _Un defecto quizás._ Así que fijo su vista en el de tercer año. No había nada extraño... excepto esa rigidez que mantenía al estar sentado a la par de Noya. Escucho como Suga, les decía que antes debían lavarse los dientes, entonces por un fugaz instante vio como Asashi-san tragaba grueso y daba una mirada de reojo al libero. _¿Acaso le tenia miedo?_

-Oye, Tanaka.- Ennoshita quería matarlo del susto.- ¿De qué lado vas a dormir?

Y como en pocas ocasiones fue lo suficientemente sensato como para pedir el lugar más cercano a la entrada. En caso de que el Capitán quisiera golpearlo. Digamos que no era la mejor compañía para dormir, _eso iba a pesarle a Daichi en la mañana._

####•####

Todo mundo, comenzó a dar vueltas para dormir. **_Todos menos Kenma_**. El rubio aún no sentía la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, por lo que permaneció boca arriba en la tienda hasta que Kuroo apareció con un cepillo de dientes.

-¿Insomnio?- Dormiría a su par. Así que se quito sin contemplaciones la chaqueta del equipo y la playera.- ¿Ya se durmieron?

Kenma asintió. Kai era de sueño fácil, tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Una buena estrategia del Capitán. En cuanto a Fukunaga... solo cruzaba los dedos a que no largara una risita psicópata en medio de la noche. _Podría darle con la linterna._

_-_Oye... ¿Qué pasa con Kageyama?

Ese gato negro no perdía los detalles. Kenma solo bufo.

-Nada...

-Estas jugando ¿Eh? No creí que la abstinencia te llevara a tal punto.- Su sonrisa ladina brillaba aún en la oscuridad.- Debes buscar formas más sanas de pasar el tiempo...

El rubio se tensó. _¿Qué?... ¡¿Lo atacaría ahora?! ¿¡Ahí?! Era buena oportunidad para practicar con la linterna._

-Jo~ te has puesto rojo...

-Cállate.

-Los gatitos deben dormir... ¿O quieres jugar conmigo un rato?- _Maldición, maldición. Estupido Kuroo exhibicionista. ¿No tiene frío? Claro que no, tiene más testosterona que un equipo de fútbol americano. ¡Estupido Kuroo con sus estupidos movimientos!_\- Kenma... deberías tomar aire. Te ves afiebrado.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?- susurro bajito. Dándose vuelta. _**Mala decisión.**_\- ¡Qu-!

-Shhh... Déjame mimarte un rato.- su voz ronca le acelero el pulso.

Las manos el moreno le acariciaron la espalda con lentitud. Se pego más a él, pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura, dejándolo descansar en su abdomen... Un beso en su cuello, un beso más en su lóbulo, un mordisco en su hombro. _Kuroo lo estaba enloqueciendo._

-K-kuroo...- no quería mirarlo. Se sentía indefenso ante su tacto.

-Buenas noches, _gatito._\- Hizo girar su mentón hacia él, mandando al diablo sus defensas.- **_Dulce sueños Kenma._**

Ese beso no le dejaría dormir por el resto de la noche. No si el desgraciado le abrazaba de esa forma. Lo golpearía con la linterna unas diez veces por la mañana._ Ya vería._

_#### •####_

Hinata sentía que al Rey le saltaría una vena de tanto apretar los dientes. _O que el infierno se abriría pronto._ Este lío se había montado antes de considerar que Kageyama, le quería.**_ En teoría, claro._**

-¿De quién diablos fue la idea?- _Oh, alerta_. Si salía en busca de Suga-san ahora, quizás no saldría herido.- ¿Hinata?

Esas caras del moreno debían de ser tomadas por Stephen King.

-¡Etoo...! -Seria el fin. _¡Y ni siquiera había besado a Tob- ...a alguien!_

-Lo siento, fue mi idea.- Abrió los ojos viendo a su salvador.- Es que... prefería de ese lado, y Tsukki no quería cederlo. Le pedía cambiar a Hinata... lo siento.

La tempestad se deshizo al menos del lado del Rey. No podía insultar a Yamaguchi. **En serio, no podía.** Le daba un _noseque_ gritarle. Tenia suficiente con el egoísta de Tsukishima como amigo, como para echarle la bronca. Hinata sonrió agradecido al de pecas, comenzando a tomarle algo de cariño.

-Tsk. Solo no te me acerques.- El rubio no dijo más y se recostó en su bolsa de dormir- Si escucho un solo ronquido, te mandare a la mierda, y eso va par ti, Hinata.

_Ok._ **_Eso si era grosero._**

-¡Qué bicho te ha picado, imbecil!- Olviden la calma. El Rey se abalanzó sobre el rubio.- ¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?!

-Te dije que no te me acerques.

Le empujó lo suficiente para hacer chocar su espalda con el cuerpo de Yamaguchi. Hinata frunció el ceño. _No esperaba tanta rabia._

-¡Te vas a enterar Tsukishima...!

-Nadie va enterarse de nada.- la voz de Noya sorprendió a los cuatros.- ¡Por todos los cielos! Se escucha desde el otro lado sus gritos, ¿Acaso quieren que Daichi los castigue?

La carnada bajo la cabeza. Su senpai tenía razón, no quería más ejercicios. El rubio solo rodó los ojos y volvió a su postura original. _Él no parecía temerle a nada._

-Tienen suerte de que el capitán este ocupado _en sus asuntos..._\- una sonrisa picara y ni Hinata ni Kageyama sabían a que se refería.- ¿Alguno tiene un pantalón de dormir extra?

-¿He?

-Lo siento, creo que no somos la misma talla...- Yamaguchi le ofrecía unos celestes con motivos de lunares.

-No hay problema, es solo para no dormir desnudo.

Y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Noya se fue con los pantaloncitos de Yamaguchi en el hombro. No querían imaginar lo que pasaría con Asashi-san.

-Vale... ¿Podemos dormir, ahora?- El bloqueador rubio les miraba con fastidio sin sus lentes.- ¿El rey necesita alguna canción de cuna o de alguna doncella?

-¡Cierra la boca y sigue durmiendo!- El moreno se acomodó en su sitio, con cierta vena sobre su frente palpitante.- Hablaremos en la mañana.

Y Hinata sonrió nervioso. Yamaguchi se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda. Quizás era cosa suya, pero el chico parecía más apagado que antes. Cuando se hizo un silencio por fin, y las luces de la fogata se extinguieron... Shoyo no pudo evitar pensar que **_estaba compartiendo techo con el chico que le gustaba._ **

Aquello bastó para que diera tantas vueltas que acabo por atravesarse en medio de la tienda...

####○####

-Yamamoto, si no paras de patear te arrogaré a los lobos ¿entiendes?

Yaku estaba justo al lado del revoltoso receptor. _¡Mendigo Capitán, le dejo lo más difícil!_ Al menos Shibayama dormía con una sonrisa, y Inouka... vale, el estaba con los ojos como platos sosteniendo un balón entre sus manos. **_Eso si daba miedo._**

-¿Inouka... estás despierto?

-¡Hai!- ¡Kami! Ese chico, tenia energía de sobra.- L-lo siento Yaku-san... es que estoy muy emocionado por estar con ustedes.

Sonrió enternecido. Hasta que otra patada, entre las costillas, le recordó la cruda realidad.

**-¡AFUERA!**

####•####

¿Por qué Dios, le mandaba esta prueba? ¿No era él, un joven educado, tranquilo, aplicado y bueno con su madre? ¿Por qué tenia que... ver a Noya en boxers estando solos en la tienda? _Y al sonrojado barbón, ningún dios celestial le prestaba atención._

-Asashi-san, ¿No es mejor que duermas? Sensei volverá en un rato, quizás esta planeando las jugadas con Ukai-san.- Ese tono todo inocentón le estaba dando mala espina.- ¿O quieres hablar?

-N-no... Solo que estoy pensando como será mañana...

\- Es divertido.- Si Noya sonriera todo el tiempo como en ese instante, su corazón se hubiera detenido el primer dia que lo vio.- _**Me gusta que estés a mi lado, Asashi.**_

_Oh. Mierda. Oh, Dios protector de las estrellas de volley._ ¡¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?! El libero no tenia interés en él, se pasaba detrás de Kiyoko-san ¿Por qué tanto... _coqueteo con él?_ No podía darse el lujo de tener ideas amorosas con Noya. _Moriría si perdía su amistad._

-Oye, Asashi ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?- Esa voz le había sacado de sus dilemas mentales.- No me mires así, responde. **¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te intereses en mí?**

Definitivamente aquello le dejó sin habla. Y peor se puso, cuando en esas fachas el libero se trepo literalmente encima de él, impidiendo salir en busca de auxilio.

-¿Quizás tengo que ser aún más directo?...- Sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, sus piernas le tomaron la cadera. Jamás le había sentido tan cerca. - Dime, Asashi... **_¿Acaso no te gusto?_**

**_-Yuu... tú me vuelves loco._**

Todos los colores rojos que hubieren en el universo tiñeron el rostro del menor. Su voz había salido ronca, deseante, malditamente anhelante... _Asashi-san estaba perdiendo el control._

-Oh, veo que aún estan-

Y Sensei fue el encargado de devolver algo del karma a la estrella de Karasuno.

**_Por esa noche nadie perdería la compostura._**

_#### •####_

Excepto ciertos cuervos, que cumpliendo una promesa, se escabulleron lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie pudiera _oir sus travesuras adultas..._

-D-daichi...-unos ojitos afiebrados por las caricias, suplicaban un poco más de placer.

-Y tú que no querias huir...- la risa suave del Capitan, hacia que su novio le mordiera el cuello en señal de enojo.- _Oye... eso es provocar **Koushi.**_

-¿En serio?- Y un beso húmedo callaba las intenciones del moreno.

Intensiones que se encendian aún más, con cada vaiven de la cadera de Suga, con cada gemido que pretendia ocultar. Con esos susurros llenos de amor...

Los padres de Karasuno, disfrutaban de su primera noche bajo el cielo estrellado.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?)**____**____**________ ¿Como les sonrie la vida? Pues, aqui un capitulo super largo, super entreverado.. y que me encantó hacer. Antes que Ishiro Shizuka me mande a un lugar poco agradeble, en mi defnza dire que necesitaba cerrar la primera noche del campamenteo. Asi que estais avisadas, el proximo capi es el especial de Kagehina prometido al comentario 100. Ya estoy terminandolo asi que no hay vuelta atras. ________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________awww ;U; Gracias por tus remedios cariñosos virtuales(?) Ya estoy mejor... vale, aún me duele y ando coja cuando camino, ni te imaginas el lio que es subirme de nuevo a un bus. Ukai debe rodear de amor a sensei, todo debe ser amoroso(?) XD Kenma es un pudin deseado por muchos...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________-3- Prometo tener cuidado! Mi torpeza fue extrema ese dia(?) :D Me gusta que los capis les hagan sonreir y pasar un lindo rato (es la idea no?) Y que te digo esos dos son azucarados y salvajes me recuerdan al Daisuga...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____****____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_IshiroShizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**____________________________________________________________________Ya, creo que la voz de ultratumba va para mi ;_; ¡el proximo ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________sera tu capi! No mates a Ukai por favor, aun no ha demostrado________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ todo el amor que puede dar (?____________________________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_)_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**_____________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_**a** Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________jajajaj XD Lamento el susto, es que las cosas son serias ____________________________________________________________________________________________a veces(?) Haa... me alegro que estes mejor, no te descuides! ____________________________________________________________________________________________-3- Gracias por leer apesar de tu sueño!______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Y a Guest: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________________________________________¡Venaga esa abrazo de bienvenida! Siempre es bien recibido los comentarios____________________________________________________________________________________________. ¿TsukkixHinata? o.O Eso si se ha sacado el premio a la OTP poco conocida... me lo pensare, es algo dificil. Pero veremos como sigue.______________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	26. El príncipe que descubrió el sol (Esp)

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

**_«_El príncipe que descubrió el sol_»_**  
_— (Especial)  
_

_○○○•○○○_

El color de sus dedos, le causaba dolor. Su nariz, estaba igual. ¿Es qué todo lo que hacia el invierno era causarle frío? Quizás ahora entienda el sentido del _"Lleva abrigo"_ de parte de su madre. Pero, tampoco es como si quisiera entender lo que pasaba con el tiempo. Al final solo tenia siete años y el invierno le disgustaba.

-Recuerden no irse demasiado lejos, nos reuniremos aquí a las tres.

Su maestra sonreía. Ella le gustaba, pero no cuando le mandaba a socializar con sus compañeros. ¿Qué tenia de interesante hablar con esos niños? Todos le miraban algo raros. _¿Seria por su cara?_ Su madre decía, que era un muy bonito y que era perfecto así tal cual. No veía la necesidad de cambiar eso, él estaba bien así.

Miró a su alrededor. Era la primera vez que visitaba un planetario.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Es gigantesco! ¡Mira por ahí debe de crearse las estrellas!

A tanto escándalo, era imposible de ignorarlo. El pequeño moreno frunció el ceño. Ese niño ruidoso estaba moviendo sus brazos como si planeara levantar vuelo.

-Ya, ve si quieres por ahí. Nosotros te esperamos aquí afuera.- El grupito de tres niños le alentaba al ruidoso que siguiera con su exploración.

-¡muy bien!

_-Estupido niño__._

Kageyama pensaba que los chicos como aquel no merecían la pena de espiar. Tenia de seguro la cabeza llena de aire como para separarse de su grupo.

-Es una molestia.

-Si, pero sensei dijo que debemos jugar con él.

-¿Haz visto su cabello? Es muy raro. Mejor vamos con Chiaki-kun, Hinata de seguro se mete en líos.

Para su sorpresa los tres castaños se alejaron del lugar sin mirar atrás. El niño ruidoso, llamado Hinata, acababa de ser abandonado por sus amigos.

Él podía ser algo selectivo, un poco molesto con otros... pero no dejaría a su suerte a ninguno de sus enclenques compañeros. Eso no se hace, su padre le había enseñado eso.

-No puedo creer que haga esto.- Cuando pensaba avisar a alguien más, ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la sala de proyección.

Ese era un anfiteatro gigante, el mocoso no se equivocaba. No veía demasiado, además de la cantidad de butacas por todos lados. El techo era completamente negro. _Un lugar algo oscuro para ser tan fabuloso._ Estaba por darse la vuelta, pues esto no era asunto suyo, cuando diviso una cabecita naranja en los primeros asientos.

_¿Naranja?_ Ah, claro. No le había notado por el ridículo gorro verde que llevaba.

_Él era un niño y tenia curiosidad._

Hinata, si es que así se llamaba, estaba sentado mirando el techo. Como si esperara que cayeran dulces o la nieve entrara por alguna rendija. Tenía el cabello revuelto, _naranja._ Se detuvo en su perfil. Si no vistiera así, y no tuviera aquella bandita en la nariz _(seguro por ser tan ruidoso)_ diría que era una niña. Tenía ojos grandes, color miel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tonto? No deberías entrar a esta parte, ¿No te lo dijo tu sensei?

El pelinaranja se cayó de la impresión. Y Kageyama se apresuró a levantarlo. _Niño torpe._

-¡Ten cuidado!

Él otro lo miro con ojos grandes y luego frunció el seño.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-No te importa.- _terco,_ algo así decía su madre que tenia de parecido con su papá- Tus amigos ya se fueron así que es mejor que salgas antes que por tu culpa nos castiguen.

-¡¿Eh?!- se giró sobre su hombro.- ¡Tú viniste solo también!

El moreno se cruzó de brazos. _Esto pasaba por intentar ser bueno con los otros._

-Además... quiero ver las estrellas. Mi mamá dice que este lugar tiene todo el cielo escondido en el techo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Si!- sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado, apenas visto por la poca luz.- No me iré sin verlo.

Bueno... eso no sonaba mal. Además ¿Para qué habrían ido sino para ver las dichosas estrellas?

-Como quieras, tonto. - Y contrario a lo que pensaba Hinata, el moreno se sentó a su par. - ¿Podrán verse estrellas fugaces?

-Supongo, si esta el cielo aquí arriba debe de tener todas las cosas bonitas que mamá cuenta.

Su sonrisa era... **_como el sol._** ¡Si, eso era! Le sonreía como los días soleados en la playa, como los días en que su padre descansaba del trabajo y jugaba con él al volley. Era como el sol que salía después de que la lluvia manchara su uniforme.

-Eres muy brillante ¿sabias?

Y el pequeño pelinaranja se sonrojo. Pero no dejo de sonreír con entusiasmo a su nuevo amigo. Y esperaron un toque de magia para ver las estrellas...

••••

-Mira cariño, desde aquí manejo el control de las proyecciones...- el asistente técnico ese dia buscaba como proponerle matrimonio a su linda novia- ¿Quieres ver como funciona?

-¿Estas seguro que no es molestia?

-Para nada... hoy es una ocasión especial.

Y los botones comenzaron a ser oprimidos. El cielo se encandiló de lucecitas.

••••

-¡Wooo!

-Es... hermoso...

-¡Mira allí!...- Y su fascinación se reflejaba en sus ojos- ¡Son tantas estrellas!

Brillaban como luciérnagas, tintineaban hipnotizando todos sus sentidos. Era lo más lindo que había visto en su _(corta)_ vida.

-¡Waa, mira por allá! Una estrella fugaz.

Y la cola de luz paso sobre sus cabezas, provocando que contuvieran el aliento ante tal espectáculo. El cielo mutaba a tonos rojizos, violetas y negros. Azules oscuros que resaltaban las distintas constelaciones...

-Me alegro de poder verlas contigo...

Y el moreno no supo porque aquello dicho por el niño ruidoso, le hizo sonrojar.

-Si.

Y mirando a Hinata, volvió a contemplar una sonrisa esplendorosa..._ tan brillante y cálida._

**_"Él debe ser el sol... un sol ruidoso"._**Pensó.

Quizás hubiera continuado mirándolo de perfil, perdido en esas expresiones raras que soltaba señalando el cielo... pero unas voces en la cabina posterior los alertaron.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que nos descubran.

-Esta bien.- Y el niño se levantó junto a él, mostrando que era más bajo al menos por unos centímetros.- Ven salgamos por aquí.

Le tomó la mano, guiándolo a la salida contraria por donde había entrado. Él iba a protestar... pero algo le hacia solo guardar silencio,**_ mientras huían bajo el cielo estrellado._**

-¡Hinata, aquí estabas!- la mujer lucia afligida mientras los tres castaños anteriores, se escondían detrás de ella.- Me has preocupado mucho, no debiste irte por tu cuenta... ¿Y tú quien eres cariño?

-¡Te encontré!- su Sensei le pilló por el abrigo.- Dios, No debes separarte del grupo. Casi es hora de volver.

Él solo asintió._ ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?_ Miró de vuelta al pelinaranja.

-Oye, tonto.

El otro infló las mejillas.

-Nos vemos.- y le saludo siendo tironeado por su Sensei que se disculpaba a medias con la otra mujer.

-Nos vemos **¡Recuerda buscar más estrellas fugaces!**\- Ese chico no tenía problemas en gritar a todo pulmón y a mitad de la recepción aquello.

Y al volver en el autobús... la nieve le pareció insignificante. El frío era ridículo.

_Tobio, había descubierto el sol... y eso le mantendría cálido cada vez que recordara su sonrisa._

####•####

-Oye, ya… Kageyama por favor, ya levántate…

Abrió sus ojos. _¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué tenia a ese imbecil tan cerca?_

-¡TODO MUNDO AQUÍ, AHORA!

Los gritos del entrenador de Nekoma, le permitieron despabilarse. Se incorporó aún algo confundido… _Esa visita al planetario. ¿Qué hacia soñando con…?_

**-¿Tú?**\- lo miró perplejo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Hinata inclinó su cabeza, su cabello despeinado le hacia aún más infantil.

-No puedo creerlo.- Y tiro su frente contra sus rodillas.- _Todo este tiempo, el niño ruidoso de aquella vez…_**_ ¿Quién más era como el sol?_**

-¡CONTARÉ HASTA TRES Y EL QUE NO ESTE AQUÍ, CORRERA OTROS TRES KILOMETROS EXTRAS! ¡UNO!...

-Maldición ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

Le tomó de la mano levantándose con velocidad. _No importaba si estaba en pijama, descalzo o despeinado_. Tampoco era penoso, pues al salir divisó a los equipos aturdidos y medio desnudos corriendo donde Nekomata sonreía maligno. _Con un altavoz en la mano._

-Eres tan lento…

-¡Hey! ¡Que si no fuera por mi, te ganabas el castigo!

-Lo sé…-a pesar de todo, y del tiempo, aquel tacto seguía siendo…- **_Eres como el sol._**

_-¿He?_

-¡Apresúrate, tonto!

Y Tobio, sonreía a pesar de los gritos de histeria de medio mundo. Es que… al final era divertido.

_Sobretodo si podía tener junto a sí al sol más ruidoso, que tenía el gusto de molestar... y querer.  
_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) **____**____**________Espero que disfruten su comienzo de semana -3- Hoy no tengo cl________________ases... pero debo estudiar para mi examen del jueves ;n; Asi que tal vez tarde un poco con el proximo capitulo. Este es el espcial del comentario 100 ¡espero les haya gustado!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Espero q______________________________________________________________________________________________________ue te haya ido muy bien en tus parciales :) Takeda se puso firme, como debe ser todo Uke(?) Asashi tiene traumas por doquier XD Lo de Kenma y Kuroo es amor ¡Amor(?)! Los papás cuervos si que pasan en grande la noche e.e Yaku es una santo jajaja Tsukki debe redimirse o le cortan el cuello (aqui hay gente peligros______________________________________________________________________________________________________a...) Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Taran~ Es______________________________________________________________________________________________________pero que este capi te guste! -3- Fue un gusto hacerlo. ¡Tsukki va a morir XD! Solo tenle paciencia(?) Asashi necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina... e.e Suga si cumple sus promesas eh? XD Los nekoma si estan locos! Saludos ______________________________________________________________________________________________________a ti!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Strawberry-Milk _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Es todo un honor que ______________________________________________________________________________________________________disfrutes el capi con tus grititos(?) XD Ya, no te pierdas la diversion, si tienes movil lees desde la parranda no(?) Kuroken para todos, Kuroken es amor! Las caras de Kageyama son mortales jajaja El karma es cosa de los retorcidos autores que impiden momentos de la OTP______________________________________________________________________________________________________(?) Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A sugA/Guest:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________ ¡me siento engañada! -.- ¿Con cuantos nombres/identidades más cuentas? ______________________________________________________________________________________________________e______________________________________________________________________________________________________.e asi que tu eras la que pidio TsukkixHinata eh? Pues le veo lejano... Gracias por comentar!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________aww gracias! Me alegro que esto te guste cada dia más (?) ¡asashi al extremo! jajaja e.e ese Noya de la que se ha salvado...________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	27. Disculpas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Un tesoro, eso es lo que eres,  
cariño, eres mi estrella de oro,  
sabes que puedes hacer realidad mi deseo,  
si me dejas atesorarte»_  
_— Bruno Mars, "Treasure"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Su cara era una poesía a la frustración. Y por más agua que frotara en sus párpados, nada sacaría _esa rabia de tener lejos a Yamaguchi._ Porque si vamos a ser claros, Tsukishima necesitaba mucho más de la cuenta al chico. Ni siquiera recordaba, la última vez que había estado sin hablarle por tanto tiempo.

El de pecas siempre comentaba su día, sus gustos, detalles de alguna situación que implicara al equipo, _algo con que tirarle la lengua para que contestara._ Y él sonreía porque Yamaguchi, sabía hacerlo un poco más humano.** Un humano sarcástico pero humano al fin.**

Ahora… solo era un torre de marfil, descalzo, con el cabello revuelto y con un playera descolorida. En un baño semi-usable, con la insistencia de unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.** Maldito campamento.**

-Ya, esta lib- Y Tanaka lo empujó sin miramientos cerrando luego tras sí, la puerta del baño.

-Tsukishima ¿Puedes dar una mano con el desayuno?

El sensei estaba igual que todos, en pijama y con cara de susto. Llevaba una red con balones hacia el jardín, alguna tarea forzosa que el nuevo al mando había designado. _El régimen de Nekomata estaba comenzando._ Sensei no espero más que un leve asentimiento y continuó su camino.

La cocina era amplia y poca la gente despierta que podía usar una hornalla sin quemarse la frente. Asashi-san lucia terrible. Suga parecía no querer abandonar su rincón preparando café y té. No había rastros de Yamaguchi.

-Gracias por ayudar.- Mamá Cuervo tenía una sonrisa pese a lucir exhausto. _Y con esas marcas sospechosas en el cuello._

-¡Aquí traemos el pan!

Y el chico maternal de Nekoma aparecía con _su_ pecoso por la puerta.

_¿Cómo se supone que se disculpara si él insistía en juntarse con esos gatos poco decentes?_ Vale, Yaku parecía más… respetable, pero no le quitaba el hecho de que era un gato.

Le designaron preparar algo sustancioso para que reponer energías._ ¿Se creían que hacía magia?_ No pensaba hacer Tamago gohan.

Su atención se desviaba a otras preocupaciones… como las sonrisas que el menor le dedicaba al de Nekota.

-Tsukishima… las tostadas.

El desayuno le sabía mal. _A nada, para ser específicos._ Y los susurros quejosos se expandieron como el humo de las tostadas.

Durante el día no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse al de pecas. O era por Hinata que lucía demasiado cercano a _su _Yamaguchi, o por la aparición indeseada del Rey. Así que debió que crear su propia suerte.

Antes de comenzar la fogata siguió a Yama en su tarea de buscar leña.

-¡Tsukki!- Y eso sonó como un coro de angeles para sus oídos.

-Hay que hablar.

La expresión del otro era de evidente sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-¿Crees que no quería hablar contigo? Yamaguchi el que esta ignorandome eres tú.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Sus mejillas se enojaron a medias.

_-Lo siento._

-¿Qué..?

Suspiró. Era momento de sacarse la armadura, de dejar de ser un tipo arrogante. **_Por un rato. Por él._**

-No debí hablarte de esa forma… no tenía derecho de actuar así.- Era su impresión ¿O sentía una sofocón subir desde su nuca?- Dios, di algo.

Yama sonrió y una parte de él volvió a su lugar. Era extraño lo tranquilo que sentia su corazón, cuando sabia con certeza de que Yamaguchi continuaba junto a él. **_A pesar de todo._**

-Tienes que parar con eso. No tiene sentido que odies a los chicos de Nekoma. Además.. Kenma dice que quiere que seamos amigos… sabes lo que me cuesta hacer amigos, Tsukki…

_Ok._ Estaba tratando de no ir y asesinar al exponente de la tintura para felinos.

_-Tsk_.- No podía evitarlo _¿O sí?_ Tarde o temprano, otros querrían estar con el menor.

-¿Realmente quieres que te perdone?

Aquello le sacudió. Generalmente el chico frente a sí, no era exigente, ni tenía ese brillo desafiante. **_Él estaba diferente._**

-Estoy pidiendote disculpas.

-Tienes que hacerlo mejor.- Se cruzó de brazos para su total desconcierto.- Tsukki… Tienes que disculparte con Hinata y Kageyama también.

-¡NO!- Retrocedió como si lo dicho fuera una blasfemia- ¡Ni en sueños! Una cosa es pedir disculpas porque creo que actue mal** contigo** y otra muy distinta, es besar los pies de ese Rey idiota. Hinata es lo de menos.

-Son nuestros compañeros… _y mis amigos._

Tsukishima quería tomar a Yama y salir huyendo de aquel campamento del demonio. Así acabaría loco. _O se convertiría en un asesino en serie._

-Esta bien… pero no abuses _Tadashi_.- Dejó de pensar, solo un poco para acercarse.- ¿Me perdonas?

-S-si…

Otra vez dejo un beso en la frente del muchacho.

-¿P-por qué.. haces eso?- Rojo, y todo** Tadashi era hermoso.**

**_-Porque eres mío._** \- Y le sonrió con cariño reservado sólo para él.- Anda que no quiero oir los gritos del viejo.

-¡Si!

Observó como el otro continuaba con su tarea. Se maldijo. _Había sido un cobarde._ Empero… no dejaría que Tadashi pasara más tiempo, sin saber que él era al único al que debía mirar.

Tsukishima Kei, tenía que pasar a la acción._ Y no joderla más en el intento_.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) **____**____**________Espero que esten pasando un lindo viernes (¡gracias al cielo, se ha terminado la semana!) Mi examen de ayer... lo mejor es que tenemos salud ;_;... En fin, aún guardo un cachito de esperanza. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo no me quedo conforme con este capi. Siento que debi haber escrito otra cosa...________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a sugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________¡Gomen! XD pense que eras tú. ¡que pena! Lamento la confusion, y.. bueno, aun te quiero SugA! ______________________________________________________________________________________________________C:___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________:') Me siento feliz que te hayas quedado sin palabras(?) XD Bien, he cumplido mi ______________________________________________________________________________________________________promesa donde esta mi cheque(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A nobody-30: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________;_;______________________________________________________________________________________________________ Gracias por tu dote de suerte! -3- Me alegra que te guste, felicita a Ishiro-chan quien pidio el k______________________________________________________________________________________________________agehina___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_. A Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Tus ______________________________________________________________________________________________________gritos son musica para mis oidos(?) XD Ya, no te preocupes. Gracias por comentar cuando tienes tiempo. ¡kagehina forever! Ya, Kenma es loveable(?) e.e ______________________________________________________________________________________________________wooo no crei que esa pareja existiera, todo es posible en este lado del fandom... Ne.. cuida tu salud chica, los videos no se van a ninguna parte(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Anndy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Hola______________________________________________________________________________________________________! awwww.. ¡que tierna! Ers un amor, gracias por tu comentario :') Me hace feliz que te guste lo que escribo. El kuroken es lo que falta en este mundo perdido de dios(?) ¡un beso Andy___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_! A Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Gracias hermana(?) venga ese abrazo(?) Espero que haya salido mejor que mis resultados______________________________________________________________________________________________________... Espero que la turba violenta contra el rubio se haya deshecho (un poco). verdad que Kegyama de niño era lindo? XD que le habra psado? jajajajaj -3- son her______________________________________________________________________________________________________moshos.___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624:_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________ Kag______________________________________________________________________________________________________eyama descubre que es su unico amor, su destino fiel(?) XD Es divertido manipular los hilos de la vida del rey...________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	28. Salvaje

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Esta noche puedo verlo en tus ojos  
Sentir la magia  
Hay tanto que me pone salvaje  
Y esta noche vamos a hacer que todo se realice  
Porque cariño, tú fuiste hecho para mi  
Y cariño, yo fui hecho para ti »_  
_— Kiss, "I was made for lovin' you"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

No podía creerlo. No _quería_ creerlo. ¡POR LA SANTA MADRE DE TODOS LOS CUERVOS!

-Suga-san... ¿Está todo bien?

Hinata se escuchaba preocupado. Tenía que mantenerse en eje.

-S-si... Si, salgo en un momento.- _Dentro de los próximos diez siglos, gracias. _

Volvió sus ojos ámbar al espejo. _Oh… Oh…_ le mataría de una forma lenta. **¡Si eso, le mataría antes de morir de vergüenza! **

Ahora entendía lo que Noya había vociferado a mitad del almuerzo _"¡Son tan apasionados, son geniales!" _Y también, tenían sentido todas las miradas en él, en su cuello… **en esos dos cardenales.**

_No iba a salir nunca más._

¿Cómo vería a los ojos a sus lindos polluelos? _¿Con qué cara? _Ellos aún debían conservar su inocencia. Ok, los de primero debían conservar una mente inocente al menos. Asashi ya pensaba mal de él y de su novio. Tampoco dudaba de que las intenciones de la estrella, eran algo oscuras respecto a cierto libero. _¡Por estas cosas debía mantener lejos a sus niños de las situaciones para adultos!_

-Suga, por favor tienes que salir de ahí. Me estas preocupando…Ya,_ no es el fin del mundo._

**-¡No me hables Sawamura Daichi**,** todo esto es tu culpa**!

Escuchó una risita sofocada y fue el colmo. La puerta del baño sufrió un arranque violento del _no-tan-pacífico_ Suga.

-¿Todavía te burlas? ¡Eres increíble!

-Tranquilízate Suga, todos saben que salimos…

-¡No necesitaban saber nada más!

El moreno suspiró, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Un poco de culpa.

-Quizás me deje llevar anoche.

Las mejillas se encendieron de sólo recordar. _Si, definitivamente Noya tenía razón._

-Daichi, tenemos que ser prudentes- Y el otro asintió con pesar.- En serio., es un campamento con Nekoma...

-No creas que no lo intento, esto es culpa tuya en parte... **_Eres demasiado tentador._**

Su sonrisa le hizo subir la sangre que quedaba en sus venas hacia arriba.

-¡Ya para!

Se tapó el rostro. Sentía tanta pena... tanto cariño y tanto deseo por el Capitán. Los sentimientos no son fáciles de entender, ni evitar que se desborden. Aún eran jóvenes y sentían tanto amor por el otro que era difícil mantener la calma. Más aún con su personalidad _¿Cómo lidiar con todo lo que sentía, si apenas podían tomarse de las manos en público sin correr peligro que su rostro se incendie? _

-Oye...- Si algo amaba de _su_ Daichi, eran esos brazos cálidos y protectores, que sabían el momento en que debían actuar.- Lo siento, Koushi. No te pongas de esta forma. Prometo no volver a excederme…

-N-no es eso.- Y lo decía a media voz, sin mirarlo a los ojos.- Me gusta. **_Me gusta que me ames de esta manera,_** solo que.. ¡Me muero de pena!

-Eres tan lindo.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Yo también.- Se animo a mirarlo de frente, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. _Tenía esa mirada melancólica._\- ¿Sabes? Cada vez volteo a verte, me repito que es como un milagro que estés conmigo… es que eres tan_ puro, tan-_

-Detente. ¿De qué hablas?

Daichi lucía nervioso. Rojo. No le gustaba lo que decía, no si sentía que su moreno creía que él podía desaparecer en un instante.

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco, amable, dulce, demasiado lindo, inteligente, cocinas como los dioses..

-Kami, si querías avergonzarme podrías haberme dado un cardenal nuevo.

-¿Es una oferta?

-¡Daichi!

-Koushi a lo que me refiero es que…-ese gesto de una sonrisa triste, le produjo una mala sensación.- A veces pienso que_ no soy lo mejor para ti_. Tú te dejas arrastrar por mi locura, y sufres las-

-_No vuelvas a decir eso._\- le empujó. No quería oírlo._ No de la boca de Daichi._

-No quiero que te sientas inseguro, y no mereces que solo por mí hagas… algo que quizás **_no quieras._**

Mamá Cuervo estaba dolida. Más que cualquier otra cosa, estaba furiosa…

-No vuelvas a decir eso ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!

Un golpe seco, justo en medio de su cuerpo como los que le gustaba dar para motivar en los partidos. Solo que este tenía algo más de…_ fuerza._

-¿K-koushi…?- El aire le estaba faltando mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

-¿Crees que me disgusta tu forma de ser? Daichi... ¿Crees que me arrepiento de salir contigo, o de estar contigo todas los noches que podemos?

El capitán sólo exhaló, recargándose en la pared lateral al baño. Lucía lleno de incertidumbres.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mi. Ni alguna de esas tonterías tuyas de que soy la reencarnación de la virgen María, o alguna cosa sagrada que no puedes tocar por miedo a romper. - Lo miro con todos sus sentimientos danzando dentro de sí.- Soy la persona más penosa de la tierra, y quizás algo anticuado...

-No digas-

-Déjame acabar.

-Bien.

-Pero… no hay un solo dia que no me sienta feliz de haberte conocido. De poder estar contigo, dentro y fuera de la cancha. De tener que lidiar con tus arranques de ira.. y tus arranques de besos nada prudentes en medio de una práctica.

El otro sonrió, algo emocionado. _Suga era cursi, tan cursi, que contagiaba al moreno._

-Te amo, Daichi. Y no pienses que tengo pensamientos inocentes contigo, porque puedes estar seguro que te deseo de la misma forma en que tú me lo demuestras al hacer el amor.

Y el peliplateado tuvo que dejar paso al silencio. Necesitaba recuperar el aire. También necesitaba encontrar el ritmo cardíaco antes de sufrir un paro.

-¿He dicho que eres la persona más maravillosa que existe?- Tuvo que desviar la mirada. Daichi tenía _esa_ cara.- Perdón.

-Ya, no hagas un dram-

**_Un beso._** Los besos que llevaban la marca de Daichi podian reparar cualquier herida... _podian hacerlo indestructible._

-No volveré a verte con los mismos ojos. ¿Así que realmente _eres un pervertido_? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

-¡Se acabo, no vuelvo a decirte nada dulce!

Y reía, con todo el cuerpo, escondiendo su nariz en su cuello. Dando un beso suave, murmurando de lo mucho que lo amaba. Y Suga acariciaba sus cabellos.

-No te preocupes, creo que me fascina demasiado ese lado oscuro tuyo…

El vice capitán se sonrojó al extremo, pero no dejo de lado su venganza.

-¿Qué le pasó en el cuello capitán? ¿Mosquitos… o la comida de Tsukishima es altamente tóxica?

Kayegama no tenía idea de la pena que hacía pasar a su senpai. _Ni la dicha que trajo a su "madre" cuervo._ El rubio por su parte comenzó una pelea con lo que tenían a mano, unas linternas que acabaron dando en la cabeza a Nekomata… Pero Suga estaba feliz y sonriente.

_Su lado salvaje le pertenecía a su novio._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) **____**____**________¿Como estan por alli? Aqui.. bueno, estoy tratando de no derretirme o que se me frie el poco cerebro que tengo (necesito terminar el semestre ;_; Por favor, ya...) Demasiado calor, y con este capi les traigo algo refrescante. Si ha salido cursi... XD lo siento, pero esta pareja me hace ver rosa, helados por todas partes y muchos ________________"y comieron perdices"________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a Yui Tori: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________jajjaja XD Pues en algo coinciden el Rey y el ______________________________________________________________________________________________________rubiecillo ¡Son tan idiotas y lindos! e.e Creo que aqui tienes tu respuesta a las marcas de Suga (loquillo(?) De zancudos tamaño rato, te digo que si existen.. ;_; m______________________________________________________________________________________________________e han dejado las piernas todas llenas de puntos rojos, parece que tengo varicela! Tsukki solo quiere darle amor a Yama... duro. Un beso y te cuidas!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A SugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Neee! Quiereme de nuevo! ______________________________________________________________________________________________________;n; No seas cruel mi amor por ti no ha muerto(?) Ese Tsukki parece en más listas negras que cualquier narcotra______________________________________________________________________________________________________ficante XD Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Eso... deja el cuchillo en su sitio. XD Tsukki ha sido perdonado______________________________________________________________________________________________________. Esperemos que su disculpa con el rey y Hinata no se vuelva lo contrario.. osea que no la joda otra vez. Los momentos free de suga son inevitables(?) Noya, noya, en un par de c______________________________________________________________________________________________________apis veremos que le depara. Un beso!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ A Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Yama no tiene corazon para ser cruel, aunque______________________________________________________________________________________________________ creo que en su momento lo seria(?) Es que kenma es______________________________________________________________________________________________________.. es... tan kenma, que es invitable que se meta en lios! Un besito y te cuidas!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Gwen1Stacy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Hola C: AHHH... ¡Eres tan linda! Muchas gracias, en serio. Valoro mucho que hayas comentado los capi______________________________________________________________________________________________________s hasta llegar aqui -3- soy dura porque se que puedo escribir algo mejor, y en parte siempre soy algo exigente conmigo misma. ¡Gracias a ti por el aliento, disfruta la historia! Un beso!** GriisleChan:** Me gusta, que te guste como avanza(?) XD Es que el orgullo no le va a consolar por las noches e.e Yama rules! Un beso! **A Artemisa Cipriano:** Tsukki domado, tienes toda la razon XD Veremos si alguien tiene las agallas de burlarse de nuestro pobre rubio... No te preocupes, en realidad más grave es estar sin internet O.o Veremos como va Tsukki, aun esta a prueba... Los de asashi y noya, creeria que va bien(?) (ni ella sabe que puede suceder con ese par) Oe, esa parejita aún no esta confirmada -3- aunque me tienta mucho comenzar a dar algunas señales... Un beso Y te cuidas! **A Komaegirl: **Ehh, noo te mato porque me encanta leer tus comentarios :D jajaja madre mia! Ese vicio te va ha llevar a la tumba de fandos incomprendidos(?) Yo tampoco se mucho de HP pero igual escribi un fic(?) ._. Yo te quiero chica, Tsukiyama es parte de mi vida, es amor(?) jajaja corazones para todos! Ya, este fandom es tan enorme que me da miedo ver más alla de mi cordon de OTP... aunque me tientan otros horizontes.. ¡MAKOHARU, he dicho! Espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu expo, q no seas de las que se mueren de los bervios (como yo) Tu tv esta embrujada es obvio. Gracias por la recomendacion, quizs cuando tenga tiempo investigue que tipo de juego es y eso.. soy bastante nula en eso. que no era una conversacion? XD Un beso y cuidate!________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_P/d las notas ya ocupan la mitad del capitulo, por eso las quiero -3-(?)_


	29. Aclarar

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Es necesario hablar, porque un amor no se alimenta de falsas ilusiones creadas por pensamientos románticos.»_  
_— Paola E. Haiat  
_

_○○○•○○○_

_Era la luz de la fogata. También su sonrisa de sol de medianoche, y toda su torpeza vociferada. Era todo su cabello, revuelto y húmedo por la ducha veloz, era el naranja que lo hacia resaltable en una multitud. Y aún a ciegas. Era esa voz que no dejaba que nada se opusiese a sus sueños, a su forma de tratar con el mundo. Su figura delgada, pequeña y ágil. Eran esas alas que dejaba ver, solo cuando estaba junto a él. Cuando el balón rozaba sus dedos y la luz estallaba en sus ojos decididos. Era todo, bajo su nombre._

_Eran sus recuerdos. Eran las estrellas de un planetario que los reunió en el pasado. Era esa calida sensación al tomar su mano, ese tono acusador que jugueteaba y su fuerza para doblegarlo. Era su voluntad más fuerte que cualquier bloqueador de Dateko. Era... cada pequeño detalle de los últimos meses, de los últimos dos días... de todo lo que era._

**Era... simplemente todo_ él._**

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hasta que Suga-san le pregunto, Kageyama no se dio cuenta que había estado sentado mirando a Hinata en silencio. Vaya a saber Dios, por cuanto tiempo y de que forma. No quería pensar que alguien más lo había notado. Era vergonzoso.

-S-si, lo siento... estaba...

-¿Pensando?

-Si, en... -_ Hinata. Para variar._\- que debemos de practicar aun más la recepción...

-Entiendo, perder contra Nekoma dos veces es frustrante.- Lo tranquilizaba y miraba a Tanaka que insistía en una verdadera noche de campamento: Una historia de horror.- No te preocupes, justamente estamos aquí para entrenar. Además... Hinata se esta esforzando mucho, ¿no crees?

Y esa sonrisa cómplice le hacia voltear el rostro. Su senpai era demasiado perceptivo... _o él era un completo obvio._ Hinata conversaba con Yamaguchi, y lo peor de eso, era que le gustaba adivinar sus expresiones. Se sabía la mayoría, como la que ponía entonces, cuando quería que el otro le contara algo que era privado. **Hinata, era un idiota. Y él aún más, por enamorarse de uno.**

-Es un gran chico, siempre es sincero y animado. Hinata, tiene un corazón enorme, pero distraído. A no ser que le digas las cosas con claridad, él no va a darse por enterado. O peor aún, seguirá con la duda de que lo que hace es lo mejor para todos...aún si eso lo lastima.- _Se asusto de sobremanera, aún sin mostrarlo. Suga-san hablaba en un tono discreto, casi como si diera un consejo muy valioso._\- Pero al final, Hinata siempre escucha al equipo y se esfuerza por dar lo mejor de si. Deberías hablar con él, si quieren mejorar para el entrenamiento de mañana. Es mejor que tengan claras las jugadas, así evitas preocuparte demasiado como ahora, ¿Cierto?

_Eran imaginaciones suyas. _

-C-claro. Gracias Suga-san.

-No hay problema, puedes contar conmigo cuando necesites hablar, tus senpais están para ayudarte.

Ahora solo era cuestión de coraje. _Tobio iba a confesarse._

####•####

-¡Kageyama la historia va a comenzar!- Como niño a punto de ver una película, Tanaka le indicaba que se acercará aún más- ¡Noya, Noya, apresúrate!

Se ubicó por obra del destino junto a la carnada definitiva. Yamaguchi estaba a su izquierda, pero Tsukishima insitió en cambiarle de lugar._ Frunció el ceño_. No tenia ánimos de oír a ese imbecil y la sarta de estupideces a lo _shakesperiano_, que tuviera que decir.

-Oye, Rey...

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Lo miró fijo alzando una ceja y luego volteo hacia el de pecas, señalándolo. Él otro solo se cruzo de brazos. Kageyama ahora si se extrañó.

-Kami... _es increíble que hagas esto._\- Ese murmullo entredientes era audible incluso para Hinata, que asomó por su costado.- Tú también enano, tengo algo que decirles.

-Si me llamas enano de nuevo, olvídalo.

-Tsk... Ya, ya._ Hinata_ solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.- Asintió y el moreno solo se encogió de hombros. De veras que el rubio lucia reacio a decir una palabra.- Lo lamento.

-¿HA?

Vale, el moreno estaba seguro que había oído mal. _Muy mal._

-Lo lamento, por lo de anoche. Lo de empujar a vuestra majestad y... amenazar a Hinata.

-¿Estas seguro que tu comida no causa delirios?

-¡ATREVETE A DECIR ESO DE NUEVO, BASTARDO!

-¡NO QUE ME PEDIAS DISCULPAS, IMBECIL!

_-Tsukishima._\- Y la voz de Yamaguchi se volvió seria. Tobio se sorprendió, Hinata sonreía.- Lo prometiste.

El armador estaba deseando tener una video, su móvil o cualquier artefacto electrónico, que registre el momento EPICO, en que el rubio bajaba la cabeza y asentía como todo un perro obediente. **¡Se acercaba el fin del mundo!**

-Lamento haberte empujado, y lamento haber dicho algo grosero como lo de anoche.

Estaba sin habla, aunque con la sonrisa de un incrédulo. ¿En serio? _"Tsukki"_ había sido domado. _Bendito Yamaguchi._

\- Está bien, te perdono Tsukishima.- ¿Era Hinata, la persona con menos rencor sobre la tierra? Eso solo incrementaba su tentación de molestar al rubio. _Y de admirar en secreto al menor._

-Yo no me creo nada.

-¿No notáis que este siervo, necesita de vuestro perdón oh, gran Rey misericordioso?- Resultaba imposible diferenciar si habla en con seriedad o era puro sarcasmo. Decidió picarlo, solo para ver que tan arrepentido estaba.

-Ya, maldición con tal que dejes de decir payasadas. Acepto tus disculpas, aunque estoy seguro que te están chantajeando o que han secuestrado a tu dinosaurio de colección.

-¡¿Qué demonios dices, pedazo de bastardo?!- **Jo.** Todo el teatro del bloqueador casi se viene abajo, si no fuera porque se contuvo por el leve tirón de cierto muchachito.- Bien, bien... **_gracias por tu piedad._**

-De nada.

Eso si era divertido. El tipo no devolvió la frase, ni hizo el intento de golpearlo. Yamaguchi debía de darle el secreto para encantar gigantes arrogantes. Aunque tenia que sentirse un poquitin alegre, por todo eso. Al menos habría la tensión normal entre los cuatro. _O al menos de él con esos dos. Hinata a su lado, le ponía los pelos de punta._

-Oye, Kageyama...

-¿Qué?

-¿Realmente piensas que soy como el sol?

Tobio Kayegama tuvo que ser asistido por su peor enemigo _(léase un rubio de anteojos, demasiado satisfecho con el karma) _para no irse de espaldas al oír a su pequeño enamorado secreto.

Solo él decía cosas como esas. **_Y hacia que pareciera fácil, robarle un beso._**

-S-si...

-Es... lo más lindo que me han dicho.

Y cuando se creía con suficiente valor como para declarase, la voz susurrante de Kuroo comenzó el relato.

_ ¿Tendría otra oportunidad?_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes(?) **____**____**________¿Como han estado? Por aqui, he revivido. El cal________________or de estos dos dias a estado insoportable, asi que doy gracias al dios correspondiente de mandar un jueves nublado. ¿Qué opinan de este capi? Ha salido algo forzado, porque no se me ocurria nada de nada. O quizas si, pero he dejado ese fragmento alternativo en un documento de word(?) e.e Veremos como sigue..________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces ______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ a ssspoky: X_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________D Ya, ¿que no puse la puesta de sol? Maldicion, le falto eso jajaja Oh, Tanaka pobrecillo es el foreveralone del grupo (le entiendo ;n;) Claro que tiene derecho a tener una vida sho______________________________________________________________________________________________________ujo todo tenemos derecho a una(?) Aun tengo en proceso que pasar______________________________________________________________________________________________________a con él...___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ SugA: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Neee~ No seas dura! :3 Piensa como mamá cuervo, que es amor del bueno(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Shinju3: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Es un a______________________________________________________________________________________________________ngel hecho jugador de volley. La verdad ______________________________________________________________________________________________________es que no cumplo pedidos, alguna que otra vez puedo llegar a ponerle un toque de alguna parejita o un momento mielero, pero el kagehina de por si ya esta desde el origen, y los capis van segun un patron.___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Gwen1Stacy: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Gracias por tus animos y por escribir! Lo de noya, ______________________________________________________________________________________________________quizas aparesca en el proximo(?)___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Ishiro Shizuka: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________:D ______________________________________________________________________________________________________Me alegro que te guste! XD Ese Suga si se hace respetar! **Yui Tori:** Ese es un grito de guerra! XD No por kami, que si descubrian otro tipo de señales Suga se nos muere de pena jajaja e.e Esas parejitas tendran más momentos, hay que darles espacio(?) ante______________________________________________________________________________________________________s de que suban de nivel... Jo, gracias, estos bichos me han dejado como colador!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Komaegirl: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________P______________________________________________________________________________________________________ues puedes escribir y que todo sea un desmadre (?) XD Los maduros saben llevar las cosas un poco más lejos e.e Daichi es un loquillo... Me alegro que no hayas hiperventilado que es lo comun en esos casos(?) Hay que invocar vacaciones, no hay de otra. o.o Los juegos de miedo... no me gustan ;n; soy cobarde hasta la medula... Esto es un chat desde que repondo los______________________________________________________________________________________________________ comentarios :D___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ Shia1624: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Noya no s______________________________________________________________________________________________________e le pasa una, todo para avergonzar a sus senpais! XD **Alefi16:** -3- Muchas gracias por el cu______________________________________________________________________________________________________mplido. Espero disfrutes la historia!___________________________________________________**____**____**______________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_ GriisleChan: _**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________**____**____**___________________________________________________Yo te llevare todas las flores que ______________________________________________________________________________________________________quieras(?) -3- Aww me encanta que disfruten de los capis.. más aun en clases jajaja El daisuga es lo más dulce que he descubierto de este fandom. Ya, que hasta me emociona tu comentario. Las carcajadas mientras lees un fic de tu OTP nunca son normales(?) Un beso!.________________________________________________________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	30. Cobardía

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Porque nada me hace más feliz y nada me entristece más que tú.»  
— Nicole Krauss._

_○○○•○○○_

La noche se cerraba sobre ellos con una presión extraña. Las chispas se disparaban en las leñas que se resquebrajaban, la luz oscilaba. La voz de Kuroo sonaba como un susurro intrusivo y lento. Pero había un silencio tan pesado, que podía sentir el corazón latir en cada golpe. **_Los espíritus no debían de ser nombrados en una noche sin luna como esa._ **_Menos en un campamento con chicos como ellos._

Tanaka temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su hombría se había venido en picada a los cinco minutos de la narración_. Eso no había salido como planeaba_. Ahora era Ennoshita quien debía de soportarlo, Daichi le dirigió una mirada de _"no te me acerques, esto es tu culpa"_. Y Suga... suga, estaba divagando como pocas veces sucedía, acariciando la espalda del capitán. _Pensando que nadie lo notaba._ Los menos sensibles solo rodaban los ojos. Escépticos, eso les quedaba mejor. Tsukishima aprovechaba la oportunidad de rodear a Yamaguchi, en su miedo que centellaba, su mano recorriendo la cintura del menor parecía un buen calmante. Kenma por su parte parecía aborrecer el relato y se ponía a mirar alrededor.

Los de primer año de nekoma, estaban metidos en la narración. Inouka incluso parecía emocionado con eso de _la silueta que se proyectaba en las tiendas de los niños_ inocentes del relato.

El que estaba pasándola mal era Asashi. La estrella de Karasuno, resistía con los nudillos blancos, que se aferraban a sus rodillas. Resistía porque era un hombre hecho y derecho, no de palabrerías. Tenia que mantener el honor por el equipo... porque no podia ni debia decepcionar a sus kohais. El capitán le reprenderia. Y Noya... Noya estaba tentado de abrazarlo. ¡Era como un niño! Le dirigía miradas de reojo y sonreía. _Estaba aterrado._ Miraba el fuego por momentos, en esos en _que la silueta se llevaba a los pobrecitos niños y había gritos espantosos desde el bosque_. **_Estaba realmente aterrado. _**

La impaciencia se incrementaba a cada momento. Esas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su nuca, se hacían tortuosas. _Sexy, Noya tenía un ideal en su mente. _Asashi era como un conejo atrapado. Sus ojos le delataban, su cuerpo temblaba y era como un libro abierto. Estaba asustado, asi como tambien lo estaba _para ignorancia del libero,_ asustado de él y de lo que debia enfrentar.

"-La chica intentó correr más rápido, abriéndose paso por el sendero a la casa de campo... agitada, sin visibilidad más allá de la luz de la linterna...- E_l tono del capitán de nekoma bajaba_.- Y antes de poder llegar al final del camino, la brisa sopló con fuerza. Tan fuerte que sus nervios perdieron la única luz que tenia. Tuvo que detenerse, y alzar la dichosa linterna... pero lo que sintió fue un susurro suave, frío que se esparció por su columna vertebral..."

_-Mierda..._

Tanaka apretaba tanto el brazo de Ennoshita que este hacia un gesto doloroso, pero aún así no se atrevía a moverse.

"- Giró con lentitud sollozando, a sabiendas que detrás de sí tenia el fin de todo...- _Algo en Asashi le indicó que podría estar por sufrir un paro cardiaco._\- De pie allí, estaba el pequeño... el pequeño desaparecido hacia años... allí de pie... mirándola con una sonrisa infernal... entonces él se acerco lo suficiente, mientras ninguna de sus piernas podía reaccionar, el pánico la paralizó... Entonces..."

Incluso Noya aguantó la respiración.

"-¡EL GRITÓ!"

-¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡MIERDA!

-Kami...

Hinata estaba prácticamente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Kageyama. _Eso era interesante._ El moreno había abrazado con más fuerzas al pelinaranja al oír los sobresaltos de Tanaka y Yamamoto. Este último casi al borde las lagrimas, jalando la chaqueta de Yaku-san.

"-Como un lamento que anunciaba la peor de las desgracias... llamando a la muerte misma. Tomó la muñeca de la joven y la apretó para que no huyera."

No, no quería seguir oyendo. No cuando Asashi estaba blanco. Pero había algo en el relato que le provocaba curiosidad.

"-Los ojos del niño se tornaron oscuros, su piel helada presionaba la muñeca de la mujer... ella en total desesperación dio un golpe directo al mocoso, librándose y saliendo disparada a la salida del sendero... se podía ver la casa, la luz de la cocina encendida... llegaría, avisaría al sensei... saldría de allí...- _Las sonrisas de kuroo eran tan escalofriantes._\- En cuanto puso un pie, en la puerta de entrada...¡LA MANO DE LA SILUETA SE CLAVÓ EN SU ESTOMAGO COMO UN CUCHILLO!"

-¡MIERDA! YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR OYENDO ESTO.

-¡CARAJO!

-Basta, creo que la historia se te ha ido de las manos...- Daichi había tenido una impresión espantosa, incluso Suga había vuelto a la realidad. _No le gustaba ver a su novio asustado._\- Creo que debemos tranquilizarnos un poco… ¿Tanaka estas bien?

-S-si.. s-si... d-dame.. Un segundo.- El pobre calvo estaba escondido detrás de su compañero de tienda, quien intentaba decirle que solo era un cuento, algo irreal y debajo de lo probable.

-Son tan miedosos.- Kenma le dispensó un golpe en la nuca al moreno, algo que lo tomó desprevenido.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-No ves que se han asustado_, idiota._

Y el felino se refería a medio campamento que temblaba y miraba a todos lados, paranoicos. Hinata estaba tiritando, mientras el Rey le acariciaba el cabello. Yamaguchi ni siquiera se habia percatado, pero el bloqueador lo tenia bien sujetado._ No dispuesto a dejarlo a merced de ningun psicopata paranormal o sus derivados._

-¿Estas bien?- Asashi suspiró profundamente mirando al libero.

-Creo que ha sido demasiado para mí...

-Eres muy valiente.

Le sonrío con algo de coquetería, haciendo que el de barba olvidara su miedo. Se tornara rojo y rascara su nuca. Si, Asashi era… _lindo._

-Ha pasado de medianoche… A dormir.- Daichi fue el primero en levantarse del circulo- Sensei ¿Esta todo bien?

-Si, Ukai solo se ha espantado un poco.- Y el hombre sonreía a un molesto entrenador que alzaba las manos con fastidio, diciendo que esas boberías no le habían causado ni la menor impresión.

-Ja, este cuento es para bebés. Lo único que me molesta, es que el viejo haya salido hecho una furia, quizás hubiéramos visto que tan duro era.

Nekomata si había salido hecho un demonio directo a su habitación, antes de comenzar con el relato. La pelea con las linternas de Tsukishima y Kageyama, les habia costado caro: su entrenamiento seria un infierno mañana.

Noya comenzó a removerse inquieto. Rogaba interiormente que el buen entrenador se llevará a Sensie por un rato. Quería emboscar a la estrella antes de dormir, o de lo contrario se pasaría la noche en vela pensando en como hacer para que ese buen muchacho volviera a dejarlo con el corazón en la boca. Ese chico lo había pillado en su propia trampa, y durante todo el bendito dia no había podido acércasele sin temer a que huyera.

Asashi-san era salvaje si se lo proponía, y estaba de más decir que aquellas palabras susurrante le habían fascinado.

####•####

El relato de Kuroo dejó algo cobardes a los equipos por lo que en un mínimo de dos en dos, caminaron hasta la casa para lavarse los dientes y demás. Cuando Suga y Daichi fueron los últimos en regresar, Noya se sentía frustrado por completo. _Sensei no saldría a disfrutar la noche._

En la tienda miró con enfado como el barbón de Karasuno, tomaba su lugar para dormir. **_¿Acaso él no pensaba decir nada?_**

-Asashi-san.- No dudó ni un segundo en acercársele.- Asashi-san. No te puedes dormir aún.

-¿Noya? ¿Qué pasa?- _Su cabello suelto si que era una provocación._

-Idiota.- Cruzándose de brazos se quedó a su lado, sin intensiones de moverse.

-Noya, ¿Por qué dices eso?.- Su voz intentaba sonar amable. Sus ojos esquivaban los del libero. _Asashi era el conejo en ese instante._

-¿Tengo que hacer un dibujo o estas haciendo el tonto?- Hablaba en serio, no queria seguir el juego. _¡Tan solo tenia que decirlo, con los ojos cerrados o tartamudeando, como fuere!_ Solo queria que lo dijera, de otra manera no podrian avanzar.

-Noya, es mejor que dejemos las cosas así.- Un dolor agudo le azotó en el pecho.- Estamos... confundidos... Tú estas confundido Noya. No quiero hablar ahora...

**Cobarde. Una rata cobarde.**

-¿Confundido? ¿Tú me has visto la cara, imbecil?- Sus puños apenas si estaban conteniendose.

\- No sé que quieres Noya, no lo entiendo... de pronto estas sobre mi, dices cosas... ¡Estas por volverme loco!

-¡ESE ES EL PLAN MALDITA SEA! **_¡QUE TE VUELVAS LOCO POR MI!_**

-¡¿Y hasta cuándo se supone que continue?! ¿Acaso es tu desafio de la semana, como lo es con Kiyoko-san? No me vengas con esto ahora, no puedes decirme que estas enamorado de mí, cuando hasta hace unos dias vivias detrás de la manager del equipo... **No te atrevas a jugar conmigo Yuu.**

Algo en Asashi hacia que el dolor se condensará en sus ojos, algo en esa boca asustada y herida hacia que Noya no pudiera más que malecirlo. _Era una sensacion tan vacia_... se tomó el pecho.

-Yo... yo... estoy enamorado de ti. Yuu... no entiendes, yo no puedo dar marcha atrás con lo que siento. Sin embargo no significa que...tengas que hacer esto. Me has descubierto... y ahora intentas hacer que las cosas funciones a tu ritmo, que no tengas que lidiar con el sentimiento de rechazo hacia mi, de verdad que-

**-¡TE ODIO!**\- Era demasiado para él, para su fortaleza. Noya nisiquiera podia contener las lagrimas.- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un cobarde, un maldito cobarde! Sabia que eras así, sabia a lo que me arriesgaba... ¡Y tú tienes la gracia de decir que no juegue contigo! ¿Como puedes confesarte y alejarme así? DEMONIOS, TÚ JUEGAS CONMIGO.

Se levantó sin percatarse de que Sensei había estado presente. El pobre Takeda habia oido todo, visto cada reacción. Noya pasó por su lado, directo a la noche. Era un desastre y Sensei no podia más que intentar llamarlo.

####•####

-Eso ha sido horrible.- Asashi parecia un animal herido, sin color ni fuerzas.- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Noya, te quiere se ha esforzado para conquistarte... ¡Kami, has sido cruel!

-Sensei...

-No, Asashi, no. Has lastimado a Noya-kun de una manera..._ cobarde._ ¿Por qué alejas a la persona que te quiere, a la que correspondes? No tiene el menor sentido.- Y es que... ¡Era la verdad! No tenia pies ni cabeza lo que acababá de pasar.- **Ve a buscarlo.**

Y Asashi alzó la mirada listo para decir lo que pasaba por su mente, cuando el grito en medio de la noche le cruzó el alma.

-¡Jesús! ¿Qué fue eso?

Antes de poder procesarlo, Asashi había abandonado la tienda descalzó y con todo el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

_Tenia un horrible presentimiento. _No debieron haber contado historias de espiritus en una noche sin luna.

**_Ni romperle el corazón a la persona más energica y honesta de la tierra._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas preciosuras salvajes de los fandoms del mundo oscuro(?) **____**____**________¿Como han pasado el fin de semana? ¿Qué tal Halloween? Por ________________aqui, eso no se celebra, aunque hay algunas fiestas y eso. Y alguna gente extremista que puso un cartel con la imagen de Jesucristo diciendo "En esta casa no se celebra Halloween". Si, lo que hay que ver. No actualice antes porque... no me salia. Asi que si quieren mandarme cartas bombas o alguna amenza que implique morir por tomatazos lo acepto. Ya, si las fans del Asanoya(?) preguntan, en mi defenza dire que estos dias he estado algo depre, y que nada bonito se pasa por mi mente. Y salio esta cosa dramatica-semi horror. Las historias de miedo no son lo mio ;n; ¡tengo examen el jueves, asi que... quien sabe que pasara con Noya XD!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a todas **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_

_(Contestare por Inbox los reviews anteriores!)_


	31. Audacia

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Vuelvo a nacer de nuevo,  
cada vez que pasas la noche (conmigo),  
porque hacer el amor contigo me lleva al cielo.»  
— Bruno mars, "Locked out of heaven"._

_○○○•○○○_

_-¡Jesús! ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Trató de mirar a Asashi, pero él había salido de la tienda en un parpadeo. _No llevaba buen semblante._ Tomó sus zapatillas a toda prisa, una linterna y su móvil. Rogaba que solo fuera Tanaka gritando por grillos o arañas.

Con el grito ensordeciendo el ambiente, tuvo que salir disparado detrás del joven. La idea que se formaba en la mente de Takeda, corría por pasillos peligrosos. _No quería tener esos pensamientos._

-¡NOYA!- Y claramente el muchacho, necesitaba tranquilidad alrededor para no perder la cabeza como estaba perdiéndola en ese instante.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿Quieres matarme o qué?! ¡Rayos!- Esa voz le devolvió el ritmo normal a su pecho y el alma a la estrella del equipo.

Las brasas de la fogata aún centellaban, pero solo lo suficiente para distinguir la figura del libero, Asashi y una que no lograba identificar. Apuntó la linterna, un poco más allá de la cresta rubia y pudo ver con claridad, al moreno de Nekoma. De por si era "_peculiar"_ y en medio de la noche, con esa mirada de psicópata... _¿Quién no hubiera gritado?_

-¿Qué esta pasando?- No tardo en aparecer Kuroo luciendo intrigado, empero al echar un simple vistazo a su compañero sonrió, olvidándose del misterio.- ¿Otra vez causando estragos? Fukunaga, deberías llevar un cascabel en el cuello. ¿Qué te he dicho de andar de puntillas por la noche?

-...- El chico bajo la vista avergonzado y dirigió una mirada de profunda disculpa al libero.

-Lo que sea...- Noya, apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, achicándose aún más. Lucia agitado, aún con ese brillo en sus ojitos. Aún dolido y furioso.

-¿Está todo bien?- Daichi alumbró a Asashi, mientras Suga aparecía algo despeinado por detrás- ¿Qué fue ese grito?

-Lo siento, Noya-kun se ha topado con Fukunaga-kun en la oscuridad... creo que la historia ha dejado sus efectos.

Como buen Sensei que era les recomendó volver a sus tiendas, dando de reojo el aviso a todos los curiosos que asomaban temerosos.

-Vamos hombre, que si te quedas más rondando por aquí puedes matar a cualquiera...- El moreno asintió dejándose llevar por su Capitán, mientras daba reverencias de disculpas a Noya.

-Ustedes deberían irse a dormir...

Suga pareció notar la tensión entre sus amigos, por lo que interrumpió a su novio, insistiendo en que como Sensei estaba allí, nada pasaría y que debían volver para calmar a Tanaka que de seguro estaría asfixiando a Ennoshita por la impresión.

-Eto... -_Situaciones como esa debían de venir en manuales. Tuvo que improvisar_.- Voy a ver a Ukai-san, que de seguro esta viniendo para aquí, quizás hasta Nekomata se haya despertado, je. Ustedes pueden ir adelantándose, volveré en un rato.

Y les dejó a paso indeciso.

A los pocos metros, los observó apenas, mientras entraban a la carpa de nuevo. Siendo más específicos, fue testigo de como el mayor convencía al castaño de hablar, un tanto a tirones... _un tanto cargándolo como un saco de papas. Solo esperaba que hicieran las pases._ Por sus nervios, que se reconciliaran.

##•##

El problema del que Sensei no se había percatado se presentó a los diez minutos... _No era correcto despertar al entrenador de Nekomata, por nada._ Es más, **no tenia razones para ir en esa dirección.** Se encontró a mitad de camino en las tinieblas, con una luz casi extinta que daba cuenta del patio de la casa, y con una linterna con la batería algo agotada vislumbrándose un poco más que sus propios pies.

_-No puedo regresar..._\- Y ahora que miraba bien, ¿Cómo había tenido el coraje de deambular en medio de ese silencio? **_¡¿Qué hacia él a la una de la madrugada, en pijamas caminando por ese sendero lúgubre?!_**

_-Vaya, ¿que hace una lindura como tú por este lado?_

Fue puro reflejo y su puño se estampó en el estomago de aquella voz insinuante. Estaba dispuesto a luchar con el espíritu que se le presentaba, tanto era su reacción. Giró para ver que amenaza del más allá se le había cruzado...

-¡Keishin!

-Si, vale entendido, no te gustan las sorpresas -Sonreía a pesar de todo.- ¿Algún dia ibas a contarme de tus reflejos mortales? Podrías haber dicho que eras un_ yakusa_ desde antes.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar su cintura y dejar un beso en su frente. Los hombros del mayor se relajaron. _Demasiadas peliculas de terror en su mente._

-Muy bien... ¿Qué estas tramando?- El miedo se apagó, mucho más al sentir que él estaba justo a su lado.

-Nada, lo juro...- Mostró su mirada inocente.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Los chicos están inquietos? Puedo darles unas tareas por el bosque en este instante...

-Lo que harás será mandarlos a un entrenamiento al mejor estilo juego del miedo.- Debía dejarlos arreglar sus problemas.- Están susceptibles... y Noya-kun ha discutido con Asashi.

-Ya veo.

Podía decir muchas cosas, pero Ukai prestaba atención a su equipo en cuanto a las tensiones entre ellos. No era exigente al punto de detener una pelea con los rivales, o evitar que hagan idioteces, porque en su retorcida mente eso era entretenido... pero tenía agudizado el sentido cuando las cosas iban a puntos más sensibles. **_Como en el amor, por ejemplo._**

-Mocosos hormonales, creo que un despertar con agua fría les bajaría la c-

-¡No seas cruel!- Y se desprendió de sus brazos, andando hacia... _Ninguna parte._\- Están confundidos... Asashi esta asustado y Noya no cuenta con paciencia... ni rodeos.

-Pues será mejor que nuestra estrella aprenda a enfrentar los hechos, no podrá entrar a ninguna cancha si no es capaz de sostener la mirada de la persona que ama. Menos soportaría el odio de un equipo que pretenda derrotarlos.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ukai-san?

Esta vez lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia la casa, no sin antes dejarle un cosquilleo en los labios. En sigilo entraron en la cocina. Los muchachos habían hecho un gran trabajo limpiando.

-Nekomata duerme como un tronco y suena como un animal en hibernación...

Contuvo una carcajada, pero no pudo evitar que el rubio lo notara.

-¿Tú piensas pasar la noche vagando por cualquier parte?

Apoyó sus palmas en la encimera. Realmente quería dar espacio para que los muchachos se arreglen _¿Cuánto llevaría eso?_

-Sensei... puedo darle hospedaje si desea.

Ese tono, esa sonrisa filosa... era todo un coqueteo tonto. Pero le gustaba, le gustaba que todo eso lo hiciera por él.

-Si, estaría bien.- Levantó un dedo acusador, sin intensiones de llevar a cabo sus amenazas- Solo por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, jamás me arriesgaría con un _yakusa._

Replicaría al instante, pero Sensei se vio encerrado. Los besos eran lentos, suaves... él realmente intentaba demostrarle amor. Y Takeda, dejó que esa parte de si se descubriera. Aun lamentaba lo ocurrido, esa maldita boca suya diciendo cosas horribles. _¿Como podía dejarlo? ¿Cómo cuando todo lo que necesitaba... era él? _Amarlo implicaba defectos y tonterías, peleas, días malos y de ira. Amarlo implicaba enojarse y volverlo a besar cuando la tormenta cesara.

Aquel beso lo convirtió en pasión... Enredó sus manos al cuello del entrenador, lo apretó aún más, dejando de lado todo lo que gritaba en su conciencia _"Este no es el lugar adecuado ¿No qué no querías solo sexo?"_ y en su defensa salia ese murmullo que rezaba _"No es sexo... es amor. ¿Tiene algo de malo hacerlo allí, con ese hombre que esta más bueno que un libro en rebaja?"_

-Oye...-Los ojos de su pareja se detuvieron a contemplarlo.- ¿No vas a resistirte? Porque esto podría salirse de control. No tengo mucha ventaja contigo de esta forma...

-¿He dicho que a veces hablas demasiado?- Sonrio contra la boca ajena, antes de insinuar con su lengua el próximo paso.- **_Te amo..._**

El siguiente movimiento lo elevó por encima de la encimera, perdiendo sus sandalias, acoplándose a la cadera de su novio.

**Ukai Keishin lo valía.**

####•####

-¿Así que esta es la forma de pasar los campamentos ahora? No sé que piense tu abuelo, pero antes los asuntos de esta clase se resolvían contra el tronco de un árbol... no en la cocina donde se pueden dejar rastros.

Claramente Nekomata si había escuchado el grito... o _sus pequeños gritos_, pues estaba con una linterna alumbrándolos y moviendo la cabeza.

-Olvídenlo, solo no hagan ruido. Aun tengo mente anticuada y soy de madrugar.

Hizo un saludo con los dedos _(como si fuera un veterano de aviación)_ y se marchó hacia su habitación. Podía sentir el calor emanado de las mejillas de su novio, y su propia vergüenza calándole los huesos. _Que el cielo se apiadará... ni siquiera sabia si tenia puesto los pantalones._

-Dime que eso... no acaba de pasar.

Ukai Keishin... lo valía. **_Así, y en cualquier forma penosa._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas loquillos hermosos de este fandom bien macho! e.e **____**____**________Ya,________________ a qué me han extrañado, ¿no? No se alarmen los aliens no me han raptado.. es esta vida llena de pruebas y responsabilidades.. (*Shora*) Pues, esta semana si que ha estado cargada de todo. Empezando con una buena noticia ¡Aprobe mi examen! :D Si, ahora respiro más aliviada... pero no se confundan este es un examen de unas semanas atrás u.u el de este Jueves tendre las notas el martes... crucen los dedos por mi o. La otra conmocion que tuve... ¡NARUTO SE TERMINÓ! ;n; Yo no lo puedo creer... en serio ¿Qué pasó? en que momento Gaara tuvo que soportar ese horrible peinado? WHY? XD Al margen de eso... me ha gustado. Aunque esperaba otra cosa, venga que es un Shonen... con momentos de Shonen ai e.e pero ¿tantas parejas, hijos y vivieron felices? A Kishi le quemaron la cabeza. En fin, espero que esten pasando un precioso sabado, tratare de publicar de nuevo esta semana.. antes de que se venga la ola de "fin de semestre" TT_TT ________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a Fangirlear4Live: **____**____**________muajajajaj, :) ... ________________no espera, no me sale ser la mala(?) Ya, tranquila esperemos que el barbon arregle todo, jajaja no todo se soluciona con durocontraelmuro o si? jajaja me matas! XD Este campamento es super Homo! quien no quisiera estar de acosadora por alli(?) Un beso________________!________**____**____**, a Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________n_________________nU Chica, baja eso.. es peligroso.. ¡Huye Asashi, run! Esa carita hace todo más escalosfriante XD sabes? Incluso cuando lo escribi pense que lo que dijo era excesivo, pero al releerlo y al ver tu comentario, creo que tiene más logica de lo que crei. Es dificil para él, más con la per________________sonalidad de Noya, aunque se ha desvordado con las palabras. Un beso________________!________________,________**____**____** a Shia1624: **____**____**________D: Ya somos dos, soy bien cobarde para esto..________________.________________pues aqui tienes tu respuesta, aunque lo de nuestra parejita tendra que esperar. Un beso!________**____**____**, a VeckerFer: **____**____**________Eh~ No te mueras, aun falta más desmadre(?) XD Un beso!,________**____**____** a GwenStacy: **____**____**________Ya, XD Me alegra que te emociones! Lo de abra________________zaditos si que lo han aprovechado bien n________________o? Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____** a Artemisa Cipriano: **____**____**________Aww.. muchas gracias! ;U; Sus apodos son una mezcla de ocurrencias y de que mi madre tiene la costumbre de llamarnos polluelos a mi y mi ________________hermana(?) Va con todo cariño. Pobre Asashi ya ha recibido tantos insultos que convite con Tsukki XD Y no dije que no ________________habria Tanasshita e.e (Hay que ver.. que pasa con esos dos) Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____**, a Anddy:**____**____**________Muchas gracias linda -3- A mi me da un gusto cuando ________________leo sus comentarios. Gracias por la suerte! Y si, es para Asashi con ese caracter tan sensible dificil de afrontar a Noya XD Kuroo es ________________tan sadico, más con un publico de corazon fragil como ese(?) Un beso________________!________________,________**____**____** a Hime-chanKyu: **____**____**________Ya, se soy la reina del suspenso o.________________O(?) No te preocupes arreglaran las cosa o mi cabeza rodara por todo el fandom.. ;n; Un beso!________**____**____**, a Yui Tori: **____**____**________XD Bueno por donde comienzo? jajaj Daichi no dejara que nadie más que el vea al apenado suga e.e ya sabes lo que le provoca... La teoria de Kag________________eyama y Noya me ha fascinado XD Era una de las posibilidades, ya sabes ese gesto del rey espanta hasta el demonio(?) Kuroo planta la oportunidad y los semes se aprovechan(? deben hacer un altar por su aporte a la humanidad jajaja Noya se encontro con algo peor que slenderman o.o XD C________________reo que estos pichones pokemon necesitan una ronda de entrenamientos antes de evolucionar a un nivel "adulto" e.e Un beso!________**____**____**, a Komaegirl **____**____**________Jo... la escuela, ________________los espantosos trabajos grupales (Eso lo hizo el diablo de seguro) Chica, te mando paciencia y suerte, para que no cometas una masacre, creeme yo tambien pase por eso -.- malditos. jaja tus caritas me han dado más miedo que el susto de Noya :) en serio. Oye, o.o has descubierto la estructura del capi felicidades, tu recompensa es unas fotos comprometedoras de kuroo y kenma(?) XD las otp me terminan gustando más por los fanarts que por otra cosa. Yo ese dia me la pase viendo algo decente en la tv, termine viendo "Se lo que hicieron el verano pasado" y aún espero que alguien me explique el final u.u Un beso y cuidate!________________.._________

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todas **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	32. Travesuras

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Algunas cosas... no tienen explicacion. Se les llama enigmas o personas interesantes.»  
— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

El sol del medio día hizo el ambiente extraño. El calor había aumentado, aún estando a comienzos de primavera.

Tanaka lucia unas ojeras marcadas, un semblante digno de un delincuente que se la pasa haciendo fechorías por la noche._ La verdad solo la sabía Ennoshita._ Los padres de Karasuno prácticamente estaban con energías para continuar el entrenamiento, mientras Kuroo solo miraba sin mirar el plato frente si. El gato negro de Nekoma tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos raros, tan raros como los ojos de su compañero _"rubio"._

Para fortuna de muchos, los de primer año lucían típicamente como ellos mismos solo podían. _Tsukki's por aquí, Bakageyama por allá._ Yaku y Kai charlaban amenos. Lo peculiar era Inouka algo callado, pero con la noche llena de fantasmas era de esperarse. La tensión entre Noya y Asashi, incluso se mantenía en calma. Sensei no supo que dijeron, ni tuvo oportunidad de preguntar pues... él tenia suficientes cosas que aclarar con Nekomata. Cosas que Ukai prefería no decirle, pero su lado _"no me interesa lo que piense un viejo anticuado"_ quería gritarlas sin pudor.

El tercer dia se fue en un suspiro antes de que el coraje tomará a los que debían confesarse.

**mmmmm**

Y el cuarto dia, decidió ser extraño y singular. Como solo un campamento de Karasuno-Nekoma merecía.

_###•###_

-Yamaguchi, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para la carne?

-Diez minutos más.

\- Muy bien... - Y la curiosidad se atravesó en la mirada del peliplateado.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar?

-Mis padres no pasan demasiado tiempo en casa... _siempre ha sido así._

-Oh... ya veo.

**_Metió la pata._** Kami, debía ser más cuidadoso con esos temas.

-N-no se preocupe Suga-san, la familia de Tsukki siempre se ofrece para cuidar de mi... ha decir verdad paso más tiempo en su casa que en la mía.

Quizás, no había arruinado la conversación del todo. Era agradable saber de sus polluelos.

-Son muy unidos.

El pequeño contaba con un guardián... _ligeramente atípico._

-Me hace feliz, que estés con él.- Sonrió con ese brillo que Daichi decía que era _"maternal"_\- Eres un buen chico.

-¿G-gracias?

Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y sonrió, girando para freír las cebollas.

\- Por cierto ¿Haz visto la sartén?

**_Eso preparaba el ambiente, para más suspicacias._**

_###•###_

-¿Pueden alcanzarme una toalla?

_Era vergonzoso._ Y rogaba aún detrás de la puerta, que el alma que este del otro lado sea un ángel.

-¿En serio?

O un Rey con la ceja alzada. **_Que la tierra lo trague._**

-¡Y-ya Kageyama! ¡Solo pásame una maldita toalla!

-Puedes dar gracias a tener la cabeza pegada al cuello.

Porque él de todos modos podía darse una ducha luego.

-Ten.

-G-gracias.

Tenía la toalla del rey. ¡Una toalla real! Oh... no iba a gustarle lo que estaba por seguir.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Claro que su corazón y sus ojos de muchacho inocente, no estaban listos para ver tanta piel. _Ni tanta belleza junta._

**J-O-D-E-R.**

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ CREES?!

Rojo, rojo por cada poro de su piel, pero era eso...** o era eso.** Ni pensaba en desatar el nudo.

-Kami.. ¿También te has olvidado la ropa?

-¡No!- Bajó la mirada, para dar un murmuro casi penoso.- Lo juro, solo que cuando voltee... ¡Me robaron!

-¿Te la robaron? ¿Mientras te bañabas?

-S-si... Creo.

Tres segundos. Tres eternos y infames segundos, en que la mente de Tobio, procesaron lo que su pequeño decía.

_-Miserable degenerado._

-¿He?

Que Dios ampare al alma desdichada (e imperdonablemente pervertida) que cayera en manos del tenebroso Rey.

**_Las cosas estaban desapareciendo._**

_###•###_

-Takeda ¿has visto mi llave?

Sensei le miró inclinando la cabeza. _Adorable._

-¿La del almacén?

-Si, rayos... no la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Creí que ya habías cerrado. Digo el entrenamiento ha terminado.

-Si, solo que deje una campera dentro... ¡¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?!

No quería oír los reclamos del viejo. No podía si quiera mirarle a los ojos. Kami. No podía pasarle esto a él. ¡Su campera favorita estaba allí!

-Quizás se la dejaste a Diachi-kun.

Brillante. Una de las razones por las que amaba a Takeda. Como recompensa le plantó un beso largo para variar.

-Quizás... ¡Sawamura!

**_Alguien estaba haciendo travesuras._**

_###•###_

-Noya... ¿Tomaste mi peine?

Revolvió tanto su bolso y mochila, que todo era un desorden. Sensei se molestaría.

-¿He?

-Es que... olvídalo.

Estas cosas le pasaban por ser tan... él. _Siempre tan despistado._

-¿Se te ha perdido?

-Pensé que lo tenía en el bolso, revisare el baño.

_Porque era solo un peine y no molestaría a Yuu por eso._

-Te presto el mío Asashi... O mejor aún ¡Yo te peinaré!

Eso no se lo esperaba. Se negaría, claro. Era un hombre, con barba y con tres películas de clasificación para mayores de 13 en su haber. No podía dejarse llevar por eso.

-N-no es necesario.

-Anda, ¿tenias que ser bueno conmigo, no?

-Eso es chantaje.

-No solo recuerdo lo que prometiste...

Oh diablos, ponía esos ojos. Esos ojitos de cuervo herido. **¡Era tan lindo!**

-De acuerdo.

**_La falta de recursos, provocaba acercamientos_**

###•###

-¡CAPITAAAAAAAANNNNN!

-¿Y a ti que te pasa _city boy_?

-¡TÚ!

-¿HE?

-TÚ CALVO DELINCUENTE.

-¿QUIERES UNA TUNDA CRESTITA?

-¡DEVUELVEME MI REVISTA!

-¡VENTE TOKIO-CHAN!

-¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR COMO SALVAJES?!

-Lo sentimos.

Kai también tenia sus métodos para domar a la camada.

-Ahora ¿qué sucede?

-Ese delincuente tomo mi revista... de... _de informática._

¿Computadoras? ¿Desde cuando el receptor sabia lo que significaba siquiera Software?

-Yamamoto, creo que al menos debes ser honesto.

-¡P-pero Kai-san!

-No voy a reírme...

A pesar de su apariencia Yamamoto era tímido. _O eso pensaba._

-Tomó mi revista... de... hombres.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Tanaka, por favor.

-TE LO ADVIERTO CALVO, MAS TE VALE QUE LAS 25 DIOSAS ESTEN SIN UN SOLO RAYON ENCIMA.

-¿25?... ¿Cuando viste por ultima vez la revista?

**_Lo esencial estaba en peligro._**

_###•###_

-Daichi...

-Dime.

-Esta pasando algo extraño.

-Lo sé, Ukai me lo dijo... perdió la llave del almacén donde esta la red y los balones.

-¿De veras?

Si su novio hacia ese tipo de silencios, _es que algo no andaba bien._

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues... Hinata ha "perdido" su ropa mientras se bañaba y Asashi su peine, incluso Yamamoto-kun, a perdido un libro del colegio.

-¿Un libro del colegio?

_Mentira._ Podía arriesgar las fotos de Suga a que eso era mentira.

-Me lo dijo Kai-san.

-Eso si que es raro.

-Lo sé... Tanaka no paraba de ayudarlo en la búsqueda.

-Ya me estas asustando.

**_Definitivamente allí había gato encerrado._**

_###•###_

-Yama, has visto mis gafas.

-¿Qué?

-Si, has visto mis gafas.

-No soy Yamaguchi, bastardo.

_¡Qué le jalen de las patas!_ Ese tipo...

-Maldición, ¿por qué no lo dices desde el principio, estupido rey?

Si solo no viera así de difuso, estaría pateando su real y egocéntrico trasero.

-Me parece que no deberías hablarle así a tu señor, en vistas de que estas a la deriva Tsukishima.

-Cierra la boca.

Jamás se perdonaría por lo que haría. O podría irse al comedor a costa de hacer un ridículo. O estamparse contra un árbol.

-Llévame con Yamaguchi.

Podía sentir como el otro lo pensaba._ Maldito._

-¿Yama, eh?

-Di ese nombre de nuevo, y juro que aún a ciegas te despellejo.

**_La valentía se ponía a prueba._**

_###•###_

-Si no aparecen mis cigarros, todos ustedes conocerán el termino _"hasta quedar sin aliento"_

Nadie le convencía que todos esos revoltosos eran culpables.

-Ya, se lo dije Nekomata-san, no fuimos nosotros.

Panda de delincuentes ¡Como se atrevían a mentirle, era su entrenador! _Conocía a sus felinos, todos sospechosos._

-Ni nosotros, nadie fuma en Karasuno... Excepto Ukai-san.

-No me miréis a mí, que no tocaría esos cigarros mentolados aunque me pagarán.

Ese mocoso. No quería ni pensar en la escenita que monto la noche pasada. Mejor acusaba a otro.

-¡No se va a dormir nadie hasta que aparezca mi paquete!

-¿No seria mejor que deje el habito?

-Mocoso, impertinente, no digas como deben morir tus mayores.

Porque los consejos de su vice capitán era tan absurdos como las de su doctor.

-N-no...

-¡Ha desaparecido mi móvil! ¡KUROO MI MOVIL NO ESTA!

Lo que faltaba. A su armador acababa de safarsele el último tornillo.

**_La noche acompañaba los infortunios._**

_###•###_

-Cálmate. Solo respira, encontraremos tu móvil.

Esto no lo veía desde que su novio perdió la consola en kinder.

-No me pidas que me calme, no soy un maldito niño.

-Esas palabras no quedan lindas en tu boca, Kenma.

-Digo lo que se me antoja, quiero mi puto móvil ahora.

-Debemos trabajar en eso...

Aún así, el rubio se veía apetecible. _Oh, malditos pensamientos_. Si dijera esas obscenidades cuando...

-Kuroo encuentra mi jodido móvil o yo mismo comenzare a decir "cosas bonitas" sobre ti.

Ese brillo afilado y demente hablaba en serio.

-¡A ver gente, que el móvil de mi amigo aparezca!

_¡Jamás debió haberle contado esas cosas! Nunca probaría alcohol, era un juramento._

_###•###_

**_Y la madrugada los encontró en vela._**

-No puedo más... te dejo la guardia a ti.

Tanaka tenía mejor pinta.

-Ennoshita, ¿Crees que el que hizo esto sea uno de nosotros?

-¿Quien más querría robar todas esas baratijas?

¿En serio, quien querría el peine de Asashi-san? ¿Noya? _Era tan bizarro todo eso._

-¡Mi ropa no era una baratija!

-Que no te escuche el chico de Nekomata, porque te salta a la yugular.

-Jamás creí que Kenma se volvería loco.

Podría haber jurado que Hinata era un poco más lucido. Ese armador estaba de remate con solo verle a la distancia.

-Yo ya lo veía desequilibrado, solo que ahora le dio un brote psicótico.

-¡Kageyama!

Al menos no era el único que pensaba de esa forma.

-¡SENSEIIIIII! ¡VIEJOOOOO! ¡ENCONTRE LAS COSAS PÉRDIDAS!

_Jamás pensó que los gritos de su entrenador le aliviarían tanto._

_###•###_

_-_Nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de ver mi playera vieja.

-Tsukki tus gafas...

-Gracias.

-Mi peine...- Y de reojo notó como el libero perdía su sonrisa divertida.- Aunque no tengo problemas en que sigas peinándome, Noya.

-Bingo, las llaves.

-¡MI HERMOSA REVISTA!

-Alabado sea el señor.

-¿Tanaka?

Suga nunca pensó que aquel muchacho estuviera tan interesado en los estudios. Daichi solo suspiro.

-Mi móvil... mi móvil... precioso... Mi precioso...

-¿No lo has visto en alguna película?

-Kenma por favor, estas avergonzándome.

Kuroo solo le levanto como un saco de papas. Quería ver esa cara de felicidad... _en un ámbito más privado._

-Bien, creo que podremos saltear las verduras de nuevo.- _La enseñanza se reducía a considerar la importancia de las sartenes._

-Pero ¿Quien ha dejado todo aquí? No tiene sentido.- Sensei era aficionado a los misterios.

-¿Duendes?

-¿En Japón?

-Bueno eso explicaría el porque de Hinata...

-¡TSUKISHIMA!

-Creo que ya se quien ha sido.- Porque a fin de cuentas, reconoceria entre un millon la forma en que se guardaban todas esas cosas, dentro de una caja de chocolates. _¿Quien más amaba tanto ese dulce como para traer una caja de esas?_

Y Shibayama dio media vuelta para ir por el culpable.

_###•###_

_-¿Tú?/ ¿Él?_

Nadie más que Inouka enterraría todos sus huesos, de manera tan infantil.

Aunque los de Nekomata aún se preguntaban desde cuando su bloqueador tenia somnambulismo. O permanecía en trance, en una extraña cleptomanía por la impresión del relato de terror. O eso quiso pensar Nekomata. _En verdad que nadie tenia una explicación coherente._

-¿Coleccionista acumulativo?- Porque Sensei sabia algo de psicología.

-Lo siento, es que comer dulces por la noche y.. escuchar la historia me dio ansiedad. ¡Lo siento!

Karasuno solo prefirió dejar espacio al chico-perro, no culparlo. Porque de todos modos eso quedaría como anécdota o como premisa para que nadie le permita al capitán de Nekoma, volver a narrar historias. Decidieron ser justos.

_Y asegurar al cachorro con una correa que Kenma gustoso daría uso._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas polluelos rebeldes! **____**____**________¿Como marcha su semana? Por aqui...________________creo que tengo un poco el agua al cuello. U.U Mis examenes son la proxima semana, ya estoy hiperventilando. Es oral. Mierda. Tengo que dar dos trabajos además. Tendre que lanzar la pc lejos o nunca saldre de este infierno(?) Ya.. e.e no puedo resistirme a escribir sobre estos cuervitos. Este capi.. ha salido raro. Si. No se que fue eso. Disculpen si no sono coherente... realmente ni yo se de donde vino esto o.o En fin, ¿saben? **Tuve una epifania.** YES. Este fic ya tiene un final de lujo(?) Todo paso por mi mente. Sip. Y considerando, haciendo calculos,** todo concluira en el capitulo 50. ;n; **________**________  
________**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces : **____**____**_

_**____**____**GwenStacy: **____**____**________e.e el viejo sabe... (?) Lo de Noya y Asashi lo sabremos pronto, espera. Más kagehina y Kuroken en dosis pequeñas, no queremos que nadie se desangre(?) XD Prometo más.. ;U; Gracias, lo mismo va para ti!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____** Megane Michiru-chan**____**____**________ e.e Los adultos saben resolver estas cosas a la antigua(?) La reconciliacion es un misterio por ahora... XD Gracias por compartir mi felicidad.________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____** sugA **____**____**________;n; Maldicion... ¡No fue queriendo! Juro que se me paso por alto... Ok. Creo que meti la pata. sugA yo te quiero, no me dejes(?) e.e creeme esos chicos no se trauman tan facil(?)________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Fangirlear4live ¿**____**____**________Consigo unos disfraces y nos camuflamos como arbustos, quieres? XD De cualquier forma vamos a entrar en ese campamento! ;3; Coshita, me haces sentir mal un poco por demorarme... esperaste toda la semana________________ *Kami, soy terrible(?)* Creo que debo escribir que paso en esa tienda o mi cabeza rodara. Takeda es peli________________groso yo lo sé(?) ¡Ese es el maga que tengo pendiente! waaa... *-* dime si no es bonito? Libros en revaja? Eres de las mias XD Gracias y cuidate!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________o.o Si que se e________________leyo mal (a Asashi-san no le gusta esto XD) Mamasuga sabe e.e tiene la experiencia okno. Lo de salvaje noche de reconciliacion me esta tentanto... mucho... maldicion quiero escribir algo de eso...-3- Creo que lo hare(?) no prometo nada aun. Ukai esta salado, ________________es él jajaja.________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____** GriisleChan **____**____**________:D Me gusta que ________________al leer suelten risas maniaticas, significa que el fic funciona XD(?) Es que era como inevitable, fue una tentacion ponerlos en verguenza... Ah si, aún no me recupero del final, creo que estoy negandolo. Si me ha gustado el naruhina, aunque no me lo creo XD es demasiado________________.. irreal todo, incluso el sasusaku. Ten un buen dia tu tambien!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	33. Declaración

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Si encuentras a una persona así, alguien a quien puedas abrazar y con la que puedas cerrar los ojos a todo lo demás, puedes considerarte muy afortunado. Aunque sólo dure un minuto, o un día.»  
— Patrick Rothfuss "El nombre del Viento"._

_○○○•○○○_

_Si de algo estaba seguro Yamaguchi Tadashi era que su persona nunca era suficiente._

No importaba desde que punto se viera, Yamaguchi no alcanzaba las expectativas. Se consideraba por debajo del promedio, perfil bajo, casi invisible de no ser que junto a si tenia a un rubio de 1.88 mts. Cosa que no sabia si era buena o empeoraba siendo una simple _"sombra"._ No había a su consideración, nada destacable en su cabello oliva o en sus pecas.

Era común y corriente. **_Más común y poco atletico._**

Empero... Yamaguchi tenia sueños, una pizca de ambición que siempre es buena. Él quería mejorar. Quería hacer más amigos, dejar de autocompadecerse... dejar de esconderse detrás de su preciado rubio. **Él quería... quería a Tsukki.**

Pero antes debía tener amor propio para amar a ese chico. Cumplir el primer e indispensable requisito para poder ser feliz: _Tadashi debía amarse a si mismo,_ quererse y ahuyentar ese aura depresivo que rodeaba su mente.

Así, enfrascado en sus meditaciones el bueno de Tadashi pasaba el rato, mientras las gotitas de la ducha reciente resbalaban por sus hombros. Hinata andaba energicamente detrás de Kageyama, mientras este le indicaba como cargar aquel montoncito de leña para que no acabara perdiendo la mitad. Tsukki, había salido a ducharse.

En la tienda solitaria, Yamaguchi suspiró haciendo cuentas de como llevaba la situación. El tercer dia sin poder dar un paso más a su confesión._ Oh, si, planeaba hacerlo._ Ese efecto de valentia lo debía por entero a la actitud del rubio. ¿Cómo tomar esos besos en su frente, ese orgullo doblegado, esas disculpas? _Era abrumador._ Y por primera vez, sabia que debía hacer.

-Yama-chan, ¿Tienes acondicionador?

El de pecas se llevó un sobresalto. Admitía que su nuevo amigo, era tan sigiloso como un gato. _Por algo el nombre del equipo._

-Si... por aquí estaba...- Su bolso era un caos, ordenado pero caos.- ¿No hay problemas que...?

-¿Qué?

-T-tu cabello... ¿No necesita algo en especial? ¡Es decir!... Tú sabes...- _¿Qué no requería un acondicionador especial para cabellos teñidos?_ Su madre usaba de esos.

-No, esta bien con este. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Incluso parpadeaba sorprendido. Oh, vale. _Ese era un tema sensible._

-Por nada. Es que... lo tienes tan lindo que creí que utilizabas algo más especial.- No mentía. Le gustaba lo sedoso que parecía. Le gustaba el color. **_Rubio._**

-Gracias.- Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del armador.- Tú también tienes un lindo cabello, es... extraño.

-¿He?- ¿Cómo se tomaba eso? _¿Era un halago?_

El gatito rubio se removió algo nervioso, hasta sacar las palabras adecuadas.

-¡E-es como el bosque después de un dia de lluvia!

Realmente Kenma lo decía con todo el cariño que podía, así que Yamaguchi no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa a cambio.

-Gracias.- Esa parte de conseguir amigos nuevos, estaba bien. _Un amigo como Kenma era valioso._

El armador, asintió llevándose el acondicionador de flores tropicales.

-Oe, sécate el cabello, no seas descuidado Yamaguchi.- Y cuando giró un toallón azul le dio de lleno en el rostro.- Ni siquiera te has cambiado, ¿Qué te pasa, quieres enfermarte?

Tsukki tenia su playera de _Green Day_ y su cabello rezaba que necesitaba un peine y quizás un secador. Pero lo llamativo era el ceño fruncido que mantenía, esa boca en un gesto silencioso a la fuerza. Ese deje de molestia en el tono de su voz. _Tadashi podía leer entre líneas al mayor._

-¿Sucede algo, Tsukki?- Preguntó sin dejar de frotar sus mechones con el toallón azul.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo?- **_Ese era el encanto del bloqueador._** \- Nada. No quieres oírlo, porque te pondrás mal, me reñirás y terminare pidiendo disculpas al imbecil de... _olvídalo._

-Tsukki realmente debería manejar los celos.

Y el cuello del otro se levanto tan rápido que Yama temió que se quebrara. Lo miraba con sorpresa por todos lados. Ese era el momento._ Valor, valor._

-¿Qué estas ins-?

_-Me gustas_\- Detuvó la tarea de secar su cabeza, después de todo el calor que emergía de su rostro hacia todo el trabajo.- **_Me gustas Tsukki._**

Y hasta allí llego todo su coraje.

Desvió la mirada hacia su bolso desordenado. _Oh, madre de los cuervos. ¿Se podía morir de pena?_ Las dudas tan arraigadas a su personalidad atacaron... ¿Y si Tsukishima ni siquiera le veía de la misma forma? ¿Y si todo era solo cariño, por ser amigos desde la infancia? Incluso... _¿Si era solo lastima...?_

_-Tadashi._

Se topó con esos ojos que brillaban con un dorado fuera de lo común. Estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que al estirar su mano rozo el pecho de Tsukki.

-No deberías haber dicho eso...- La confusión en la mente del menor era tal que no podía más que mantener fija su vista en la boca del otro.- _Realmente... no debías haberlo dicho._

El corazón de Yamaguchi estaba por sufrir un infarto doble. ¡Cómo pudo pensar que alguien como Tsukishima...!

Lo besó. **Tsukishima Kei, lo besó.**

El rubio cortó cualquier conclusión catastrófica. Cortó el sentido del mundo y de las leyes de gravedad.

Lo besaba lento, suave... haciendo que los brazos de Yama, se envolvieran al cuello del mayor por pura inercia. Tanteaba el terreno con su lengua, hallando un leve movimiento que dio paso a la boca de _su_ chico. _Y allí perdió toda fuerza de razón en ambos._

Yama no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido ante la profundidad del beso y la mano que descendía a su cintura, trazando un camino lento de caricias por su espalda desnuda. No podía dejar de llevar un poco más cerca el cuerpo del mayor. _Tsukki tenia algo de adictivo, lo comprobaba ahora._

_-Eres injusto Tadashi..._\- el aire se había hecho necesario. La frente del bloqueador se apoyaba en la suya, aún con los ojos cerrados.- **Mi confesión debía ser primero...**

Yamaguchi no pudo más que abrazarlo como si la vida se fuera en ello. No quería despertar, no si era un sueño. _Estaba tan feliz..._

**-Me gustas mucho, Tadashi.**\- Esas palabras le hicieron mirarle a la cara por un segundo antes de ocultarse en el hueco de su cuello.- Oe... no me dejes de esta forma, di algo...

Y juraba que el rubio estaba sonriendo.

La única respuesta que encontró el pecoso antes de desmayarse por tanta felicidad y sonrojo, fue dar un beso dulce justo en el cuello, en ese pequeño espacio debajo de la oreja.

_-T-tadashi.._.- Lo dijo de una manera ronca, y no tardo en atacar sus labios de una forma completamente nueva para Yamaguchi.

_Tsukki tenía sus puntos débiles._

**Yamaguchi no tenia idea de lo que acaba de desatar.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes! **____**____**________¿Como han estado? Espero que esten esforzandose en sus deberes, ¡Que les vaya bien en sus examenes, exposiciones y demas torturas de________________l siglo XXI! :D Estoy super contenta ya que a pesar del sufrimiento, los nervios y las ganas de salir corriendo ¡aprobe mi examen oral! *viva!* Ahora solo queda el otro del jueves ;_; En fin... Espero que este capi les guste -3- por fin este par ha dado el paso definitivo. Ahora veremos que pasa con los otros...________**________  
________**_

_**____**____**Saludos dulces a Artemisa Cipriano: **____**____**________e.e pues ese tanas________________hita es sensualon(?) XD Kenma saca su lado violento cuando se pierden cosas preciosas. ;u; Gracias por lo de lindo________________, la verdad para mi es el capi más raro que ha salido. Un beso!________**____**____** a Megane Michiru-chan: **____**____**________Pues aqui va el tsukiyama e.e ha esperar el otro par, ¡garcias por la paciencia! U________________n________________ beso.________**____**____** A Komaegirl: **____**____**________Antes que nada... ;________________n; Me has traumado! Si! Por pecar de curiosa he buscado esa cosa que mencionaste... DX He quedado mal! ¿Que clase de cosas buscas en internet? ¿Que ya nadie juega al pet society? jajaja Oh, descansa bien, juega poco y lee más fics(?) Me siento alagada que leas esto todo los dias que puedes! XD El ________________SM de kenmaxInouka es cosa tuya los demas no tienen una mente tan retorcida(?) Un beso y cuidate________**____**____**. A GwenStacy: **____**____**________XD Si no te reprimas que fue confuso, lo fue... aun no se que paso. ;3; Gracias p________________or la suerte bonita! Que siempre es de ut________________ilidad las buenas vibras que mandan. Sip, me va ha doler pero el fic tiene su supermega final(?) Un beso!________**____**____** A Shia1624: **____**____**________Kuroo le gusta el BDSM e.e jajaja Tsukki esta cega________________ton, pobrecito. Es el karma(?) Suga san es inocente y puro(?) Ni yo pense que fuera Inouka al final o.O Un beso________________!________**____**____** A Fangirlear4live: **____**____**________jajajja XD Promet________________o que cuando salga de tanto lio lo leo, e.e y me saco una tarjeta de ________________socia del fandom(?) ¡suerte en tus examenes! Sip, todo tiene un final(?) Creo que tardare en finalizar igualmente Un Beso y cuidate!________**____**____** A GriisleChan: **____**____**________Ya, que Tsukki l________________a paso feo(?) :D Me alegro que te gustara esa cosa rara(?) No les abandornare hasta teminar el fic ;u; ¡animo que________________ si se puede, suerte con tus examenes!________**____**____** Y a Yui Tori: **____**____**________Gomen, lamento esta telepatia horrible, es un mal servicio de larga distancia(?) Ya, espero que hayas salido ________________bien en tus examenes. XD Me gustan tus comedias, has una compilacion de one's shot's... Pobre Nekomata el solo queria dormir a pata suelta(?) Ni pensar si Kenma pierde el celular... solo corran! Un ________________Beso y cuidate!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve! (Cuando la uni me deje ;n;)  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	34. Avidez

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Que me encanta mirarte y que te hago mía con solo verte de lejos. Que adoro tus lunares y tu pecho me parece el paraíso.»  
— Julio Cortazar._

_○○○•○○○_

Escuchó el sonido de las voces del entrenador y Sensei llamándolos. También los pasos de Nekomata llamando carpa por carpa para comenzar el penúltimo dia. Kami. Lo único que podía hacer en una situación así... _era aferrarse a la cintura de su novio._ Oh, si, eso debía servir para calmar sus ánimo_s._

-Chicos, arriba. Es hora de despertar, el desayuno corre por cuenta de los adultos.

_Y al menos tenía el destino piedad._ Si el bueno de Sensei era el que avisaba, su mal humor no salía de rango. Aunque no dejo de enterrar su nariz en el cuello del peliplateado. Cuanto daría para quedarse así, abrazando a Suga por la espalda, durante el resto de lo que quede de su existencia. El paraíso estaba allí, en ese embrollo de mantas y bolsas de dormir. En ese cuerpo tibio por el sueño... en el aroma a vainilla de su cabello.

-_Tanaka._.. Oye Tanaka.- la voz algo somniolenta del moreno, hizo que Daichi alzará la mirada.- Tanaka... ¿Puedes devolverme mi mano?

Pero el delincuente juvenil continuaba boca arriba, babeando un poco, mientras sostenía la mano de Ennoshita sobre su pecho. Si que tenia el sueño pesado.

-¡TANAKA!

No había mejor despertador para el calvo que un golpe en el estomago.

A todo el alboroto que estaban montando esos dos, Daichi prefirió dejarlo pasar. Aún rogaba porque su lindo novio no despertara._ Un rato más así..._

-Daichi...- Tarde. Unos ojillos mieles se voltearon a verlo.- Buenos días.

Se corregía, el verdadero paraíso estaba en esa sonrisa. En ese cabello revuelto, en ese lunar sumamente sexy y sobretodo, en esa voz velada por el sueño.** Kami, jamás había visto algo tan sublime.**

-Buenos días, Koushi.- Ni lento ni perezoso le dio un beso para comenzar el dia- Aún no te vayas lejos. Tanaka y Ennoshita ya se despertaron.

El vice capitán alzó un poco la cabeza. Ennoshita buscaba su cepillo de dientes. Tanaka estaba sentado, bostezando y mirando a la nada misma. _Era un buen presentimiento_. El moreno aprovecho para dejar un beso diminuto en su nuca.

-Hay que ir con los chicos...

-Un rato más, Mamá-suga.

**_-¿Qué?-_** No era como si pretendiera hacerlo rabiar a esa hora ¿Cierto?

-Ya, ya... no te enfades.- Pero aún dejaba escapar una risita. Había conseguido que girara por completo.- Solo, un rato más así... ¿Si?

-De acuerdo. Pero cuidado con como me dices, _Sawamura.- Y sus ojitos se entrecerraban en plan amenazante._

-Si señor.

Escucho como los otros dos ocupantes de la tienda, se marchaban no sin antes dar los buenos días a los padres de Karasuno. Y a decir verdad, fue un saludo fugaz. No querían incomodar, ni tener alguna imagen demasiado azucarada. **_Era como comer delante de los pobres._ **

La pareja captó perfectamente cuando Noya gritaba afuera _"¡Yo peine a Asashi-san hoy! ¿No se ve lindo?"_ También las onomatopeyas de Hinata admirando a su siempre _tan cool_ senpai. Daichi sonrió, la estrella debía estar derritiéndose de la vergüenza.

-Bien, vamos...- El problema era que ciertos brazos mantenían sujeto por la cintura al muchacho, y no parecían ceder.- Daichi, hay que ir al comedor.

-¿Y si fingimos estar hibernando crees que se darían cuenta?

-Está por comenzar la primavera...- Suga era duro. No había rastros de sonrisas. _No aún._

-Somos cuervos que migran en busca del sol.

-¿No estábamos hibernando?- Rodaba los ojos, señal que evitaba mirarle directo, estaba tentado.

-Podemos huir a la playa, es cálido.

_-Daichi..._\- Entonces el papel de indiferente se desarmaba. Y su sonrisa lenta se dibujaba, provocando que Daichi cayera aún más profundo.

-¿Se creerían si decimos que estamos realmente exhaustos?

-No.- Y entonces esa pequeña arruga aparecía en medio de las cejas finas de _su_ Suga.- Además se preocuparían por nosotros.

-¿Tienes que sonar tan... _lindamente_ responsable?- El aliento del mayor jugaba con los nervios del otro.

-Por supuesto, soy la parte recta de la relación.

-No diría eso, pequeño pervertido...- Ese susurro tenia sus insinuaciones evidentes.

-¡Sawamura!

**_-Dios, te amo tanto._**

Y se quedaba mirándolo en silencio, con las mejillas carmesí. Nunca habría palabras suficientes para decirle cuanto y que tan intenso era lo que sentía por él. No alcanzaba el_ te amo_... de veras que no alcanzaba con esas cinco letras.

-Anda... tenemos que cuidar a los cuervitos.- Incluso con esa mirada esquiva, con esa sonrisa que se formaba al intentar levantarse de allí, el sabia que Suga tenia una respuesta.- _Dai..._ en serio, yo también **_te amo,_** pero te amaré más aún si nos apresuramos. Aún tengo que lavarme los dientes y cambiarme.

-Son detalles, tú no necesitas arreglarte.

-Alguien esta con la cursilería alta en sangre...

####•####

A regañadientes, más algunos jalones de Suga, el capitán llego al comedor quince minutos después. Los chicos hacían el ruido de siempre. Nekoma incluso parecía haberse contagiado.

-¡Capitán, Kageyama me robó mi omelette!

-¡T-tú..!

-Suga-san, aquí esta su café.

-He, Daichi ¿Qué te parece el "nuevo" Asashi?

-Noya, por favor...

-Jo~ parece que la parejita decidió acompañarnos.

-Kuroo cállate, no los avergüences.

-Nee~ pero ¿No son acaso demasiado llamativos?

-Siento envidia en tu voz.

-¡Jo! Le atraparon Capitán.- Y un tenedor voló por encima de la mesa de forma mortal hacia el receptor de cresta rubia.

Mientras Daichi contemplaba a su amigo y daba el visto bueno a Noya, haciendo que la estrella se tiñera de colores a su comentario _"Realmente deberías ser su asesor de imagen"_, podía ver a Suga atendiendo los llamados del pequeño Hinata y aceptar con una sonrisa el café que le ofrecía Yamaguchi.

_Cada paso que daba mantenía esa aura tan refrescante y calida._

El moreno tomo un lugar en la mesa _extra larga. _

Lo que estaba tejiéndose en su interior era diferente... no quería separase de Suga al regresar. Durante estos seis días había podido tenerlo tan cerca como deseaba, de abrazarlo antes de dormir, _de no dormir por abrazarlo,_ de ayudarlo sin resultado en la cocina o simplemente verlo con el cabello húmedo después de una ducha apresurada.

Acumulaba algo de frustración. ¿Cuando y donde más, tendría la oportunidad de pasarlo con su novio de aquella manera? Los exámenes, el campeonato, la universidad... _el mundo cambiaria al volver. ¿Cuanto tendría que esperar para vivir junto a Koushi? ¿Cuanto más? **Y Daichi a pesar de lucir maduro, era caprichoso y egoísta.**_

Pero aún le quedaba un dia.

Un dia para guardar celosamente todos los recuerdos de ese campamento bullicioso y extraño.

-¿Alguien ha tomado fotografías desde que llegamos?- Ukai, lo preguntaba mientras toma un poco de café negro.

¿Cómo se le ha pasado ese detalle tan importante? Daichi suspira. _Hubiera sido lindo... lastima que ninguno del equipo se lleve bien con la tecnología._

**-Si.**

Kenma alza su mano y muestra su cámara pequeña. Tiene al menos 413 fotografías desde que salieron de Karasuno. _Ese gatito a salvado el dia._

-¿En qué momento tomaste tantas?- Porque Yamamoto esta algo asustado.

-Me gusta tomar fotografías.

-¿Cuantas tienes de mí Kenma~?

-Me gusta tomar fotografías de **_cosas bonitas._**

Hinata no dudo en pedirle que le tome una de él y de todo el quipo. Tanaka ha dicho con la boca llena que deberían tomar fotos de la práctica. Un retrato de la humillación de Nekoma, claro. Y entonces se encendió la pólvora.

_Esas discusiones le causan la impresión de que son una familia._

-Daichi ¿Y si hacemos una foto grupal? Seria lindo colgarla en el gimnasio. ¡Podemos hacer copias más pequeñas para cada uno!

-Si, es una buena idea,_ amor._

Ahora que lo dice en voz alta, sabe que pronto Suga le gruñirá por decir esas cosas _delante de los inocentes de primer año, sabiendo lo penoso que es. _Pero lo que no entiende el peliplateado es que **_ese es el punto._**

-Asashi, pásale las tostadas a Sawamura. Creo que el hambre le esta haciendo decir tonterías innecesarias.

_Oh._

Estaba castigándolo

Eso lo hacia más irresistible._ Y lo sabe. _

_Se declaraba desesperado, egoísta y completamente a los pies de Sugawara Koushi._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas bellezas del fandom más cute del mundo! **____**____**________¿Como ha ido su semana? ;3; Yo estoy super feliz ya que aprobe el examen oral q faltaba *aleluya* Asi que ahora me queda otro más y un trbajo, ya ha pasado lo peor. En fin... por aqui les traigo azucar y a un Daichi que le encanta hacer rabiar al pobrecito suga e.e ya sabemos como acaban las peleas de estos dos... Por cierto la noche antes del examen estaba tan inquieta que me puse a escribir con lujo de detalles el cap final de la historia. XD Solo dios sabe si eso es genial o no. Se cuidan!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

**_________Beso y saludos dulces a:_________**

_**____**____**GwenStacy **____**____**________;3; Eres tan linda... celebridad? XD Dios no. Simplemente tomame como una servidora publica(?) Despues de todo, escribo para contar historias y sobretodo para ustedes. No hay nada mejor que divertirse creando y que a otros les guste. En fin.. ¿estuvo bien el beso? jo.. que alivio. En realidad cuando lo lei me parecio que debia mejorar. ¡Seais fuerte mi pequeña, tu puedes contra el malvado semestre! :D Mucha suerte! Un beso.________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Artemisa Cipriano **____**____**________XD Dios a poco que es una ternurita? Mamaguchi.. si lo he leido en un fic super genial... madre no puedo acordarme cual era... ¿lo has leido por ahi? No lo puedo encontrar D: (Luna esta cada vez más vieja) :3 las ________________confesiones deben ser a________________si de moe.. o e.e salvajes. Un beso!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**GriisleChan **____**____**________¡felicitaciones por aprobar tus exam________________enes! No te tires abajo, que al menos has salido sana y salva, y ya acabo la tortura XD Yama fue un seme al estilo Nowaki en su vida pasada(?) jajajaj Tsukki es más de lo concreto aunque en el fondo (muuuy en el fondo) es un cursi XD Un be________________so y cuidate!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Fangirlear4Live **____**____**________El estudio te chupa el alma. Es verdad. ________________Oh, yamaguchi es como todo adolescente. Tienes sus inseguridades y sus autoreproches, creo que en esa parte tambien me identifico. Auque me siento Daichi algunos dias.. ya sabes cuando tu hermana menor no te hace caso XD ;3; Lo se la mayoria de las historias que leo estan pausadas malditos examenes de fin de año -.- Gracias por la inspiracion________________! Un beso y cuidate!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Komaegirl **____**____**________Vacaciones ven a mi(?) awww grita todo lo que quier________________as puedo poner las cosas más dulces si quiero XD Es que somos debiles ante el romanticismo aunque algunos se hagan los duros. Yama es hermoso, quizas los otros tres de primer año han tenido más popularidad ya sabes... Yo tambien te amo(?) jajaja Tsukki asi es amado(?) o.O YamaXKenma... e.e m________________is mesajes subliminales estan siendo descubiertos(?) Cuidate, un beso!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Shia1624 **____**____**________Tsukki asi de mono da sentido a todo, y le perdonamos por ser un id________________iota XD Yama e.e tuvo su recompensa. Asi que ha ser valientes de vez en cuando(?) Kenma no es fisgon, el solo esta bien inform________________ado(?) Un beso!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)*_


	35. Estrellas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«La embriaguez a la sombra florida de tus ojos,/ las caídas, los triunfos, los saltos de la fiebre./Ámame, ámame, ámame./ De pie te grito! Quiéreme.»  
— _Pablo Neruda_._

_○○○•○○○_

-¿Algo que quieras agregar, _Tokio-chan_?

Nadie borraba la sonrisa burlona de Tanaka. Podría tener ese aire de superioridad el resto de sus días, si Ennoshita no le diera codazos sacándole el aire, para que deje esa mueca _"de delincuente en plena fechoría"_. Igualmente Yamamoto sufría las consecuencias.

-Suerte, pura suerte.- Murmuraba el de cresta, mientras acomodaba a golpes su bolso revuelto.

La tarde comenzaba a teñirse de naranja, muy oportuna para la victoria de los cuervos. Los ánimos eran radiantes, más por la ansiedad de compartir la última noche de ese memorable campamento.

Mientras tanto la pequeña carnada, caminaba a desgano dejando que su cabello se secara naturalmente. Estaba exhausto, demasiado y por dos poderosas razones: primero, Nekomata había decidido exprimir hasta el último segundo del último dia del campamento. Cosa que no era recomendable para su cuerpo. Y la segunda y más irritante razón tenía nombre y apellido._ Oh, y una corona también._

_¡Estupido Rey, que no tiene las agallas para dar su estupida confesión y dejarse de estupidos rodeos! Porque su estupido ego, no esta logrando más que le mande a lustrar su corona._

La cabeza de Shouyo era un revuelo naranja, con ideas algo románticas debido a las telenovelas de su madre y con esa impaciencia propia de la juventud. Aunque siendo sinceros, cualquiera hubiera armado una escena en la práctica. ¡El tipo ni siquiera le miro! ¿Como era posible luego de su espontáneo beso en la mejilla, de los celos descarados y de todos esos detalles más que obvios que Tobio no haya ni intentado declararse? ¿Qué no le había cuidado ante la espeluznante historia de Kuroo? ¿Acaso era una broma lo de... _ser su sol? _Y Hinata jamás había recibido un halago de ese calibre. **_¡¿Acaso tenia idea de lo que había sentido en ese momento?! _**

Los corazones de los enamorados se debilitan sin palabras claras. **Y Hinata Shouyo quería una confesión como dios manda.**

###•###

-Te ves mal.

Kenma no tenía tacto. O en realidad su personalidad no lo requería. La cuestión es que Hinata solo suspiro en tono derrotista. _Si... que el mundo viera la miseria en que se había convertido, por andar detrás del armador más imbecil del mundo._ A Hinata por otra parte le iban los dramas.

-¿Es sobre Kageyama?

Quizás hubiera brincado por ser descubierto, pero en este caso no podía hacerlo. Solo existían dos personas sobre la faz de la tierra que sabían de sus sentimientos por el moreno: una era ese gatito en alto grado inteligente, quien no hizo más que decirle lo obvio desde que se llamaban de vez en cuando por teléfono. La otra persona era reciente, sin embargo, le tenía plena confianza. _Yamaguchi era una persona muy interesante si se lo proponía._

**_-Deberías salir conmigo._**\- Y los ojos del otro se abrían de sorpresa.- No te dejaría nunca de lado, ni me comportaría como un idiota. Eres muy especial Shouyo, si él no puede verlo no merece la pena que esperes por una confesión que va contra su orgullo.

Algo se sacudió en el interior del pelinaranja.

-No me gusta que hables de esa forma.

-A mi no me gusta verte con esa cara.- El ceño del armador se profundizo un poco, mostrando su preocupación.- Y tampoco me gusta Kageyama.

-¡Kenma!

-No lo apruebo.

-_No eres mi madre..._\- murmuró por lo bajo. Su amigo si que era algo protector.- Además no se trata de que a ti te agrade.

-¿Entonces de qué trata?

Hinata tuvo que alzar la vista. El rubio se había cruzado de brazos, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. La tienda de Kenma a espaldas de este estaba vacía, alrededor solo Yamamoto e Inouka se apresuraban en salir corriendo. El agua caliente estaba acabándose. Si Hinata decía algo... _eso quedaría allí, entre ellos._

-Es difícil, con el carácter horrible que tiene y esa cara...- sonrió un poco, Tobio tenía los ojos azules, _azules como el mar en las noches sin luna._\- Pero puedo sentirlo, él de alguna forma extraña me tiene cariño... aunque no es como si hubiéramos hablado del tema, y-ya sabes.

-¿Entonces tienes ese aura deprimente por nada?- Su cara debió ser muy expresiva, puesto que Kenma dibujó una sonrisa casi invisible.- En el amor, uno de los dos debe confesarse para poder comenzar una relación. **_¿Quien te dijo que necesariamente tiene que ser Kageyama quien de el primer paso?_**

Fue como si una revelación le cayera del cielo. ¡Kami-sama!

-¡Kenma eres un genio!- Y se abalanzó en un abrazo casi asfixiante al pobre minino.- ¡Muchas gracias por escucharme! Te prometo que no volveré a darme por vencido tan fácil.

Y con una sonrisa luminosa la carnada definitiva dejo a su amigo sonrojado y murmurando cosas como _"Eres demasiado tonto Shoyo, deberías salir conmigo"_ mientras volvia a su tienda para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de la cena.

###•###

¿Acaso él, un jugador que aspiraba a ser estrella, se acobardaría ante una confesión? Si la montaña no va a Mahoma... El cuervo va hacia el Rey. Por lo que finalizar la cena, el plan _"Emboscada a su majestad"_ comenzó a ponerse en marcha.

-Oi, como será la ultima noche antes de regresar, Sensei pensó que podríamos hacer algo que no implicara gritos en mitad de la madrugada o cosas donde todos ustedes se pondrían alterados.- Ukai sonrió con sorna, mientras Noya no se daba por aludido.- **_¿Quieren ver las estrellas?_**

###•###

-¿Todos están aquí?- Sensei alumbro a los dos equipos que se acomodaban en el claro.- Ukai, ¿Contaste bien?

-Tranquilo, nadie se perdió en el camino. Y si fuera así, los gritos nos avisarían... ¡Auch!

Takeda solo inflaba las mejillas indignadas. Su novio tenía un humor espantoso.

Nekomata se hallaba tendido en el césped, unos metros más allá de ellos. Karasuno aún se enredaba con las mantas, mientras Tanaka repetía en tono cruel que de seguro habría alguna araña por allí. Yamamoto no aflojaba su lengua, pero se mantenía aferrado al brazo de Yaku quien se contenia para no patearlo.

-Vuestro Rey esta muy silencioso, ¿La doncella le ha ignorado?

-Ha callar vasallo.- Se puso de pie dejando al bloqueador con las palabras en el aire.

Tsukishima estaba algo nervioso, por eso pretendía picar al rey, pero viendo que éste ahora huía a vaya a saber Dios donde, tuvo que dejar de insistir. Además de que _la doncella_ no se encontraba cerca para hacer mas efectiva la burla.

-Tsukki...- La razón de su ansiedad estaba justo a su lado, sonriendo.- ¿E-esta bien que...?

El rubio pudo leer las intensiones del menor. Su barrera de _ser sin sentimientos_ se desarmó por completo. Le tomó de la mano mientras le daba un suave apretón._ Jesús, se sentía tan cursi que en otro momento se abofetearía a si mismo._ Aunque... ¿A quien le importaba? **Tadashi era suyo.**

Por otro lado, Hinata se hallaba apartado de la mayoría, aunque no se arriesgaba a estar demasiado lejos. Este era el objetivo: atraer al rey hasta un terreno preparado. _Oh, si._ Si Kageyama le quería un poco, se acercaría. Y precisamente la figura del moreno se presento de pie junto a él. Ni Hinata creía que funcionaria tan rápido.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí? ¿No dijo Sensei que no nos alejáramos?

-Solo..._ quería ver las estrellas._

Algo en la expresión de Tobio confundió a Hinata. Por un segundo creyó ver un intenso sonrojo. El de mayor altura sin mediar palabra se sentó a su par.

El silencio provocó un incomodo ambiente, que el pequeño no sabia manejar. Y estaba por pasar a la fase dos de su magnifico plan, cuando la voz susurrante de Tobio le quito la respiración.

_-¿Qué esperas, Hinata?_

Su plan se fue por la borda. El corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba por encima del rango para un ser humano. ¿Que debería responder? Podía contestarle desde un simple insulto hasta...

-Estrellas.- No estaba pensado.

-No me refiero a eso, tonto.- _Oh no_... Ese tono le ponía la piel de gallina.- T-tú... **_¿Qué esperas de mí?_**

Podía sentir sus mejillas arder. El moreno se giró para verlo mejor, mientras él luchaba por no desmayarse. _No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no podía porque..._

-Porque yo... si tengo algo que decir Shoyo.

_Comenzaría a hiperventilar._ Las palabras de Kageyama le estaban matando, sentía que podría morirse o algo parecido. Tenía tantos sentimientos dentro de si que podría salir corriendo. _Esos ojos profundos que lo miraban con cariño._

**Este era el momento.**

-Tobio... y-yo... yo...

-De verdad que eres un torpe.

Los labios del moreno le provocaron una corriente eléctrica.

Allí quedaron sus tartamudeos, su cara roja, su temblor... allí comenzaba a desatarse todo eso que el rey idiota había provocado en él. Quería decírselo. _Debía decírselo_. Pero la boca de Tobio parecía demasiado adictiva, moviéndose suavemente sobre la suya, dando pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior, dejando que su sabor se fundiera con el otro. Haciendo que de gracias de estar sentado, porque sus piernas se aflojaron, sus brazos no sabían otra cosa que enredarse con temor en la nuca de Tobio, o buscar un punto de apoyo en su pecho.

**Su primer beso.**

Lentamente se separaron. Pero Hinata olvidaba el miedo, el decoro y lo demás. Tenia al chico que le gustaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, con una mirada preciosa esperando por él. _Se lo debía a su naturaleza._

Un empujón brusco, puso al pelinaranja a horcajadas del moreno.

**_\- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..._**

Hinata ya no seguía ningún punto de su emboscada, solo dejaba que sus pequeños labios besarán suavemente la boca del armador, entre cada confesión que decía anhelante "Te quiero" Dejó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus mejillas, en su nariz y en su frente.

**-Te quiero...**\- Lo detuvo la mano de Tobio que le tomaba la mejilla.

**-Idiota... yo te quiero más**\- La sonrisa más sincera y bonita que tenia fue solo para Shouyo. _Todas sus sonrisas serian para Shouyo._

Y lo jalaba a su boca de nuevo.

**_La noche era estrellada como la primera vez que se conocieron._**

**###Extra###**

-Suga, por favor mantente tranquilo. Solo se están besando.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son tan pequeños...

-De verdad que estas actuando como una madre celosa.

-¡Daichi!

-No te preocupes, tendré una charla personal con Kageyama. No me gustaría ser abuelo antes de tiempo.

-¡Basta! No voy a ver ninguna estrella contigo. Eres un padre irresponsable, tendré que buscar a uno que si se interese por el bienestar de-

-¡Quieto ahí Koushi!- Y lo sujetaba muy firme de la cintura.- **_Ese es un truco muy sucio._** ¿De verdad quieres divorciarte de mí?

La cara de Suga se debatía entre enfadarse o reír. Apretó los labios. _No era justo._

-Eres...

**-Ven aquí.**

_¿Era éticamente correcto reprender a los de primer año, si él mismo se besaba de forma poco moral delante de todos?_

-Jesús, cuanto amor en el aire.- Una mueca de asco de parte de Tanaka

-Creo que vomitare.

El calvo miró al moreno que fruncía el ceño. Ennoshita podía comprender la incomodidad reinante para los _forever alone. _Nadie pensaba en ellos. Mendigos enamorados. Ahora incluso sus kohais se veían entre nubes rosas.

-Deberías ir por una bolsa de cartón, rápido.

-Traeré dos.

Y esa sonrisa de Ennoshita, hizo que por un instante las chispas volaran.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras! **____**____**________¿Como han estado? ;n; Lamento la demora. Este capitulo tuvo dos borradores que jamás veran la luz del sol(?) Como dice ________**_________________Fangirlear4Live_________________**_________________ esos borradores moriran conmigo. En fin, **¡Feliz comienzo de Diciembre!** Si(?) Solo me queda un parcial el miercoles, pero a fin de cuentas el año academico ya acabo *coro de angeles* Espero que les haya ido de maravillas a ustedes. Bien, espero que este cap__________________________________itulo les haya encantado como a mi! :3 (Despues de tanto esfuerzo a salido bien ¿no?) ¡preparen los arbolitos navideños!(?)  
_________________________  
_________

**_________Beso y saludos dulces a: Thedoregirl _________**_________Hola linda! Pues asi y todo te disculpamos(?) ;u; Muchas gracias, awww me hace feliz que te guste la historia. ¡Daisuga rules baby!(?) e.e Quien no ama a un seme meloso jajaja Pues aqui un Kagehina para que disfrutes. Un beso! __________**____**____**Artemisa Cipriano **____**____**________OH sii! Fuera de la cancha de Misutore-san! Dios, XD me puse a leerlo desde el comienzo. Es como mi biblia, al igual que "Si no es tu problema no te entrometas" o "A gritos". Son fic bellisimos. Bien, a otra cosa XD ¡los padres de karasuno son salvajes(?! Sus castigos son tan... e.e quiero que me castigue Daichi(?) jajaja Tannashita eh? Pues un guiño por aqui! Un beso! ________**____**____**Hime-chankyu**____**____**________ Espero que no me mates D: Y no hayas desesperado por el nuevo capi(?) Es que Suga es un angel del cielo, tan sensual que es irresistible. Es mi teoria, y Daichi lo sabe. Un beso!. ________**____**____**GwenStacy **____**____**________Yo tambien siento mi insulina por las nu________________bes XD Karasuno es un hermosa y revoltosa familia, oh si. Estar a medio camino de ser adulto es horrible, lo unico que nos queda es tener paciencia. ¡felicidades por salvar tu semestre! Un beso! ________**____**____**Suzaku Namizake **____**____**________Suga ________________es hermoso XD Yo ________________que tu me cuido, que en este fandom andan locas por kenma, si te ven parecida... corre! o.o Tomar fotos sin que se den cuenta ok... eso si es genial(?) Un beso! ________**____**____**Yui Tori **____**____**________*Musica de frozen de fondo* ¡el frio es parte tambien de mi! XD ¡F________________eliciades por pasar tus parciales! Espero que haya salido todo bien. Adelante pequeña(?) sigue tu camino de one-shots... y no te eches a menos, ¡animo! e.e ¿Lemon, he? Creo que podrian haber un ambienta más propicio para la pasion(?) Jesus ¿Quieres una orgia? jajaja a mama suga le da un infarto si se entera. Kuroo no acepta criticas a su relacion es que le da pena(?) Kenma es un loquillo ya lo ves, sus fotos captaron todo e.e Daichi es un masoquista, y a Suga le gusta tener el control con un latigo(?) jajja Un beso y te cuidas! _________**_________Fangirlear4Live _________**_________Hola lind__________________ura! XD Espero que no hayas desesperado por mi no-actualizacion. En fin... No estaba corto! ;n; Entra en el top five de los capis más largos (ahora este tambien) lo que pasa es que tanta miel nos deja siempre con ganas de más(?) ¿Quien no ama a un suga gruñon? Un beso y cuidate! __________**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka **____**____**________Suga rules baby! ________________Lo adoramos! Un beso________________!________**____**____** _**____**____**GriisleChan **____**____**_**____**____**________;3; Aww muchas gracias, cariño. La verdad que yo tambien amo cuando lle________________ga la inspiracion para un daisug________a. Son tan.. perfectos que tengo que ponerle empeño por el amor que les tengo. Un beso! **____**____**Guito-senpai **____**____**________Pues h________________ola! :D Gracias por leer. Me alegro que te guste como va todo... Oikawa mmm... en verdad que lo pense pero creo que tenia demasiadas parejas para manejar. Au________________nque adoro a esos dos XD Un beso!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Buenas vibras a todxs **____**____**________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_(-3-)* P/D Las notas son un capitulo aparte :D  
_


	36. Apasionados

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Yo te querré demasiado, que tendrás miedo de no volver a conocer tanto cariño en tu vida.»  
— Ckristopher Climaco._

_○○○•○○○_

_Entre las cosas que Kenma gustaba estaba aquel gatito negro. Ese felino demasiado juguetón, muy mimoso y en extremo posesivo. No le gustaba que su contacto llegara más profundo que unas palabras o un mensaje de texto con otros, y si fuera así, permanecía vigilante con esos ojos celosos de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Aquel gatito lo envolvía, emitiendo ronroneos coquetos en su oído y lo hundía en medio de ese palpitar acelerado. Kenma esta perdido en él._

-Kuro...- Empujaba un poco al moreno, pero este sonreía y volvía a su tarea.- Y-ya... Pueden vernos...

-El_ chico refrescante_ decía lo mismo, pero creo que todo el mundo ha terminado por ver que tanto se resiste a Sawamura ¿No?

Sus labios le recorrían el cuello, de una forma casi tortuosa. Podía sentir su sonrisa escalando por su nuca, o su lengua acariciando su piel. De seguro estaba dejando marcas, porque de su boca salían quejidos algo sonrojados que ponían aún más apretado el abrazo de Kuroo. _Y en el fondo... no quería que le soltara._ Los brazos del capitán eran calidos, sus manos husmeaban debajo de su playera rozando su ombligo y él... bueno él comenzaba a desear que aquel juego se apresurara. Su entrepierna lo estaba pidiendo.

-Estas demasiado cooperativo.- Ese tono destilaba las intenciones que tenía.- ¿Qué cosas estas pensando, he gatito?

-C-cállate...- Su cuerpo reaccionaba y se pegaba más al pecho del otro.- Mhmmm...D-deja...

-No me pidas eso, amor.

Porque después de todo, hacer que Kai y Fukunaga, participaran de la recorrida nocturna por el boque había sido todo un esfuerzo del Capitán de Nekoma, que le valdría algunas semanas comprando almuerzos para sus simpáticos compañeros. **¡No iba a desperdiciar algo así!**

-¿Puedo?- La mirada dulce y lasciva hacían que Kenma obedeciera sin chistar las peticiones del mayor.- Ho ho~ Que lindo gatito...

Su playera había ido a parar vaya a saber Dios donde, mientras su cuerpo fue empujado con suavidad a la posición horizontal. No diría jamás lo arrebatadoramente guapo que se veía el moreno desde allí.

-D-date prisa.- Su voz salía casi en un murmullo. Estaba conteniendo su naturaleza.

**_-¿Me deseas, Kozume_**?- Estaba encima, con las manos separando las piernas del sonrojado rubio, mientras besa sus mejillas.

Ya no hacia falta que Kenma desprenda los botones de la camisa a cuadros. _El desvestirse era una de las acciones preferidas del moreno, mucho más si era a causa del encanto de su precioso gatito._

-Cállate de una vez.- Él sabe que solo busca picarlo, hacerlo chillar de pena. Kuro es así de bastardo, y así como es… _tiene pensado dejarlo con la sangre en el ojo._\- Cambie de idea. No quiero hacer nada contigo.

Un tic algo tembloroso mueve la ceja oscura del otro.

-¿Qué es eso? Por favor ponte ropa. Esta fresco.- Y mira de lado sin inmutarse. Puede sentir los músculos tensos del mayor.

-Tú...- No es de jugar con los nervios de su novio. Nunca lo hace, pero esta vez algo en ese semblante a punto de explotar le hace gracia y deja escapar una risa, que lo delata.- Eres muy cruel… Kozume.

Kuroo lo ha descubierto, y tiene que buscar una salida rápida para escapar de sus brazos.

-Quiero mi consola.- Siempre puede apelar a su lado caprichoso.

-Tengo un modo de entretenerte.- Los ojos del gatito rubio lo miran con algo de temor. **Su novio es peor en la venganza.**

No tarda mucho para que ambos pierdan los pantalones _y en especial Kenma su ropa interior._ Al final sabe que no importa que tan bien mienta... **_Kuroo solo necesita darle un beso suave para ganar el juego._**

-Ahmmmp...

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía bajo los toques del gatito negro. _¿Cuanto había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un siglo?_ Se aferraba a su espalda, besando la barbilla del otro y gimiendo en su oído. No le negaría esa dulce tortura. Kuroo gruñía de a ratos, todo ese deseo estaba condensándose en su miembro, pero aún no era el momento. Tenia que hacer pagar a su lindo armador por molestarlo de esa forma.

_-Muy estrecho..._\- La espalda de Kenma se arqueaba de forma dolorosa. Emitía un quejido claro, y la frente del moreno sudaba.- Aun puedo hacerte sentir mejor, cariño.

Los dedos en su interior estaban haciendo que Kenma olvidara donde estaba, lo que hacia que su voz se volviera casi un ronroneo que aumentaba la excitación de su novio. El madito lo llevaba al límite.

-Tetsuro...- Los movimientos se incrementaron, la cadera del rubio pedía un poco de piedad. Estaba sintiendo mucho calor.- Tetsuro, ya... y-ya hazlo...

Kuroo mordía un poco más el cuello de su novio. Estaba luchando por no ser rudo con el menor, al menos no esa noche. Dejó de presionar, se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba y acaricio con lentitud los muslos de su amor.

-¡MALDICION TESTURO HAZME EL AMOR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!- Su naturaleza era esa. _Pasional, demandante..._ lujuriosa con la vista del cuerpo del moreno. Y con esos sentimientos que le llenaban el estomago de mariposas sedientas de amor.

Jamás había sentido la cara tan roja como en ese momento. Kuroo tenía los ojos como platos ante ese reclamo desesperado. Le costo unos segundos armar una sonrisa placentera. _Oh, si... Kenma lucia tan comestible en ese momento._

**-Tus deseos son órdenes, Kenma...**

El calor no hacia más que subir por cada poro de su piel. Las embestidas de su novio hacían que clavara las uñas en la espalda de este, gimiendo tan bajo como su poca cordura permitía. Enredaba algunas hebras del cabello negro. Mordía su hombro, se apretaba aún más... buscaba hacer sentir bien a Kuroo.

En respuesta, el capitán le tomó de la cintura sin dejar de embestirlo, levantándolo un poco sobre sus caderas. Lo quería a horcajadas sobre él. Quería ver un poco más esos ojos turbios de lujuria.

-Tetsu...- Como odiaba esa posición. Demasiado expuesto.- I-dio.. idiot..

No podía más que morderse los labios. Necesitaba más. Kuro parecía muy entretenido con sus reacciones, en especial con su trasero. Sus manos no se privaban de nada.

El ritmo se elevo aún más, la respiración anunciaba que pronto no podrían moverse. La piel de Kuroo se tensó al sentir como el rubio lo recorría, lo apretaba y le miraba de una forma salvaje. _Sus ojos dorados se tornaban felinos._

-Demonios, **_ven aquí._**

Otra vez Kenma se encontraba bajo dominio del mayor. Kuro lo tomo más fuerte, más profundo... _más duro_. Había algo en ese placer que enloquecía a ambos. Kenma lo sabia, y tiro de él para besarlo. Un beso brusco, desbordante... _un poco más._

**-Tetsuro...-**Un temblor cubrió su cuerpo, mientras el moreno dejaba salir un gemido ronco.

Acabaron agitados, con el sudor cubriendo la espalda de kuroo. Lentamente el mayor se retiro del interior del armador. Kenma aun se estremecía buscando su boca para calmarse. El capitán se acomodó a su lado, atrayéndolo más cerca. En esas ocasiones no había palabras, ni cuerdas vocales. Estaban en medio de nubes, de la satisfaccion de consumar de amor.

Las manos de Kenma acariciaban el pecho del otro, de forma suave casi dulce. _Ese gatito negro besaba su coronilla._

-¿Falta para que regresen?- su voz aún ronca, hizo que Kuroo sonriera.

-Espero que si. Esta vez tardamos un poco más...- Y las palabras hacían que el rubio se removiera en busca de algo con que cubrirse.- Nee~ ¿Me deseas, Kosume? Porque creo que podríamos hacer algo más antes de que vuelvan...

-No.- Y se sentaba tanteando su ropa interior encontrada.- Pervertido.

La risa del capitán inundaba la tienda, mientras se vestían. Al menos esa vez no habría manchas sospechosas que lavar. Kenma decidió acostarse mientras maldecía a su consola por quedarse sin baterías, justo ahora que él esta inquieto.

Kuroo lo rodeaba de nuevo, acomodándose a su espalda. Como al principio, sus brazos le apretaban. Besaba su cuello murmurando cosas pervertidas.

Kenma no volteaba. Se aferraba a esos brazos y murmuraba bajo casi sin ser escuchado.

**_\- Te amo, Tetsuro_**.- Podía sentir como Kuro sonreía en su nuca.

_**\- Yo también te amo, cariño.**_

###•###

-¿Qué decía de mis chicos "alborotados"?

Nekomata estaba medio en shock, medio rojo de ira y un cachito rojo de pena. El entrenador de Karasuno sonreía socarronamente de lado, le dirigía una mirada de triunfo a su novio. Sensei solo intenta convencerlos de que quizás todo era un mal entendido.

-No te lo crees ni tú.- Susurro Ukai dándole una mirada sugestiva.

-_Kenma..._\- Más rojo estaba Hinata que había oído aquel grito exigente de su inocente y puro amigo. _O ya no tan inocente._ Por alguna razón no se atrevía a ver a Kageyama. No con esos pensamientos extraños que aparecían en su mente.

-Escúchame bien Yamaguchi, no quiero que mires a los ojos a esos dos depravados ¿Entiendes? Mejor ni te les acerques.- Y el de pecas solo asentía sonrojado. Tsukishima no se sorprendía, pero no por eso no sentía que aquellos dos tenían algo mal en el cerebro para hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas, en _esa_ situación y con _ese _escándalo.

-Ennoshita creo que necesito esa bolsa ahora.-

-Olvídalo, no me acercare a la tienda. ¿Y si aún están _dándose duro_?

-¡ENNOSHITA!- La cara de Suga era para un cuadro.

Daichi solo se encogió de hombros. Ahora entendía porque Kuroo le pedía tantos consejos "indecentes". Rogaba que mamá Suga jamás se enterara de eso.

-Creo que debemos volver a contemplar las estrellas. Aún la noche es joven.- Kai no retrocedería. Quería sus almuerzos gratis.

Noya por su parte miraba con ojos maliciosos a la estrella.

-¿Tú que opinas Asashi-san?

-N-no creo que sea nuestro asunto...- Y no lo era. Técnicamente oír algo así los dejaba como _"fisgones_".- Creo que se quieren mucho.

**_-Yo te quiero mucho._**

Si alguien no separaba a Noya, quizás Ukai tendría que comerse sus propias palabras.

El equipo de Nekoma, parecía no tan sorprendido. Claro que Yaku, maldecía en voz baja a su Capitán desvergonzado y jalaba de la correa a Inouka que no entendía que habían sido esos quejidos. _Siempre le dejaba la parte difícil._

Entre tanto murmullo y pena, Sensei decidió que por las dudas, era mejor regresar al claro. Mientras emprendían su camino, Takeda solo pudo pensar no sin sonrojarse, por su mente traicionera:

_"Los de Nekoma si que son apasionados."_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas noches bellezas de los siete mares(?)! **____**____**________¿Como ha ido la semana? ¡Yo he terminado las clases! *coro de angeles cantando* :B me queda preparar un final antes de navidad y adiou año academico. ^^ Espero que este lemon o intento de uno haya salido bien. ¿Se lo esperaban? Porque yo no .-. solo salio y ya... xD Proximamente el fin de este precioso campamento. Pero todavia queda más... Espero les guste._________________________  
_________________________  
_________

**_________Besos y saludos dulces a: Teddy-sama _________**_________Hola cariño! __________________Pues gracias por comentar n.n Y en cuanto a lo otroa XD Pues__________________.. creo que si mente me a__________________yuda y el dios de Haikyu! me ayuda, podria escribir eso. Aunuqe no quiero que se ilusionen, asi que no es seguro. Un beso y disfruta la historia! _________**_________Nobody.30 _________**_________TuT Ahhhhh... me vas a hacer llorar(?) un poco la verdad... __________________gracias muchas gracias por comentar y decir eso. En serio, creo que me emociono cuando dices esas cosas tan lindas ;u; Ya... seguire escribiendo que esto no se acaba. Un beso enorme!_________**_________Fangirlear4live _________**_________jajajaja XD Es hambre..__________________. :') Me hace feliz ayudar a los que luchan con sus finales(?) ¡Mucha suerte con esos! Fuego virtual, uh? Lo anotare. Debe ser fuerte. Creo que el grupo de Tanaka es el mejor, hagamos una reunion anual(?) XD Suga se alarma, sus polluelos quieren hacer cosas de "adultos" jajaja Prometo intentar subir todos los capitulos más seguidos. Un beso y cuidate! **Ishiro Shizuka:** jajja a Tobio se ha ganado el amor de todos(?) Es que estan lindo~ Pobre mamáSuga u.u esos niños le hacen envejecer. :D Shipeo, shipeo... Ennoshita sensualon!(?) Un beso!** Thedoregirl:** ;u; Muchas gracias.. Y si, tengo un librito de Neruda asi que hago uso de él para mis perversos fines, muajajajjaa XD Kagehina es una de mis OTP más consentidas. Kenma es un amor de madre(?) Yo que el rey me voy con cuidado de no caerle peor a la "suegra" ajajjajaa Creo que deben dar un plenario, antes de que alguno les venga con las buenas nuevas e.e Muchas gracias por la inspiracion (es mucho muy necesaria :D) Un beso y cuidate! **Yui Tori: **Oh~ Me gusta el viento. ¡Muchas felicidades por pasar al proximo año! n.n Por aqui.. bueno.. ejem.. digamos que yo ya voy para el cuarto. Ok. Yo te decia "pequeña" de puro cariño *se va ha shorar a un rincon* Yo mido 1.53... ;-; GodWhy? ¡y soy mayor que tú!.. dejame que me reponga. XD Mama suga lo sabe todo(?) aunque Daichi utilice sus metodos para intentar distraerlo e.e Suga le da un infarto. Y ya ves el capitan le gusta el latigo de su esposo jajaja Lemon, dios. Tengan paciencia... espero poder darles unos buenos lemos en el futuro más proximo. Kenma es un caso, pero no temais que solo tiene un unico y sadico dueño e.e XD ¡El pobre Hinata le daria algo si le llevan al oscuro tan pronto(?)! Tanaka aún permanece en nivel 55 bajo cero jajaja Tsukki definitivamente subio de nivel e.e Un beso y cuidate! **Ssspooky:** Oh cariño! Lo siento. En serio, me has roto un poco el corazon. Lamento eso, aunque... me gustaria decir algo más, pero no se muy bien que ha pasado. Lo unico que puedo decir con certeza es que no te andaes por los rincones, ni te arrastres como alma en pena. Eres fuerte y mucho mejor que eso. Asi que esfuerzate! Podemos rompernos pero no morir. Y ademas debes de tener algo importante y especial que te guste hacer, asi que utilizalo. Y claro, cuentas conmigo y con este fandom de chicas algo dementes si necesitas reir. Lee más fic, escucha más musica y salte por alli a ver un pelicula, que el club de los forever alone esta aqui apoyandote! Un beso linda y cuidate! **Shia1624 **Eso fue muy grafico! jajaja ¿No que son preciosos? :3 Jjajaja eso si me ha hecho reir! Es que Suga aún los cree pollitos y quiere que sigan asi.. pero con el ejemplo de Papacuervo los chicos se descontrolan! e.e Un beso!__________________  
_________

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	37. Promesa

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«De todos los mundos, de todas las vidas, de todos mis defectos y tambien de todos los dias que me quedan por vivir. De todos esos sucesos desencadenados o por ocurrir, yo he decidido darte este. En este minuto, te entrego mi corazón que vale para todo el tiempo que nos quede juntos.»  
— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

El autobús llego puntual a las siete de la mañana. El sol apenas comenzaba a despuntar sus rayos, mientras Ukai trataba de hacer caber los bolsos y la red de volley en el mismo lugar. _Algunas veces la lógica no se aplica antes de desayunar._

-Maldición ¿Como hicimos para cargar todo esto sin que el portaequipajes reventara?

Karasuno aún estaba con el sueño en los parpados, mientras Nekoma solo murmuraba en voz baja que seria un viaje agotador hasta Tokio. Tomarían el tren luego de llegar al destino de los cuervos.

Kuroo no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza, aunque incluso su vice capitán le diera un golpe en la nuca por ser tan falto de moral. Al moreno no le interesaba, _los momentos con su novio jamás serian para arrepentirse._ El rubio por su parte había tenido que llamar aparte a Shouyo para aclararle lo que ocurrió. Hizo el intento de ser prudente... pero lo de Kenma no era el tacto. Fue bastante grafico. O al menos eso mostraba la cabeza roja y con humo de la carnada definitiva. Tsukishima fue más inteligente. No dejaría que la inocencia de su novio se perdiera, no con esos gatos indecentes.

Luego de unos quince minutos de forcejeo, una mano de Nekomata y la inesperada fuerza de Takeda, todo estaba listo para volver a Karasuno. **Todos menos Noya.**

El libero más genial que tenia el campamento se mantenía con los brazos cruzados en el césped del jardín de la casa. Había decidido protestar de manera silenciosa, así nadie tendría motivos para utilizar la fuerza bruta. Noya estaba muy disconforme con irse tan pronto, no podía aceptar que debería volver a clases, a su casa, a su vida tan genial pero rutinaria... sin un beso decente o algún toqueteo con su _no-oficial-novio_. Asashi estaba riendo nerviosamente mientras Daichi le miraba de forma sospechosa.

-Noya... Anda no seas infantil. Hay que regresar.- Suga era bueno negociando así que Karasuno no dudo en enviarlo primero.- Prometo que Asashi hablara contigo. No te preocupes por eso.

Los ojitos desafiantes del menor se desviaron algo apenados. Debió saber, que nada escapaba a los radares de mamá cuervo. _Mucho menos su polluelo más pequeño._

-Él realmente es un tonto... es la única forma Suga-san.- Murmuraba aún con enfado, como un niño pequeño aceptando la mano del peliplateado.- Es tan lento, que se tardará años.

-No digas eso. Asashi es muy tímido, además...- Y la famosa sonrisa cómplice de Suga hizo su aparición.- ¿No crees que en algún modo el esta conteniéndose?

Yuu decidió no volverse más rojo de lo que estaba. Sensei les llamo desde el autobús. Ese extraño y muy poco heterosexual campamento, de supuesto entrenamiento, acababa de terminar.

**Debían hacerlo de nuevo.**

###•###

El recorrido de vuelta se había hecho mucho más corto. Quizás nadie quería dejar de divertirse. O tal vez Nekomata había rebasado los límites de la carretera. Quien sabe.

-Saluden a Karasuno, es hora de ir a la estación.- Y el viejo entrenador achicaba la mirada y luego salía con una sonrisa arrogante a su colega.- Espero que sepas como llegar al campeonato, niño. Porque ya aposte con a que no pasan de los cuartos.

Se necesito a Sensie, Kiyoko y Ennoshita para detener la furia del entrenador.

-Los llamare el fin de semana.- El par de sonrisas, hacia que se removiera incomodo. Sus nuevos amigos eran muy atentos a cada cosa que decía.- P-pero pueden mandarme mensajes si quieren...

-¡Genial!- El pelinaranja alzo las manos emocionado.

-Lo haré.- Yamaguchi asintió con énfasis.

Otro par no muy lejano de allí, no tenía precisamente una sonrisa en los labios. _Se sentía a kilómetros a la redonda el ambiente tenso, oscuro y maligno que emitían._ Pero los involucrados no se dieron por aludidos.

-¡Nos vemos Shoyo!- Inouka aún gritaba mientras Yaku le arrastraba por la calle, pidiendo disculpas a los vecinos por tanto escándalo.

-Neee~ Gracias por los concejos, Sawamura.- Y Daichi sintió un escalofrío treparle la espalda. _Oh, Suga no lucia contento._

Fue una despedida algo emotiva, ya que Yamamoto vio a Kiyoko recibiendo al equipo y no dudo en ir a sus brazos. Lloraba por la patada en la espalda de Tanaka.

Y allí se separaron.

De a poco, el equipo de Karasuno también comenzó a dispersarse.

-Noya... ¿Te molesta si te acompaño a casa?- Era claro que por la expresión del menor, que eso salía de su habitual personalidad.- S-si no quieres, esta bien...

-¡Claro que no, no me molesta!

Caminar con aquel chico de barba seria la oportunidad perfecta. El cielo si lo quería después de todo.

###•###

Asashi lo había repetido una y otra vez en su mente. Cada detalle de aquella noche, en que discutió con el libero. Aún no creía que lo había cargado al hombro para meterlo en la tienda. _Noya podía ser muy terco en ocasiones_. Recordó como el muchacho pataleaba hasta dejarlo frente a frente, como se negaba a escucharlo y como le decía que ya no _le quería._ Asashi nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

_"-Yuu... por favor, no quiero que estés enojado. No me odies. **Yo... realmente te quiero.** Solo, deja que intente asimilar tu confesión. No es fácil aceptarla después de todo este tiempo deseando que pasara._

_Y en cuanto dijo eso, el otro le miro medio sonrojado y extrañado. Vaya, había hablado de más. Noya no se detendría hasta hacerlo cantar como un zorzal. Su coraje no duraba para siempre, pero en aquella oportunidad, no había porque seguir ocultándolo. **Él** **estaba enamorado de Yuu desde que lo conoció.**_

_Cuando se lo dijo con voz temblorosa, Noya se largo a sus brazos. Llorando y maldiciéndolo. _

_-¡E-eres tan idiota!... Tan estupido... ¡Estupido Asashi!- Y no dejo de aferrarse a su pecho. La estrella de Karasuno lo prometió entonces._

_-Yuu, solo... espérame. Solo un poco más espérame... Prometo que no haré ninguna tontería, no volveré a lastimarte. Solo dame un tiempo para poder animarme a... estar contigo.- No le sorprendería si el chico le daba una bofetada y le rechazaba. Su pedido era demasiado._

_-De acuerdo.- Noya le dio una sonrisa algo húmeda. Sus ojos aún acuosos.- Pero, cuando pase ese tiempo, ya no podrás irte nunca jamás de mi lado ¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo.- Dejó un beso en su frente, mientras el chico entre sus brazos solo murmuraba que así... podrían quedarse para siempre."_

###•###

-Ya llegamos.- De la planta alta resaltaban unas cortinas naranjas, mientras de su balcón colgaba un atrapasueños café.- ¿Quieres pasar?

Era una pregunta peligrosa, pero el bueno de Azuname jamás captaba el riesgo con esos ojos inocentes. _Una ventaja que el pequeño usaría hasta el fin de los tiempos._

La casa de Nishinoya, estaba cerca del centro de la escuela. Su madre estaba aún trabajando y su padre le había dejado un mensaje de voz muy animado, comentándole que estaría de regreso para ir con él al campeonato. Si es que los tifones en el golfo de México se lo permitían.

-Ahhh, realmente ha sido agotador.- Su cuerpo inerte yacía en el sofá de la sala.- ¿Llamaras a tu madre?

El castaño negó. La señora Azuname estaría ocupada con los pedidos de petunias, su padre debía de haber acompañado a su abuela al chequeo general y su hermana le gruñiría por llamarla en medio del trabajo. Estaba bien si descansaba un rato, aunque no estaba en su naturaleza aprovecharse de la hospitalidad de los demás.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? - Sonreía, mientras Noya saltaba sobre los cojines, diciendo que quería tortilla de huevo para comer.

Mientras comenzaba a buscar los ingredientes, Noya no podía dejar de pensar las cien formas posibles de atacar a su _"chico enamorado"._ ¿Qué tan sexy se veía alguien con un delantal de cocina? Pues Asashi merecía un 100 en la escala del 10.

-¿No necesitas ayuda?- Solo quería verlo más de cerca.- Puedo picar algo.

-Claro.- Si volvía a soltar una de esas sonrisas, olvidaría la diferencia entre _oportuno_ y _hacerlo en la cocina donde su madre preparaba pasteles._

Les llevo media hora todo el procedimiento. La estrella de Karasuno sin embargo, salio herido por un malhechor tomate que intento convertirse en ketchup. Su playera inmaculada parecía la de un criminal, ya que con su aspecto no había muchas diferencias. Noya solo rió a carcajadas, dándole una palmada y enviándolo al lavadero.

_Cosas inocentes, como esa, se convierten en las fuentes del más profundo de los placeres._

-¿Noya puedes traerme una camisa limpia? Está en el bolso.

Bajó el fuego de la hornalla. El bolso de Asashi era un completo caos, por lo que Noya tardo en encontrar algo decente. Camino dispuesto a jugarle alguna broma al mayor sobre su descuidado orden, cuando atravesando el umbral de la habitación de lavado... dejo de pensar en forma coherente.

-Gracias Noya.- El muy desgraciado sonreía_. Oh, Kami_.

Asashi no comprendía nada, ni se daba por enterado. Solo dejaba aquel cuerpo bendito a la buena vista de los pecadores ojos del menor. _Nada podría salir bien de esa forma._

\- ¿Noya?

-Estas...- Y se tomaba el rostro con una mano, intentando apaciguar sus ánimos.- ¿Quieres ponerte la maldita camisa?

Incluso en ocasiones como esas, Asashi tardaba por entender que sucedía con él.

-¿Qué-

-¡Solo vístete! - Dejaba que viera sus ojos más brillantes de lo común.- No quiero romper la promesa ahora.

Dio media vuelta, mordiéndose los labios. Debía darle tiempo, eso habían acordado. _¡No iba a dejarse llevar!_ No señor, aunque ese sexy y potencial semental barbón se desnudara ahí mismo. No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso.

_-Yuu...-_ esa voz en tono bajo hizo que su corazón se sacudiera de forma violenta.- Yo, he tomado el tiempo que necesitaba.

-¿Q-qué significa?- Al voltear Asashi parecía más alto, más cerca y definitivamente más..._ guapo_.

-Es... quiero decir... tú...- Podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del mayor.- **¿Quieres ser mi novio, Yuu?**

Si no se desmayó es porque logró aferrarse al marco de la puerta y porque sus piernas eran más fuertes que su susceptible corazón de cuervo. Balbuceo sin poder contener el furioso rojo de sus mejillas. Al contrario de lo que pensaba la mayoría, en realidad Asashi le mataría algún dia con esas cosas que decía. Él era inocente. _Muy inocente._

**-Si.**

Y el castaño le abrazó con ternura, con miedo de apretarlo más fuerte, temiendo que se rompiera o que no fuera más que otro sueño.

-Creo que no me esperaba algo así.- Noya estaba oculto en el pecho del mayor.

-Lamento ser tan...

-No lo sientas, no me habría enamorado de ti si fueras de otra manera. - Una sonrisa ladina y con _"buenas intenciones",_ hizo temblar a la estrella...- Aunque puedes consentirme de ves en cuando, con alguna petición ¿qué dices?

-Noya...- Comenzaba a creer que estar sin camisa y tan cerca del chico, no traería nada bueno.

Gracias a su habilidad física, su menudo cuerpo y los brazos fuertes de Asashi, el libero se trepó a su querido chico de barba. _Esta vez ni por un millón de Sensei's dejaría que se escapará._

-¿Puedes repetir lo de aquella vez?- Su voz estaba tomando un color lento, casi sensual.

Podía sentir como las manos le tomaban desde la cintura, como el cuerpo del otro intentaba acomodarse para mantenerlo contra el marco de la puerta. Como los ojos castaños le miraban con un brillo peligroso.

-Yuu...- Las piernas del pequeño se aferraron aún más a las caderas de la estrella, sus manos acariciaban su nuca.- **_Yuu, te amo... y me vuelves loco.  
_**

Solo quedaba besarlo. Y por Kami que así lo hizo.

###•###

-¿Q-qué?

Asashi quedó con los palillos en el aire, mirando en dirección de ciertos ojos exóticos que no dejaban de atravesarlo.

-Nada, solo pensaba en como seria cuando vivamos juntos.

Noya sonreía mientras su ahora _novio-prometido oficial_, se ponía del color de las amapolas.

-Aún... eso... Noya ve despacio por favor.

**Yuu lo sabia, esa seria la mejor travesura de su vida.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes! **____**____**________¿Como han pasado estos dias? Por aqui... he sobrevivido al diluvio universal y a los rayos que querian fulminar cualquier ser en la tierra(?) En serio, ________________fue la tormenta electrica más fea que vi. Croe que Dios estaba enojado con el vecindario XD En fin, disfruten este diciembre y su espiritu navideño. ¿Tienen su arbolito? ¡Yo pase mi reto final desenredando las luces! Respecto al capi, ¿Les gusto? e.e Creo que debi de poner algo más hot(?) pero ya venian de un lemon, asi que dejemos un poco de ternura por aqui.________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Un saludo a Teddy-sama: **____**____**________:D Me alegra que te gustara.. e.e pequeñas perver________________tidas solo quieren lemons. Yama esta algo verde aún, pero me gusta como piensas(?) Un beso. ________**____**____**Minka'SunFlowers **____**____**________o.O ¿Quien eres tu y que has ________________hecho con Theodoregirl? XD Ya, ya tuve que investigar, y remitirme a otros comentarios. ¡sigues siendo tú! Uf, un alivio. e.e Kenma es un loquillo, ¿de que otra forma podria estar con Kuroo? Imagina si te has sonrojado como esta el resto, oyendo en vivo y directo eso XD Ennoshita sabe(?) jajajjaa Ni modos, Kenma tendra que dejar el papel de suegra. No hay ejemplo con él. Gr________________acias por la inspiracion! Un beso. ________**____**____**GwenStacy, **____**____**________e.e un lemon inesperado siempre es bien recibido(?) ;u; Gracias, es mi primer le________________mon en este fandom, antes he escrito otro pero fue bastante raro, ademas de que era de Naruto... ya este es el que cuenta. Oh, si Kagehina________________. Ten paciencia que saldra. Un beso. ________**____**____**Un lindo anonimo, **____**____**________Pues, gracias por escribir! Amamos a Ennoshita, asi que unete al fandom! Un saludo! ________**____**____**FangirlearLive,**____**____**________Oww gracias linda. Me alivia escuchar que te gusto. jajajja e.e Kenma es del tipo suga-san, creo que sabemos lo que tienen en comun los capitanes hohohoho... Es que hina-________________chan es un inocente angelito en medio de tantos pervertidos(?) su mente puede traicionarlo. Tsukki no quiere que nada perturbe a su bay, no aún e.e(?) Y noya.. bueno es noya XD Por un pelo se ha salvado, ya ves. ¡aguanta solo una semana! Un beso y cui________________date! ________**____**____**Shia1624,**____**____**________XD Creo que se me ha ido la mano con el lemon, todas esta________________n algo inhibidas por tanta accion del gatito rubio(?) jajajja es que Tsukki ya sabes, el hace lo mejor por su niño *-* Lemon, habra más.. solo esperense. :D Me alegra que te guste la frase, tienes que sabes que me esfuerzo en buscar una apropiada para cada capi ;________________u; gracias por reconocerlo. Un beso! ________**____**____**Ishiro Shizuka,**____**____**________Pues noches ________________sensualonas en un campamento implican publico(?) jajaja Hina tiene pensamientos raros con el rey... e.e Ese Kenma le pudrio la mente(?) XD Que te digo si Tsukki es Tsukki. Creo ________________que todos aspiramos a ser como Noya cuando seamos adultos. ¡Es tan cool! Un beso! ________**____**____**Yui Tori. **____**____**________._. Creo que Kami-sama del viento te odia jajajaja pobreshita... jajjajaja me matas.. ¿Una piedra? Oye no te hagas daño. No es necesario, ________________ya lo he superado(?) Asi que tendre una linda Kohai alta. Suga es super efectivo, siempre. El poder de una madre no tiene limites(?) Hinata es un baby aún más vale que el rey no se propase! Ennoshita entrena a la antigua: con golpes y codazos. Jajaja Kenma es especial cuando dice algo medio mundo se trauma de alguna forma. Los pequeños necesitan una charla seria con mama cuervo. Y que Daichi espante a los semes. Sip. Asi nadie saldra herido(?) XD Noya ________________a nacido en el año del conejo, eso explica todo.(?) Un beso linda y cuidate!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	38. Inesperado

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«El amor no espera respuestas. Las encuentra.»  
— Anna Bahena._

_○○○•○○○_

Tres semanas. Llevaba tres semanas sin Takeda y el campeonato iniciaba en cuatro días.

_Maldición._

Ukai rebuscó en su bolsillo, mientras los ruidos de zapatillas resonaban en el gimnasio. El entrenamiento era duro, intenso y con más nervios que otra cosa. Su ansiedad necesitaba nicotina. Era eso o comenzar a dar ejercicios extras por doquier. Su humor no era la mejor combinación con el caso.

Le hacia falta una dosis del Sensei. Un centímetro de su calidez, un pequeño roce que lo calmara. Algo que aliviara el temor que se escondía en sus huesos.

_Malditos exámenes. Maldita junta de profesores._

-¡Con más fuerza Yamaguchi!- Suga no dejaría que ninguno de sus polluelos se quedara atrás.

-No tengas miedo de dejar en ridículo al Rey.- Y el bloqueador no dejaría de molestar a Kageyama aún en esos momentos.

-¡Cierra la boca!

-¿Atemorizado su majestad?

Ukai dejó que Daichi los pusiera orden de nuevo, mientras practicaban los saques. Tenía fe, y debía de tenerla. Los cuervos podían volar mucho más alto de lo que cualquiera pensaba. Solo que... no quería que ninguno salga lastimado. ¿Realmente podían lograrlo? Si tuviera una mínima parte de la energía que emitía Hinata, quizás esas dudas se esfumarían.

-¡Una vez más, Kageyama!- Y sus saltos no conocían la palabra cansancio.

Se deshizo del cigarrillo. Aún quedaba mucho por avanzar.

###•###

-¡Es todo por hoy! ¡Buen trabajo!- Ukai los llamó un momento al borde de la cancha.-Recuerden alimentarse bien y dormir correctamente.

Quizás Sensei habría agregado alguna frase más genial. El rubio solo suspiro. Los chicos se retiraban y la idea de regresar al departamento que compartía con el moreno, era deprimente. A decir verdad desde que se mudaron juntos, justo después del campamento, no habían convivido en todo el sentido de la palabra. Se veían en la mañana, y recién al llegar la noche, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía más fuerza que para irse a la cama.

**_Necesitaba ver a su novio._**

Por lo que se apresuró a la sala de profesores. Solo le diría que habían acabado con la práctica. Tomaría un momento para hablar con él, solo un margen para darle un beso. _¿Seria suficiente, cierto?_

-Con permiso...

-¿Ukai?

Quizás algo en su conciencia se remordió. Takeda lucia igual de exhausto que él. Y no estaba quejándose de ello, ni actuando como un loco. Aunque no podría dar un diagnostico seguro, _el hombre estaba detrás de una pila de papeles._

-Pensé que vendría bien un poco de compañía.- Se encogió de hombros cerrando tras si la puerta y buscando un lugar en el escritorio frente a Takeda.

-No te preocupes, solo quedan las solicitudes de tercer año y los exámenes de segundo... pensaba irme antes pero la señora Aoi enfermó y tuve que suplirla con las clases de Historia.

Su sonrisa no menguaba. Takeda seguía firme y Ukai se sintió un imbecil. ¿Por qué no aprendía de él? Su egoísta ser lo mortificaba.

-Luces cansado... ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

-Bien. Creo que Hinata podría salir volando de tanta energía... Yamaguchi ha mejorado.

-Ya veo.- Y había una pequeña chispa de pesar.- Prometo ir mañana.

-No te exijas.

-No quiero perderme de sus avances.

-Y yo no quiero un novio que parezca un espectro.- Le dedico una sonrisa ladina, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Las mejillas del Sensei le recordaron lo adorable que era. _¿Cuando había sido la última vez que le acaricio? _exageraba, tal vez... Pero cuando se habían propuesto llevar a Karasuno a las nacionales, no contaban con tanta presión y estar separados era motivo suficiente para entrar en desesperación.

Ukai había remembrado con anhelo el campamento._ Y... a Nekomata con su jodida intromisión._ Esa era una de la experiencia más vergonzosa de su vida. Pero lo que le siguió al irse el viejo...**_ Lo había valido._** No favorecía en ese momento recordar... _eso_. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría, ya había discutido una vez por algo así. Se lo debía a su novio.

-Deberías ir a casa. Tengo que acabar con estos exámenes...

-No, te esperare.-Sensatez. Le dedico una sonrisa calida.- **_No quiero irme a casa sin ti._**

Estaba dispuesto a contenerse, a respetarlo y sobretodo ha aprender a deleitarse solo con ver a su tentador moreno, poner empeño en su labor. _No podría tocar, pero nada le impedía ver._

-Keishin...

Por un segundo creyó que había dicho algo inapropiado. El mayor se levanto con aire extraño y se dirigió hacia él. _¿Iba a echarlo?_ Sin embargo el suave peso de Ittetsu lo sorprendió.

Sintió los labios de su pareja en la mejilla. Y un susurro que hizo que todo tuviera un nuevo sentido.

_-Quédate conmigo un rato más... te he extrañado mucho, Shin_...- Y se sentaba en su regazo, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

Todo temor, duda, queja sobre las fuerzas cósmicas y el campeonato se anularon. Cualquier catástrofe era inútil. No había más que abrazarlo un rato, un poquito más.

Esa persona, la persona indica... vale, Ukai la tenia justo entre sus brazos.

El rubio acaricio la espalda del otro, de forma tierna. Aún era algo torpe para lo dulce, pero tener aquel hombre envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, hacían todo más fácil. O eso le decían sus impulsos.

-Ittetsu, yo también te extraño amor.- Una risa quiso escapar al sentir que el calor se consumaba en el rostro del nombrado.- No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé... _solo quedémonos un rato así._

Y se acurrucaba en el pecho del entrenador, mientras este asentía. Un pensamiento fugaz centello en la mente del menor, uno que salio de sus labios al momento.

**-¿Te casarías conmigo?**

El silencio hizo que Ukai se volviera un tomate a punto de estallar. _¡Mierda, la jodí!_. Y estaba a punto de balbucear alguna disculpa cuando, unos ojitos negros le miraron de frente. Ese brillo decidido le detuvo la respiración.

**-Si.**

No supo cual era su cara, ni si tenia las mejillas ardiendo. Solo podía ver a Takeda dándole besos en las mejillas riendo, ante su estado de shock.

-¿Sucede algo Keishin?- Su tono parecía regodearse en su falta de habla.- Ya, solo era una b-

-¿Qué fecha quieres?- Automáticamente el moreno se coloreo y por poco cae desmayado en los brazos del rubio.- Recuerdo haberte dicho que no soy el tipo de hombre que dice cosas al azar...

_Aunque esa propuesta si había sido puro impulso._

-En Junio...- Ukai tuvo que besarlo. Un poco más pasional que al principio.

Y definitivamente, los de segundo año aún se quedarían esperando las notas del examen...

_**Nada en el mundo le permitiría abandonar a ese lindo Sensei.**_

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas linduras salvajes! **____**____**________Antes que me maten p________________or desaparecer... ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Lamento no haber actualizado antes... Rendi mi ultimo final del año el viernes pasado, por lo que estuve estudiando duro(?) la semana anterior. ¡Saque un 7! :3 Mi felicidad es plena con eso. Y por otro lado estuve todo el fin de semana pensando que debia escribir. Creo que tenia un bloqueo ;_;. ¡espero que les haya gustado!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________Como no creo que antes de navidad vuelva subir un capitulo nuevo..** Les deseo una Feliz Navidad, pasen una preciosa Noche Buena y que reciban mucho amor y cariño de las personas que aman :)** Porque al fin y al cabo como dicen los Beatles **All you need is Love!**. En particular, esta epoca del año no me gusta. Ya... Navidad es.. algo un poquitin doloroso para mi. Mis padres pelean desde que tengo memoria, y cada año es lo mismo para las fiestas, asi que no es muy alentador. Hoy, siendo visperas del 24, han comenzado temprano a discutir... realmente es un mal trago, pero vale, no por eso dejo que las cosas se desanimen. No he comprado muchos regalos... solo un CD de Paramore para mi hermana n.n Asi que dentro de todo espero que pueda sobrevivir a esta Navidad._________

_**____**____**Un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias por comentar, seguir y fangirlear XD mi historia. De todo corazon muchas gracias. **____**____**_

_**____**____**¡Los quiero, chicxs!**____**____**_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D Los comentarios anteriores seran respondidos por inbox. Gomen._


	39. Sospechas

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

_**Nota util**: Los ingratos de segundo año son: Ennoshita Chikara, Narita __Kazuhito y Kinoshita Hisashi._

* * *

_«Negar la realidad es inutil, igual que aparentar demencia. Cuando el amor llega, derrumba la logica y tus excusas.»_

_— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

**Ganaron.**

**_¡Ganaron!_** Jamás olvidarían la felicidad, el asombro y el grito que en conjunto largaron al sonar el final del partido. _¿Cómo no llorar de alegría?_ Hinata incluso había olvidado donde estaban y se había lanzado de forma peligrosa al armador, mientras Noya se trepaba a la estrella besándolo sin pudor alguno. Claro, que lo que desato más lagrimas fue cuando Suga decidió dejar salir toda esa mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

_Para los de tercero no habría otro campeonato._

Daichi lo consoló entre risas, mientras el resto del equipo solo se contagiaba de mamá cuervo. Un montón de niños revoltosos llorando. Y a pesar de las predicciones Ennoshita no fue la excepción.

Ahora ya de vuelta en Karasuno, en el último dia de prácticas, despedirse de sus senpais volvía a ser motivo de lagrimeos. Suga sonreía, Daichi se veía satisfecho con sus kohais y Asashi tenía una mirada amable a los desconsolados ojos de su novio.

_¿Qué seria de los polluelos sin sus padres?_

Era tiempo de crecer. Y citando a Ukai-san **"Es hora de volar".**

###•###

-¿Y si vamos al cine?

La pregunta flotó en medio de la sala, mientras nada más que un par respiraciones pausadas se escuchaban. Una cabellera morena negó sin fuerzas, luego simplemente exhaló. La persona que había preguntado se encogió de hombros volviendo a recostarse contra la pared. El sol seguía hirviendo en el patio de la casa, por lo que se limitaron a mirar como la luz trataba de filtrarse por las cortinas.

-Oye Chikara... ¿Qué piensas del nuevo capitán?- Y el nombrado, volvió a exhalar.

-Supongo que se lo merece, ya sabes a pesar de su forma totalmente altanera, Tsukishima es un jugador con juicio.

Narita olvido seguir inerte reclinado sobre la pared de color durazno y se acerco lo suficiente al sillón en que Ennoshita estaba. La pregunta de Hisashi, lo despabilo.

-¿No crees que han pasado por encima de... vale, nosotros o Tanaka y Noya?

Kinoshita frunció el ceño desde su posición en el sillón individual. No era su intención cuestionar a sus antiguos senpais, solo preguntaba al azar las novedades que les esperaban al regresar a clases... pero por lo visto Kazuhito estaba demasiado aburrido y el calor sacaba su lado malicioso.

-Deberías pensar si has hecho algo por el equipo, que te lleve a creer que vales más que los de primero.

El dueño de casa solo necesito dar una mirada reprobatoria a su amigo, para que este dejara de intentar decir estupideces.

\- Somos los ingratos de segund... de tercer año. _Aún no podemos cambiar eso._

Narita refunfuño bajo, Kinoshita sonrió a medias. **_Chikara tenía razón, lo sabían._** Pero algo de orgullo había sido herido al oír a Daichi nombrando al nuevo capitán. Lo divertido del asunto, fue la cara de Kageyama y la estupefacción del flameante y nuevo al mando. Tsukishima se resistió, solo un poco... dieron gracias a que estaban allí Yamaguchi y los golpes de "motivación" de Suga-san como respaldo.

-Tanaka y Nishinoya se lo tomaron muy bien.- Hisashi decidió dejar su pose de alma derritiéndose, así que camino hacia la cocina, sin dejar de hablar sobre algo que le había inquietado.- Creo que Tanaka podría haberse enfadado, ha hecho un gran trabajo después de todo...

**-Tanaka no es esa clase de persona.**

Y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el atacante, mientras robaba una rebanada de sandia. _Su intuición no fallaba._

-Claro, pero nunca podría decirlo de esa forma.- Ennoshita le devolvió la mirada antes fija en el techo.- Oh vamos, ¿No eras tú el que quería el puesto de Tanaka?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-¿Necesito decirlo en voz alta?- La ceja alzada del moreno hizo que largara una risita.- Es algo sutil pero claro... sutil pero tan tú, que soy incapaz de dejar de verlo.

-El calor te ha freído el cerebro después de todo.

Kinoshita dio un bocado a la sandia, mirando divertido a su amigo que trataba lo mejor que podía de no dar señales equivocadas. Narita les miraba sin entender un rábano.

-¿De qué diablos iba todo eso?

Pero Ennoshita solo suspiro con una posible migraña en proceso. Si continuaban allí, incluso el idiota de Narita tendría sospechas. _Cosa innecesaria._

-¿Y si vamos a un Karaoke?

Quizás seria mejor alejar los pensamientos. Además no podían pasarse el verano en su sala de estar.

La señora Ennoshita les había prometió un par de escobas y artefactos de limpieza si no se movían en cuanto regresara. Y de eso solo quedaban veinte minutos.

###•###

Necesitaba una cita con el cardiólogo y un antiácido. Aunque también tenía otra teoría, muy razonable por cierto: Era cosa de la idiotez. Si. Una etapa de la estupida adolescencia, cosa del momento.

_Debía serlo._

Seguro era causado por probar ese brebaje que solo Dios sabia con certeza que tenia. Jamás debió de aceptar ese vaso de parte de Noya.

Ennoshita sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez así esos pensamientos se cayeran, dejaran de torturarle y de presentarse en forma vertiginosa en su estomago. Porque no era la primera vez que se quedaba viendo a_ ese sujeto._ O no. Hubiera dado su colección completa de mangas y las películas originales de "El Señor de los anillos" para que solo fuera mera casualidad. Una acción pura del azar.

Una maldita casualidad de _encontrarlo_ en el karaoke junto a Noya, Hinata y Kageyama.

Sus ojos debían de estar mal. _Su estupido corazón debía de sufrir de arritmia._

-Si sigues mirándolo así, podría derretirse.- Y lo dicho por Hisashi, le hacia enrojecer y devolverle un gesto agrio.- Relájate, tu secreto esta a salvo... claro a menos que Narita lo halla captado y lo grite ahora mismo.

Se giró asustado a su otro supuesto amigo quien le saludaba, en estado deplorable, mientras trataba de llevarle el ritmo a Jessie J.

_Imposible_.

Pero... Ennoshita permaneció intranquilo. No se fiaba de nadie, menos de esos bocas flojas de amigos que tenia. ¡Narita estaba como una cuba, por Dios! Además... no era un sentimiento claro, ni conciso. No había nada y sin embargo solo sentía acelerar el pulso al dirigirle una mirada de reojo.

**Estaba jodido.**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas tardes amores mios! **____**____**________Y________________a, si... Otra vez tarde, aunque esta vez fue menos(?)** ¡Feliz año nuevo!** ._. Ok ya estamos a 3 de enero, pero vale igual. Espero que hallan pasado una linda noche vieja y que sus propositos para este nuevo año sean cumplidos XD Yo no he pedido mucho... mis expectativas van con mi fuerza de voluntad. Debo decirles muchas gracias por sus animos para mi navidad, en serio. Confieso que casi me pongo a llorar cuando lei sus comentarios, en especial de **GwenStacy** (Oh, cariño ;u; te amo) Muchas gracias, infinitas ________________gracias. No ha ido mal despues de todo, creo que discutir antes de noche buena ha servido, pues ha sido una linda Navidad. Y en cuanto a regalos.. XD pues ya ven, tengo unos pantalones super comodos.________________ En fin, en cuanto al fic.. he estado pensando muy seriamente como escribir el capitulo de hoy. Tengo dos borradores que jamas conoceran la luz y que estan quemandose con fuego virtual n.n (y lo de _________Jessie J,_________ creo que se me ha pegado_________ Ain't been done_________...) Quise escribir sobre estos tres aunque se ha quedado corto... Y por si se hacen lios les deje claros sus nombres (los secundarios merecen reconocimiento?) Bien, ahora desde aqui vamos a ir un poco mas fluido... _________

**_________¡Gracias por ________________ser pacientes!________________  
_________**

******Un saludo a ******_**____**____**Fangirlear4Live **____**____**________Lamento la demora________________! XD Oh si esto es oficial(?) Espero que tu navidad haya sido hermosa :D Y.. en cuanto a regalos, digamos que ________________tengo un muy lindo y comodo pantalon que estrenar esta noche XD Un beso enorme y cuidate!________**____**____** a GwenStacy **____**____**________Awww :3 Verdad que llegas a amarlos? ;u; C________________uando lei tu reviews creo que estaba a punto de llorar... en serio, muchas gracias por decir eso. Realmente es un orgullo haber mejorado y sobretodo que tu y todos lo disfruten. Y.. YA ya... que voya a llorar________________. De todo corazon espero que hayas tenido una hermosa navidad. Un beso enorme y un abrazo muy agradecido. Cuidate!________**____**____** a Teddy-sama **____**____**________:D________________ ¡Espero que hayas tenido una navidad muy linda! Y te admiro, eres una persona fuerte. Gracias________________ por comentar, un beso enorme y cuidate mucho!________**____**____** a Minka'SunFlowers **____**____**________:3 ________________No pense que habia salido tan bonito XD Aunque quizas si estabas sensible(?) Me alegro que esos sentimientos super cursis te lleguen (Es el objetivo hohooho) ;u; Gracias ese examen me costo horrores... ________________Espero que tu navidad haya sido estupenda! Un beso enorme y cuidate!________**____**____** y GriisleChan **____**____**________XD Ya que no te apene dejar comentarios(?) ¡Yo sé que estas por ahi leyendo lo se!(?________________) Ya.. -3- Los capis dulces ________________son mi fuerte. Espero que hayas pasado una linda Navidad! Un abrazo de oso y un beso enorme! C:________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

_________¡50 favoritos! *confeti para todos*_________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	40. Persuasión

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Tan simple y precioso, como saber que eras mi mayor debilidad.»  
— Cerezo de Luna._

_○○○•○○○_

_Calor. _

Pegajoso y agobiante calor. ¿A quién le gustaba el verano? Pues seguro a gente que no hacia otra cosa que pasearse con la piel tostada y una dosis de cáncer, con prendas de colores chillones y anteojos ridículamente grandes.

La humanidad se dirigía hacia el fin. Y el marchaba entre los condenados.

_Ah, el amor. _

-¡Tsukki!

_No hacia falta decir, que incluso si tuviera que cruzar un desierto, lo haría. _

-Más te vale que sea una buena heladería.- No había saludos ni besos, no con su carácter tan... _Tsukishima._

Encontraron una mesa desocupada en uno de los rincones de la tienda. Había bastante gente, y el rubio solo fruncía el ceño cuando algún desubicado se atrevía a dirigir una mínima mirada al de pecas. _Oh, no, no, no._ **Nada de ver lo que era suyo.**

-No entiendo porque no podíamos simplemente pedir helado, en mi casa hay más espacio.- Dirigió una filosa mirada a un mesero que pasaba por alli y ozó posar sus asquerosos ojos en su novio.- Y de seguro menos ruido.

Porque al fin de cuentas, el amor no cambiaba lo esencial. _Tsukki seguía siendo Tsukki._ Y eso a Tadashi le fascinaba. Por lo que el rubio luego de hacer cola por diez minutos (porque era la mejor forma de evitar que más gente indeseable se acercara al de pecas), esquivar algunos chiquillos y sentarse, solo sorbió una malteada de fresa y se cruzo de brazos para diversión de su novio.

No decian mucho, solo lo necesario, hasta que Yamaguchi tomó un poco de valor y lanzó su comentario.

-Hina-chan, y los demás están en un karaoke...- Lo dijo como al pasar, como si no fuera del todo lo más importante.

**_Empero, Tsukishima lo sabía._**

_Una trampa._ Su inocente e inofensivo novio de pecas, le había tendido una trampa para arrastrarlo a una salida con los idiotas de Karasuno. El rubio no quería saber que cara había puesto al oír el tan liviano _"Hina-chan"._ Le palpitaba una vena en el cuello. El vaso entre sus dedos pagó el precio.

**-No.**

Yamaguchi no pareció afectarse. Sonrió con un tinte malicioso y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que tenia a su derecha. En esa postura dejaba al descubierto su perfil. El bloqueador fue cuidadoso, era terreno movedizo. Quizás actuar tan rápido no había sido lo mejor... _o tal vez, solo tal vez, en una remota idea muy descabellada,_ ese chico que tenia en frente solo jugaba con su mente. Aunque ¿Cómo podía pensar mal de tan encantador jovencito?

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- _Como si no conociera lo suficiente al bloqueador._

-Sabes porque.- Vio con una ceja alzada como Yamaguchi rodaba los ojos, y se cruzaba de brazos dejando a la mitad su helado en la copa.- ¿De verdad quieres oír como ladran, se emborrachan y luego de hacer alguna estupidez, terminamos incluidos en una linda celda en la estación de policía?

La risa melodiosa de su pecoso no tardo en llegar. Una parte de sí buscaba siempre aquel sonido. La otra simplemente amaba decir cosas crueles de los demás.

-Tsukki, por favor... ¡Prometo que no iremos a la cárcel!- Se estiró con suavidad hasta tomar sus manos, con algo de timidez.- Son nuestros amigos... y aun queda mucho verano para... n-nosotros.

Era suficiente. Si seguía diciendo ese tipo de cosas, le saldrían humos por las orejas. Además no tenía aun en claro hasta donde serian capaces de llegar sus impulsos. Y estaba tentándolo en exceso el hecho de que fuera verano y llevaran ropas ligeras... _Genial Kei, ahora suenas como un pervertido._

-Que sea rápido, a la primera idiotez de Hinata nos largamos.

Una sonrisa angelical surco los labios del otro. Ni siquiera el rubio entendía del todo como ese gesto lograba dejarlo sin defensas. Aun así, derritiéndose por dentro, su imagen de tipo indiferente continúo actuando. T_enía una reputación que mantener._

-Tsukki...- Le miró un poco sorprendido por el tono bajo, y notó como Yamaguchi se sonrojaba.- Q-quizás... mañana podríamos ver una película... y-ya sabes, en tu casa.

Si antes no estaba persuadido, esa propuesta lisamente "inocente", hizo que quisiera el mismo en persona hacer los coros de Noya o Hinata. _Todo sea por una buena causa._

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, y de que a pesar de sus gruñidos sutiles el de pecas llamara a Shouyo, salieron de la heladería con rumbo a aquella reunión improvisada.

_O eso pensaba ingenuamente Tsukishima._

###•###

-Debe ser en dos calles a la izquierda...

Quizás era cosa suya, de su cursilería, del aturdimiento por demasiada fresa, pero la silueta que le guiaba le dejaba una sensación tan... _indescriptible._ Tomar su mano hacia que el mundo luciera seguro, que el calor se esfumara y que ese cosquilleo en su estomago se sintiera..._ bien._

-Oye, Tsukki... ¿Crees que deba llamarlos de nuevo?- No lo notaba. _Jamás lo notaba._

Le jaló un poco, lo suficiente._ Los labios de Tadashi sabían a fresa, suave... casi anhelante._ Se tomó el tiempo necesario para saborear a su novio, deslizando su lengua ante un pequeño suspiro. Los dedos de Tadashi eran calidos, con un tacto electrizante. Pronto se hallaba demasiado ocupado en disfrutar de los besos que su chico de pecas le regresaba como para escuchar unas voces diciendo sus nombres. _Jamás lo notaba._

-¡OI, QUE ESTA ES LA VIA PUBLICA!

Noya era oficialmente el caga-momentos de Karasuno. Mania que quizás se le habia pegado de su noviecito.

-¡Apresúrense que la siguiente canción es de Hinata!- Y Tanaka era claro, infaltable en cualquier situación incomoda.

El rubio solo dedicó su peor mirada de_ "muéranse de una vez, putos fisgones"_ para luego intentar mantener la compostura. Aunque su interior gritaba por llevar a Tadashi hasta el callejón más oscuro y... _algo sobre perder la cordura._

-M-mejor lo dejamos para... la p-película de mañana...- Con la cara hirviendo su novio emprendió la retirada hacia la puerta principal del karaoke.

_Jamás lo notaba_. Tadashi jamás notaba lo adorable, lindo y sexy que lucia agitado, con los labios hinchados e incluso con el sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. No notaba lo precioso que era de perfil, mientras tramaba algún plan para convérselo. No notaba... lo afortunado que él se sentía al verlo caminar a su par. Tadashi no percibía algunas cosas.

Y Kei se dijo a si mismo, que quizás, con un poco de tiempo y sin tantas rebeldías de su carácter, su novio lo sabría. **Él le haría saber, cuanto lo amaba.** _No prometía formas ortodoxas, solo amor del bueno._

Miró al frente donde el menor le esperaba con una sonrisa tímida.

_**Kami-sama, Tadashi era su punto débil.**_ Sonrió con algo más que diversión brillando en sus ojos, acercándose a la entrada.

-Para que quede claro, en cualquier caso de ser detenidos... todo fue idea de Kageyama ¿Vale?

-Entendido.

_Ah, el amor... lucia tan bien._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas tardes amores mios! **____**____**________¿Como ha ido su semana? Espero que esten descansando, pues aquie despues de casi-morir con el bendito calor, un poco de tormenta de verano ha salvado el domingo. Siento tardar, pero le di demasiadas vueltas al capitulo, y creo que no ha quedado del todo como queria... en fin ¡Comienza la cuenta regresiva! Solo 10 para el final. ;n; God...________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_**____**____**Un lindo saludo a Teddy-sama **____**____**________:D Pues yo te admiro y punto(?) Ahh si t________________e entiendo, mi salvavidas es escribir. Creo que e sun buen medio para mantenerse a flote, y muy rentable XD No, señora aquie nadie se queda solo, me gusta lo cursi con feliz para siempre, por lo que agradesco que Ennoshita siem________________pre anduviera cerca. Un beso! a ________**____**____**Fangirlear4Live **____**____**________:3 Oh que linda. Gracias por eso. ¡Yo quiero leer esas cosas super ________________cursis que escribes en secreto e.e!(?) jajaja sep. Lo de Tsukki es.. bueno, creo que no habia nadie más adecuado que él. Lo del abuso de poder, no aseguro nada... ¡mucha energia para este nuevo año! D: No, aún________________ resiste. ¡Atras clases, atras! Un beso y cuidate! ________**____**____**Ssspooky**____**____**________ Con________________cuerdo completamente con usted madame. ¡Tanaka merece amor, mucho amor! XD Quien no quiere un poco de Tanaka-senpai en sus vida? ;D Este romance va por buen camino, te________________nlo por seguro. Un beso! ________**____**____**GriisleChan **____**____**________Pues.. ¡Feliz 1________________1 de enero! (?) Pues, si, los ingratos de segundo año merecen un poco de reconocimiento..;_; Lo se pero todo cambia, y los cuervos deben volar(?) XD Tsukishima es un tirano que nadie lo gracias, linda. Actualizo en cuanto puedo, y claro que terminare esta historia :C Aunque me rompa el ________________corazon.. Un beso! ________**____**____**GwenStacy **____**____**________¡AWW! en serio? :3 Pues muchas gracias________________. XD Me alegro que haya salido asi, sutil tierno.. lento pero ya sabemos a que iba todo e.e Ten un maravilloso comienzo de año, un beso y cuid________________ate! ________**____**____**Minka'Sunflowers **____**____**________:C Ya te extrañaba, pero te perdono(?) Oh, si entiendo. El tiempo vuela... ¡Es el mejor capitan que podian dejar! okno________________, jajaja Con esos amigos... XD Tengan compasion de Ennoshita que esta siendo muy obvio , gracias y que el com________________ienzo de este año sea maravilloso para ti tambien. Un beso! ________**____**____**Shia1624 **____**____**________:3 Oh, si... aunque Yama-chan no ha asumido como vicecapitan.. aun(?) Un beso!________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	41. Tardes

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«___Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorado de ti y a veces, no pocas, te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta._»  
— Julio Cortazar._

_○○○•○○○_

-Dejaremos el número de la posada en la puerta del refrigerador, si tienes problemas con algo no dudes en llamar, recuerda: recoge la ropa antes de que comience a caer rocío, no abras la puerta a ningún extraño sobretodo al señor Azuma, tu abuelo le debe doscientos yenes y quiere llevarse las macetas de petunias como compensación.

-Ya mujer, Koushi está a un mes de ir a la universidad, creo que aguantara un fin de semana sin nosotros.

El buen y amable abuelo, tomó con una risita la maleta de su esposa, que no dejaba de dar recomendaciones sobre como cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas.

-Si, si, Kurimi, cariño, es hora de irnos o perderemos el tren.

-Oh, ya viejo ya... Kou-chan, cuídate.

El vice capitán de karasuno, sonrió con dulzura, inclinándose recibiendo un beso en la coronilla. Los cabellos plateados de su abuela se movieron en dirección a la entrada de la casa, mientras les seguía entretenido.

-Volveremos el lunes...- Asintió sin dejar de parecerle divertido como Seiko Sugawara asentía con aire de cansancio y empujaba suavecito a su esposa.

-Tengan un buen viaje.

Suga suspiro. Sus abuelos eran demasiado protectores con él... Kurimi Oba san, era de temer en ese aspecto. Mirando el reloj marcando las dos de la tarde, decidió terminar de lavar los platos.

No pasó demasiado para que su móvil sonará, justo cuando tenía espuma hasta los codos.

_**Mensaje de Daichi**_

_Suga ¿Quieres ir al karaoke más tarde? Noya y Tanaka han estado mandándome mensajes desde que me he despertado, y me han fastidiado todo el almuerzo... _(-_-;)

El peliplateado rió. Sabia que los chicos_ cool's_ del reciente tercero, no desperdiciarían sus vacaciones.

**_Mensaje a Daichi  
_**

_Realmente quisiera ir... pero mis abuelos no están en casa. Tengo que quedarme. Pero puedes ir por mi Daichi _(*´∀`*)

Quizás algo de diversión con los chicos le vendría bien a su temperamental novio.

_**Mensaje de Daichi**_

_Oh, ya veo_. (ง'̀-'́)ง

Eso le sonaba..._ mal._ Entrecerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si tuviera la mente perversa que el moreno creía que tenia, _**cosa totalmente falsa**_, diría que aquello pintaba a una aparición en su casa en menos de diez minutos. _Pero no_. Él no pensaba tales cosas.

Daichi tampoco.

###•###

La tarde pasaba lenta y pesada, no había brisa reconfortante ni nubes a la vista. Suga pasó los canales sin ver realmente nada en ninguno. Con algo de pereza se estiró en el sofá.

_-Daichi..._

Vale, una parte de si... estaba bastante decepcionada de que su novio no haya vuelto a mandar ninguna señal. Ni tocado el timbre. No es como si deseara que apareciera con sus ideas apasionadas. _No, claro que no._

Si su carácter fuera más impulsivo, quizás habría brincado del sofá para tomar las llaves y caminar las cinco calles hasta la casa de su novio. Pero su naturaleza velaba por los demás, anteponiéndose a sus posibles locuras. Un karaoke para sus polluelos, seria muy agradable y más si Daichi estaba allí para controlarlos. Después de todo, una madre confiaba en el juicio del padre de sus cuervos.

Sus pies descalzos anduvieron hasta la cocina, donde dispensó una mirada a las alacenas. Podría preparar algo para comer. Hacia calor, pero sus antojos no iban a dejarlo hasta probar algo dulce. Por lo que Suga buscó algo más adecuado para cocinar: una camisa fresca, el delantal anaranjado de su abuela y una pinzas para sostener algunos mechones rebeldes.

Y arremangado, se sumergió en la receta de la tarta de manzanas.

###•###

-De alguna forma no luce como debería...

Agitó un poco el repasador, mientras el _leve_ humo salía de la cocina. Tal vez... no debió ver el final de _"Mientras dormías"_, en la televisión mientras se horneaba la preparación. Pero realmente quería ver como Bill Pullman daba su proposición a una monisima Sandra Bullock. Oh, kami, la cursilería podía con el. _Y también quemaba tarta de manzanas._

Dejó la pequeña tartera sobre la encimera. Sí le quitaba un poco lo negro seria comestible. Por alguna misteriosa razón el sublime arte pastelero y todo el mundo dulce se le negaba. Pero un chico de Karasuno jamás se rendía... al menos hasta que su abuela le denegará la entrada a la cocina. O hasta pedir algunos consejos a Yamaguchi.

Suspirando, miro de reojo la hora. Eran las cinco treinta de la tarde, y Daichi ni siquiera le había visitado. _No_. No es como si debiera... pero _**¿A quien engañaba?**_ Quería a su novio ahí mismo, con él.

Un sonido desde el jardín llamó su atención. Quizás Daichi andaba rondando. Quizás treparía a su habitación dándole un susto de muerte. _No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes._

-¿Qué..?- Con paso sigiloso se asomó a la ventana de la cocina, y enfocó su vista en la silueta inclinada en el césped...- ¡Señor Azuma deje esas petunias!

Y allí iba mamá cuervo con la mitad de la cara llena de harina, a defender las dos macetas de flores que pretendían llevarse. La lucha fue reñida. Una deuda era una deuda, y quien mejor para recordar eso que un hombre mayor con afición al bingo. Kami, su abuelo y las apuestas.

-Si, le diré, claro, lamento esto señor Azuma...- A duras penas había logrado que soltara los maceteros sin usar la violencia. Aquel bastón lucia peligroso.- Prometo que le devolverá el dinero...

El bajito anciano de bigotes se marchaba a paso enfadado, refunfuñando lo cerca que había estado. Mientras tanto Suga suspiro, sosteniendo contra su pecho las amadas petunias de su abuela. _Lo hay que hacer por la familia._

-Debes admitir que te ves precioso...

Casi en automático se giró hacia la derecha, donde un sonriente y moreno chico le miraba con toda atención. Su piel se tiñó de rojo furioso mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. **¡Daichi le había pillado en esas fachas!**

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- No pensó siquiera escuchar la respuesta. Entró en la casa como un rayo, cerrando de un portazo, ante la mirada sorprendida de Daichi.

-¡Suga, abre! ¡Suga!

¿Acaso lo que oía era una risita? Oh, no. No abriría aunque trajera a la policía. Se adentro en la sala donde la TV seguía encendida y dejó las macetas sobre la mesita frente al sillón. No podía dejar que su tonto y malicioso novio lo viera. _Le usaría de chiste por el resto de su vida..._ El ex vice capitán estaba tan concentrado en como esconderse fuera del radio del moreno, que no percibió el misterioso silencio que se producía.

-No me golpees... la puerta del patio no tenia seguro.- El desgraciado se había colado en su casa, _**en su casa.**_\- Oh Suga estas... **muy mono.**

Se coloreaba una y otra vez haciendo que el calor lo inundara. Y estaba por gritarle que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas..._ tal vez sacrificar una de las macetas en pos de su dignidad_, pero él solo era un chico. Y Sawamura tenía sus métodos para seducirlo.

Daichi lo tomó del brazo atrayéndolo mientras sonreía con ternura. Luego... simplemente lo besó.

_Y vaya que lo besó._

###•###

Un par de cuerpos, se acoplaban con gusto en el sillón principal, mientras el atardecer traía un poco de alivio por las ventanas.

-Podrías haber avisado que vendrías.

-¿Y perderme esa pelea? Creí que tendría que rescatarte...

-¡Basta, Daichi...!- Con las mejillas ardiendo, se apartó de donde antes apoyaba su cabeza, justo en el pecho de su novio.

-Muy bien, admito que tenias la ventaja.- Y un golpe en su hombro le hizo retirar lo dicho. Le jaló de nuevo a la posición original en el sofá.- Me gusta tu cabello así...

Por inercia Suga llevó una mano a sus mechones algo desparramados y volvió a fruncir el ceño. _Nunca entendería que podía tener de lindo un chico como él. _Aunque eso quizás no importaba, no cuando Daichi le besaba y le murmuraba cosas demasiado dulces y perversas... él podría hacerlo sentir especial más allá de un simple espejo. O de sus propios pensamientos pesimistas.

-¿Y qué es lo que cocinabas? ¿O combatías con la harina?

-N-nada... nada. ¿Qué sucedió con el karaoke?

El otro pareció dejar pasar con cierta sospecha la pregunta sin contestar.

-Estaba en camino pero Asashi me llamó, quería hablar sobre el viaje a Tokio.- Ese tono anunciaba algo serio, así que el menor prestó más atención a lo que decía el capitán.- ¿Qué piensas?

-Es su decisión... pero creo que está olvidando a Noya.- Y una sonrisa fugaz fue contagiada a su novio quien asintió.- Debería hacer la cena...

Pero Daichi tenía otras cosas en mente. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y oculto su nariz en el hueco de su hombro... si, _ese tipo de cosas que un novio tendría en mente con su novio (que por cierto lucia demasiado sexy) en un sofá sin adultos en la casa._

Suga aún encima del moreno, comenzó a dejarse llevar. Su boca recorría con lentitud la barbilla de Daichi y dejaba un rastro de besos hasta su cuello, lo que motivaba algunos gruñidos y unas manos que bajaban por su espalda. La temperatura subía, así como algunas prendas dejaron de estorbar. El peliplateado, sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando los labios de Daichi descubrieron un punto sensible en su clavícula, y gimoteo un poco al ser marcado de forma lenta.

-E-eso duele…- Su rostro era una obra de arte, por lo que el moreno resuelto a oír más _"quejas"_ tomó en brazos, cual príncipe, a su tan preciado chico.- ¡Q-qué haces!

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso, si ya me tienes a punto de explotar?

Y a pesar de algunos reclamos, los besos hambrientos se reanudaron en la habitación de Koushi, sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

_Jamás admitiría que había estado todo el día esperando por eso._

###•###

A la lejanía sonaba _The Killers_, afectando el sueño de un amante complacido.

-Umm...- Suga abrió sus ojitos con el sueño rondándolo.- Dai... es mi celular...

El brazo posesivo de su moreno se ajustaba a su cintura, negándose a dejarlo ir de la cama. Empujo un poco contra el cuerpo tibio que gruñía pretendiendo retenerlo. Usó su encanto y le susurro una propuesta novedosa a cambio de su liberación. _Su nivel de pervertido subía por culpa de cosas como esas, por supuesto._

No tardó demasiado para llegar hasta la sala y tomar su celular sobre la encimera.

-¿Hola..? ¿Qué-... Espera con calma Kageyama...

Y Daichi que estaba más despabilado que nunca, muy dispuesto a cumplir el trato negociado con su novio, cuando escuchó el grito de Koushi, que seguramente despertó a medio vecindario y algunas prefecturas.

-¡DAICHI!- En ropa interior, agitado y con expresión angustiada entró de golpe en la habitación.- ¡Tenemos que salir ahora!

-¡Kami, que pasa!

-¡Rápido, vístete! Buscaré algo de dinero. Tú también deberías.

Sin entender nada, pero sintiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba Daichi decidió ponerse los pantalones. _Literalmente._

\- Koushi, cariño, estas asustándome.

Y a medio vestir, con la camisa sin abotonar el nombrado lo miro con los nervios a flor de piel, exclamando:

-¡Están en la cárcel!

**_Esa seria una noche muy larga._**

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_**____**____**¡Buenas tardes cuervitos bellos! **____**____**________¿Como ha ido su semana? _________Estamos a amitad de Enero.. y siento como si hubieran pasado dos meses desde año nuevo u.u La eternidad es algo común en esta época. ¿Qué les pareció? Esta vez salio más largo el capitulo, mi emocion por el daisuga me excedio . Es que son tan lindos... XD Veremos que fue lo que pasó para que la profecia de Tsukki se cumpliera, jo. Nueve para el final ;n;_**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________Saludos dulces a **Ishiro Shizuka** XD Si fué él... y es parte del grandioso paquete Tsukki. Yama-chan consigue lo que quiere tiene buenos maestros(?) Un beso! **Teddy-sama** D: Mandame algo de frio, que aqui arde el pavimento... ¡Tanaka es un suertudo! Y ennoshita, aun cree que no es una buena idea, aunque da por seguro que le gustara e.e Un beso! **GwenStacy** D: Que vergüenza! Muchas gracias por decirlo! Ya está corregido. La verdad que dudaba de la palabra pero por ser floja no busqué bien como se escribia.. u.u ahora he tenido cuidado, corrigiendo cada acento (son los que peor se me dan, se me olvidan) porque ya ni me fio de word. XD Tsukki es un dulce aunque lo niegue! Me alegro que te halla gustado! Un beso y cuidate! **MinkaSunflowers** Tsukki ama a Yama-cha e.e Solo que su caracter tsundure le impide demostrarlo. Eso y su reputacion de tipo duro(?) Tadashi sabe lo que hace e.e XD Pobrecito Noya casi la liga(?) Fastidiar al rey hasta en vacaciones! Un beso! C: **FangirlearLive** XD Ya vez que no fue tan anonimo(?) :3 Tsukki posesivo es vida, es amor(?) jajaja Kageyama deberas se ha metido en lios... y Noya, noya es un metiche pero le amamos igual! jajaja esa noche de pelis ha sido idea de yama-chan e.e hohoho... D: clases... ¡Mucha suerte con tu regreso! Yo recien comienzo la universidad de nuevo en Abril u.u aunque mis examenes son en febrero y marzo... Un beso y cuidate! C: y **Ssspooky** e.e ya, me gusta tu forma de pensar oshe si(?) Yamaguchi es un pequeño diablillo mira que manipular asi... Un beso!  
_________

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Y gracias por sus Favoritos (55 OH GOD) Y seguir esta historia (51 :3)  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	42. Fogosidad

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_ «Tú eres la luz y yo la seguiré_

_ Tú dejas que pierda mi sombra_

_ Tú eres el sol, el halo brillante_

_ Y tú me sigues quemando con todo tu amor»_

_—"Boom Clap" de Charli XCX _

_○○○•○○○_

_Nota mental de Kageyama Tobio: Jamás, nunca pero nunca, volver a pisar un puto karaoke. Mucho menos con Hinata._

-Espero que las explicaciones sean buenas... porque juro por el alma de mi santa abuela, que los haré entrenar tanto que rogarán volver a prisión.

El ex-capitán, seguía siendo aterrorizante. Y después de todo continuaba en su puesto hasta terminar el verano. Cosa que no era del todo conveniente para los _ex-convictos_ que estaban sentados en un restaurante familiar, esperando la sentencia.

Kageyama se hundió en su asiento. Vale, no podía echarse para atrás ahora.

-¿Pueden decir que fue lo que pasó?- El tono ligeramente suave de Suga contenía un tinte oscuro.

**Mamá cuervo, era aún más aterrorizante.**

-¡N-no fue nuestra culpa...! No del todo...

El moreno fijó la vista en su pelinaranja que parecía más avergonzado de lucir un moretón en la frente que de llevar sus dedos manchados de tinta. _Ahora tenían un prontuario._

_-¿Tanaka?_

El calvo tragó grueso, sudando de solo sentir la forma amable en que era nombrado. Dio unas miradas nerviosas a Noya y Ennoshita, pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar en la respuesta que solo él debía dar. _Era un hombre. Está era su prueba de fuego.  
_

-No fue gran cosa, Daichi-san...-Rezó internamente en todas las religiones que sabia. Y se lanzó a la voluntad de Kami.- Estábamos entretenidos con la canción de Noya...

-Una muy buena interpretación de _We are young(*)_, debo decir.

Y Ennoshita cerró la boca en cuanto noto la mirada filosa de su ex-capitán sobre él. _Tanaka, lo intente. Estas solo en esto._

-Todo estaba bien, hasta que uno de los meseros del karaoke trajo más aperitivos...y permitió que un grupo de chicos entraran a la sala- Se removió incómodo, mirando con cautela a un silencioso Tsukishima.- _Etto_... al parecer a este sujeto le... le dio unas miradas _**poco discretas**_ a Yamaguchi.

Kageyama apretó los dientes e inspiró profundo por lo que estaba por decir.

_**-No solo a Yamaguchi.**_

Pero el Rey no pudo dar su dramática mirada a Hinata, ya que cierto libero había decidido dejar de contenerse. Él también tenía sus razones para sumarse a la pelea.

-¡Se metió con mi estatura, joder!- Se levantó de su asiento y enfatizó lo que decía dando un golpe a la inocente mesa.- ¡No dejaré que cualquier idiota pervertido quiera atacar a mis kohais y por si fuera poco, insinúe que parezco de primaria!

-Estaba intentando seducirte, solo que no funcionaba contigo... -Murmuró Ennoshita apoyando sus mejillas entre sus manos. _Solo quería ir a casa y dejar de pensar que Tanaka se veia heroico con esas heridas.  
_

-¡Oi, conmigo no funcionaba nada de eso tampoco!

-¡Y-yo tampoco!

Al parecer los pequeños cuervos si habían prestado atención al moreno, por lo que no dudaron en dejar en claro las cosas. Después de todos sus respectivos novios tenían auras siniestras sobre sus hombros.

-Por supuesto, sonreírle como tarado, no cuenta.- Tobio parecía el más furioso de allí. No toleraba la idea de que aquello _quizás_ no hubiera ocurrido si Hinata no fuese tan ingenuo. -¡Te deslumbraste por un par de snacks!

-Solo le dije gracias, no estaba dándole mi número.

-¿Acaso pensabas dárselo con la propina?

Hinata no tenía restricciones con su sonrisa.** Y eso era un grave problema.**

El Rey era posesivo, celoso y _estaba medio chiflado de por sí_. Aquel mesero, un joven universitario guapo y con intenciones poco puras con la carnada definitiva, dejó al descubierto su temperamento. No soportaría que nadie toque a **SU** Shouyo.

Y tampoco es como si _alguien_ hubiera detenido el ambiente tenso que se generó.

El grupo de tres que ingresó, al parecer tenían intenciones de echarlos de la salita, solo porque se les antojaba y contaban con la complicidad de uno de los empleados del lugar. Apenas parecían muchachos de preparatoria, pero cargaban con ellos un aura pendenciera.

El bloqueador rubio que fingía seriedad, había sido el primero en comenzar el fuego cruzado. Luego se sumaron Kageyama y Noya. Tanaka llegó para iniciar los golpes. Y un ebrio Narita animó la riña con unas cuantas botellas rotas.

Pronto aquel saloncito tan refrescante parecía escenario de una pelea en un antro. Volaron desde micrófonos hasta zapatillas. Se derramaron "jugos de uva" por doquier, papas fritas en los pantalones de algunos... pegajosos dulces en las playeras de otros. En medio de empujones y golpes, alguien se le ocurrió dispersar todo ese embrollo. Alguien lúcido y responsable.

_**Ennoshita solo contaba con un extintor**,_ de todas formas era eso o lanzar vasos como había hecho Hinata. Además era apropiado ya que un pequeño cortocircuito estaba produciéndose en el equipo de audio.

_¿Qué más daba?_ Medio equipo y varios enemigos quedaron fuera de juego.

Diez minutos después, estaban saliendo por la puerta del local, con dos oficiales que no dejaban de sonreír moviendo sus cabezas de forma negativa. _¿Cuál era el chiste? _En la estación de policía decidieron dejarlos ir, pues ninguno parecía del perfil de delincuente... y los que comenzaron la pelea quedaron allí hasta que los padres se hicieran presentes. En eso, les debian la vida misma a los padres de Karasuno por hacerse cargo de su salida. Al jodido mesero le prepararon unos cuantos cargos por hostigamiento y destrozos. Además de quedar despedido. _Pero eso ya no importaba._

Ahora, Daichi había tomado unos minutos para no estrangularlos frente a la mesera, y por respeto al dueño de la cafetería. _No más problemas con la ley por ese día._

-Fueron muy imprudentes, sobretodo ustedes cinco.- Suga fulminó con la mirada a los ingratos de tercero, que incluían a un Tanaka haciendo gestos para defenderse y un Noya demasiado mimado por su novio.- ¡Son los responsables de los más pequeños, no tenían que estar ebrios!

Señalo a Narita que se hallaba tirado en el suelo del lugar. Kageyama bajó la mirada, imitando a todos los acusados. Cuando Mamá cuervo les regañaba... **era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.**

-¿Tienen una idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

_**Oh si, eran horribles.**_

_-Y no tienen idea de lo que interrumpieron...-_El capitán fue silenciado de un codazo por su _reservado_ y _bastante_ _ofendido_ novio.

-L-lo sentimos. Lo sentimos mucho, Suga-san.- El de pecas fue el primero en inclinar la cabeza.

Luego los cuervitos revoltosos imitaron a su hermano menor.

-No vuelvan a hacer algo como eso.- Porque seriamente Suga no podría irse demasiado lejos sabiendo que sus chicos se habían convertido en un montón de delincuentes _destroza-karaokes._\- De acuerdo... ¿Qué van a ordenar para cenar?

Nadie podía ser tan duro... no con esas miradas de polluelos desamparados y sus estomagos gruñendo.

###•###

-¿Te duele mucho?

Si Kageyama tuviera menos vergüenza, quizás notaria la mirada llena de brillos a punto de desbordarse, que adornaba a su novio. Su voz era susurrante, una mezcla que solo hace que el Rey quiera ir y golpear algunos idiotas más. Pero no, no puede. _Ya había causado estragos._

-H-hinata, estoy bien.- No se atrevía a quitar la caricia de su mejilla. Amortiguaba el dolor.- ¿Ya has dejado de discutir, idiota?

El moreno intentó que su voz sonará burlona, como siempre.

-_Tonto_.- Se sorprendió de sentir como los labios del más bajo dejan un suave beso.- No debiste hacer eso, Tanaka-senpai los estaba controlando.

Por primera vez desde que ambos habían llegado a la casa de Hinata, el moreno se animó a mirarlo de frente.

**-Somos un equipo. No iba a dejarlo solo.**

Y el cuervo de ojos como el sol, sonrió orgulloso, dándole un abrazo fuerte. _Ese es su novio, y lo ama así como es, con magulladuras y todo._

-Ten cuidado, torpe.

-¡Lo siento!- Se apartó, empero no lo suficiente como para evitar los chispazos que se encendieron.- Y yo... yo...n-no estaba coqueteando con nadie, estúpido...

El moreno entrecerró los ojos.

Algo de todo eso, resultaba bueno al fin. _Algo como tener a su novio dándole un poco de primeros auxilios en la cama, mientras se sonrojaba balbuceando algún tipo de justificación_. Cosas así hacían que su mente comenzará a preguntarse hasta que nivel podían llegar en su relación. _Porque... vale, eran adolescentes._ Y estaría diciendo una vil mentira si negara el deseo que le poseía al tener tan pegado a Hinata.

Hasta ese momento solo habían llegado hasta los besos... besos pasionales y _un tanto de manoseo_. Se sentía inseguro, rojo y demasiado sofocado como para continuar, y su novio se veía tan vulnerable que temía arruinar las cosas, en esas situaciones.

Por si fuera poco, Daichi-san le había dado, personalmente, una platica fuerte y clara de lo que más le valía NO hacer con un pequeño inocente como Hinata. _Claro que eso contaba... hasta estar seguros de lo que deseaban hacer como pareja responsable._

_**Pero Tobio... deseaba hacer algo más.**_

-¡No te me quedes mirando así _Bakageyama_!- Infló sus mofletes y quiso empujarlo. Se sorprendió al sentir que por el contrario, era atraído con más fuerzas al moreno. - ¿Q-qué...?

**-Debería castigarte, Shoyo.**

Su voz tenia un tono bajo, que perturbó al otro. Sin embargo, saber que estaban solos en casa, mientras la familia de Hinata estaba en un festival de verano... hacia que los corazones comenzaran a latir de manera frenética.

_-T-tobio...-_ Maldita sea, su nombre sonaba jodidamente anhelante.

Olvidando el dolor en su mejilla y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, Kageyama cerró la distancia entre ellos. Lo besó sin demasiada suavidad, lo que provocó un jadeo de sorpresa en el más bajo. _Quería castigarlo_. _¡Él le sacaba de quicio!_ El moreno deslizó su lengua en la cavidad contraria, ajustando sus manos a la cintura de Hinata.

Un empujón, los hizo caer del todo sobre la cama.

Las sensaciones eran tantas, que sonrojado Shoyo aplastó cualquier duda que le rondaba. No había otro lugar en donde estuviera más seguro que ese, justo debajo de su malhumorado chico, recibiendo _un castigo muy severo._ Incluso entonces, sonrió entre besos, advirtiendo como los ojos azules le decían lo mucho que le quería. _Y lo preocupado que había estado, aunque eso jamás lo admitiera en voz alta. _Porque aquel golpe en la mejilla habría sido para él, si el Rey no hubiera puesto un buen gancho derecho al malnacido que intentaba hacerle daño._ Oh, Kami… Kageyama es tan... ¡Lindo!_

Tobio dejó un camino de besos que se desviaban al cuello del otro. Allí se ocupó lentamente de hacerlo pagar. _Oh, si._ Aquellos grititos, esos movimientos que arqueaban el cuerpo menudo hacia él... todo eso le fascinaba. Succionó con fuerzas, mordiendo maliciosamente, sintiendo como los dedos de Hinata se enredaban en su cabello.

Quería más... _**querían más.**_

No sin sentir las mejillas y las orejas arder, el Rey de la cancha decidió tirar su playera por alguna parte de la desordenada habitación del pelinaranja. Esa acción basto para que algo de la naturaleza seductora de Hinata, saliera a relucir. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, colocó sus manos en la nuca del moreno. Su cuerpo tenía alguna falla innegable con las leyes de gravedad, porque lo único que podía hacer era inclinar su cadera hacia la contraria frotándola con lentitud, arrancando varios gruñidos de Tobio.

**Estaban pisando un terreno sin retorno.**

-Idiota...- Una mano del armador deslizó hacia arriba la bonita playera verde de su novio, introduciendo su tacto hasta los puntos sensibles.- Odio cuando sonríes así...

_Cuando no es solamente para mí._

-_Mmm..._\- Cielo santo, los besos que repartía en su cuello solo hacían que viera borroso, las manos recorriendo su pecho y acariciando sus pezones provocaban que su cabeza girará en un placentero caos.- mmm... ahhmp... _Tobio..._

Los besos, las caricias, se desbordaron lentamente, hasta adquirir un ritmo más desesperado. En algún punto, la mayor parte de la ropa se había evaporado, quedando a una prenda demasiado fina de sostener la cordura. Hinata había sido plenamente conciente de enredar sus piernas a la cadera de su novio, y también estaba con sus facultades mentales intactas cuando mordió el labio inferior de éste.

-Oye… eso dolió…- **_Que le había encendido no había dudas_**, pero no dejaba de preguntarse desde cuando ese _"inocente"_ cuervo tenía aquellos arranques. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_De acuerdo_. Cuando su majestad tenía curiosidad sobre algo, no paraba hasta recibir respuesta. En este caso, tuvo que parar su actividad y erguirse aún con las piernas de Hinata rodeándolo.

-¡¿P-por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas, justo ahora?!

-Cállate.- Y ya que esto era _claramente_ un castigo, se permitió pellizcar uno de los pezones de su novio como advertencia.- ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?

La cara de Hinata era un mar de tonalidades rojas. Sus labios hinchados, sus ojitos brillantes, la respiración irregular, la piel caliente que se retorcía y le decían implícitamente que **_no_** se detuviera. Tobio estaba apretando los dientes para contenerse… **_bajo su mirada estaba la imagen más erótica de toda su vida._**

-¡L-lo saque de un puto manga… listo lo dije!- Automáticamente las manos temblorosas cubrieron el rastro de la vergüenza en Hinata.

Una risa algo ronca y aliviada, sonó en la habitación. El pelinegro pensaba que el simple hecho de sentirse tan feliz y atontado era… _casi irreal_. Por lo que esta vez se inclinó de vuelta, quitando a regañadientes del otro, las manos de ese lindo rostro apenado.

-¿Qué tipos de manga lees, pervertido?- Y ante la posible bronca de la carnada, lo besó con fuerza. _Profundo_.

Esta vez no se detendría.

Cuando la fricción entre ambos comenzó a calentar el ambiente, Tobio utilizó su mano para tomar a Hinata. El efecto fue inmediato. Un gemido escapó de la boca del pequeño sin poder evitar sonar desesperado. Los mares azules del armador se tornaron oscuros, moviendo una y otra vez el miembro palpitante entre sus dedos. Hinata se aferraba a sus hombros, sin tener la valentía suficiente como para mirarlo de frente sin gemir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mano hasta el elástico de la ropa interior de su novio, he intentar tirar de ellos hacia abajo.

_Si debía morir de vergüenza, se llevaría una vista completa de Kageyama Tobio antes._

-¡Onii-chan!

**MIERDA.**

OH POR LA SANTA MADRE DE LOS TODOS CUERVOS.

**_Su suerte apestaba._**

###•###

Antes que los pasos rápidos alcanzarán a girar la perilla de la puerta, Hinata empujó con fuerza sobrehumana a un paralizado Rey que tenia las manos ocupadas- ejem.

-¡¿Qué..?!- Los ojos presos de pánico del armador, hicieron que como nunca la cabeza pelinaranja pensara a toda máquina, mientras le lanzaba los pantalones.

-¡Onii...!

De un salto indescriptible, el jugador de Karasuno apoyó todo su peso contra la puerta.

-¡N-natsu estoy cambiándome!- Su tono trato de no romperse. Delante de sí, un nervioso moreno intentaba en vano meter la pierna correcta en los jeans…_ quizás debía proponerse no romper a reír.- _No pensé que volverían tan rápido…

-¡Tengo un regalo para tí! Mamá compró dulces, y pregunta si ya has comido algo…

Abrió los ojos como platos, divisand_o_ como el moreno se colocaba la playera. Pudo ver para su deleite aquella espalda en todo su esplendor. _Se mordió los labios._

_-No… no he comido aún…_\- murmuró bajo poniéndose rojo de sus propias palabras. **_¡Maldito Kenma, le estaba pudriendo la mente con sus platicas por WhatsApp!_**\- No te preocupes Natsu, ya he comido…

-¡Abre Onii-chan! Estoy volviéndome vieja aquí.

Kageyama estaba vestido y medio agitado, era más seguro… o eso pensaba hasta que le dirigió una mirada alarmante a su propio cuerpo. Ah, si... el seguía _casi_ desnudo.

Después de una lucha por encontrar su playera y su dignidad, Hinata abrió la puerta topándose con una gruñona niña de siete años. Tenía entre sus manos, una bolsa pequeña en la que nadaba un pez de manchas negras. Y miraba con extrañeza al moreno dentro de la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Qué hace_ Ousama(*)_ aquí?

A Kageyama le dio un tic en el ojo.

Hinata rió nervioso mientras respondía con más preguntas, empujando a su hermana hacia el pasillo, ignorando los planteos de una niña de esa edad, producto de los doramas y mangas _BL_ que según decía había encontrado en la habitación del pequeño cuervo.

-¿Qué te pasó en la cara Ousama-chan?- A pesar del gruñido, del aspecto y de todo ese ser que constituya Kageyama, Natsu no tenia ni una pizca de temor hacia él.- ¿Y a ti, onii-chan? ¿Qué tienes en el cuello?

Nada escapaba a los perspicaces ojos de la pelinaranja. Menos el rubor y los balbuceos de ese par de chicos.

-¡Oh ya veo! – Y sin notar la extrañeza de la pareja, se giró vociferando para que su madre en la cocina llegará a oírla.- ¡Mami, onii-chan tiene novio y estaba haciéndole chupones en la habitación!

_**Si la tierra queria estallar en miles de pedazos, ese hubiera sido un magnifico momento.**_

**Pero no.  
**

**~•~**

Y Kageyama decidio que con una suerte como esa, lo único que podia hacer era... _quedarse muy cerca de Hinata_ y probar que tan silenciosos podian ser, cuando por fin decidan irse a "dormir" en esa casual pijamada, que su novio acabó por inventar.

_**-El castigo será terrible.**_

_Shoyo se sonrojó, sin dejar de tirar de su diabolico novio con rumbo a una dulce noche de verano._

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

_________**(*)** We are young: Canción de FUN.________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________**(*)**Ousama: Hasta donde sé, es "Rey" en japones._________

_**____**____**¡Buenas noches linduras salvajes! **____**____**________ok, son las tres de la madrugada. Si alguien quiere mandarme alguna carta bomba, lo aceptare. ¡Lamento mucho la espera! ;_; La verdad es que... estuve con mis animos por el subsuelo, enojada con el mundo... lo que me bloqueo por completo. Agregandole que me enferme de angina en pleno verano... puta vida. Este capitulo se escribio tres veces, y ahora oficialmente es el más largo que llevo escrito. Espero que esten bien, y que les guste este cap. Al final salio en un tiron, como las buenas cosas XD -3- No mateis a Natsu o vuestra escritora... inevitablemente salio asi... _________**¡Feliz Febrero!** _________Ahora solo ocho para el final...________**____**____**  
**____**____**_

_________**Saludos dulces** para** Val**: :D Me alegra que te haya gustado! Un beso! **Shinju3**: Pues.. perdonada de todo corazon(?) :3 Muchas gracias, he puesto esfuerzo en cada capitulo. e.e Oh si Suga-chan es de los buenos(?) por eso tiene bajo su dominio a Papá cuervo.. okno? jajaja XD En realidad salio por si sola la continuacion, aunque diria que viene desde el capitulo 39. Pues ya vez, kagehina para que fangirlees a todo dar. Mmm OiIwa pensaba darle una aparicion más adelante... aunque me fascinan esos dos no tengo pensado en donde ponerlos, pero ya veremos que sale. Un beso! **Teddy-sama:** XD si madame el frio aunque se me congelen los pies... yo no soporto estos 40ºc, odio el verano cuando llega a derretir las paredes.. :3 Oh yes, Daisuga es amor! Un beso y cuidate! **Ishiro Shizuka:** Los chicos revoltosos son asi(?) Aunque daichi no se puede quejar, pero el pobre se quedo sin segunda ronda e.e Un beso! Y a **Ssspooky:** Es que Suga se me hace tan casero y humano que fue inevitable C: solo por eso le quiero más(?) Oh Tanaka-san es un amor, asi que sere muy amable con él... Un beso!  
_________

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	43. Juntos

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_ «Normalmente no diria esto,_

_pero no puedo contenerlo_

_Te quiero aqui para siempre_

_aqui a mi lado»_

_—"By my Side" de David Choi  
_

_○○○•○○○_

Para Asashi Azuname, ser el novio oficial de Noya, era la prioridad número uno y la más agotadora de todas. Sin embargo, con gusto gastaba sus energías y varios _pre-infartos_ por aquel chico de mirada juguetona y labios abrasadores. Porque al fin y al cabo, Azuname ama con todo su ser a Noya. Lo que incluía tratar de sonar duro, sin dejar de mimarlo por sus travesuras. Y por travesuras, quizás se refería a cometer delitos de menor grado como por ejemplo alborotos en Karaokes.

Aún así... no podía dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con letanía, ni dar un beso fugaz a costa de sentir su cara estallar. Porque Yuu, **_su Yuu_** había estado en peligro y él no sentía más que culpa por no haber estado presente. _Vale, no era un tipo violento ni mucho menos._ Se espantaba con facilidad y la sangre hacia que perdiera la conciencia con solo verla. Empero, algo en sus venas se encendió al atender la llamada de Suga, buscando refuerzos para ir a buscar al equipo y a su lindo novio. Fue una ráfaga de ira expandiéndose por su cuerpo, al ver el moretón a la altura de la cien en el libero. Jamás había peleado con nadie, pero si encontraba al bastardo que osó tocar a su pequeño chico, no dudaría en molerlo a puros puñetazo.

Era una suerte que Yuu no leyera sus pensamientos. O le propondría ir a buscar a los jóvenes pendencieros y terminar la riña que un sensato extintor hubo zanjado.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche?- Asashi salió de sus pensamientos y miró por unos momentos al de cresta.

Daichi les lanzó una reprenda grupal y bastante espeluznante. Aunque admitía que Suga habría bastado para dar un escarmiento a todos los cuervos, si esa era la intención de la charla en la cafetería. Estar demasiado juntos afecto al bueno de Suga-san... _o potenció su lado yandere oculto_. Asashi no se atrevía a preguntarlo en voz alta.

Meditó unos segundos, impacientando al más bajo que le miraba bajo las luces de la calle haciendo que luciera más desamparado, como un pichón con un ala rota.

-Esta bien, pero solo para cuidarte ¿De acuerdo?- La sonrisa radiante del libero le aseguro que él solito acaba de dar piedra libre a cualquier cosa menos una noche de reposo.

###•###

La brisa nocturna daba una bocanada de alivio. Las estrellas tintineaban con suavidad mientras el castaño se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón. El atrapa sueños café se movía con lentitud, distrayéndolo unos segundos. Sus pensamientos eran claros, su decisión parecía estar lista para ser dicha en voz alta. _Al menos se convencía de que la discusión consigo mismo, había sido razonable._ Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a su espalda. No necesito voltear para percibir la sonrisa cariñosa, mientras unos delgados brazos de abrían paso alrededor de su pecho.

-Lamento haberte preocupado. Lo siento, de veras...

Noya no necesitaba disculparse. Al menos él no lo creía necesario. Un par de besos que susurraban su arrepentimiento habían bastado en la estación de policías, incluso cuando Daichi les exclamaba que no era momento para hacer esas cosas.

**-Yuu, no iré a Tokio.**

A veces, solo a veces solo había que ser sincero y directo. Asashi tenia la costumbre de dar vueltas hasta estar seguro de que lo que tuviera que decir no sonara ofensivo u desubicado. Pero llegado a este punto, con el verano escapándosele de las manos menguando el tiempo, entendió que debía hacerle saber a su novio, que quería un futuro con él. Sin distancias, ni más tardanzas.

**_-Dime que no estas haciendo eso por mi._**\- Se sorprendió de oír al libero más frío de lo que nunca le había escuchado.

-Pensé que...

_No pudo decir más._

Los abrazos le dejaron libre, para girar y notar como los cabellos aún húmedos de Noya, le hacían ver más enfadado de lo que reflejaban sus ojos. De pie a un toque de distancia, creyó no reconocer del todo al chico por el cual había caído. No lucia esa diversión en los labios, ni parecía estar escondiendo un truco. _Había algo malo en toda esa conversación._

\- Vas a ir a Tokio. No está en discusión.- Su semblante se tensó como si apretara los dientes para no largarle algo más.

Y Asashi no quería quedarse con las palabras atoradas a mitad de la garganta.

-No estaba pidiéndote permiso.** Lo decidí**. No voy a ir a la universidad, me quedaré y trabajaré en el negocio de mi padre.- A cada palabra que salía de su boca, su tono se tornaba pesado y inflexible.

La figura delgada del libero permaneció estática unos minutos. Parecía a punto de gritar, o empujarlo por el balconcito. Luego como si nada estuviera ocurriendo con la atmósfera entre ellos, dio media vuelta entrando de nuevo en la habitación. _Asashi sintió un hueco floreciendo en su pecho._

No era momento para acobardarse, de modo que el de barba siguió al menor unos segundos después de aquel silencio. Noya llevaba en su hombro una musculosa, mientras descalzo abría las puertas del placard revolviendo su interior.

-Yuu... oye, no quiero que te enfades... es solo que... lo decidí por mi cuenta, he pensado mucho y no puedo dejarte aquí, acabamos de empezar nuestra r-relación.

-Escucha bien.- Sin voltearse elevo la voz, haciendo que la estrella de Karasuno se estremeciera.- Vas a ir a Tokio, a esa universidad y** no vas a volver**. **No tienes porque quedarte. Esta cosa entre nosotros se termino.**

El hueco en el pecho de Asashi le absorbió por completo. Ahora sentía un dolor agudo enterrándose en lo más hondo de sí.

-Yuu...

-Ya ves, no te detiene nada. No hay excusas.

El tono parecía no ser afectado en lo más mínimo, y el hecho de que Noya se girará sin rastro de pesar, logró que Azuname perdiera las barreras de contención. _Estaba yéndosele de las manos._

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ALGO ASÍ MALDITA SEA?!

El menor por poco saltó de su propia piel. Se paralizó a mitad de camino de la puerta, mirando con ojos desorbitados a su _ex-novio_ que avanzaba de dos zancadas hasta tomarlo por los hombros. Los castaños ojos de Asashi refulgían en ira, su piel se coloreó cuando Noya apartó por fin la vista e intento zafarse de su agarre.

-No voy a irme a ningún lado, Yuu. No lo haré, así termines conmigo o me odies. **No voy a dejarte.**

Quizás toda aquella rabia pusilánime que recorría al mayor, comenzó a desinflarse al notar como unas gotitas escurrían hasta caer en una de sus muñecas. La respiración de Asashi pareció volverse lenta, mientras algunos espasmos inundaban con mayor fuerza al chico frente a sí.

**_Noya estaba llorando._**

La cabeza de Asashi estaba dando vueltas sin sentido. La única señal clara que emitía su mente era abrazarlo. Y aunque se resistiera con empujones, enterró su nariz en el hueco del cuello de Noya, apretando con suavidad su cintura. Murmurando que lo sentía.

-¡Estupido Asashi, estupido Asashi! ¡No te quiero aquí, _no te quiero para nada!_\- Sus palabras no concordaban con sus manos enredándose en el cuello de Asashi.- **_¡Eres un tonto, un gran tonto si dejas todo por mí!_**

_Oh._

Asashi olvidaba muchas cosas, paraguas en días con pronostico de un 99% de lluvia, deberes de matemática en cuadernos de biología y quizás incluso olvidaba que Noya, _era Noya_. Y esa definición era bastante clara. Yuu no era un ser egoísta, ni caprichoso y a pesar de sus impulsos y sus risas infantiles, tenía claro que el futuro estaba cerca y que Asashi también debía crecer, que su relación cambiaria.

-No quiero que pierdas la oportunidad por estar pensando en mí... Asashi, **es tu futuro.** Tienes que tomarlo, tienes que ir a Tokio.- Su tono bajo, ronco. No se separaba de aquel abrazo, ni Asashi tampoco, a pesar que la posición le hacia inclinarse más hacia el otro.- No te perdonare si dejas la universidad.

Fue entonces cuando la densa nube que cubría al mayor se disipó.

A veces y ciertamente casi siempre, cedía con gusto. En esta ocasión sonrió con dulzura extrema y apretó con más fuerza a su novio. Por eso no quería apartarse, _¿Quién más le diría cuando este siendo un completo idiota?_

-Lo entiendo... _iré_.-La tensión en el cuerpo del libero desapareció lentamente, relajándose.- Pero... Yuu, voy a extrañarte demasiado,_ eso no es justo._

-Yo también, pero esto debe pasar. Seremos adultos algún dia y no podemos seguir aferrados a no cambiar.

Separándose un poco, para ver los ojos de Noya, la antigua estrella dejó salir con un tono sorprendido y vivaz.

-Yuu, realmente deberías dejar de madurar tan rápido. Se supone que soy el mayor aquí.

Las risitas de Noya, solo reforzaron aquel sentimiento desbordante que los unía. Más besos fugaces y Asashi comprendió que el amor jamás corta las alas, ni frena los sueños, que la felicidad significa ver al otro sonreír. Y que su novio era la persona más valiosa en su vida. Que no lo perdería, porque tenían una promesa de por medio.

-Asashi... **_te amo,_** así de tonto y todo.

Hacia calor. Y la brisa por la ventana, solo dejaba en claro que seria una de las muchas noches de verano que restaban.

###•###

-Asashi...

_-Mmm..._

-Yo también voy a extrañarte.- El libero se tomó la libertad de pasar una pierna por encima del cuerpo del otro de forma posesiva.- **_Espero que te comportes._**

-¡Noya!- Y el sueño se desvaneció ante el rojo que tintaba sus mejillas y la mirada maliciosa de Yuu sobre él.- ¡Nunca podría hacer algo así!

-Lo sé... pero no confió en todas esas mujeres locas de la ciudad. ¡Mírate! De solo darte un vistazo de seguro quieren raptarte...- Asashi volvía a ser un manojo de sonrojos y negaciones nerviosas.- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Iré todos los meses a verte, hasta que termine la preparatoria.

El castaño arqueó una ceja, levantadote sobre sus codos para mostrar su incertidumbre.

-¿No pensarás que Nishinoya Yuu no irá a la universidad, cierto?- Las palabras que el de barba pudo decir fueron silenciadas con un beso enérgico.- ¡Dentro de un año me mudaré contigo!

Azuname Asashi solo pudo rendirse. Y comenzar una nueva ronda, sin recibir ningún tipo de quejas de parte de su _genial_ novio.

_Un año podría pasar más rápido de lo imaginado, más si Yuu era quien controlaba el calendario._

_○○•○○○_

* * *

_**________¡Buenas tardes, bellezas salvajes! ________**Bien... si. No tengo excusas. Estoy algo lenta en cuanto a escribir, un poco bloqueada. Mis animos estan bastente oscilante y no estoy completamente bien con eso de rendir examenes pronto. Siendo franca, leer los comentarios hizo que me pusiera frente a la pantalla de nuevo y hasta que saliera algo bueno. **Les agradesco infinitamente la paciencia, y los comentarios** (Son tan lindos que voy a enmarcarlos algun dia!) a pesar de que esta saliendo más lento de lo planeado. Con respecto al capitulo... ok tenia pensado algo de drama, pero como soy cursi de alma no podia dejar a estos dos peledos y rotos por algun lugar :3 Son hermosos y no me perdonaria hacerles eso(?) ¡Espero que les haya gustado! En el proximo acaba esta mini-serie llamada "Un dia de verano en el karoke"(?) ¡Siete para el final!_

_Saludos Dulces a **Shinju3** :D A que estuvo como banda sonora ideal? Jo.. -3- Exacto los cuervitos nadie se mete, MENOS con los hermosos seres bajitos. Oh, si los celos son buenos en bajas dosis(?) jajajajaja Kageyama es un loquillo e.e a Hina-chan le va lo rudo(?) Natsu ha arruinado algo realmente bueno, lo se.. pero me fue inevitable XD Soy mala lo se(?) MMmm LevYaku o3o Veremos.. Un beso! **Ssspooky** jajaja pues yo no he tenido esa mala suerte, aun(?) jajaja con esas frasecitas sueltas hace una masacre! Ho, por supuesto, Tanaka san es un macho alfa dispuesto a jugarse el cuello por sus chicos(?) XD Eso vale mucho para Ennoshita, ya sabes... Pues espero que este capi te de la respuesta. Asashi llego a sacarlos de la carcel! Un beso y cuidate! **Teddy-sama** :3 Pues si, me voy a quejar del frio.. pero lo soportare mejor que este maldito verano. Muajajjaa si soy mala, mala sin querer queriendo.. todo apuntaba a que llegaria pero BAM una salvaje y linda Natsu aparecio en mi mente. XD Lo siento! Aww muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! jajaja Ya, si cuando toque Tsukki yama prometo no ser una maldita... Un beso y cuidate! **TaraKinomiya** :D Muchas gracias por escribir! Pues, bienvenida(?) Si, vale creo que si se me ocurria algo peor alguien quedaba en el hospital... XD Lo siento, lo siento. Dios, es que me salto la maldad. Prometo no volver a joder con algo asi.. jajaja Uhhmmm. Veremos si aclaro algo de esos dos en el proximo! Un beso! **MinkaSunflowers** xD si.. creo que ese es un buen titulo para estos hechos desafortunados(?) :) Me alegro mucho, mucho de que te haya gustado. Y que te digo... para mi Kagehina es miel pura y caliente, si a veces es asi... otras llega Natsu y tira la calentura al caño XD No te preocupes, tu cabeza de pollo es apreciada igual(?) Un beso y cuidate! **Artemisa Cipriano** XD Yep, la vida no es completamente rosa y fogosa para todos, lo siento(?) Damn, si estuvo a punto de ser un gran lemon(?) pero mi jodida imaginacion decidio que no. :3 Ennoshita esta perdirijillo... solo que se hace el duro. Oh, si Tanaka tambien tiene algo que decir... Un beso! **Lipy** Jajajaja eso si es ser malvada, mira que hija de fruta! Estos niños son peor que satanas(?) No te arrepientas, siempre tienes la excusa de que eras muy joven para saber lo que hacias jajaja Un beso! **Sho** *-* Muchas Gracias! Este fic, va con mucho esfuerzo, amor y sudor(?) Un beso! **FangirlearLive** Jajajaa creo que pasa lo mismo, pienso dejar un comentario, pero no pudo contenerme y sigo leyendo XD es imposible no hacerlo! :3 Verdad que son lo más hermoso del mundo? a que si? Oh, daisuga hace que me de diabetes... jajaja dios, creo que medio mundo a sarandeado a Natsu con ese tono, "Dulzura ¿que mierda acabas de hacer?" jaja yo que tu no me fio de una niña tan maliciosa y despierta como esa... a ver si lo hace a posta... jajaja me has hecho reir si que puto mesero! Un beso enorme y cuidate! y **Ani Strife** Muchas gracias :D Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda ;u; Un beso!  
_

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._

_P/D Estas notas deberian ser un fic independiente(?)_


	44. Encubierto

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_ «__Hay algo oculto en cada sensación  
Ella parece sospechar  
parece descubrir  
En mi  
Que aquel amor  
Es como un óceano de fuego  
Oh mi corazón se vuelve delator»_

_— Soda Stereo, "Corazón Delator"  
_

_○○○•○○○_

-¿Estás enojado, Tsukki?

Era una pregunta obvia. Pero el chico de pecas tenía coraje. _Y debía tenerlo para salir con alguien del calibre de Tsukishima Kei._

El menor tragó en seco, con la sensación de que si su novio no contestaba en los próximos tres segundos, su corazoncito sensible de cuervo se partiría._ Era su culpa, se dijo_. Él había sido el de la idea de ir al Karaoke sabiendo de antemano la opinión que tenia el bloqueador de ese tipo de_ antros_. También fue conciente cuando le prometió que no se meterían en líos…_ y al final acabaron en la estación de policías_. Regañados por sus senpais, molidos en parte y hambrientos. Yamaguchi se dijo que con toda probabilidad, la deidad de la desgracia le había dado un toque ese dia antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama.

-No, no estoy enojado Tadashi.- Pero su ceño, su boca apretada y el hecho de estar sentado hace más de media hora en la misma postura, dejaban claro que mentía.

-L-lo lamento, no debimos estar ahí. F-fue mi c-culpa… Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo.- Inclinó la cabeza arrepentido. ¡_Es que había tenido tantas ganas de pasar la tarde con todos!_

**-Cállate Yamaguchi.**

Los ojos cafés se abrieron con impresión, su voz casi dejó salir un gritito por sentir el cuerpo de Tsukki envolviéndolo. Su pulso se elevaba, aún sin entender si pretendía estrujarlo a modo de sanción… _o solo estaba siendo cariñoso._ Tadashi aún no aprendía todos los matices de su rubio.

\- No fue tu culpa.- El aliento hacia que se estremeciera, buscando acomodar sus manos en la espalda del mayor.- Ese bastardo… maldición, **_por eso no me gusta salir contigo…_**

En este punto, el bueno de Yamaguchi estaba haciendo un puchero al oír la crueldad de su _nada-amable_ novio. ¡Pero si era la primera vez que tenían _algo-así-como-una-cita_ desde que salían juntos! Y para el más bajo, no contaban los encuentros en la casa Tsukishima, ni ir de compras al mini-súper de la vuelta.

-¿No quieres salir conmigo?...- Su tono bajo, lastimero hizó que Kei le mirara directo. Efectivamente el arrogante y con poco tacto, gigante de Karasuno, había metido la pata.

-¿He? N-no... Espera… no quise decir eso…- Tadashi asintió, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.- **_Me g-gusta salir contigo._** Me gusta en serio… pero cada vez que vamos a cualquier jodido lugar, incluso en los mandados, algún imbecil se te queda viendo. ¡Cualquier bastardo se te acerca! Y como eres tan _distraído_, nunca notas la situación peligrosa que te rodea.

El rubio estaba envuelto en un mar de tonalidades rojas, mientras el de pecas tenía la boca abierta de oír semejante revelación.

_-¡Si es tu culpa!_\- Como un niño avergonzado, Tsukishima se separó del otro, sentándose de nuevo con los brazos cruzados en el sillón carmesí.- No volveremos a salir con esa bola de tarados.

-Lo que digas Tsukki.

Tadashi sonrió con timidez, pero amplió su gesto al ver como el rubio le miraba de reojo y asentía. _Oh, Kei era tan tierno_. Un megane gruñón. Y como era un muchacho con el coraje suficiente y un amor dulce, se atrevió a dar un abrazo suave a Tsukishima.

**-Tsukki… te amo.**

El escudo glaciar se derretía y un murmullo bajo, lleno de cariño se dejo oír en la sala de la residencia Tsukishima.

**_-Yo también te amo, Tadashi._**

_###•###_

La habitación permanecía en un silencio delicioso, tal que el muchacho había despertado solo para disfrutar del ambiente. Su sentido de madrugar seguía intacto, a pesar de estar de vacaciones. Se estiró un poco, apartando las sábanas, dejando al descubierto que prefería dormir sin nada en la parte superior. Tomó un suspiro profundo y sonrió, feliz de solo pasar un sábado a la mañana en su cama con el aire del ventilador y una suave corriente de aire filtrándose por las cortinas.

Pero cuando se trataba de la paz de Iwaizumi Hajime... _nunca había que confiarse demasiado._

-¡IWA-CHAAANN!

Y el buen humor del moreno se disolvió tan rápido como el estrépito que abrió la puerta de la habitación, saltando luego a su cama.

Si. **_Oikawa Tooru era un repelente para los silencios acogedores._**

-¡¿Que mierda haces aquí, Kusawa?!

Por más que se esforzara en tratar de empujarlo de la cama, el ex-capitán de Aobajousai lucia más enérgico que de costumbre, aferrandose al colchón para no ceder. De modo que planeando una estrategia que quitara al maniático de Oikawa de encima, dejo de darle codazos en las costillas.

-¡Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan! ¡Es muy grave!- Allí iba su tono afligido que hacia que el moreno rodara los ojos.- ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir durmiendo cuando _nuestro hijo_ pasa la noche en la cárcel?

Ahora si Hajime quedo estático con las sorpresa inundándole en cada facción del rostro. ¿Cuándo había tenido un hijo?_ ¿Y encima con el cabeza hueca de Oikawa?_

-¿Te has hecho daño cuando el tranvía te paso por encima?

-¡Iwa-chan! ¡No puedo creer que bromees en una situación así!

-¡La única situación es que o te sales de encima o yo mismo te acomodo los tornillos a golpes!

-¡No se porque te da tanta vergüenza igual a ti te gusta que te mon-...!

Y el castaño de rostro bonito aterrizó sin ceremonias en el piso. Hajime se sentó en la cama tratando de descifrar que diantre quería decirle su amigo, antes de recordar que había apuñalado la tranquilidad que tenia y darles unos golpes por idiota.

-¡Tobio-chan estuvo en la cárcel!- Sin importarle mucho que dijeran, Tooru volvió a subir a la cama y se sentó muy cerca del otro, haciendo un puchero para convencerlo.- ¡Nuestro pequeño!

-¿Tobio? ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Vale, ahora si estaba preocupándose... _un poquito claro._

-¡Me lo dijo_ Kitty-chan_!

-¿Quién mierda es K_itty-chan_?...¡Ya deja el lloriqueo, maldición!- Si bien su carácter era agresivo y rozando lo amargado, incluso alguien como Iwaizumi tenia sus puntos blandos.- ¿Aún está en la estación de policías?

-Oh no, claro que no. Me entere hace una hora por _Kitty-chan_...- Viendo que una vena se inflamada, dejó de dar misterios con el nombre.- Es _Kenma Kozume_, ya sabes el gatito de Nekoma.

-¿Nekoma? ¿Desde cuando te llevas con _esos_?

-Desde que **_Tobio chan tiene novio_**... **_¡Tiene novio y no nos lo había contado!_** ¿Pues creerlo Iwa-chan? **_¡Nuestro hijo!_**

A esta altura y con los chillidos de indignación del castaño, Hajime se había resignado a la idea de arrojarlo por la ventana. Lo único que le detenía era que las manos de la estrella estaban abrazándolo con añico. Y a pesar de que su cara dijera molestia, en su interior le gustaba demasiado la cercanía con Oikawa.

-¿Y quién es el novio?- Que más daba, el castaño no lo dejaría en paz de todas formas.- ¿Y cómo es que estas tan seguro?

-Iwa-chan eso es lo más grave de todo. No tuvo que decírmelo Kitty-chan.- Satisfecho por tener a su gruñón moreno interesado, procedió a acomodarse sobre las piernas del as, quedando sentado a horcajadas como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.- Anoche envié un mensaje a Tobio-chan,_ solo para molestarlo_. Era tarde, así que pensé que me contestaría con alguno de sus divertidos insultos... pero resulta ser que recibí esto.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo enseñó al otro, como si fuera la prueba irrefutable de un crimen.

**_\- "Lo siento Gran Rey, Tobio esta durmiendo. No puede contestarte. :)"_**

Hajime torció una sonrisa burlona. Alguien había osado tocar el terreno del "Gran Rey", con emoticon incluida. Alguien que resultaba ser el único que usaría un apodo tan ostentoso para Oikawa._ Oh, debía felicitar a Tobio._

-No entiendo.

-¡Iwa-chan, es tan obvio!... ¡_Chibi-chan_ corrompió a nuestro hijo!

Por más que apretó los labios, el moreno no pudo aguantar tanta idiotez de parte de Oikawa. Rompió a reír. Para confusión del castaño que permanecía con el ceño fruncido mirando como el pecho del otro subía y bajaba en carcajadas ruidosas. Tuvo que admitir que ver esa expresión le encantaba. Se ablandó cuando notó como las lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían de los ojos negros de su lindo chico. No era justo, Hajime conocia su punto débil.

-Iwa-chan... eres cruel~.

-L-lo... Siento... Ja... Ya...- Pero una que otra risa le inundaba, sin dejarle hablar del todo.

Oikawa Tooru no era una persona conocida por mantenerse al margen de las tentaciones. Y ver como su chico, se reía con el cabello revuelto, en pijama y sin protestar por estar sosteniendo su cintura... _era muy tentador_. Se acercó despacio y dejo un beso húmedo en el cuello del moreno. Sin prestar demasiada atención a las risas que menguaban, continuo dejando una huella de besos hasta encontrar los labios de _Iwa-chan_ y tomarlos de forma dulce y lenta. Tal como le gustaba besarlo. Su novio correspondió con gusto, logrando que Oikawa solo quisiera lanzar su propia camisa para quedar en condiciones iguales.

**-Tooru...**

La mirada oscura de Haijme brillaba. Curvaba los labios apenas ofreciéndole una imagen altamente seductora. Oikawa no resistió. El beso fue rudo, profundo tal que hizo jadear al antiguo as. Las manos del ex-capitán viajaron rápido por la espalda indefensa, sin ninguna intención de parar.

Lástima que el as de Aobajousai, no pensaba ir a la acción a esa hora de la mañana con su madre a unos cuartos de distancia. **Él si tenía algo de decoro**. Empujó con fuerzas, logrando que el cuerpo del otro cayera de espaldas en la cama, zafándose y poniéndose de pie antes de que los tentáculos insaciables de Tooru le aprisionaran.

-¡Iwa-chan...!- Sus mejillas infladas, demostraban lo frustrado que se sentía.- Tienes que consolarme, ahora que nuestro Tobio-chan fue arrebatado de su inocencia.

-¿Cuan inocente crees que es Kageyama? Despabila Tooru, ese chico le tenia ganas a su compañero desde antes del campeonato.

-¡No es cierto, Tobio-chan jamás seria un pervertido!- Su voz no sonaba convencida y hacia gestos dramáticos que solo aumentaban la duda en torno a sus palabras.- A menos que... **¡Oh!**

Hajime camino unos pasos dando la espalda a las posibles incoherencias que largara su novio. Corrió las cortinas, divisando un cielo azul y brillante. Un sábado perfecto. _Si no tuviera al ser más irritante de la tierra actuando como una madre neurótica, en su habitación._

-Vale, acepto que salga con Chibi-chan. Pero admite que ese enano es más malicioso de lo pensado ¿Quién revisa el móvil de su novio y contesta por él a escondidas? Neee~ eso es...

-Oi... ¿Cómo fue que mi madre te dejo entrar?- Su ceño se frunció un poco. Aquella incógnita comenzaba a llegar de a poco, lejos de los besos aturdidores del armador.

-Oh... veras, Iwa-chan... tengo una copia de la llave de la puerta de la cocina.- Y aquella sonrisa perfecta, reluciente de inocencia fue borrada de un solo golpe certero.- ¡Con la almohada no, Iwa-chan!

-Así que tienes las agallas para escabullirte en mi casa ¿he?- Una poderosa pierna pateo de la cama a un risueño castaño.

La cabeza de Tooru debía estar demasiado dañada para solo sonreír con burla ante las amenazas de su novio.

-Kusawa... bastardo descarado, juro que voy a castigarte.- No dejo de pisotear la espalda del chico bonito ni un momento, porque verlo sonreír no indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Castigarme?_ Jo_... Creo, q-que tenias razón Iwa-chan...- La presión dejo de someterlo en el piso. Asi que ni lento ni perezoso el ex-capitán se irguió con cautela hacia la puerta de salida.- Ya sabes, ahora creo que Tobio-chan es un pervertido. No hay dudas. _**Después de todo eres su padre...**_

Y con aquella sutil oración, Oikawa Tooru fue severamente sancionado por su atemorizante novio y_ amo_, Iwaizume Hajime.

###•###

_Hey, Oh... Escucha lo que te digo, tengo tú... Hey, Oh..._

Sus caderas se movían al compás de la batería, mientras avanzaba hasta la cocina.

_Cuando me este matando... ¿Cuando me daré cuenta que lo único que necesito es mirar en mi interior?(*)_

Detuvo su movimiento ante la particular escena. Con pesar dejo de lado sus auriculares. _Red Hot Chili Peppers_, podían esperar. Aquel despojo humano, que se parecía a un recuerdo de su pequeño hermano, no.

_-¿Ryuonosuke?_

Tanaka Saeko, se aventuró a tocar con el dedo índice la espalda descubierta. No obtuvo respuesta. Alzó sus finas cejas con curiosidad. Esa aura viciaba toda la sala. Usaría el método que todo hermano mayor, digno de ostentar el titulo, haría.

**-¡RYUONOSUKE!**\- Un grito y el muchacho se movió de forma tan brusca que acabó por caerse de la silla.- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? ¿Ya te has convertido en zombie? La bebida no es para bebés...

Su sonrisa no logró del todo llegar a sus ojos. No tardo en notar el moretón en la cien, y aquella magulladura en la mejilla izquierda. Además del labio partido. Kami-sama. ¿Un simple Karaoke y terminaba así?

-Saeko no grites, joder... me va explotar la cabeza.- Volvió a tomar lugar en la mesa, desparramándose en el asiento y dejando salir su alma un poco por la boca.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

No le gustaba ponerse en plan "_hermana-mayor-responsable_" pero quizás, era tiempo de dejar claro que una golpiza no era un juego de niños. Puso las manos en sus caderas, mientras Tanaka se removía tratando de huir a la feroz mirada.

-Veras... vale... A qué te parece gracioso... Nos detuvieron en el karaoke y nos arrestaron por tres horas.

Un golpe duro, y el receptor súper-macho, estaba tomándose la cabeza, rodando en el piso.

-¡Antecedentes! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Joder Ryuo! ¡¿No podías solo huir antes de que te atraparan?!- Su voz se cortó en un puchero infantil. _Hermanito idiota._ Ojala hubiera salido más astuto que eso.- ¿Cual fue la razón? Si fue por una falda, te juro que yo misma te emparejo los golpes.

-Fue por un imbecil que se metió con mis kohais. ¡En legítima defensa! Y no importa lo que digas, lo volvería a hacer.

Saeko sonrió internamente. _Vale, tal vez su pequeño hermano no era un idiota._ Lo dejaría pasar, solo por esta vez. Y porque parecía que el desdichado_ imbecil_, habría recibido una buena dosis de Tanaka en llamas, por la forma en que los ojos grises de esté brillaban aún.

-Entiendo.- Giró en busca de algo en las alacenas y en la heladera.- ¿El lindo Noya-chan esta bien?

-Si, si... Seguro esta siendo consolado por Asashi-san.

La rubia percibió un tinte sospechoso en el tono de voz. Generalmente Ryuo, no era de los que envidiaban, siempre fue un chico en extremo orgulloso por su arduo trabajo y aunque intentara ser rudo, su corazón era tan blando como el algodón de azúcar. Solo necesitaba ver que tan lejos llegaría por los mocosos de primer año.

-¿Te incomoda?- Se sentó a la par del calvo, llevando una cucharada de su cereal con leche, a la boca.- Ya, sabes **_¿Te molesta que sean homosexuales?_**

Para el regocijo de la chica, los colores se subieron a las mejillas del receptor. _Oh, estaba dando en el clavo._

-N-no es eso... uhmm... No tengo ningún problema. Son mis amigos, Noya es como un hermano.- Sin embargo cruzó los brazos en señal de defensa ante la insistente sonrisa de su hermana.- La amistad no se mide según la orientación sexual.

-Pero te molesta... ser el lobo solitario no es tan fácil ¿O si?

La familia Tanaka era alegre, libre y con gran pasión ardiendo en sus ojos. Saeko no tenía intenciones de armar una vida a la forma tradicional, por lo que su idea de pareja aún estaba en el aire. Ella disfrutaba su juventud con soltura, divirtiéndose y poniendo sus propios limites. Sus padres llevaban una vida tranquila llena de sahumerios y manchas de pinturas por la casa. Tanaka sin embargo, parecía algo más terrenal. Más fijo a los lazos de lo que la rubia se hubiera permitido. Y llegada _la primavera de su juventud_, con sus amigos encontrando mariposas y nubes rosas... Aquella fuerza interior de Ryou, necesitaba atarse a un lugar. Un lugar que al parecer, su hermano no habría encontrado.

-Desde que Kiyoko-san se graduó, no he vuelto a pensar en ella.- Controlando la sorpresa que la invadía, Saeko asintió dejando que su hermanito hablara.- Es algo... _raro_. Siempre he estado revoloteando a su alrededor, incluso con Noya. Pero antes de que me diera cuenta, ni siquiera lograba recordar si la había vista en todo el dia. Y lo peor de todo... es que ya no era mi diosa. -Hizo una pausa colocando las manos en su nuca.- Aunque, no he pensado mucho en eso. Con el campamento de Nekoma, Noya cambio un poco, dijo que debiamos disfrutar el ultimo año. La verdad es que entre él, mis kohais y _Ennoshita_, no he tenido tiempo de deprimirme. Y eso me hace sentir... _raro._

_Ah._

_Oh._

_Ajám._

Un clic dio paso a la idea. Una mujer como ella leía con facilidad entrelineas. Se le hubiera dado bien la psicología. Se relajó, escuchando como Tanaka contaba lo extraño que se sentía al no ver radiantes rayos de sol iluminando a la antigua manager, ni los cosquilleos cuando le ignoraba olímpicamente. Lo perdido que estuvo cuando percibió por fin que el amor por su diosa, simplemente no aparecía por ninguna parte.

-Ryuo, Ryuo... _cabeza de pelota de tenis~_.-Canturreo, picándolo con el mango de la cuchara en una de las mejillas.- De verdad, no me des esa clase de sustos. Creí que estabas peor.

Un desconcertado muchacho siguió con la vista a la rubia, que daba por terminado su desayuno y en apariencia su conversación.

-¿Pero qué dices...?

-A ver Ryou, despabila hombre.- Agitó el paño de cocina, secando el tazón lavado. Le era imposible contener la sonrisa.- Tu mismo lo has dicho, el duelo por la chica que adorabas no se llevo a acabo. En su lugar te pasas los días riendo y metiéndote en problemas, con Noya, tus mocosos protegidos... _y **tu querido Ennoshita.**_

La rigidez invadió al chico, luego el abrasador sentimiento de la vergüenza. Balbuceo algo incomprensible. Saeko solo sonreía encogiéndose de hombros. Las cosas más simples y obvias, eran un verdadero dilema para alguien tan disperso como su hermano.

-¡No sé de que hablas! ¡No me has ayudado en nada!

-Ryou, _cabeza de chorlito~_\- Le dio un suave tirón de la mejilla, admirando el rojo de sus uñas.- Deberías prestar atención a las palabras que repites...

Dejó que la cabeza turbulenta y retorcida de Tanaka maquinara tranquila. O lo intentara. La rubia canturreo otro insulto, haciendo oídos sordos a los llamados algo acalorados de su pequeño hermano.

_-Pobre, cuando caiga en cuenta... estará perdido. _**_Ennoshita tiene un trabajo muy pesado por delante._**

Y continúo con la canción de la mañana. Quizás, con algo de paciencia tendría un _cuñado_ con algo de juicio que evitaría que su tonto hermanito, se metiera en líos.

_○○○•○○○_

* * *

**(*) Cancion: Snow** de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Simplemente sonó adecuada._  
_

_**________¡Buenas noches, linduras de chocolate(?)!________** ¿Como va su semana? Por aqui... estoy discutiendo con mi lado responsable. Tengo un examen el juves ;_; Este capitulo tenia pensado ser un UkaixTakeda, pero por cosas de la vida y del cosmos(?) decidi dar una vista a algunas parejas: Los que pedian oiikawa espero les haya gustado. Queria ponerlos en alguna parte y como ven, aqui encontre espacio. No pensaba agregar Tsukkiyama, pero al parecer quedo algo "colgado" el como terminaron esos dos despues de tanto alboroto. Y finalmente tenemos una perspectiva de nuestro muy masculino Tanaka :3 Como siempre muchas gracias por esperar. Creo que los capis** saldran una vez a la semana (los martes..)** pero igual intentare que los proximos sean menos espaciados. Aqui concluye esta mini-serie "Un dia de verano en el karaoke" **¡Comienza la recta final, seis capitulos más!  
**_

_**________Saludos dulces a: Teddy-sama:________**________ Sip, la uni es un lugar oscuro y sin esperanzas(?) en epocas de examenes. Yo comienzo recien en abril, pero tengo qu estudiar antes ;_;... XD El drama me hace sufrir como magdalena, lo sé por eso deje todo bien y dulce. Igual leo de ese tipo y me auto-torturo(?) :3 ¡Son bellos, tan monos! La verdad es que hay pocos fic de mis OTP queridas, es una verdadera lastima. Lamento que el tsukiyama no aparesca en este capi... pero no te preocupes, en el proximo hay de sobra! Un beso y gracias por mandar animos! ________**________MinkaSunFlowers: ________**________:'D Ya, si lo sé... fue algo que tenia que pasar, pero no iba a dejar que suceda algo más dramatico. Mi corazon no lo permite. Noya es un amor es tan lindo... XD Ancianos casados jo! Ellos naturalmente son asi de cursis y pegotes. Imaginatelos de viejitos .! Muchas gracias, estos capitulos han dado más trabajo, pero son hechos con puro amor! Un beso y cuidate! ________**________Shinju3: ________**________AsashixNoya ________________4ever! :3 Muchas gracias por tu pacien________________cia. De verdad, estos bloqueos son el infierno, lo debes saber u.u Un beso enorme! ________**________TaraKinomiya: ________**________Es que Asashi es un alma (demasiado) buena, y por Noya es capaz de todo. XD Si, lo siento. Creo que asuste cuando se dijo la palabra "terminamos". Claro, aqui todo va bien, y sera super cursi. Un beso! ________**________Sho: ________**________Jo, por Zeus(?)!________________ -3- Muchas muchas gracias! Lo escribo con esfuerzo y amor, el que te guste me hace muy feliz! XD Yep. Quise poner algo de banda sonora por algunos lados, por eso las frases al comienzo de los capis... ¡¿Me gane el cielo?! ________________Uju! Con todos los pecados que tengo XD Ya.. no me mates, queria poner algo más de Tsukki pero ya no salia más. En el proximo te hare chillar(?) asi que espera. jajja y es mejor que no preguntes e.e Un beso! ________**________Hime-chanKyu: ________**________:3 Awww gracias por seguir la historia, aunque estes en la playa XD Yo que tu disfruto y me cuelgo del wifi de algun amable vecino(?) Muchas gracias ,ya, me sube el calor a la cara... De verdad que agradezco lo que dices. Es un gusto escribir cada una de las parejas. Y mucho mejor si les llega la dulzura que yo veo en ellos. ¡Los ship de HQ son posible causa de muerte jajja! Pues chica, como pedias: Por aqui ahora sabemos que pasa por la mente de tanaka. Un beso y cuidate! y ________________**Fangirlear4live:** :) Me gusta eso de que trasmite tranquilidad. Y me alegro que lo sientas asi. XD Ya decia yo que si me tomaba a pecho el drama me tirarian a la hoguera jajajajaja...Si, lo se la uni de Tokio a destrozado parejas desde tiempos inmemoriales(?) Oye, pero Mako y Haru siguen unidos no? e.e aunque pecando de fangirl, me va más el SouMako. Si, ya actualice ja! Un beso y cuidate!  
_________

_________Buenas vibras a todxs ________________(ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ_____________________**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**______**____**_**____**_**_**_  
_**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______**_**_**____**_**____**______________

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.  
**

_Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!  
_

_Espero sus reviews._


	45. Todo lo que necesitas es amor

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

«_Algunas cosas sólo tienen sentido._  
_ Y una de esas cosas es tú y yo (...)_  
_ Y después de todo este tiempo,_  
_ sigo estando atraída por ti._  
_ Cariño, no pasa ningún día,_  
_ sin que yo siga estando atraída por ti_»

— _Paramore, "Still into you"_

○○○•○○○

El cielo se tiñe de nubes heladas.

Octubre es extraño. Las hojas secas, se aferran a los árboles. Pronto usará guantes y un abrigo más grueso, pero por ahora él se conforma con su chaqueta marrón y una bufanda roja. Resta importancia al gris de los edificios de ciencias que aparecen de frente cuando sale de su última clase de los viernes.

Tsukishima va a paso desenfadado, con un morral oscuro, metiendo las manos en un gesto casual, en su pantalón. Le molesta ir sin compañía, sin esa voz que le da sonrisas y le regala un armonioso _"Tsukki"_ cada medio minuto. Su cabello ha crecido un poco, lo agradece. Jamás volvería a meterse en esas estupidas apuestas con aquel búho chiflado y el irritante sujeto de Aobajosaui. Pero para el rubio no había nada peor que ver como su aborrecible ex-compañero de Karasuno daba un paso al frente. Si Kageyama lo hacia, él no podía ser menos. **Idiotez.** _Era contagioso._ Y por esas cosas del maldito destino, lucia como un delincuente. Los lados de su cabeza rapados, y una ancha cresta que no detenía su crecer.

-¡Tsukishima-san!

Un hábito que media universidad habría apuntado, era ese gesto de desagrado cuando el muchacho miraba a cualquier ser humano. Daba el indicio.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Nunca una frase sonó menos cortés que esa.

La pelinegra de ojos verdes, detuvo su posible sonrisa y habladuría. De hecho parecía intimidada por una mirada superior y aquel ceño marca Tsukishima que rezaba _"Eres insoportable, desaparece de mi vista"_. Ella dudó unos cinco segundos más. Para cuando se atrevió a pedirle un poco de ayuda con la materia que compartían, el rubio se encontraba lejos.

No tenía tiempo para ser amable con crías. Él tenía que llegar a casa pronto. Odiaba no coincidir en horarios con Yamaguchi.

Alcanzó la quinta calle de las diez que recorría habitualmente hacia su piso, cuando se detuvo frente a la librería. Un CD en oferta de _Greenday_, le daba un guiño tentador. Y más allá, un volumen de _"Pasteleria con fresas"_ lucía como caído del mismo cielo. Las decisiones difíciles, se hacen menos complicadas, cuando tienes en mente a la persona que amas.

###•###

Con fingida paciencia, hizo girar la llave de la puerta 3B. Dejó las zapatillas en la entrada, descubriendo sus calcetines con dibujos de dinosaurios. Regalos como ese solo eran bien recibidos, cuando venían de parte de un chico con pecas. El resto podía arder en el infierno o irse a la basura.

-Ya estoy de vuelta.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Tsukki!

Si alguien conociera a fondo a Tsukishima, sabría como sus hombros dejan la tensión, sus labios forman una sonrisa amable jamás vista y sus ojos mieles adquieren una matiz indescriptible, todo con solo escuchar esa voz un tono más aguda, más calma y dulce. Una voz que parece estar tarareando entre dientes una canción de los _Beatles._

Hay un aroma que pronto llega al ex-bloqueador. _Oh, hoy es viernes._ Recuerda, que significa que Yamaguchi se desocupa dos horas antes que él. Con algo de sigilo, luego de dejar su abrigo en el sofá desgastado, se acerca a la pequeña cocina.

Cuando pensaron en estudiar _juntos_, fue inevitable tomar la decisión de **_vivir juntos_**. Yamaguchi estuvo nervioso durante las cinco semanas en que buscaron un lugar con un alquiler decente y sin tener que vender un riñon para pagar las expensas. A diez cuadras de la universidad de Tokio, en un edificio para estudiantes y divorciados desempleados, encontraron un buen sitio.

Aunque no era conveniente invitar a más de dos personas, ya que sólo cabían tres sillas en la sala y aquel sofá que el amable Take-chan les había prestado. Las dos habitaciones que pretenden ser dormitorios, dejaron lugar para un salita de estudio con una pequeña biblioteca, con discos y una maceta de crisantemos. Al fin y al cabo, con un dormitorio estaban cómodos, _solo necesitaban una cama para ellos._ Luego estaba la ducha. Y el cómo debías tener agendado que el agua caliente salía de 08:00 a 09:00 a.m, de 17:30 a 18:30... y con un poco de suerte unos quince minutos luego de las nueve de la noche.

Aquel piso pequeño con paredes tan finas como papel de calcar y una vista bastante regular de la cafetería de enfrente... **era un buen lugar.**

Cualquiera seria un buen lugar, si Tsukishima tenía a Yamaguchi a su lado.

Éste último, para deleite del mayor, está moviendo la cabeza, la cadera y murmurando bajo _"Todo lo que necesitas... es amor_", mientras no deja de concentrarse en dar un último toque a la tarta de fresas. Lleva un pantalón de algodón y un suéter gris que la señora Tsukishima le regaló la navidad anterior. Va descalzo y el rubio solo rueda los ojos porque, _"Tadashi, eres un irresponsable. Cuida tu salud, que si necesitamos remedios deberemos vender la cama y ya sabes que no me gusta tener que hacerte el amor en la ducha. No tenemos el espacio suficiente ahí."_

-¿Entretenido?.- Que le llamen idiota-enamorado, porque no quita esa sonrisa a medias.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el examen?

El de pecas, se sonroja y sonríe mientras trata de limpiar sus manos de harina y crema. Cuando se gira asiente, y sin pensarlo se lanza de lleno al indefenso rubio que no parece reacio a esas muestras de afecto.

-¡Tenias toda la razón! ¡Aprobe con 100!.- Su voz esta cargada de alivio, orgullo y con ganas de saltar por todas partes.- Muchas gracias, Tsukki...

-Eres un dramático, Tadashi.

Hunde su nariz en la calidez del otro. Esa calidez que le hace cerrar los ojos y apretar el agarre en su cintura. Mentalmente asegura recordar la forma en que los pies de su novio se ponen de puntillas para alcanzar sus hombros y mirarle a la cara, con esa sonrisa sencilla y linda. Y jura que nunca podrá sentirse más cursi y feliz que cuando lo besa. Es un beso que no tiene más que amor desbordando en cada movimiento. Pronto se encuentra interesado por ese gusto a fresa y azúcar con manteca que tiene la boca de su novio.

-¿C-cómo ha estado tu día?- El mayor solo asiente con un pequeño gruñido. Porque no quiere recordar que odia las clases tumultuosas de los viernes.

El beso deja un cosquilleo en los labios de Tsukki. Mira como el menor se acomoda en su pecho y lo abraza. No considera que sus gestos sean dulces, menos románticos. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo cariñoso que puede llegar a ser. Es algo que solo Yamaguchi conoce, que nota que ama, adora y guarda celosamente. Tsukishima permanece así por un momento, acariciando la espalda de su novio, dando distraídos besos en su cabeza.

Si pudiera congelar, detener el mundo y elegir, esa escena, ese instante, sería todo para Tsukishima Kei.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Tal vez, no he tenido un café decente desde que la máquina del departamento de morfología **_explotó._**

-No seas duro, Hinata no quería hacer eso.

-Claro, ni su majestad quería apostar en esa carrera de caracoles(*).- Sabe que su Yama ríe bajito, lo nota al estremecerse entre sus brazos.- Yo no le veo la gracia.

-Tsukki...- eso suena a _"vamos, tu tambien lo hiciste"_.

-¿Aquella tarta está habilitada?

No quiere repetir el error del semestre anterior. _No, por Kami._ Debía ser cuidadoso de no comerse un trabajo práctico de su novio de nuevo, o pagaría el precio de ser ignorado durante todo el dia. Y 24 horas sin que Tadashi le preste atención era peor que la muerte.

-Si, preparare algo de café.- Se aparta y el rubio se contiene para mantener por el momento las manos lejos- Casi lo olvido, Hina-chan dijo que mañana quiere ir a almorzar a la nueva cafetería. Nos invitó a los dos.- Y mientras el de pecas cortaba con prolijidad un pedazo de la tarta, el rubio gruñia.

Aceptaba y_ solo aceptaba_, porque era bueno para su novio, que ese enano anaranjado se tomara la libertad de llamarlo a todas horas y aparecerse por allí. Desde que se hicieron amigos junto con Kenma, Yamaguchi había sufrido ciertos efectos. Como esa pequeña cola de caballo, aún demasiado corta para lucirla pero lo suficiente como para darle un aire diferente. O ese arete en su oreja izquierda, que según él era algo sobre un pacto de amistad con los otros dos (_a su consideración)_ frikis.

Pero no podía ni quería engañarse, Yamaguchi Tadashi, se veía más atractivo aún. Lo que mandaba lentamente y por la borda aquello de _"mantener las manos lejos de su novio"_.

Sentados en el sofá prestado, el cielo tiñéndose de un gris tormentoso a las cinco de la tarde, Tsukishima dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de su lindo chico. Un poco sorprendido por aquel gesto, Tadashi olvidó por completo el café humeante en la mesita frente a ellos. Acaricio con lentitud el cabello que crecía, sonriendo de ver suspirar a Tsukki. Podían decir lo que quisieran, pero aquel corte poco ortodoxo, le hacía fantasear más de la cuenta con su rubio.

-Tadashi…- Dejó a un lado sus lentes, permitiendo ver un par de ojos dorados rebalsados de sentimientos.- ¿Tenemos que ir con _esos idiotas_?

Aquello rompió con el ambiente mielero, sacando una carcajada del más bajo. Si, vale, en su lista de cosas maravillosas, hacer reir a Yama, era una de la más bonitas.

-Podríamos quedarnos…- Su tono bajo, irguiéndose hacia el rostro con pecas.- ¿Preferirías almorzar en la cama?

A pesar de llevar cuatro años juntos oficialmente, la forma de apenarse hasta arder en rojo, no desaparece del menor. Y el ex-bloqueador desea que jamás se vaya del todo.

Cierra la distancia con un beso lento y profundo. Algo incómodo en aquella postura. Los permisos para invadir la cavidad ajena, son casi inmediatos y entonces Kei tiene la certeza de que tendrán que moverse hacia la habitación. _El sofá no resistiría las rondas que tiene en mente._

Conocen el recorrido de memoria, así como Tsukishima se sabe el recorrido exacto de la curva de la espalda de Tadashi. Desliza el suéter, y no deja de relamerse al notar que los entrenamientos matutinos sólo son otra forma de que Yamaguchi se vuelva una constante tentación a los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero eso no importa, no cuando sabe que sólo él, únicamente él, puede verlo de esa forma, tocarlo y hacerlo vibrar… _**amarlo**_. Los ojos de Tadashi sonríen, desprendiendo la camisa celeste y bajando su mano hasta la hebilla del pantalón. Sus mejillas pueden prenderse fuegos si desean, pero aquella angustia de temer a lo que pensara Tsukki de su cuerpo, de su manera de proceder, ya no existe. Los brazos del rubio le alzan un poco sobre la cama, deslizando los pantalones de algodón. Tsukishima recorre sus piernas con una delicadeza innata, Tadashi solo puede murmurar su nombre y besarlo de forma copiosa por todo el rostro. Lo han hecho muchas veces, pero la mirada de ambos sigue siendo la misma que la primera vez.

**-Kei…**

Su nombre de pila es sagrado. Tadashi solo lo utiliza cuando el rubio lo ama, lo toca y le da un placer que va más allá de la lujuria. Lo llama ahora, cuando siente las manos en su punto sensible y se arquea gimiendo.

-Aún no Tadashi…- No puede contener esa sonrisa soberbia, mientras prepara el terreno.

Las manos del pelinegro se deslizan por la espalda del otro, clavandose y bajando con peligro hasta apretar el trasero de Tsukishima y sacarle un gruñido.

_Y Kei no es una persona que deje pasar la oportunidad de una revancha._

-Mmm… Ahmmp… K-kei…-Su voz apenas sale, mientras una boca devora su pezón derecho y le manda oleadas de calor intenso.

Siente cuando la lengua de su novio sube un poco más arriba y sus dientes aprietan la piel, sacando más gemidos, mientra su cadera se mueve. La fricción es molesta y el rubio lo sabe, pues su ropa interior aún continúa en su lugar.

Yamaguchi se muerde los labios, en un gesto despreocupadamente erotico. Esta al borde de perder la cabeza y gritar a su novio que se apresure, que deje el lubricante y simplemente lo haga. Pero no lo dice. No, porque en su tormento _(uno muy placentero)_ descubre que Kei esta dispuesto a complacerlo de una manera absoluta. Y no quiere llevarle la contraria, por la que deja escapar un gemido ante el tercer dedo que lo invade.

-Tadashi… abre los ojos… **_mírame…_**\- Siempre supo que terminaría siendo un pervertido. Inevitable si tenias a ese hombre con los labios apretados, el cuerpo ardiendo y un sin fin de sonidos interesantes saliendo de lo más profundo de sí.

La orden de ver es acatada y recibe la visión de un pecho formado, una piel suave con algunas marcas rojas, hombros que dan la tentación de morder y un rostro… un rostro que luce ávido de deseo. Los ojos de Tadashi, solo suplican ante esa imagen del rubio.

Con un movimiento, Tsukishima se hunde en un gemido ronco dentro de Tadashi. Hay demasiado calor, sábanas y el ritmo sube, mientras el inocente de pecas, susurra lo bien que se siente. _Maldita sea…_Si sigue diciendo cosas como esa, Tsukki no se lo pensará dos veces y atacará de una forma más salvaje.

Pero Tadashi no quiere algo menos que _salvaje_. Tira del rubio hasta lograr encontrar una postura que le permita colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cadera y obligarlo a tomar una posición vertical. A horcajadas, recibe un gemido ronco, unas palabras _"Tadashi… vas a matarme"_ y un beso húmedo que de recordarlo mañana enrojeceria de vergüenza.

La espalda arqueada de Yamaguchi tiembla, su interior aprieta y los gemidos se hacen más largos. Tsukishima no podrá aguantar por mucho, por lo que se aferra con algo de dureza a las caderas del otro, dando estocadas más profundas en un punto que solo saca chispas de ambos.

_Acaban en un orgasmo casi sincronizado._

El mayor puede sentir su corazón latiendo fuera de rango y el peso del cuerpo ajeno apoyándose encima. Se mueve un poco más, logrando sisanear de placer al ver como Tadashi se crispa y le manda una mirada jadeante.

No tiene planeado terminar tan pronto.

Y empujando de nuevo hacia abajo a Tadashi, se lo hace saber.

###•###

-Tadashi, ponte algo. Ya te he dicho sobre enfermarte ¿Quieres pensar en tu bienestar?

Frunce el ceño, porque no puede ni debe dejar que el otro adivine la sonrisa que le saca. Quizás falten más días, más citas y unas discusiones que acaben en _hacerlo_ sin considerar a los vecinos del edificio, para revelar del todo las intenciones del rubio; pero en ese momento Yamaguchi comprende los pensamientos de su novio. Se delata en sus ojos: **_ternura._**

-Iré por algo _más_ caliente…- Y sonríe mientras nota que si, que ha dicho algo de doble sentido y Tsukki se tensa.- ¿Quieres que prepare la cena?

El rubio estudia la silueta de su novio. Sus piernas, sus manos, su cuello que comienza a mostrar los cardenales, su cabello revuelto, su boca sonriente y sus ojos que le miran en medio de estrellas desparramadas por sobre su nariz. Es más cursi, más empalagoso que nunca y no aparta el sentimiento.** No quiere apartarlo nunca.**

-Esta bien, pero… Kami, ¿Puedes ponerte algo más que mi camisa?

-Nop.

Es rápido y fugaz. Escucha las risas que van hacia la cocina. Su instinto le reclama, ruge exigiendo que se mueva de la cama. Tadashi, lo provoca. Ese chico de ojos oliva le ha pillado, le encanta mirarlo andar con solo una prenda _(Y que sea suya)._

Se levanta con decisión, buscando su ropa. Le basta con los pantalones de entrecasa. Camina sin lentes, cayendo en cuenta que se siente tan enamorado que incluso logra ver en alta definición a su novio al contrario del resto de su departamento._ Patetico_. Sonrie.

Encontrarlo en la cocina concentrado en darle una magnífica visión de sus piernas, _y otras partes firmes,_ hace todo más… simple.

**-Tadashi… quédate así, así para siempre.**\- Sus manos abrazan al nombrado por la espalda, suave con calidez lo aprieta contra su pecho.

-Lo haré con gusto...- Se gira con lentitud, con dulzura y lo besa.- _**Te lo prometo, Kei.**_

_El amor a veces es simple, sin grandes desenlaces o aventuras. Es suave, al compás de una canción de los Beatles o en el rincón de un sillón desgastado. Es lento y dulce, como compartir un chiste sobre lo ridículo que se veían esos amigos que a pesar de negarlo, son hermanos del corazón. Es simple... sin muchos maquillajes más que una sonrisa perezosa al terminar una película pésima y un beso sin otra intención que dejar calida una mejilla._

**Kei y Tadashi, lo tenían, _allí_ en un departamento con problemas de agua caliente y una cocina estrecha que sacaba los mejores pasteles de fresa. **

**Porque todo lo que necesitaban era aquello.**

~•~

_Tardarían unas horas en notar el sobre de color lavanda, que se deslizó junto con alguna publicidad de comida rápida. Las cosas buenas de la vida, llegan así... de sorpresa._

○○○•○○○

•

•

•

* * *

_(*)Si, vale no fue muy creativo. Pero dudo que entre ese trio (Bokuto, Oikawa y Tobio) se les hubiera ocurrido algo mejor XD La uni les frie el cerebro.**  
**_

_**¡Buenas noches, bellezas salvajes del fandom!**_ Antes que me autocastigue por no cumplir mi palabra de subir el capitulo ayer, tengo que preguntar **¿Alguien más **_(espero no ser la unica con esta suerte perra)_** ha tenido problemas con Fanfiction?** Porque desde hace tres dias que editar es un asco. La letra aparecia demasiado pequeña y los cambios como subrayado o cursiva no se quedaban (Con lo que me gusta remarcar ciertos momentos) Anoche estaba dando una sarta de palabras poco bonitas al servidor o lo que sea que falla. Entre otras cosas, por eso no he podido actualizar antes. Jo, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de este cap. Es mi OTP sagrada y bonita, asi que va con amor mucho mucho amor. **_Aviso, que el ultimo tramo ubica a nuestros cuervitos cuatro años despues de que los padres de Karasuno y asashi se graduaran de la prepa_**.¡Quedan cinco para el final! OHGODWHY? ;u;

_**Saludos** a **Artemisa Cipriano** :3 Yo tambien te amo! Pues para mi, ha sido asi desde que los vi. Sep. El gran rey es una reina, no me jodan XD Pues si... se hereda todo que le vamos ha hacer(?) Tsukkiyama para que mueras de diabetes jajjaa B) Of course las hermanas mayores somos la ley! Jo, un beso enorme! **Teddy-sama** ;_; Pues mi Uni es mi pareja malvada que no permite que sea feliz(?) Mis ganas andan de parranda las malditas me abandonaron... pero al menos creo que saldre bien, por los pelos pero bien(?). Yo no se que espera el fandom para llenar los numeros de fanfiction, hay pocas historias en español. Tienen buenas ideas, solo que muchos no se animan, una pena u.u. Me gustan tus razones! XD Ya pero admite que Oikawa de uke es un desmadre... Tsukkiyama para todos, espero que este capi te guste ;) Y jajjaa va, va... que Tanaka-san es algo, especial. El no es muy bueno en eso del romance(?) Un beso y cuidate! **Hime-chankyu** Tanaka necesita un cartel y posiblemente varios anuncios publicitarios para que se de cuenta. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar! Ten paciencia que Ennoshita tiene recompensa, ah(?) Un beso! **ssspooky** Asashi casi me vale un mar de gente con palos y una hoguera, pero por suerte ha salido bien. Los cambios son inevitables. XD Eres de las mias! Ship, ship everywhere(?) A mi me va asi esta pareja, pero no me quejo que quieran ponerlos de otra forma e.e Oh, si Tanaka es un cuervito especial. Espero que no hayas esperado demasiado! Un beso! **Fangirlear4live** OHHH... me gusta esa regla(?) Ship, ship... quiero más ship con Mako-chan! Nah, a mi me convencieron los fanarts, tumblr y el lado oscuro, mi OTP es Rinharu y Mako es sensualon con Sousuke(?) Pero da igual, el amor por mako nos une!(?) XD pues me alegro que sonara asi, me gusta que se reian, aunque me cuesta el humor. Pobre Tanaka es el marginado(?) Mmmm... si Noya es un Brotp seguro, pero Ennoshita, este moreno tiene algo especial, asi que para que todos sean felices... ¡Tanashita! Jo espero que no hayas esperado mucho, los martes volveran(?) ;n; Ni digas que ya falta poco... Un beso y cuidate! **MinkaSunFlowers** :') Verdad que son un par de idiotas pero les amamos? Kageyama de seguro le ardieron las orejas jajja XD Pobre Hajime-chan cargar con esa esposa loca y su hijo pervertido(?) Oh, ho, Tanaka tiene que ponerse los pantalones, si, aunque no estoy del todo segura cuanto tardara en caer en cuenta.. ;n; Lo se, cad avez pasa más rapido. Un beso y cuidate! **Sho** Awww gracias chica... ¿chica cierto? XD Tranquila que llegan tus mensajes fuertes y claros! Pues ha chillar me referia a este capi, si te gusta el tsukkiyama... Espero que te guste! Un beso!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!

**Espero sus reviews.**


	46. Amarte cada dia, como para siempre

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«Porque todo lo que tocas, haces, dices… Todo es amor. Estar a tu lado me inhabilita estar triste y me hace sentir el lado dulce de las cosas. Eres la manera que tiene el mundo de decirme qué bonita es la vida_.»

_— J. Porcupine, " La vuelta al mundo para abrazarte por la espalda"_

○○○•○○○

Son las diez de la mañana y él solo suspira dejando una pesada caja, que contiene los veintisiete libros más valiosos de su querido novio. No podría arriesgarse a decir, con certeza, que solo fueran veintisiete... _porque hablaba de Koushi Sugawara._ Y un número tan pequeño como era ese, no alcanzaba para cubrir su amor por la literatura.

La mudanza estaba llegando a su fin. O eso parecía desde el jardín... pues la sala se había convertido en un depósito de cajas marrones y valijas. Quizás con un feng shui medio raro. Empero, el moreno no dudó ni un segundo en sonreír. Era su nuevo hogar. Un hogar permanente y cálido.

**Un hogar… junto a Koushi.**

-¿Necesita un recreo, señor abogado?

Los ojos negros se volvieron con un brillo de orgullo y picardía. La figura sonriente de un ángel le ofrecía una taza amarilla con el dibujo de un cuervo. El té perfuma sus sentidos por un instante, antes de aceptar la bebida.

-Debimos buscar una casa más grande... ¿Crees que tendremos espacio para dormir en la recamara?- Hizo un gesto hacia las torres de libros de sospechosa estabilidad, que florecían por todos los rincones.

Su tono hacia que el lindo Suga frunciera el ceño. Porque después de todo y _sobre todo_, Daichi amaba ver refunfuñando a su dulce chico. _Con todo_ y las esquinas de sus ojos intentando no delatar su sonrisa.

-Pues si no te gustara tanto coleccionar esas horribles chaquetas, quizás tendrías un lugar en el armario.- Apuntaba con malas intenciones a la caja que contenía las prendas del moreno. - O puedes dormir en el sofá.

Lo malo era que las bromas siempre le salían mal.

-Suga... no hablaba en serio...- Trato de acercarse con una mirada lastimera, pero el peliplateado le ignoro escapando a la cocina.- Suga... Suga... anda no te enfades.

No podía evitar la sonrisa al verlo mirar con atención el árbol de limones que venía incluido en el patio nuevo y se divisaba desde la ventana.

-No estoy enfadado.- _Si, claro._

-No bromeare de nuevo con tus libros, lo prometo.- Y sin esperar del todo un suspiro cediendo, lo atrapó desde la espalda, hundiendo sus manos en la camisa a cuadros que el otro vestía.

-¿Son demasiados, cierto?

-No, vale, algo... un poco... Si.

Daichi se entretuvo con las mejillas rojas y el gesto de su novio mordiéndose los labios. ¿A quien le importaba si quería tener mil libros en una estantería pequeña, cuando podía ver sus ojos brillantes cada vez que añadía uno nuevo a su colección?

-Takeda-san, dejo un poco de comida "de bienvenida" en la heladera.- Suga volteo a mirarlo malicioso.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿A esta hora?

-Los hombres con corazón grande, tienen apetito todo el dia, cariño.

Y una carcajada salió del más bajo. Daichi se permitió darle besos "indecentes" en el cuello y descansar un rato en el hueco del hombro suave, elevando la mirada al cielo que se pintaba a través de los vidrios.

Octubre había sido un buen mes para dejar Tokio. Le gustaba la ciudad, el subte y las luces en la noche. La universidad había terminado dos meses atrás, su título de abogado estaba envuelto en papel madera en alguna de las cajas que quedaban en el auto. Un auto que por cierto, merecía un aplauso y una placa por llevarlo a todas partes durante tres años.

Y si era sincero... había algo allí, en esa parte de Miyagi que no dejaba de atraerlo. Quizás porque todo lo que amaba pertenecía a esa parte de la prefectura. O tal vez porque siempre supo que terminaría en aquella casa cerca del centro, a unos pasos de su empleo en el estudio jurídico, con la fortuna de unos ojos mieles esperándolo al volver. Tokio le había dado muchas cosas, muchas ideas y algunos dolores de cabeza. Lo único que lamentaba era perder de vista a la parvada de cuervitos que quedaba allí, esos revoltosos que le tenían con el corazón en la mano ante tanto embrollo. No quería recordar _"el incidente"_ de la máquina de café. _¿Estaría Hinata planeando hacer volar otra inocente máquina, esa semana?_ Daichi entrecerró los ojos. Llamaría a Asahi, esa misma tarde. Solo para asegurarse. Pero primero, cumpliria su deber de esposo.

-Suga.- Ponía su rostro más serio para esos simulacros.

-Uh... ¿Estás bien? -Los ojos mieles le miraban desconcertados, cerca.

-¿_Tus hijos_ no piensan hacer ningún acto de vandalismo, en los próximos días?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Hinata no es ningún delincuente, además...!- La voz se cortó de pronto, asimilando la pregunta.

Se sonrojo furiosamente escapando del abrazo y dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían. Desde allí, a un tono medio apenado grito: _¡Que no soy su madre!._

Pero era sabido que aquello era una vil y poco convincente mentira.

###•###

Por la tarde, el otoño tiñó el ambiente con un gris nostálgico.

Daichi decidió darse una ducha primero, mientras Suga hacia su quinto intento de ordenar esta vez, alfabéticamente los libros en la habitación. Un drama que podía durar varios días, incluso semanas, antes de colocar la estantería.

El sonido del teléfono coincidió cuando el moreno aparecía con una toalla en los hombros, deslizándose por el pasillo curioso. Echó un vistazo hacia la sala y debió saber al instante, que aquella visión solo le traería problemas. _Unos muy interesantes._

Suga estaba hablando por teléfono, dándole una linda vista de su espalda. _Y su trasero._ ¿Por qué esos pantalones jeans, hacían tan notable, la condición deportiva de Suga? No dejaría que vuelva a ponérselos. Era demasiado revelador. **Vale, era reveladoramente erotico**. Daichi se pellizcó el brazo. Apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya tenía ideas lujuriosas con detalles incluidos. Tragó en seco, pretendiendo poner más atención a la conversación que mantenía el más bajo, que a la forma de su espalda o la piel de su cuello.

La mayor parte del tiempo, este tipo de escenas cotidianas le ponían más que cualquier juego de roles. Un sofocón le inundó.

-Esta bien, los esperamos para la cena. Si, saludos a Obaa-san.- Colgó, feliz de volver a tener una comida con sus abuelos, después de todo ese tiempo lejos.

Pero un hormigueo en el estómago le señalo, que alguien lo observaba.

Los ojos negros refulgían con intensidad. Suga intentó quitarle merito, por espiarlo y permanecer estoico ante su ceño de extrañeza. Era tenso, la respiración de Koushi se sintió pesada. Conocía la sensación, el ambiente y lo que seguía, de modo que solo atino a morder su labio inferior con impaciencia. _Oh, Kami._ Daichi jamás se la dejaba fácil. Avanzó unos pasos, delineando la figura masculina de su esposo. **Joder.** ¿Qué quería ese hombre? ¿Matarlo? _Era un crimen ser tan..._

-Mierda Koushi, ¿Por qué eres tan **_sexy_**?

Y lo siguiente que sabía el ex-vice capitán, era que su espalda se había topado con el empapelado del pasillo. Que sus manos viajaron con maestría a la espalda descubierta y definitivamente, su boca encontró delicioso aquel beso salvaje.

###•###

Daichi no tardó demasiado en deshacerse de toda cosa que estorbara su tarea. Permitió que sus labios vagaran por el torso pálido de Koushi, sonriendo ante los gemidos estrangulados que éste trataba de acallar. Dejó que el deseo lo guiase, recorriendo más allá del ombligo, de la cadera hasta un punto caliente donde complació a su dulce esposo.

-D-dai... ahmmp...es-espera...-Una mirada hacia arriba le permite deleitarse con ese gesto agitado. Sus mejillas rebosaban de carmesí y sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos por el placer.- Ahh... Daichi...

Oh, no. **Aún no**. Por lo que el moreno, detuvo su entretenida tarea, escalando y mordiendo ese cuerpo que lo llamaba. Suga atacó el cuello expuesto, llevandose un gruñido bajo del otro. Se atrevió a mover las caderas en dirección peligrosa, amarrando con sus tersas piernas la piel bronceada. La fricción era desesperante.

_-Koushi..._-El moreno dejaba salir su aliento, antes de torturar el pezón derecho y aplicar el mismo castigo al otro.

La cama se hundía a los movimientos, se arrugaban las sábanas y una que otra almohada caía al piso, abriendo espacio. Los sonidos húmedos se percibieron con claridad, mientras los gemidos se sofocaban en un intento por no cruzar las paredes hacia los vecinos. Daichi prefería olvidar cualquier término de moralidad, llevando la resistencia de su lindo chico al límite. Y Koushi hacia todo lo posible para satisfacer de la misma manera a su amante, apretandose a la excitación, dejando besos por toda la longitud de su cuello hasta dar un toque juguetón a la barbilla del otro.**_ Dejándose arder._**

El calor que se pegaba en los cuerpos, sólo motivó a que las embestidas se volvieran más rápidas y profundas. Los susurros tenían palabras que hacían saltar los colores a un alma tan tímida como la del ex-armador, empero su propia voz se volvia ronca, suplicante y desbordaba en llamados lujuriosos. A esta altura Sawamura Daichi, solo atino a elevar, cambiando de posición al peliplateado, afirmando su cadera contra la suya y consumiendo la imagen de Suga entre sus brazos, a horcajadas. Aunque en medio de aquel caos, tuvo que volver a dejarlo por debajo de sí, ya que los ojos mieles sufrían ante tanta exposición. _Eso solo lo encendía._

Se besaron de vuelta, Daichi invadiendo la boca ajena con algo de brutalidad. Su lengua se deslizó buscando batalla con la otra, encontrando que su esposo jamás bajaría la guardia ante ese tipo de disputas. Sus manos rozaban la cintura, y dejó que cayeran un poco más apretando el bien formado trasero de Suga. Unos cuantos gemidos más, lo orillaron a perder la razón.

Enredados, sintieron como un profundo temblor se expandía por todos los poros, arqueando la espalda de Koushi, acelerando los latidos de Daichi. El orgasmo alcanzó antes al mayor, casi por unos segundos, luego al moreno.

-Koushi...- _Era delicioso._ Simplemente fascinante, poder nombrarlo con esa voz tomada por el esfuerzo.

Se acomodo sobre el pálido pecho del otro, dando un lánguido beso donde los latidos hacían vibrar la piel. Sintió como las manos finas se enredaban en su cabello, acariciándolo. Sonrió casi cerrando los párpados.

**-Te amo, te amo mucho Daichi...**\- Esas eran las mejores palabras para lograr que sus energías se repusieran. El nombrado fijó su mirada y le dedico un beso dulce.

**-Te amo mucho mas, mi _sexy_ Koushi.**

-¡N-no digas esas cosas!

Sugawara podía chillar y patear todo lo que quisiera, incluso esconder su rostro entre las sábanas o dar un golpecito en el pecho a su esposo. Pero aún en medio de un tironeo para comenzar otra ronda, dejaba que el sentimiento le inundase. Que su corazón bombeara tontamente y que los labios de Daichi crearan risas por todas sus mejillas.

Los dedos de Daichi se entrelazaron de forma lenta, casi a tentativa, contemplando cómo encajaban. Un brillo plateado, le recordó que ese ángel sensual, efectivamente era suyo. _Solo suyo_, aunque con problemas para dejarse conquistar y un carácter duro... _seductor._

-Dai, mis abuelos vendrán a cenar... anda, tenemos que arreglar el comedor...- Era un susurro, intentando sonar firme. La tentación era demasiada con el cuerpo de su amante sobre él.

-Esta bien, solo porque **_eres mi esposo._** Luego vamos a tener una discusión muy severa sobre las normas en esta casa.- Un último beso más que sugestivo y logró sentarse al borde de la cama. - ¿Crees que Kurumi-obaa-san notaria mis muestras de cariño? Tal vez aún no actualizó la receta con el oftalmólogo.

-¿De qué...?

Los grandes ojos mieles de Koushi se abrieron como platos. Llevó intinstivamentes la yema de sus dedos, al cuello encontrándose con el relieve de cardenales desparramados. NO. OH NO, POR LA MADRE...Cuando enfoco su vista en el culpable de su vergüenza, este escapaba completamente desnudo por la puerta de la habitación. _¡Descarado, exhibicionista!_

-¡TE VAS HA ARREPENTIR SAWAMURA!

Podían gritar, tirar con mala puntería algún almohadón inocente y resbalarse en el pasillo de forma bizarra estando quizás desnudos. Podían refunfuñar, enojarse y poner las caras rojas por enfado, pena o risa. Podían arreglar el asunto con más besos, manos inquietas o propuestas interesantes para noches como esas.

Tenían mucho tiempo por delante, muchos días para disfrutar de un café caliente mientras Suga volvía a leer _"Orgullo y Prejuicio"_ y Daichi se preguntaba qué tenía el Sr. Darcy que a él le faltara. Para que contestara _"Oh nada, solo que él es rico y es un total terco, aunque pensándolo bien lo de terco no debe darte envidia. Tú eres mucho mejor en ese aspecto."_ Y recibiera una mueca tenebrosa de su esposo.

El amor **_se construye_** dia a dia, en cada detalle y gesto. Con mudanzas interminables, jeans ajustados y besos que arden como el primer dia. Es dulce, amable y ríe con cada enfado infantil, con los contratiempos. Florece en la simplicidad de saberse querido y de querer.

_**Daichi y Koushi, lo armaban en medio de una sala con mal Feng shui, riendo por lo bajo como dos atolondrados. Y eso, eso era amor para toda la vida.**_

~•~

_Sería Kurumi Sugawara quien les entregaria un bonito sobre lila, junto con algunos otros correos que llegaron por error a la antigua dirección de Koushi. Y tambien seria ella, quien pondría el grito en el cielo, cuestionando qué tipo de marido pervertido tenía su inocente nieto, para dejarlo con esas marcas ante personas mayores y sin memoria de su juventud, como eran ellos._

○○○•○○○

•

•

•

* * *

_**¡Buenos dias polluelos salvajes! **¿Como han estado? Sep, no me he muerto. Si alguien reviso mi perfil, sabe que me tome dos semanas para ponerme con el estudio... y para intentar remar el bloqueo que tengo. Ha sido peor esta vez: cuatro, **cuatro borradores** de este capitulo que jamas veran la luz del sol. Daisuga es una pareja más que especial, por lo que me frusto demasiado no poder escribir con fluidez. Me costo horrores esto, asi que no estoy del todo conforme. Y entiendo si alguna le parece algo forzada la primera parte... ;n; Ahora si, con algo de mejora en las ideas, **faltan cuatro capitulos para el final. (¡Que no abandono hasta ver un final feliz) Espero les guste!  
**_

_**Nota 1: **¡Antes que me olvide! En el capi anterior, la imagen de Yamaguchi se basa en un dibujo de **Viria.** (Espero que sepan de quien hablo :D) Gracias a Hikari, recorde que debia alentarlas a visitar sus dibujos (es arte, chicxs) que son expectaculares! Busquenla en Tumblr!. (Y si ven a Yama, seguro se quedan fascinadas!)_

_**Nota 2: **No se como decir esto. Es vergonzoso. Pero, aqui va. Durante todo el Fic escribi el nombre de la estrella de Karasuno como **"Asashi"** cuando en realidad me entere hace poco es **"Asahi"**. La pregunta es... ¡¿Por que nadie me dijo?! ;n; Siempre lei como Asashi, en serio. Ya, no creo que pueda cambiar todos los capitulos en que salta el nombre... por lo que me redimo escribiendolo bien de ahora en más._

_**Nota 3:** Por si quedan dudas, Suga-san ahora es un muy apuesto sensei de literatura. A conseguido un puesto en la primaria de Karasuno. Daichi teme por que tan bien puedan llevarse las madres con él y los padres solteros._

_**Saludos a Teddy-sama **:D Me alegra que te haya gustado! La verdad se me ha hecho corto al releerlo ._. ¡No te preocupes, la uni es un camino larrrrgggooo y tortuoso! Tenemos para rato. XD Entiendo, yo tengo algo en mente pero de otra serie, asi que me niego hasta concluir este fic primero. e.e entiendo tu punto, Hajime-chan es... un uke muy interesante(?) jajaja Oshe si... Tanaka tendra su principe azul ¡Si, claro que si! Tsukkiyama rules! Un beso! **Val **Gracias**, **ha sido mi intencion y ¡salio bien ja! Ho ho ho... pronto sabremos que era aquel sobre. Un misterio que les dejo... Un beso! **Minka'SunFlowers **Oh, no a Hajime chan le encanta su familia disfuncional... en el fondo XD ¿Verdad que son tiernos? -3- Adoro leer eso de "ahora viven juntos y parecen casados de toda la vida" es irresistible escribir algo asi. Jajajaja pues, si al parecer tienen un duro entrenamiento e.e Yeh! Me alegro que te gustara! Un besito y cuidate! **Hime-chanKyu**: Pues yo he leido como cinco veces tu precioso comentario y casi, casi me sacas un chillido de emocion y alguna tonta lagrima sensibilera. Awww, ya... en serio me has hecho muy feliz. Arggg no se que decir. Me esforce mucho en ese capi, queria transmitir algo bonito y que vaya al compas de esa pareja. De verdad gracias, muchas gracias por decirlo. A veces una necesita algunas palabras como esas. Un beso enorme!** Hikari:** :D Me alegra que te haya gustado!.. OH, SI! La imagen de Yamaguchi esta inspirada en el dibujo de Viria (Viria-sama dira yo) Gracias por mencionarlo! Se me paso, pero debia poner una advertenica de eso, solo por si acaso. Ademas me gusta muchisimo el estilo de ella y sus dibujos son la gloria. El estilo de Tsukki, en realidad solo salio con el relato. Pense que lo mejor de perder una apuesta, era perder cabello(?) Asi que el peinado es consecuencia de eso XD para horror de tsukishima.. aunque no estoy segura y si tal vez es algun dibujo que vi. Si tienes el link no dudes en pasarlo. e.e Viria-sama es genial okno? Un beso! Y** SHO** Awww muchas gracias! Me gusta agregarle banda sonora a los fic XD jaja pobre Hinata, sip tiene esa habilidad para volar instituciones(?) Tsukki no puede resistirse a Yama, es su punto debil :3 Oh! No, aun no hice ningun fic SouMako pero tengo ideas... perversas ideas(?) XD Oshe si, que mis compañeros en la secundaria eran hombres palitos! jajaja Si, ya ves lo de ahogarse en la desesperacion y no poder escribir me pasa a menudo. Un beso!**  
**_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer. Actualizare en breve!

**Espero sus reviews.**


	47. Brillar, besar y amarte

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«No sé cuantas vidas me faltan, pero en cada una, espero encontrarme contigo.»_

_— Edgar Oceransky.  
_

○○○•○○○

Kageyama Tobio recuperó el aliento después de una hora y diez minutos de trote intenso.

También recuperó algo de conciencia, ya que su entrenamiento matutino lo había llevado más lejos de lo planeado. Para su fortuna, su tan preocupado novio, le ha dejado como obsequio una aplicación con un mapa de la ciudad. Una que ocupó la mitad de la tarjeta de memoria._ ¿A quien se le ocurría perderse en Tokio?_ Él llevaba dos años allí y ya tenía un récord en _búsquedas implacables_ montadas por su falta de orientación, y por contar con cierto muchacho escandaloso que se desesperaba al no encontrarlo en el sitio fijado.

Esta vez halló el camino a la residencia por sí mismo, sin mirar más de dos veces su móvil. _¿Qué te parece eso gran ciudad?_

Se encogió de hombros. La brisa helaba a los desprevenidos, por lo que su campera oscura de preparatoria quizás necesitaba algo extra. Como piel de osos o algún tipo de calefactor incluido. Se refregó las manos, tratando de que sus dedos no se quebraran al intentar girar la llave.

El piso donde estaba lucía inhóspito. Como toda residencia universitaria a las ocho cuarenta y cinco de un sábado, debía de lucir. Asi que cuando logro poner un pie dentro de la habitación, el ambiente cálido lo envolvió.

En realidad, aquella habitación individual no tenía nada de extraordinaria. Era igual a las cientas que existían en la residencia: Una sala diminuta, un baño con ducha y una habitación más espaciosa para el estudiante. La cocina y lavandería, no se incluian en las becas, por lo que cada cual se arreglaba a su manera con eso. _El sistema estaba hecho para que engordaran con comida instantánea._

La familia de Kageyama estaba más que feliz, pues después de todo, _media beca_ significaba que no tenía solo balones de volley en la cabeza. Y vale, que Hinata tuviera que recurrir a su ayuda para mantener l_a beca completa que poseia_, solo aumentaba el ego del moreno.

Pero el tiempo no dejaba de correr y la relación de novios se volvía cada vez más profunda. Porque luego de escalar a un nivel más íntimo, la presencia del otro bastaba para querer comerse a besos con la más mínima excusa que hubiera. _Eran apasionados,_ lo que los llevó a sufrir un poco más esos dos años, donde lo más cerca de compartir una cama todas las noches que tenían, era suspirar a tres habitaciones de por medio. Y Kageyama comenzaba a irritarle en exceso, el hecho tan simple de perderse las mañanas con el cabeza hueca de su novio. _¿Y si vivieran juntos?_ Oh, karma, horrible karma.

Kageyama planeaba conseguir un departamento para navidad. Uno pequeño, como el de Tsukishima. Y la comparación debia de servir como aviso.

Todo ocurria por la apuesta estúpida con Oikawa y Bokuto-san. Si no hubiera recurrido a otra maniobra para salvarse, de seguro Tsukishima no le odiaría tanto como entonces. Porque Tobio no se cortaría el cabello, _antes prefería hacer los trabajos de esos dos durante un mes._ La única vez que se arrepintió de no sufrir la misma condena que el megane rubio, fue cuando su conciencia le reclamó que moviera el trasero y buscará opciones de departamentos. Y allí, la figura diabólica de Tsukishima aparecía como una opción sabia respecto al tema.

Eso era caer bajo. Lo peor, fue encontrar algo decente y aceptar el contrato de alquiler. _Tsukishima Kei jamás se habia burlado tanto en toda su puñetera vida, del Rey._ ¿Quién diria: terminar alquilando un departamento en el piso inferior a donde vivia su peor enemigo? De todas formas por ahora había mantenido el silencio, maquinando que quizás debió preguntarle a Shoyo si quería vivir con él.

Podian discutirlo, por supuesto. No era como si deseara desesperadamente tener más tiempo con su novio. **_No, claro que no._**

-¡Hinata! ¡Oi! ¿Ya estas despierto?- Iba alzando la voz alcanzando por fin la puerta corrediza, que mostraba la habitacion.- ¡OI, IDIOTA, QUE YA AMANECIÓ!

-Hombre... es sábado, ten piedad.

Una maraña de cabellos naranjas energía por un segundo, dándole su mirada suplicante y enrollandose de nuevo en el futón. Como un pastelito horneado.

Tobio entrecerró los ojos con furia. Sus mejillas ardieron.

A veces se preguntaba si no deseaba desesperadamente vivir más seguido escenas como esa. Luego resoplaba. El Rey de la cancha no tenía pensamientos cursis, solo lapsus de idiotez rosa.

###•###

Después de cinco amenazas y que fuera quitada toda frazada del más pequeño, Kageyama contempló que no siempre es buena idea madrugar los sábados.

_Las cosas se pueden salir de control._

-¡Los sábados son para dormir, Kageyama, dormir!- La voz de Hinata era ligeramente ronca por el sueño. Babeaba espuma con un cepillo de dientes en la mano.- ¡¿Tienes que poner esa cara aterradora tan temprano?!

-¡Más respeto con tu novio,_ imbécil_!

-¡Mira como me llamas, _idiota_!

Y volvía a girar de pie en la puerta del baño, refunfuñando adormilado, las malas costumbres de su novio. Tobio por su parte se limitó a mirarlo como si fuera algún fenómeno extraordinario. Llegando a la conclusión, de que sí, en efecto, Hinata Shoyo era peculiar.

No lo decia por estar en ropa interior naranja, playera robada color menta, calcetines lavanda y cabellera recién salida de un tornado. Ni por dar cabezazos en el aire frente al espejo, mientras trataba de despabilarse del todo.

Era un tipo raro, raro y brillante. Y a Kageyama le gustaba, mucho, demasiado en verdad. Porque no podía más que apretar los puños, conteniendo sus ganas de pasar sus dedos por la revuelta cabellera o dar un buen tackleo que lo dejara a su merced. De verdad, aquello no era normal.

_Tobio y Shoyo no entraban en la clasificación de seres normales._

-¿Compraste el desayuno? _Uhmm_… Dime que al menos tienes algo que compense despertarme a esta hora, Bakageyama.

El bostezo y ese gesto refregándose un ojo, acabó con la paciencia del rey. Dos zancadas, le pusieron frente al más bajo. Hinata se sobresaltó un segundo, al otro supo que estaba metido en un buen lío, por lo que comenzó a tratar de huir hacia la salita.

-¡D-deja de moverte!- Y por fin los brazos del moreno alcanzaron ese cuerpo cálido. Atrapó su cintura, haciendo que volviera al futón, en un cómico recorrido que incluida quejidos y maldiciones, algún rodillazo fallido y peligrosas fricciones.

Era injusto. _Casi un crimen._ ¿Por que Hinata lucía esa camiseta, así como así? Debía estar vengándose por escapar cuando accidentalmente hicieron volar la maquina de cafe. Él no se quedaría al lado de un _potencial terrorista_ por el simple hecho que sea su novio. Vale, lo haría... solo que por algo más grande que recibir un castigo del profesor de Morfología.

-T-tobio... ¿Qué haces?- Maldición. Ese chico temblaba al tacto.

La piel del hombro izquierdo estaba expuesta, la camiseta tenía un cuello amplio y era claro que no era de la talla del mayor. De hecho, esa prenda en verde menta, pertenece al armador que por motivos que no recordaba, terminó en manos de su novio. _¿Desde cuando el pijama de un chico era tan sexy?_ Kageyama no sabía muchas cosas de la vida.

\- Shoyo...

Un estremecimiento y las mejillas de la ex-carnada, despedían calor intenso. Se removió incómodo por sentir las prendas frías del otro rozando sus piernas. Lo tenía sentado en su regazo y con el corazón a punto de reventarle por la tensión que sentía crecer en la manera que decia su nombre. Sin embargo, Hinata no era una persona sumisa, ni mucho menos. _A él le iba la revolución._

-¡Ya te pusiste caliente, Bakageyama, pervertido!- Sus chillidos, varios codazos y una fuerte voluntad, excedieron al moreno.

Se alejó al menos dos metros, en lo que dejaba de margen la estrecha habitación, colocando sus manos en la cadera. Nadie lo tomaba a la ligera, menos ese Rey libidinoso. ¡¿Qué se creía?! ¿Qué podía ponerle las manos encima, besarlo un poco y tenerlo entregado como un desayuno americano? _¡JA!_

-N-no seas tan escandaloso... Tú eras el que reclamó que sea más, más... c-cariñoso y esas mierdas...

No. No. No.

_**¡Que no!**_

_Vale._ Tampoco es como si Hinata fuera un despiadado ser sin corazón. Ese era el rol de otra persona. Kageyama y su tartamudeo idiota, le podían. Le podian mucho_. Adiós a practicar más tarde._ No podría ni siquiera ir al supermercado después de eso.

-Estupido Kageyama. Si solo querías besarme debiste preguntar. ¡Además estás helando mi cama!

-Eso puede arreglarse.- Quien lo escuchara no creería su nivel de coquetería.

El pequeño cuervo naranja decidió rendirse a medias. Al fin y al cabo, era Tobio, lo que implicaba hacerlo rabiar hasta el último segundo si era posible. Se acercó con una ceja alzada, alerta del menor intento de ataque. Se orillo lo suficiente, hasta estar frente a su novio y allí sonrió malicioso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde estan mis mimos,_ Tobio~_?

Utilizó todo el tono dulzón e inocente que Oikawa le había enseñado y obligado a escuchar. Era una de las cosas que pasaban si el ex-capitán estudiaba en la misma universidad. Además claro, que el Gran Rey le habia hablado de beneficios secundarios... _o algún tipo de manipulación._

Tobio sintió una presión en el pecho. Era una sensación familiar, que simula el calor del sol rozando su piel. Ver aquellos ojos, causaba que su corazón bombeara hasta aturdirle, que su estómago temblara como si un enjambre de abejas volará dentro.

Cuando Hinata Shoyo sonreia así, _coqueta y descaradamente_, cuando le dedicaba un tono socarrón que conseguía hacerlo caer de lleno en sus trampas... cuando Shoyo lo miraba distraído y al toparse con sus ojos marino, sin intenciones ni planes traviesos, le regalaba una sonrisa de esas que deslumbraba hasta las horas oscuras, que hacían temblar sus piernas. Esa sensación en el pecho de que... **_era él._ **Que ese idiota era, la persona que amaba más que ninguna en el mundo. _Para siempre._

Tobio, tuvo que recurrir a un abrazo profundo. Uno que ocultará, cuán feliz y emocionado se sentía.

-Serás idiota, Shoyo.- Susurró apretando más a ese cuerpo menudo. Podía oler el aroma a manzana en su cabello.- **Te amo.**

Aquello bastaba.

El armador tomo con más delicadeza de la normal, los labios de Hinata. Lento, dejando que los brazos del mayor se enredaron a su cuello, disfrutando como incluso entonces el pequeño cuervo batallaba con su lengua. Los besos dejaron paso a un desastre con las mantas. Tobio quería repartir marcas, algunos besos más. _Le gustaba demasiado la piel tersa y los chillidos de su novio._ Sintió su campera deslizarse por la espalda, mientras unos dedos se escabullian bajo su playera deportiva. Hinata tenía las manos cálidas. Torció una sonrisa, plantando más besos en el cuello de su amante.

-T-tobio, tienes demasiada ropa…- Completamente de acuerdo, el moreno asintió, quitandose por fin la prenda superior y librando luego al pelinaranja de su ropa interior.- ¡Q-qué te crees... eso es trampa!

Por más que estirará la playera no lograba ocultar su desnudez. Era una desventaja muy grande conociendo a su novio. Kageyama tenía cierto fetiche por esa parte de su cuerpo. Y al parecer sus resistencias no eran muy firmes que digamos. Shojo podía morir de pena, pero ardía de ternura y excitación, cuando las manos gentiles del armador, iniciaban un recorrido descendente por sus piernas.

El ojiazul disfrutaba contar con besos la longitud de las piernas de Hinata. Sus labios rozaban la parte interior de los muslos, acariciando con infinita devoción esa piel sensible. Luego ponía en marcha los cardenales, regocijándose en los gemidos que se escapaban. En esos momentos Kageyama se dejaba llevar. Un recorrido de besos, mordidas y alguno que otro golpe, porque a Hinata se le hacía enormemente vergonzoso.

El moreno dejó salir una carcajada limpia, sin malicia. Algo en toda esa escena, en su pecho y en los ojos de Hinata, hacia que lo único que quisiera… _fuera reir._

-¿Estás bien?.- Una mano gentil se posó en la frente del armador. Con una mirada extraña- ¿Ya te alcanzó la locura de Tanaka-san?

-Tienes razón.- Con arrogancia se irguió sobre el otro, dedicandole una mirada de pies a cabeza.- Aunque por tus calcetines y la colección de ropa que has tomado prestada de mi armario, diría que el único demente eres tú.

-¡Qué tienen mis calcetines, idiota!

Porque ver ese tono rojo hacía que Kageyama quisiera besarlo de tal forma que perdieran el sentido de la realidad. _Del todo._

Un beso silenció las protestas y alcanzó las intenciones del moreno. Los dedos recorrían de forma experta la piel en la curva de la espalda, se paseaban por su columna mandando una sensación de cosquilleo al pelinaranja. Hinata hacia todo lo posible por acaparar el cuello de su novio, mordía y susurraba, batallaba cuando era imposible contener un gemido ante el apretón en su trasero. Movía sus caderas provocando que el rey, no soportara más los pantalones.

Ni ninguna otra prenda que quedara entre los cuerpos.

###•###

Tobio conocía los puntos sensibles, por lo que siseando optó por permitir que la fricción de sus excitaciones consuma cualquier rastro de resistencia de Hinata. Quería verlo suplicar. Lo que al final si sucedio, solo a dos segundos de que él mismo cayera en la trampa, estaba a su límite. _Necesitaba estar dentro._

-T-tobio, y-ya… _Dios, solo hazlo…_\- Estaba siendo un verdadero maldito, pero los ojos sollozantes del más bajo, aumentaban su libido de formas anormales.

Fue lento, abrasador y anhelante. Shoyo arqueaba su espalda, tiraba del cabello oscuro solo para amenazarlo, pero no hacía nada por mover sus caderas.**_ Quería consumirse_**. Ahí mismo, de esa manera. Incluso entonces sonrió, exhalando calor.

El movimiento hizó que la habitación se sintiera pequeña. Los gemidos golpearon las paredes y a esa hora, era casi seguro, que ningún estudiante percibiera el tipo de entrenamiento que llevaban a cabo.

-Más... T-tobio...- Su voz apenas salía, tratando de respirar al mismo tiempo.

El armador del equipo de Tokio, no se hizo de rogar, por lo que atrajó con fuerza la cadera del otro, embistiendo más profundo. Como respuesta obtuvo un gemido casi obsceno de su novio y una mirada que intentaba fulminarlo, por ser_ un bruto desconsiderado_. Aún en esas situaciones, ambos no llegan a estar de acuerdo del todo.

-Deja de quejarte...- Besaba esa boca rosa de forma desesperada, encontrándose con una lengua igual de terca que la suya.

Las manos de Hinata se clavaron en la espalda atlética del moreno, permitiéndose huir de la mirada marina que lo ponía en vergüenza._ Siempre podría vengarse, gimiendo lentamente en su oído_. Aunque en la postura que estaba, el pelinaranja no estaba en ventaja de ninguna forma. Pero eso... no importaba.

Los besos, los gemidos, las caricias y las palabras tontas se sucedían a un ritmo desigual. El tiempo se escurría por los llamados sugerentes de Hinata o las miradas radiantes de Kageyama. Su resistencia estaba en la cumbre, junto con un plan de entrenamiento riguroso para la universidad y la juventud propia de la veintena.

Solo cuando los párpados del pelinaranja se rindieron ante una última ronda, su novio se dejó caer con malicia sobre el cuerpo menudo. Aquello le valió un gruñido ronco de parte del cuervito menor, que sentía subir el calor a sus mejillas de descubrir _que tanto habian hecho._

-Idiota, quítate... ¡Ya, Tobio, hablo en serio, estás hecho un asco!

Con una ceja arqueada y una capa fina de sudor cubriendo su frente, el Rey se comportó como todo un muchacho maduro de casi veinte años: Aplastando con toda la intención a Hinata, sujetando sus muñecas y dándole besos sonoros en todo el campo visual que ocuparan sus zafiros.

Entre nuevos chillidos, patadas, codazos en las costillas y uno o tres mordiscos peligrosos de una salvaje ex-carnada, Tobio se permitio hablar casi en voz baja, en un tono especial y secreto. Porque ese lado cursi, era efecto de pasar tiempo junto a Bokuto-san, escuchando tacticas de ataques que nada tenian que ver con el volley. O con los consejos impúdicos de Noya-san.

-Te quiero... te quiero aquí...- Marcaba de nuevo con un beso lento, la mejilla derecha y se volvia a los labios de su pareja.- Tambien te quiero aquí, imbecil... aquí...

-Maldito... Bakageyama...- Ese cosquilleo burbujeante en su interior impulsó a que Hinata abrazara con fuerzas al armador.- Te amo, te amo... **T-E A-M-O**...

Los momentos oportunos son los inesperados. Y ese era uno de esos, Kageyama Tobio lo reconocia.

-¿Quieres mudarte conmigo?

Quizás algo del tan acechante pánico se apoderó por un minuto del moreno, pues Hinata dejó de jugar con su cabello, mirandolo como si de repente le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

-O-oye, no tiene... no tiene que ser a-ahora, idiota, solo...

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- La emoción en la pregunta, hizó que las orejas de Tobio ardieran.- Es decir... ¿De veras? ¿Así como... como un matrimonio?

Que Kami se apiadara de la frecuencia cardiaca de Hinata y velará porque el rostro de Kageyama no explotara.

-S-si.

Incluso si lo intenta clasificar, o encontrar en algún diccionario, la palabra que salió de la boca de su novio no tenía más que "¡WHOAAAA!" como sentido y significado. Y al Rey le resultó aceptable, apesar de ser empujado del futón al frio suelo, por el alboroto de cabellos naranjas.

_Y allí estaba, desbordando en expresiones infantiles y ceños que pretendian pasar la verguenza. En esa forma peculiar de mirarse el uno al otro, en los deseos de continuar juntos dentro y fuera de la cancha. Allí... **amor** tierno y valiente. Único._

La sonrisa de Hinata Shoyo era mágica. Tobio podia pasar el resto de su vida hechizado por ella... y quizás regalarle todo su amor por volverlo _brillante._

_~•~_

_La nueva cafeteria lucía interesante. Al menos eso pensaba Tobio dejandose arrastrar por un muy motivado cuervito. No solo por planear una mudanza, sino por aquel sobre lavanda que recibieron esa misma mañana. Todo se ponia raro, con aquella noticia._

_ Suspiro ocupando un lugar junto a la ventana, esperando que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi no tardarán en aparecer. Su novio se mordia el labio, y llamó su atención al decir:_

_-¿En dónde podriamos..?_

_-Ya tengo el lugar, es más, está con el contrato a medio firmar...- Se detuvo ante el silencio que reinaba del otro lado de la mesa.- ¡¿Por qué me miras así, torpe?!_

_-Realmente eres como el sol..._

_Touché._

○○○•○○○

•

•

•

* * *

**¡Buenas, linduras de los desiertos(?)! **_¿Cómo han estado?... Dios, si. Pueden matarme. Han sido dos meses, casi tres de mi desaparicion. ¿Cúal es la verdad? Una sola: Universidad. Yo no se que pasa pero este año se han vuelto contra los estudiantes y tengo una pila de cosas que leer cada semana. Sumado a mi maldito bloqueo, que logro tres borradores de este capi... el fic tuvo que pararse. **Lamento muchisimo el retraso.** **En serio, me disculpo por la espera y agradezco infinitamente la paciencia. (Santa paciencia)** No pretendo que muchas de las que leian sigan por aqui, la verdad seria... demasiado. En fin, como dije, **esta historia se termina en tres capitulos más**. Si, **no lo abandonare hasta ver el final, cueste lo que cueste.** Aclaro que el prox capitulo no tiene fecha, por lo que seguramente tardara bastante en salir. No quiero generar expectativas. Lo que si aseguro es que en **Julio** esto se termina. (Ya lo prometi.) De modo que... espero que les haya gustado, pues esta pareja a salido en sobredosis de azucar XD_

**Saludos dulces y llenos de cariño_ a_**: **Teddy-sama**: _;u; ¡Yo tambien te extrañaba! :3 ¿A que son chulitos los desgraciados? Daisuga rules! XD jjajaja si, esa es la verdad del asunto pero Oikawa esta seguro que es cosa de su encanto natural(?) Tsukkiyama es una forma de vida. ¡Un beso!_

**Minka'SunFlowers:** _awww ¡En serio que te agradesco que sigas aqui! u.u Me ha costado horrores, pero ahora puedo seguir el ritmo. Y de todo corazon, me hace feliz que se alegren al leerme. ¡Claro que si! e.e Ese par lleva años juntos, TODOS y reitero todos lo sabian. Nomas que ahora viven su version adulta. Jajaja Suga-san tiene buen gusto ;) Y muchos hijos que lo adoran, aunque se ponga tonto cuando le dicen "mamá" XD. Ya, de solo pensar en el ultimo capi.. ;n; ¡Gracias por las vibras, que siempre son buenas! Tenemos que hacer un fandom de Viria, uno con altar y culto incluido. Creo que vi alguno en instagram, pero como yo no tengo cuenta ahi, no cuenta jo! (Ese Yama de tercer año es el paraiso, *-*) Un beso y cuidate!_

_**Hime-chankyu**: Muchas gracias, ya, ya que haces que mi ego se eleve -3-! Jajaja Daichi es el tipo de hombre que toda mujer o chico merece y si, yo adoro escribir su relacion de esa manera. ¡Suga es comible! Coshita bella. tengo la teoria de que el casamiento se hizo para este tipo de personas, en especial para este par ¿Donde más encaja lo de comieron perdices? Ho ho, Lamentablemente el no es competencia para Papá cuervo XD ¡Oshe sih! Te prometo que todos se encontraran de nuevo ;) Y espero que salga bueno! Vuelvo a reiterarlo, muchas gracias por continuar leyendo este fic a pesar de las tardanzas y mis bloqueos; me alegro muchisimo que lo que escribo te haga feliz. Despues de todo es por eso que continuo escribiendo :D ¡Un beso enorme y cuidate mucho! _

**_Artemisa Cipriano: _**_:3 Oww muchas gracias! XD Creo que ahora más que nunca esto __se puso asquerosamente cursi. Lo siento por eso. Espero que te guste! Un beso y cuidate. :D_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

**Espero sus reviews.**


	48. Caricias, amor y tornados

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate.  
_

* * *

_«La vida se vuelve sencilla, con un amor por el cual velar, reir y dedicar todos esos besos guardados. Se vuelve sencilla y magica, turbulenta y calma. Como un universo pequeño que existe entre las caricias de dos cuerpos.»_

_— Cerezo de Luna.  
_

○○○•○○○

Y aquí estaba.

_Otra vez._

Podía oír como el cristal de la ventana zumbaba por el viento otoñal. El movimiento pausado en su vientre, dibujando círculos pequeños de tal forma, que sus sentidos se adormecen… su corazón se hinchaba de felicidad. Percibió con claridad los besos lánguidos en su cabello, tomaban seis segundos ante de sucederse cada uno.

Una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios y se mantiene durante todo el tiempo. Al menos mientras su novio continué con aquella sesión de caricias amables… que por poco le hacen ronronear.

\- Yuu…- Y su voz. _¡Kami, su voz!_\- Je, ¿Estás despierto?

Los ojos exóticos deciden darse a conocer. Mirarlo alzando el mentón, hasta chocar con su pecho cálido. Su piel canela, los latidos que iban por él.

Las mejillas de Nishinoya se tiñeron con un precioso rojo. Tragó un poco, incapaz de contener ese hormigueo que subía por su estómago.

\- Asahi, me vuelves loco ¿Lo sabes?

Y es el turno del mayor de morir de vergüenza. Pero no hay lugar para esconderse. No quiere. Así que para delicia del cuervito de mecha rubia, deja que su rostro arda... que sus ojos chocolate hablen por él, con una mirada danzando de palabras tiernas.

Asahi solo puede atinar a hundir su mano (la que está posaba en el vientre de Yuu) un poco más. Aprieta un costado, lo que causa que el otro se retuerza y lancé un gemido ahogado.

_Tiene cosquillas._

-¡A-azumane!- Porque ese es su nombre cuando se enfada. O cuando quiere que detenga algo sumamente embarazoso para un chico_ tan genial_ como él.

Empero el castaño solo arquea una ceja y prosigue su movimiento.

Noya muerde sus labios, negándose.

Son dos las manos que deciden rodear su cuerpo menudo. Su piel expuesta hace más fácil aquello, la yema de los dedos del ex-Ace se deleitan.

-¡B-basta… Asahi-san… J-joder!

Se mueve con violencia, levantando una tormenta. Empuja con fuerzas el pecho de su travieso novio.

_¿Cuándo se ha colocado encima?_ Y no lo sabe, pero su cara se ha sonrojado de nuevo. Un brillo que contiene las risas en sus ojos, hace que el de barba deseche la idea de detenerse. Porque… **no quiere**. Es egoísta, malvado.

Asahi Azumane está encaprichado con escuchar esas carcajadas contenidas, con las sonrisas que iluminan ciudades enteras, con manos pequeñas, con ese vientre terso… con el persuasivo color de _su_ voz.

Con cada (bendito) centímetro de Yuu Nishinoya.

\- Eres cruel… muy cruel.- El más bajo deja de luchar al sentir los labios sobre su mejilla.- Me haces querer… n-no es bueno…

La mente de Noya es macabra, retorcida. Ama lo que está a punto de hacer, _lo que hace con frecuencia._

\- Oh, oh… ¿Qué quieres Asahi-san~?

Es un tono seductor. Años de practicarlo en secreto, solo para llevar al límite a su amante. Enreda esta vez sus manos sueltas en la cama, al cuello del otro. Tuerce una sonrisa y espera.

\- Realmente no quieres saberlo. No…- Una espesa niebla vela los ojos de Asahi. Se aproxima solo para refregar su nariz en lo alto del cuello expuesto. Da un beso que sabe a más…- De veras que no es bueno...

Allá va, una acción aún más temeraria. Porque Yuu está rebalsando de expectativas, sus piernas se retuercen, su cuerpo se inclina hacia ese hombre. Se muerde los labios y susurra:

-Pues… me gustan los chicos malos.

Traga porque nota la temperatura que se ha alzado entre ambos. Lo presiente.

Solo basta dar un vistazo curioso a los labios de Azumane, para que estos lo atrapen. Para que se profundice al intentar gemir porque parte del cuerpo sobre él ha descendido. Para que se aferre al cuello, dejando serpentear la otra mano libre en la espalda del mayor.

Basta un segundo para que lo atraviese un estremecimiento cuando su propia excitación es tomada, cuando los besos continúan a un nivel más pasional.

El ex-líbero no tiene idea de cuando, aquel momento de caricias, a pasado a Asahi separando con lentitud sus rodillas. Pero no importa. _¿A quién diablos le importa?_ Y sonríe, logrando una risita de esas que hacen que el bueno de Azumane se sorprenda.

-Eres demasiado… - Las palabras se quedan atrapadas, solo muerde el lóbulo del castaño. Gruñe.

Exhala, muere un gemido en su garganta. Mueve sus caderas tentativo y recibe una nueva corriente de placer. _Es cuando Asahi lo completa._ Su amante comienza un ritmo lento, tortuoso, da besos por su pecho, hace que la espalda del otro se despegue de las sábanas. Muerde y succiona, Yuu jala ese cabello demasiado corto para su gusto… lo obliga a besarlo.

Y es apasionado. Desesperado, al igual que el pulso que guía sus venas. Es abrasador. Los sonidos haciendo el amor son todo lo que interrumpe la madrugada de Octubre.

-_Ahh, Ahh… Ahmm...A-asahi…_\- Apenas puede hablar con coherencia. Todo lo que le inunda es el placer, son las embestidas, los besos, las manos del castaño en su cuerpo… Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, dando mayor espacio a los futuros cardenales.

_Oh, si._ Quiere muchos, muchos. Quiere marcas de posesión. El mundo debe saberlo. Cada tipa demente de Tokio debe saberlo.

Que ese, _**ese**_ hombre lo ama a él. Que ese mismo tímido estudiante de geología, le hace el amor salvajemente cada noche, cada mañana.

Y que el único que puede tenerlo es **su** Asahi.

Escucha como los roncos susurros de su novio, le suplican.

-Tan necesitado…- Tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, para contemplar ese rostro hambriento.- ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres Asahi?...

Juega, se aprieta con ayuda de sus piernas, deja salir un jadeo ante el agarre duro en sus caderas. No puede pensar más que en fundirse por completo.

-_Yuu…Te amo, te amo..._

Están perdiendo el hilo de la coherencia. El cuervito solo asiente, gime, devuelve ciego besos y toca el cuerpo que lo sostiene. Todo gira rápido, el latido de su pecho retumba en sus oídos, su sangre se ha convertido en fuego líquido. Asahi está bajo el encanto de esa imagen, es ambicioso y quiere oír aún más.

**Mucho más.**

Consumen la mañana, hasta que aquella sensación los corroe. Noya se pega aún más, arquea su espalda y deja que su boca caiga en un gemido desgarrado. Azumane no puede evitar ahogar un ronco sonido, temblando del esfuerzo.

Y aquí estaban.

_Otra vez._

-Diablos, esa sí fue una _deliciosa_ forma de decirme buenos días, Asahi…-Ríe, sonrojado por el ejercicio, trepando encima del torso de su salvaje chico.- ¿Otra vez?

Y es una pregunta tonta. Sin sentido.

Porque Azumane Asahi no puede negarse. No con esa vista desde abajo.

###○###

_Quizás se ha pasado._

-¡N-no me mires así, toma tu responsabilidad!

_Sí, es su culpa_. Y aún con esa pena natural llenando su cara de rojo escarlata... se siente satisfecho. Hay al menos tres marcas visibles en ese cuello.

-L-lo siento... pero no escuche que te quejarás antes.- Se encoge de hombros, bebiendo un poco de té.

Puede sentir los ojos de Yuu sobre él, su resoplo de indignación. _Maldición, no se arrepiente de nada._

-Después soy yo el pervertido ¿Cierto?- Hace una pausa con toda malicia, largando una pícara sonrisa.- Asahi _"semental"_ Azumane.

Se atraganta y escupe parte de su desayuno. Su pequeño diablillo, se ríe a carcajadas a su costa. _Ugh._ Ni una pizca de enojo brota. En realidad quiere besarlo. Y algo más. _¡Contrólate Azumane!_

Eso es por entero responsabilidad de su novio. Y sus costumbres de mantener el fuego ardiendo a mil grados todos los días.

-Vas a tener que ir a la farmacia... ¡No se te ocurra comprar más condones!- Oh Kami, seguro esta rojo, al tope. _En cualquier sentido._\- El frío te pone _tonto_~

Y a pesar de que esta "indignado" por su reciente dolor, su cojera, Yuu hace gala de que todo eso_ le gusta._ No pierde el tiempo, dándole una muy innecesaria _limpieza_ a la cuchara con jalea de durazno. Su lengua se mueve, sus ojos se clavan en el atónito castaño del otro lado de la mesa. _Casi puede oír al deseo quebrando la razón._

\- Pasa por el mini-súper, necesitamos definitivamente más de esto.- Señala relamiéndose los dedos, lento.- Es muy deliciosa~

Y como si fuera el ser más inocente de la tierra, toma su taza de café, encendiendo el televisor.

_-Cruel._

Y Asahi se levanta ofendido. Demonios, que en verdad siente subir un calor desde su entrepierna. Se va al infierno por lujurioso.

_Con todo gusto._

###○###

Las calles de Tokio un sábado al mediodía son pobladas. Al parecer allí, nadie descansa. Se ciñe el abrigo. El aire esta helado, las nubes grises no se disipan y él no esta hecho para esa estación. Por eso necesita a Noya. _Jesús._ Ya lo han hecho tres veces, en la mañana.

_De solo recordarlo..._

Una señora con varios años en los pliegues de sus ojos, lo mira intrigada. Asahi no puede creer su nivel de pervertido. Ni que aún le quede sangre para seguir mandando a sus mejillas. En serio ¿No puede hundir su cara en el primer basurero que encuentre? Y sin embargo, existe ese lado de él... ese lado que hace que curve una mueca pagada de sí mismo.

A paso rápido, más por la fría corriente que por el hecho que comenzaba a derretir el pavimento con sus pensamientos, encontró el mini súper.

La vida de aquel antiguo ace, había girado en un dulce vaivén durante cuatro años. Aunque creía que aquello ya venia ocurriendo desde la preparatoria. Desde ese campamento _no-homo_, que montaron sus senseis en tercero. La verdad, era que parte de ese remolino que se agrupaba en una hilera de recuerdos, también fueron provocados por sus elecciones. Y agradecía a Kami, a los dioses y a los golpes de Suga, por tomar coraje. De otra forma jamás habría estado como ahora, feliz.

La imagen de su radiante novio, le trajo a la mente el mandado. Debía comprar algún tipo de analgésico. _Oh, la culpa._ De modo que ejerciendo un total control de sus emociones, como el hombre adulto que era, pidió a la amable empleada de la tienda una tira de paracetamol. Y ahogándose en su propia miseria, con el diablillo pinchándole la nuca, pidió no sin sentirse sofocado, una caja de condones.

_Oh. Lo siento Yuu. Pero es tú culpa._

Las bolsas de la tienda se balanceaban suaves, mientras caminaba de regreso. Las nubes se cernían un poco más, dándole mala espina para el resto del fin de semana. Excusas que usaría. _¡Azumane eres de lo peor!_

Movió la cabeza, y permitió reírse. Después de tanto tiempo avergonzándose de las caricias primerizas, todo ese lado suyo simplemente dejo paso a la sed de deseo y amor por su novio. Porque Yuu era exigente, infantil y muy lindo. De modo que estaba bien pensar así del hombre con el que convives.

Aún recuerda la cara del cuervito, al conocer su antiguo piso. Asahi es un gran cocinero, no hay dudas, pero no bastaba para compensar su desorden natural. Fue tal como predijo. No tardo demasiado en hacerse a la idea de que si volvía a dejar ropa sucia en mitad del pasillo, la próxima vez que buscará su chaqueta preferida la encontraría seguramente colgada en el cable del balcón. A unos siete metros de distancia, como juguete de las aves.

**Y podía ser peor.**

También estaba ese gusto por las plantas, heredado por supuesto como hijo de floristas. Pero lo suyo, llegaba a niveles obsesivos. Por lo tanto, cuando comenzaba a existir más tierra en los pisos de parquet, que en una excavación arqueológica, Yuu se tomaba muy en serio las correcciones apropiadas. Y podría decirse, con clara seguridad, que las macetas tenían que estar ordenadas, el piso reluciente y los zapatos limpios, o quizás seria la última vez que vería su colección de Cds de _The Beatles._ Una edición limitada. Y valiosa. _Muy apropiada para el chantaje._

Asahi solo podía sonreír. Porque su mundo funcionaba, con Yuu allí.

###•###

-No sabía nada de eso... ¡Le voy a matar en cuanto lo vea! Te juro, tu _genial-_senpai se encargara de él.

La conversación, o bien aquel fragmento, fue lo primero que llamo la atención del castaño al regresar al apartamento. Dejó las llaves colgando del perchero amarillo, y asomo la cabeza para ver a su pareja moverse de forma peligrosa por la sala. _Uh. _Eso no pintaba bien.

Mientras era sigiloso, dejando las bolsas en la cocina, se pregunto si realmente había hecho algo malo. _O sabía algo_. _O si había algo que debiera saber_. Seriamente, no quería que la ira de Nishinoya arremetiera contra él. Conocía lo suficiente ese rojo resplandor en la mirada contraria, sus tempestades no eran lo mejor de su carácter. Yuu podía ser muy terco.

-¡Asahi, ven aquí, tienes que oír esto!

No tenía miedo. No lo tenía. Solo estaba siendo sensato. Como todo novio al oír una frase así.

-¿Q-que sucede, cariño?- Tragó en seco, inconciente. El más bajo se movía como un pichon enjaulado. Cojo pero se movía.- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Ese silencio daba mala espina. Noya le miró con algo de rabia flotando en sus lindos ojos, apretando la mandíbula y tomando aire para estallar. Okay, no se le ocurría nada y lo juraba por Kami, nada que él podría haber hecho.

-¡Puedes creer que Kiyoko-san ha regresado!

Y por alguna razón, Asahi prefirió la opción donde la ira iba contra su persona. En un rincón de su alma, había un centímetro de ira. O tal vez varios centímetros de asquerosos celos, en alguna parte detrás de su mente.

-¿Y estas enfadado porque...?

-¡Regresó hace una semana, una semana! ¿Y adivina a quien ve primero? - Se contuvo, después de todo Noya solo estaba dando un monologo que debía escuchar.- ¡A Tanaka, TANAKA! ¡Kami-sama! ¡¿Tienes idea de como lo sé?! ¡Yamaguchi llamó diciendo que la cruzó hace media hora de camino a la cafetería nueva!... ¡Es...! ¡UN DESASTRE!

Cuando por fin, todo el tornado Nishinoya pareció apaciguarse, el mayor se permitió suspirar. No debería sentir ese maldito sentimiento, no tenía razones. _No había razones, por Dios_. Pero... allí estaba, como una latente picadura de insecto. Odiaba cuando Yuu ponía toda su atención a la ex-manager. ¡Kiyoko-san ni siquiera tenia la culpa! No cuando luego de dos años en el extranjero reaparecía.

-Amor... ¿No estas pensando alguna idiotez, cierto?- Lo tenia de frente con la ceja alzada y brazos cruzados. Casi podía leerle la mente.

-No. No pienso nada de eso...- Rodó los ojos, escapando al escrutinio.- Deberías dejar que Tanaka arregle sus asuntos, somos adultos... al menos _lo es_ en parte.

_Oh, genial Azumane. Estas comenzando una escena._

-Ryuo, es un imbecil. Estoy preocupado de que tanto puede llevar el tema de Kiyoko-san, sin echar a perder todo.

-No eres su madre Yuu. Y deberías dejar que sean ellos los que decidan, si quieren seguir o mandar al diablo todo.

Antes de captar la replica, su naturaleza decidió dar luz verde a la huida. No quería ser quien dijera alguna barbaridad. Sabia que estaba siendo infantil, pero a veces se obligaba a marcar los puntos finos que Noya no notaba. Ser cupido, no era un trabajo bonito. Ser el novio de cupido, ni hablar. Todo ese tema con Tanaka, lo traía algo molesto.

Puso su energía en preparar el almuerzo. Ya era pasado el mediodía.

-Asahi... Oye...- El sonido de sus pies moviéndose detrás de sí, lo estremecía.- Lo siento.

Cerró los ojos, apartando la bolsa del mini súper. El tacto de su novio poseía propiedades curativas, incluso para su rabia estúpida.

-No debí ponerme así, no contigo... es solo que... **¡Arggr!**

Se rió un poco, atrapando al girar al contrariado cuervito que lo miraba. Lograba caer ante él, sin que cruzará palabra de por medio.

-Lo sé, Tanaka es un idiota.

Noya asintió, colándose sin permiso entre sus brazos. Era un chico_ cool_, que quería salvar a todos. Protegerlos y permitirles descubrir tanta felicidad, como él encontraba en su gran y _"rudo"_ novio. No podía tolerar que alguien tan especial para él sufriera. Menos Tanaka _Ryuonosuke__._ Aunque fuera un idiota.

_La lista de "Cosas que amar de Yuu", siempre estaba en constante aumento._

-Lamento... p-ponerme así, soy el del problema.- Se encogió un poco, avergonzado.- Es... es odioso escucharte hablar de Kiyoko, aún ahora.

Si le gritaba, golpeaba, seria justo. Continuaba siendo un conejo asustado cuando se trataba de seguridad.

-Serás tonto, Azumane.

Como castigo recibió un tirón de su mejilla. Y luego, un beso marca Noya, que hizo estragos en su piel.

-Aún así te quiero.- Dejó a un lado al chico maduro (que emergía para espantar los temores), y se puso de puntillas, espiando más allá de su cuerpo.- ¿Trajiste lo que...? Oh, Oh.

Embelesado, en un pequeño mar de flores rosas, Asahi olvido su mala acción cometida. Y fue demasiado tarde, para cuando acudieron a su mente, la compra particularmente _malvada_ que había hecho y procuraba ser ocultada a su pareja.

Yuu técnicamente lo humilló, con una sonrisa mordaz, alzando para su remordimiento, la caja de condones.

_Azumane eres culpable._

-Oh... así que después de todo, y aún con ese estilo de santo... eres un chico malo Asahi~

Todos los principios que acataba eran producto de ese hombre, con ojos brillantes y cuerpo tentador. Su labio inferior que mordía, en claro desafío. _Yuu ya tenía pensado su almuerzo._

-Tú me haces malo, Yuu eso es injusto.

Y todo lo que obtuvo fue una enérgica respuesta dándole la razón.

_Los besos así, al borde de la desvergüenza total, eran geniales. Igual que su amado Nishinoya Yuu._

○○○•○○○

_Fue a eso de las dos de la tarde, cuando llamaron a la puerta para entregar la orden de pizza, que el ex-ace de Karasuno, notó el correo acumulado. Y entre los papeles de propaganda basura, las cartas de su familia y las de su pareja, sobresalía un peculiar sobre lavanda. Muy elegante y con letra fina que anunciaba su apellido. Ponía a Noya como "y Sr.", al igual que muchas tarjetas que se mandaban a parejas casadas._

_Algo confundido, decidió dejarle el misterio (y el gusto de resolverlo) al hombre de mecha-rubia que esperaba ansioso, su porción de pizza._

_Fue a eso de las dos y ocho minutos, cuando el grito de sorpresa de Nishinoya casi hace que se corte tres dedos. _

_-¡OH POR DIOS!_

_Un nuevo tornado, enérgico y exótico se avecinaba._

_~•~_

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**¡Buenas, linduras salvajes! **_**OHGOD.** Estoy muy feliz. Muy, al borde de la mania XD Como dije, esto retornaria en Julio... Lamento la espera. He tratado en estas semanas de armar al menos dos capitulos. Y ha salido bien. El proximo va por la mitad, muy cocinado. De modo que actualizare pronto. Este capitulo... ha sido como renacer. Me diverti mucho escribiendolo. Creo que le tengo más cariño que a los anteriores, junto con el de Tsukkiyama. En fin ¿Que les ha parecido? Siendo honesta, amo pensar en estos dos. No sé, son tan... :3 Quize marcar más la vida desalineada de nuestro barbón. Noya es muy maduro... cuando quiere XD.** En fin, ¡DOS PARA EL FINAL! ;3; ¡Muchisimas gracias por continuar aqui, a pesar de las demoras! **_**  
**

**Saludos muy dulces y bonitos a Teddy-sama: **Oh si.. lo siento, ¡Soy tan cruel! ;_; Lamento haberte abandonado, en serio. Junio fue una guerra en la uni. XD Que le vamos hacer, el Rey es algo tsundure... jajaja Y su amor es poco ortodoxo. Aunque Hina-chan no se queja e.e Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Prometo no más desapariciones largas. Un beso y cuidate! **Hime-chan: **Oww~ :D Esos gritos, si lo sabre yo... u.u Si, lo sabes, lo sé y lo sabemos. Esto de ser adulto es duro(?) XD Es que a esos dos no se les quita lo idiota, aun en momentos "intimos" por eso los amamos. Kageyama vive su vida al borde de lo ilegal, Hina-chan es un terrorista en cualquier sentido e.e Jo! Te juro que ya estoy ansiosa maquinando el final! Prometo que veran a nuestro Tanaka y a Ennoshita. Awww si lo sé, lo cursi me sale por los poros, soy un asco XD Coincido. El Tsukkiyama ha salido un poco más especial jajaja leelo las veces que gustes, me hace muy feliz! Gracias Chica, en serio eres una amor! Espero que no te hayas cansado de esperar. Un beso y cuidate mucho! **nobody.30: **Yes, baby i'm back! (Mi ingles apesta) ¿No es cierto? XD Como amamos parejas de idiotas, idiotas tiernos y hechos a medida el uno para el otro. Ohhh.. Gracias por continuar por aqui. Un beso enorme! **y a Sho: **Me alegro haber publicado en el momento que lo necesitabas(?) XD Es que como buenos senpais deben dar sus lecciones de vida, aunque no les funcionen ni a ellos jajaja Eso es lo bueno de este tipo de relaciones, no tienes momento para aburrirte, Kageyama ama eso de Hinata, lo se! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos! Creo que ya he causado más diabetes que la coca-cola jaja Un beso y cuidate!**  
**

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

**Espero sus reviews.**


	49. Devoción y ternura

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

_«Ámame tiernamente,_  
_ Ámame por mucho tiempo,_  
_ Llévame en tu corazón_  
_ Pues alli es a donde pertenezco_  
_ Y de ahí nunca me apartaré.»_

__—_"Love me tender" de Elvis Presley._

○○○•○○○

Los lunes por la tarde, la práctica de Karasuno se intensificó a tal punto de que Ukai requería de su asistente para mantener a raya a toda esa panda de novatos. Si bien algunos jugaban desde el primer año, eran muchos los nuevos ingresantes y los de segundo año escasos. No comprendía ese estúpido rumor sobre "entrenamiento infernal" que había espantado a muchos posibles candidatos, y ocasionado que su armador oficial saliera huyendo. Ukai estaba convencido que su régimen era normal.

Si los revoltosos de Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, le había aguantado hasta graduarse, todos debían estar a la misma altura. No por nada, en un rincón oculto de su corazón, llamaba a aquella generación "Los cuervos de alas doradas".

_Diablos._ Allí estaba de nuevo ese lado nostálgico.

El rubio decidió encogerse de hombros, dando luego una mirada al nuevo equipo. Ese grupo de enclenques debían ganarse su respeto. Había un legado que continuar. El club de volley, Karasuno, había gozado de un prospera reputación conforme a los últimos dos campeonatos nacionales ganados.

\- ¡Un vez más Kitamura!

\- Tsk. Esta vez, asegurate de no rematar con tu cara, estúpido.

\- ¡Eres un...!

\- ¡Ustedes dos, dejen eso!- Dio un paso hacia la cancha, cortando el ambiente de aquellos idiotas.- ¡Hiraki, Kitamura, haganlo bien!

Y un sonoro "Osu" se escuchó resonar en el gimnasio.

El entrenador sonrió discreto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al borde de los límites de la cancha. Aquellos novatos de primero, tenían agallas por presentarse al equipo. Y armar escándalos a toda hora.

\- ¡Es para hoy gran ogro!

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Takishida!

Por alguna razón aquello le dejó descolocado. Como si fuera un Deja vú. _Diablos, sí._ Esos muchachos...

Pero Ukai Keishin, no era un hombre que se dejase llevar por alucinaciones u cualquier sentimiento. Menos con el equipo que debía llevar a las nacionales. Hizo sonar el silbato, justo cuando el balón dio de lleno en la cara de un confundido Hiraki. No podía confiar en ellos hasta verlos alzar vuelo.

\- ¡Escuchen, quiero quince vueltas a la cancha!- Podía oír los lamentos.- ¡Los de primero!

Y los señalados temblaron.

\- ¡Veinte vueltas, ahora!

Las zapatillas comenzaban a moverse. Si querian llegar alto, debían aprender a volar. Pichones de cuervo, ja. Nadie dijo que la victoria era gratis.

Giró con una mirada ceñuda, buscando a su asistente. ¿Qué no le había repetido hasta el hartazgo que le necesitaba allí los lunes, jueves y viernes sin falta? Kami-sama, iluminara al cabeza hueca. Y al parecer los dioses estaban sin mucho trabajo, porque su plegaria fue divisada a la entrada del gimnasio. Llegaba corriendo agitado con un bolso de entrenamiento.

\- Ukai-san, lamento el retraso... ¿Uh? ¿Por qué estan...?- Y el recién llegado, entendió la mirada severa en los ojos del entrenador.- Lo siento, es que mi mujer, ya sabe el embarazo...

\- Ya, ya, Tsukishima. Lo sé.- Le tendió un cuaderno con el registro diario de los entrenamientos.- Anota que Kitamura, debe practicar los saques. Su técnica es impecable, pero su fuerza aún no tiene un buen manejo.

El mayor de los Tsukishima asintió. Era una escena rara. Lo era hace dos años, cuando Akiteru se ofreció como aprendiz. Ukai estaba sorprendido, pero no por eso, ni por el hecho que tuviera referencias del tipo como ex-jugador, dejaron de lado su _"prueba de admisión"._

Takeda le reclamó que eso de "cargar la ropa sucia del entrenador y obligarle a pagar las rondas de bollos calientes del equipo" no eran ningún tipo de requisito para ser su asistente. Ukai cambio la prueba cuando se vio bloqueado una semana, de la tersa piel del sensei.

_Ugh_. Takeda le hacía un poco más moral.

\- Oh, cierto. Entrenador.- Desvió su mirada a Akiteru.- Sensei le mandó un recado, lo tope a la entrada de la escuela.

Y antes que brote, le arrebató la nota doblada que sacaba del bolsillo.

_"Shin-chan, estare esperandote en la sala de profesores. Tengo trabajo pendiente... pero puedo tomarme un rato libre. Podría corregirte. ;)"_

Oh, dios. Ese hombre le iba a matar. Notas escandalosas como esas, podrían salvar un mal día, incluso un cataclismo mundial.

Su sonrisa fue enorme y socarrona. Akiteru solo rió bajito, aceptando quedarse a cargo del resto de la práctica. El entrenador a veces era muy obvio. Podía leerse que esos brillos, se debían al autor de la nota.

Cuatro años desde su matrimonio, solo consiguieron que Takeda desplegará todo su encanto... y que su esposo aprendiera por las malas, que un hombre _"lindo"_ podía ser tan sexy como peligroso. Es que el bueno de sensei, leia demasiadas novelas como para tener ideas recurrentes y captar cuando su pareja debía ser puesta a prueba. El rubio había dejado por completo esa manía de tomar sake y salir con Takinoue, al menos del tipo de salidas que acababan con él tan ebrio como una cuba. O de esas salidas en donde terminaba aceptando, sospechosas ofertas de Takinoue Electrónica, Dios sabria como.

Dormir con los grillos, en el jardín de su nueva casa, un par de veces le enseñó la lección. Ittetsu no era hombre que se tomara a la ligera. _Era un esposo tradicional._

\- Con permiso...- Se concentró en no agitarse, ni lucir desesperado. El entrenador divisó a su pareja, en su escritorio habitual.- ¿Me necesitabas sensei?

Cuando le sonreía de esa forma, con inocencia marcada en sus mejillas, Ukai procuraba no lanzarse como una fecha. Espero apretando los puños, que el moreno se acercaba con paso elegante.

\- Si... l-lamento sacarte de la práctica.- Oh kami, ni siquiera recordaba al equipo entonces.- Es solo que... Te extraño.

Okay. Eso desarmó por completo al más alto. _¿Cómo se resistía a una carita tan... sensual?_ Tomó su cintura con cuidado, y beso un poco esas mejillas que mostraban un rosa creciente. Escucho las risitas. Amaba que después de tanto, siguiera entre sus brazos.

\- También te extraño, mucho.- Besó su frente con infinito cariño, y miro sus hermosos ojos negros.- Estas volviendote un crío consentido, Ittetsu.

\- Mira quien lo dice... lujurioso.

\- Eso solo es posible de a dos.- Llevó firme las caderas del mayor hacia la pared más próxima.- No veo su resistencia sensei... creo que podria ajustar un poco su capricho.

Recibió un húmedo beso, justo en su cuello expuesto. Una nueva ola de electricidad se expandió por su cuerpo.

\- ¿Solo ajustar?- Era irracional que coqueteara a ese nivel._ Dios bendito_. - Keishin, te lo ruego... necesito un poco de atención.

Todo ese tono, peligroso en absoluto, hipnotizaba al entrenador. Joder, incluso había comenzado a levantar su camisa antes de que termine su oración. La piel de su vientre continuaba siendo sensible, lo que valió obtener un par de jadeos que mandaron lejos todo.

Tomó sus labios, disfrutando el gemido suplicante al hacerlo de forma lenta, mordiendo su boca, sacando su lengua para saborearlo. Estaba siendo abrasador. Takeda retiro sus lentes, alcanzando a colocarlos en algún lugar firme, donde no serían aplastados.

\- Keishin...- Ahogó su voz, con un beso profundo. Se aferró a los hombros de su esposo, mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas, alzandolo hasta empotrarlo a la pared.

Ukai tuvo libertad para consentirlo. De formas placenteras y adultas. Se contuvo de ir más rudo, solo porque seguían en un establecimiento escolar. Pero tuvo que gastar mucha energía en impedir que su deseo se apoderara del todo de su mente. La manera en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los toques de Takeda, era aterrador. Se sabía cada centímetro de la geografía de su esposo, cada punto sensible, cada curva... y aún así, terminaba fascinado encontrando nuevas rutas que explorar. El rubio caía ante la voz de Ittetsu, ante sus súplicas, sus peticiones, incluso ante su propio nombre al borde de quebrarse.

Podía picar a su esposo, llamándolo consentido... pero era él, quien se negaba a dejar de ser un crío caprichoso y egoísta. Si pudiera pasar el resto de su vida, haciendo el amor de esa forma, quemándose la piel y estallando su pasión, juraba por su alma que lo haría.

\- Espero que no estés explotando a Tsukishima de nuevo.- Aquello ni siquiera le molestó. No cuando estaban así, relajados, dejando pasar el tiempo como si lo único que importara fuera saber cuantas caricias podía otorgarle a su esposo.

Habían terminado de saciar ese deseo ardiente, para tomarse su momento de silencio en el escritorio del sensei. Ukai estaba sentado, sin llevar la campera puesta, sosteniendo con gusto el cuerpo menudo, que permanecía a horcajadas sobre él. Takeda parecía cómodo, con la camisa a medio abotonar. El rubio solo bufaba, porque aquello avivaba más su fuego. Y no es que no pudiera dar una ronda más, pero quizás alguien podría entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento.

\- No soy un tirano. Además creo que podría tomar mi lugar de vez en cuando...- Los cabellos negros revueltos, se volvieron con sorpresa.- No estoy diciendo nada grave, solo quiero que el equipo se acostumbre a él. Tiene que tener caracter, esos mocosos son de lo peor.

La sonrisa perezosa del mayor, hizo que imitara el gesto. Las caricias de Ittetsu en su pecho, disipaban cualquier problema. Adoraba que sea él, con su calma sutil, quien lo cobijara en los tiempos tormentosos. Incluso entonces, cuando su madre se enteró de su casamiento "a escondidas" y puso el grito en el cielo, al saber que no le darían nietos. No al menos de sangre. Ukai había mantenido la cordura a medio camino, su temperamento dejaba claro, que no soltaría a ese hombre; ni por su madre, ni por el maldito negocio.

Todo ese tiempo, sensei jamás soltó su mano. Y no había forma que él pudiera saber, lo grande y noble que se volvía ante los ojos del rubio. Ni la infinita devoción que le tenía. Porque Ukai renegaba de su poco romanticismo, sus fallas a la hora de sonar menos pervertido o sus hábitos de marcar el cuello de sensei, solo por celos. Agradeció a los dioses, que Ittetsu no se amedrentaba ante sus arranques de ira, ni se dejará intimidar con sus ridículas amenazas cuando discutían sobre el tiempo que pasaban con otras personas.

Ese moreno, jovial y con cara de ángel, sabía domarlo, darle unos cuantos golpes en el momento adecuado y comprenderlo, cuando ni siquiera él podía entenderse.

\- ¿Cariño? - Al parecer sus pensamientos lo habían alejado. Y preocupaba a Takeda.- ¿Qué sucede? No es común tanto silencio.

\- Eso es un poco ofensivo... en algún sentido.- Alzó una ceja, acertando en que su "lindo" esposo le gustaba tomarle el pelo.- ¿Es que nadie trabaja los lunes en esta escuela?

Y daba gracias a esos profesores que salían pitando a todo dar, al sonar la campana. La sala en la que estaban se hundía en un silencio cómodo, mientras la tarde avanzaba convirtiéndose en un cielo frío de Octubre.

\- ¿Vamos a casa?- Ukai asintió.- Pasemos por la tienda antes, necesito comprar algo para la cena.

\- No me importaría pasar al postre directamente.

El mayor rodó los ojos. A eso se refería con poco romántico. No sospechaba, que al moreno le gustaban mucho, aquellos coqueteos descarados. Después de todo, sensei era de un alma tímida y propensa a desanimarse. Aquello le recordaba, que su Ukai le deseaba. Y era bueno, siempre era bueno saberse amado en todos los aspectos.

Saliendo a la entrada de la escuela, Ukai frunció el ceño al notar que su teléfono vibraba. A él le fastidiaba la tecnología, por lo que prefería mantenerla silenciada en lo posible. Era Tsukishima Akiteru.

\- Si no hay sangre, heridos o algún mocoso a punto de morir, será mejor que tengas una buena excusa para llamar.- Sintió un codazo en las costillas, y recibió una mirada entrecerrada de Takeda.

Bien, sería más amable.

\- Ya, dime Tsukishima... o limpiarás el gimnasio una semana.

•••

El regreso a casa, era el momento favorito de sensei. Ukai se permitía ser más cariñoso, y le tomaba de la mano aún con todo el cansancio del trabajo. Sin embargo, esta vez, el rubio continuaba avergonzandolo y susurrando malicioso cosas "adultas y aptas para divertirse".

\- Deberiamos probar lo de la comida, ¿Qué opinas?

Y claramente, esa cosa roja, que echaba humo de los oídos era el bueno de Takeda.

\- ¡N-ni siquiera lo pienses! ¡No dejaré que me llenes de albóndigas!

La risa de su esposo, solo provocó que se ofendiera aún más. Que era un hombre tradicional, joder. Así que con las bolsas de la cena, avanzo sin mirar atrás. Si quería reírse, pues adelante, pero no le acompañaría. No si el chiste era a su costa.

\- ¡Ya, sensei, no te enfades!

No sonaba arrepentido.

Apretó el paso, tanto como un hombre menudo como él podía y giró en la esquina con la frente en alto. El regreso a casa, quedaba oficialmente fuera de su lista de momentos favoritos. Y prometió hacer pagar a su esposo, por picarlo hasta la vergüenza.

En medio de sus murmullos planeando la venganza, no noto cuando se había cruzado delante de él, ese muchacho. Quizás, la prisa que llevaba y el aire viciado de aquel, no fueron una buena combinación.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Ni siquiera el choque había sido fuerte, pero el sujeto delante de él estaba en la acera. Su torpeza no tenia limites, se reprochó.- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Estas bien?

Para entonces su esposo le había alcanzado, cesando las risitas burlonas, y miraba con curiosidad al caído. Takeda ofreció su mano, en un intento de disculpa mientras el muchacho parecía no responder a nada.

\- Oi, hijo ¿Estas bien? - Ukai dio un paso al frente, con las manos en la cadera. Frunció el ceño y dejó las palabras al aire.- ¿Acaso... te conozco?

El joven en cuestión se irguió de forma rápida, negando y pretendiendo pasar de largo antes de más preguntas. Al parecer no habia ningun daño fisico. Sin embargo, sensei había tenido un mal presentimiento y con sus reflejos rápidos, atrapó el brazo al muchacho de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Ennoshita? - Identificaria a sus cuervitos, aun en la oscuridad más profunda. Siempre y cuando llevara sus gafas y no fuera con la cabeza llena de planes contra su esposo.

Pero ahora, solo hacía falta ver el perfil de ese rostro amable. _Oh, no._

Tuvo que guardar todas las preguntas que cruzaron por su mente. La imagen delante de sí, tenía los ojos llorosos que parecian condensar todo el dolor del mundo... podía decir, con toda certeza, que allí había un corazón roto.

Ukai, a su par y comprendiendo más de lo deseado, tuvo que dejar salir un bufido. Esos mocosos idiotas.

•••

Eran las ocho de la noche, cuando Ennoshita Chikara abandonó el hogar Ukai.

\- ¿Qué crees que haga?

\- Pues si no le revienta la cara a golpes, personalmente iré hasta allí y cumplire la tarea.

\- Keishin...

\- No lo niegues. Tú también estás a punto de ahorcar a ese mocoso de mierda.

\- No hables de esa forma, sabes que no me gusta.

Takeda se sentó, dejando caer un poco su peso sobre el sofá café. Su expresión aún sostenía la angustia. Porque después de todo, oír un corazón roto contagia el dolor.

-¡Lo mataré!

\- ¡Siéntate, ahora!

Ukai una vez a su par, se cruzó de brazos molesto. Estaba aguantado fumar una caja de cigarrillos entera. Y asesinar a uno de sus ex-alumnos._ ¿Es qué... tan mal los habían criado?_ Debió darles un entrenamiento más riguroso. Estas cosas no pasaban con treinta vueltas al gimnasio por dia.

\- Debemos hablar con Kiyoko-chan.- Y el rubio le miró con algo de cautela.- Ella puede aclarar las cosas, además es un buena chica. Ennoshita podría calmarse un poco.

Los hombros del menor cayeron con lentitud. Sabía que Takeda intentaba hacer lo mejor para ese par. Dios sabía que si fuera por Ukai, se lanzaría sobre Tanaka para hacerle entrar en razón. Y cobrarse el hacer sufrir al moreno. Nadie se metia con sus niños.

\- Creo que eso no corre por nosotros.- Su esposo le miro confuso.- Estoy casi seguro, que Kiyoko debe estar en la puerta de Ennoshita, angustiada y dispuesta a arreglar las cosas. Lo dijiste, es una buena chica. Pero el problema es otro... es más profundo.

La luz de la ventana, pronto se torno de un color anaranjado, dejando huellas en la alfombra. Sensei decidió preparar algo de cenar, ahuyentando ese dolorcito por sus muchachos. Mientras que Ukai tomó una buena ducha caliente, para aliviar la tensión en su espalda.

-Deje ese ceño sensei, las arrugas atacaran su cara cuando menos lo piense.- Del otro lado de la mesa, Takeda le miró sorprendido.

Entonces una patada nada suave, hacia chillar al rubio. Porque el ambiente necesitaba aligerarse o ninguno podría descansar correctamente.

\- Se arreglará, ya veras. De alguna forma poco ortodoxa y legal, pero seguro que termina con un final cursi. - Que su moreno intentara ocultar su sonrisa, era buena señal.- Después de todo... los hemos criado bien.

-Es cierto.- Musitó sin pensarlo.

Luego de secar los platos, la sala parecio comoda para relajarse. La televisión estaba apagada, Ukai se limitó a dar unos cuantos besos en el cuello de su esposo, intentando planear una estrategia para que los de primer año progresaran o para que Hiraki y Kitamura, dejaran de pelearse. Era lo mismo. Sensei se concentraba en los ensayos de sus alumnos de tercero.

-Ittetsu...- Esa voz, que acariciaba su cuello, le produjo un escalofrío delicioso.- Prometo que hablaré con Tanaka. Sin golpes, ni nada que lo dañe. No de forma permanente.

\- No seas duro con él. - Y regresaba un beso pequeño a la mejilla de Ukai.- ¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos mañana? La señora Aoi, tomara mi hora de literatura.

\- ¿Qué tipo de plan es ese Sensei? La escuela es un lugar de riesgo...

\- Siempre puedo pedirle al nuevo suplente de matemática que me acompañe, si no te interesa.

Quizás esa fue una mala jugada del moreno. O quizás esa fue su verdadera intención. El caso es que su Keishin tenía exceso de celos. Y aquello resultaba muy provechoso, incluso para alguien que fingía ser tan inocente como el moreno.

\- Harás que me enfade, Ittetsu.- Y dio una mordida leve en el lóbulo de su esposo.- Almorzaremos juntos, y me vale madre si terminamos haciéndolo en la dirección.

\- ¡K-keishin!

\- ¿Sería mi postre sensei?

\- Tambien podria ser el plato principal, pero como gustes cariño.

El rubio sonrió, a pesar del leve carmín que el comentario picante de su Takeda había provocado. Las jugadas quedaron atrás, al igual que el examen de tercer año. El sofá era grande, espacioso y resultaba excelente para usarlo toda la noche. O al menos hasta que el sueño los venciera.

Ukai Keishin se deslizó con sutileza, por el vientre de su esposo, acariciando su piel. Lo amaría esta vez, de una forma lenta. Aunque no aseguraba que sus tontos celos no aparecieran en un destello que lo obligara a dejar marcas.

-Cariño, te amo.

\- Yo te amo, Keishin.

Y Takeda Ittetsu, se hundiría en los brazos de su esposo. Olvidando las preocupaciones, solo por esa noche. Quizás en la mañana y al recibir un beso de buenos dias, se permitiría apelar a su lado optimista.

**_Y dejar que lo que tenga que pasar, pase._**

•••

•

~•~

* * *

**¡Buenas Noches!** Okay. **_Si_**. A esta altura no hay perdones, ni ninguna explicacion que valga. Lo que tengo que decir, es que fueron tres meses llenos de trabajos, enfermedades y mucha dedicacion. Y sobre eso queria comentarles, que este capitulo ha sido escrito con mucha lentitud. _Quizas demasiada._ Pero fue dificil para mí, porque este es el penúltimo, de modo que todo mi esfuerzo se torna el triple. _Soy bastante obsesiva, ejem._ En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Tengo que recordarles que mantengan clara la linea de tiempo seguida: son cuatro años despues de que nuestros lindos chicos de tercero se graduaran. Y fijaos el día en que se desarrolla los anteriores capitulos, porque hay una explicación que hacer. Aqui nuestra pareja madura, se encuentra al principio de una larga semana. _(Y si lo ponen de ese modo, esto ocurrio antes que el cap. 45)_

Aclaradas las dudas que puedan surgir... les dejo con todo cariño este capitulo, dedicado a todos que permanecen rondando esta historia, a las chicas tan preciosas que comentan y a los lectores desde las sombras. No alcanza para decirles cuanto agradesco su paciencia.

**°|Uno para el ƒinal|°**

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

Un beso enorme y muchisimas gracias por leer.

**Espero sus reviews.**


	50. Futuro

**Disclamer:** _Haikyuu no me pertenece. Son de Haruichi Furudate_

_**Nota: **Oh Dios. No tengo excusas con el tiempo sin actualizar. Fue duro, enredado, lleno de baches y bajones. Pero al fin. Esta listo. Solo queda agradecer infinitamente a ustedes (lectores, de los que dejaron comentarios preciosos y de los que permanecieron ocultos aún leyendo, a la espera) Sinceramente estoy muy orgullosa y emocionada, de que este fic haya tenido buenos comentarios, incluso esa cantidad de reviews. Es la primera vez que logro concluir una historia larga (aunque sea mitad trama, mitad one-shot, mitad dios sabe que) Y vale, esto significo mucho para mi. Más aún porque esta idea trataba de drabbles... que acabaron en un final de siete mil palabras. Y es un poco OC, un poco real, mitad pura imaginacion. Woo. Han sacado lo mejor de mi. En fin, ya sin dar más vueltas... aqui esta el final. (Tal cual como dije que lo haria, exacto como apareció en mi mente hace tiempo.)_

**_Disfrútenlo_**_**. Dedicado a cada uno de ustedes, polluelos lindos, que me acompañaron en cada capitulo.**_

_**Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

_«__Te encontré._

_ Y quizás, hacia tiempo debía haberte hallado. _

_Pero estabas allí, allí en el momento exacto. _

_Supe entonces, que por fin, después de tanto dolor... tú eras mi hogar__»_

_—__Cerezo de Luna._

_•_

La verdad era que Tanaka había corrido todo los riesgos. Y cuando hablaba de riesgos, lo decía en serio.

Porque quizás, Ennoshita Chikara, era el desafío más difícil y bonito, que había tenido que ganar. Y no solo porque su lentitud (natural), no ayudo en nada a clarificar la situación los primeros años, sino también la sorpresiva visita de Kiyoko-san.

No negaría que la morena, aún causaba un efecto en él. Pero no se refería a _ese_ efecto, que lo tuvo años embobado. Simplemente, adoraba a la muchacha, le gustaba pasar el rato a su par como un viejo amigo, un admirador resignado de su belleza y un hombre comprometido. Y en torno a lo último, se basaba su confianza.

Decidió, entonces, hablar con la morena. Tomar un café y cerrar, como Dios manda, ese capítulo extraño en que ella parecía el amor de su vida. Necesitaba dejar las cosas en paz, para no generar dudas en su relación actual.

Pero el destino solo existe para joderte. Y eso es lo que llevó a una serie de malos entendidos, que acabaron con él fuera del departamento, con una pila de ropa desparramada y una marca roja de una mano en su mejilla.

Ennoshita era directo. Y firme. Había luchado en silencio, con el fantasma de la heterosexualidad de Tanaka. Porque aún después de tanto tiempo, con culpa, sentía que ese calvo, no estaba a su lado del todo. Y que el cielo, le perdonará, pero él quería todo, absolutamente todo de Ryuu. Ver a la ex-manager, inclinada sobre su novio, fue materializar todos sus espectros de golpe. No podría soportarlo. No de nuevo.

Así, en la calle. Con un novio _no-novio_ furioso, Tanaka estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla. Era una suerte, que tuviera a Saeko, su sabia, experimenta y temperamental hermana mayor. Le mando a arreglar la situación antes de que ella misma le retorciera el cuello, por según sus propias palabras _"Estas dejando ir al único ser en esta tierra que tiene la bendita paciencia para quererte, asi como el imbécil que eres. Y además te ve como si en serio, estuvieras guapo ¡Ve por él, ahora! ¡Quiero a mi precioso cuñado de vuelta!"_

Conquistaría de nuevo a Ennoshita. Tenía que. Quería hacerlo. El cielo lo sabía.

Tanaka decidió que un plan de ese calibre necesitaba aliados. Fuertes aliados.

•••

¿Cómo su desquiciado plan de conquista funcionaria? Siendo francos, Tanaka aún no tenía una respuesta para eso. El tiempo corría.

\- Necesito tu ayuda.

Medidas desesperadas.

\- ¿Cuando fue la última vez que te golpeaste la cabeza, o es que de niño no te querían tus padres?

\- Realmente, de veras... necesito tu ayuda.- Su orgullo de hombre podía irse al drenaje.- Y vale, también la de toda la gente posible que no sea de Karasuno.

\- ¿Y para qué coño estás diciéndome esto?

Kinoshita estaba mirándolo con cara de irritación. Su cabello estaba sujeto con unas pinzas, mientras sus ojos felinos lo estudiaban con un deje de ira creciente.

Era obvio que Ennoshita le había contado todo.

\- Eres su mejor amigo, lo conoces. - Aquello pareció relajar un poco la expresión del otro.- Quiero recuperarlo, no voy a dejar que se esto pase de nuevo.

Su voz se tornó firme, sin rastro de la súplica del principio. Usaría todos los recursos al alcance para deshacer cualquier malentendido entre él y su querido moreno. Incluso a esa hora, de madrugada un martes en semana laboral.

\- Tsk, rayos eres un idiota. ¿Qué diablos vio en tí Chika?

Haciéndose a un lado, le permitió entrar por fin a su piso. Armarían un plan de conquista.

•••

Después de salir de casa de Ukai y Sensei, Ennoshita Chikara sentía no solo una rabia infinita, odio visceral corriendo por sus venas, sino también una dolorosa vergüenza.

¡Por todos los cielos! Acabó por ser consolado como un niño de kinder. Su cara osciló entre volverse granate y llorar. Apretó el paso, tanto como su energía permitía, mordiéndose los labios. Quizás no debería haber abierto la boca. No con esa expresión en el rostro del entrenador.

Sabía que en ese momento, todo era color rojo. Demasiado dolor y furia. No había dudado ni un momento, en despojarse de todo lo que le recordara a Tanaka. Le había echado a patadas del departamento, con la ropa desparramada en la puerta. No tenía corazón para oírlo. No quería oírlo. Ni verlo. Dios. Dolía demasiado. Tal vez fue la razón de salir de ese lugar, impregnado de tantos recuerdos abrumadores.

Cuando llegó al café de siempre, tuvo la alucinación de revivir lo que trataba de amortiguar. Podía verlo, con claridad._ Kiyoko y Tanaka_. Terminó por echarse a correr, a ciegas. Tan idiota y patético. Luego... realmente no fue difícil desahogarse en el hombro de sensei.

Y aún así sentía que no debería haber abierto la boca.

Eran miércoles al atardecer, mientras hacía girar la llave de su departamento._ Nuestro departamento,_ pensó. Había presentado una excusa creíble en el trabajo para faltar. Al menos hasta estar seguro, que su aspecto no delatara el animo de sepultarse bajo mil frazadas y olvidar respirar.

Llevaba dos días en ese estado. Y estaba volviéndose peor a cada minuto. Revisó la contestadora, encontrando veinte mensajes de voz de Tanaka y sin esperarlo, uno de Kiyoko-san. Borró cada uno sin escucharlos. Había tirado su móvil, ese mismo día trágico y en parte, se sentía aliviado de no tener que soportar la insistencia de su ahora, ex-novio. Ex-todo.

Maldición.

Ennoshita, era una persona calma. Entonces ¿Qué había hecho con él Ryuu?

Aquella noche, como la anterior, Chikara no se molestó en quitarse la ropa. Dejó que Niebla le consolara, hecho un ovillo sobre sus pies. Solo consiguió dormir, después de sacar hasta la última lágrima que inundaba su pecho.

•••

Pasaban de las siete quince de la mañana del jueves, cuando el departamento de Kinoshita, recibió un visitante.

-¿Entrenador?

Aún con un torbellino en la cabeza, el ex-Karasuno, podía distinguir esa flama violenta centelleando en la pupila de su antiguo entrenador. Debía contenerlo.

\- ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

Claro que era una pregunta retórica. Se abrió paso con fuerza, a pesar de las insistencias de Kinoshita. Trataba de preguntar por Takeda, por el equipo, incluso por el clima. Ukai parecía decidido a derribar el piso.

-Oi, ¿Qué es todo ese…?

A mitad de la sala Tanaka parpadeo confundido. Debió haber previsto el golpe, pero aún tenía pegada la almohada en la cara, como para captar el ambiente.

-¡Eres un imbécil de primera, joder mocoso de mierda!

El dueño del piso tomó cartas en el asunto. Fue por un poco de café bien cargado.

-¡D-de que…!

-¡Pensé que habías madurado lo suficiente, como para no volver a lastimar a Ennoshita! Mierda, pensar que todo terminara así ¡Hubiera dejado que fueras con Noya a Tokio!

Tanaka suspiro. No dolía tanto, a pesar de que comprobaba que Ukai Keishin seguir teniendo una poderosa fuerza bruta. Se desplomó de nuevo. ¿Que tanto la había cagado? Mucho.

La noche anterior se devanó los sesos, con mil y un planes para reconquistar a Chikara. Y no quería pensar, pensar de verdad, lo que había hecho anoche. ¿De verdad, habría actuado sensatamente? Bueno, aquí eran dos los lunáticos. Podía arrastrar a Kinoshita con él en caso de emergencia. Hoy, a la luz del día, mientras aquel hombre le largaba una sarta de verdades crudas a la cara… la perspectiva de recuperarlo se había vuelto casi inalcanzable. _¿Que pasaría cuando se enteraran de…?_

-¿Y bien?- Los brazos cruzados esperaban una respuesta.

\- Es un malentendido… yo… Diablos, solo…

\- ¿Y piensas que sentado, donde estás, tu novio va a perdonarte? ¿Crees que él aceptaría una explicación, sobre malentendidos a esta altura?

Kinoshita asomaba sus ojos gatunos desde la cocina. Oh. Era lo que había tratado de hacerle entender. Por supuesto no la noche anterior, cuando ambos habían saltado en ese tren, que pronto les terminaría por atropellar. Dejaría en suspenso eso por ahora. Lastimar a una persona dos veces, no es cuestión de "malentendidos". Si no ponía en claro, su amor, esta vez nadie le daría un consuelo.

\- Eres un hombre, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que no vuelva a llorar.- Y al parecer, su sorpresa solo ocasiono que Ukai se removiera.- Takeda, está completamente dolido con esto. Yo estoy a punto de cambiar de opinión y lanzarte por la ventana. Pero… Ennoshita está sobre todo. Es un buen chico. Y tú también, así que levanta ese trasero y cancela esta novelita barata que están montando. Ya esperamos demasiado, a que arreglen sus problemas. Hora de acción.

A veces un golpe, un discurso como aquel y un café triplemente amargo funcionaban.

Eso al menos, deseaba creer Ryuu.

•••

Luego de arrastrarse hasta el lavabo, masticar alguna tostada de color carbón y decidir que tenía el derecho de permanecer en pijamas, por el resto de la eternidad si quería, el sonido del timbre casi le produce una embolia.

No estaba seguro el porqué. Ni siquiera sabía si era aún ese lado cursi y estúpido, pero la imagen fugaz de Ryuu en su mente, provocó que sus manos fueran más rápidas que la luz, al tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Chikara?

Tan pronto esos ojos negros aparecieron en frente, la sensación de un nuevo golpe a la boca del estomago, le obligó a apretar los labios._ ¿Qué esperabas?_

\- Lo siento… pero debes conformarte conmigo, además viene a ver que no mueras de inanición. Nunca se te ha dado bien eso de la cocina.

Minutos luego, sin necesidad de indagar más que lo que saltaba a la vista, Narita le tendió un boleto de autobús.

_Kioto._

\- La casa de playa de mis abuelos. Mamá quiere hacer una reforma, antes de que el abuelo se mude definitivamente. Ya sabes, desde que se jubiló desea morir en su cama, al borde del océano, entre las piernas de mi abuela… no me mires así, es un tipo sencillo. El caso es que, necesito ayuda para pintar algunas habitaciones… y como tienes demasiada energía libre, usada en lloriquear, pensé que seria algo mas productivo para ti. A menos que prefieras regodearte en tu miseria, no te juzgo.

Chikara le miró. Con esos ojos tan serios, propios de querer golpearlo con el florero sobre la mesa del comedor. Suspiro hondo, dejando que un temblor casi invisible se escurriera. Hilvano una sonrisa cansada. ¿Que seria la vida sin amigos como esos?

Mucho más sencilla, claro.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?

•••

-No hay nadie.

\- ¡Chikara, Chikara! ¡Por favor abreme! ¡Cariño, lo siento!

\- Kami-sama, ni siquiera yo te abriría con eso. ¡Esfuérzate, joder!

-¡Chikara, no me movere de aqui hasta que salgas! ¡Estaré de rodillas, te lo digo Chikara, de rodillas hasta que me abras!

\- Con esto de seguro está marcando a la policía.

\- Me largo.

Ukai no hablaba en serio. No podía, estaba conteniendo la risa. Una parte de él alentaba esa escena, otra le decía que sea serio, que así no conseguiría más que negativas. Esa otra parte era su esposo, dándole miradas indignadas, codeando sus costillas.

_Esto de criar cuervos…_

-¡Ennoshita, soy Ukai-san! ¡Escucha, sé que este idiota no se merece que le hables más, pero... ! ¿Dejarias que te ridiculice frente a los vecinos? ¡Venga, que está de rodillas!

-¡Al menos sal a darle una paliza, Chika!

Kinoshita no estaba ayudando. Takeda se tomaba el puente de la nariz.

-Disculpen, pero en ese departamento no hay nadie.

Una joven alta con rasgos bonitos, asomaba la cabeza desde la puerta del 4C. Tanaka sintió un tirón en el pecho. Era su vecina, la señorita Lev.

\- Ennoshita salió temprano, con un chico flacucho. Llevaban un par de bolsos.- Dio un salto, extrañando a los presentes y se inclinó hacia abajo, alzando a un gatito gris.- Incluso me pidió que cuidara de esta linda dulzura.

\- Niebla…

Ryuu se levantó de golpe, murmurando el nombre del gato de la hermana de Chikara. ¡Ese gato de pacotilla! Joder, su novio amaba más a ese felino que a él. Desde que su cuñada vivía en un nuevo edificio con un estricto control sobre las mascotas, Chika había pasado a ser su dueño. Eso significaba…¡Tenía que ser una broma!

-Muchas gracias Alisa-san.

Giro a Kinoshita, clavando sus ojos en él.

-Oh…

Porque después de todo, solo había dos personas en el círculo social de su novio, que podían haber sabido por lo que estaba pasando.

-Kazu.

Después de intentar llamar sin resultados a Narita, Tanaka apretó los puño de impotencia. ¡Justo ahora! La cafetería estaba repleta, a media mañana con el olor a desayuno aun cubriéndolo todo. En esa mesa, al rincón del local, su plan de ubicar a su novio, parecía estar estancado. Takeda-san había reprendido a su esposo, por terminar usando la violencia. Ahora estaba esperando una compensación por parte de Keishin, para alejar ese disgusto que le causaban esos seudo-hijos problemáticos.

\- ¡Oh, allí están!

El peculiar grupo de personas en la mesa, conformado por Tanaka, Kinoshita y Takeda, notó como un agitado Tsukishima Akiteru llegaba a su par.

-¿Qué haces…?

\- ¿Creías que iba a dejarte por ahí, sin poner un ojo sobre ti? Hermanito, eres un desastre. Mejor asegurarse.

Saeko Tsukishima aparecía justo por detrás del rubio, con su vientre de ocho meses, ahogando un suspiro de disgusto. Su esposo le sonrió, permitiéndose que tomara asiento al lado de su hermano.

\- Llamé a la la hermana de Ennoshita… y además de desearte una muerte dolorosa, comentó que Chika-chan estaría intentando distraerse. Al parecer Kioto es un lindo lugar para reparar el corazón.

Un silencio sobrevoló la cafetería, mientras Ukai dejaba la orden de café para su esposo y una rebanada de tarta para él. Las miradas pendientes de las facciones de Tanaka.

\- ¿Que tan rápido es tu auto, onee-san?

•••

La casa del abuelo de Narita era preciosa. Sencilla, como los gustos del hombre. No requeriría tantos arreglos como le hizo pensar su amigo, pero quizás una mano de pintura en las habitaciones con vista al mar serían revitalizantes.

Para él lo eran.

\- Pistacho, gran color.

Ennoshita rodó los ojos. Tal vez no era un color tan casual, pero la abuela de Narita era la que viviría allí. No necesitaban la asesoría de su nieto, quien no se establecería con ellos, para elegir los colores nuevos.

-Gracias.- Y el rodillo esparcía una buena cantidad de pistacho por la pared.- Yo... No creo que pueda superarlo esta vez sin ayuda.

Narita negó, sin decir ni una palabra.

Estuvieron dándole una segunda mano a la habitación de huéspedes, cuando la luz se filtraba por el vidrio. Chikara apenas si había notado el paso del tiempo, como si en verdad aquel lugar fuera lo suficientemente absorbente para olvidar que el mundo continuaba girando. Quizás aquí podía curar sus heridas de una vez.

-Iré por algo de comer, tú sigue con eso. Nos queda la habitación "Azul" antes de la cena, y ruega que no se me ocurran más chistes sobre lo que mi abuelo quisiera hacer allí.

Por primera vez, Ennoshita no se contuvo en dejar salir una carcajada auténtica, desde que dejaron la prefectura. Si el mundo tuviera mas hombres como Kento Narita , hombres que amaran a sus esposas en cuerpo y alma aún después de los setenta… él no estaría allí.

Con ese pensamiento, Chikara repaso con suavidad la pared donde el aire del mar le daba en las mejillas. Tan concentrado estaba, con ese frío susurrante de las olas, que apenas escuchó los pasos de su amigo al volver a la habitación.

-Sabes Kento-san debe tener una condición fenomenal, digo… ¿Haz visto a tu abuela? Kazu, esa mujer parece diez años más joven que...

-¿Sabes que puedes ser más testarudo que un demonio, en ciertas ocasiones?

Tanaka Ryuunosuke estaba en medio de la habitación vacía, con un extraño sudor cubriendo su frente y los ojos brillantes. Malditamente arrebatador.

La brocha que pensaba tirarle a la cabeza, cayó graciosamente sobre el piso, dejando manchas de pistacho poco elegantes esparcidas.

-Vas a escucharme, esta vez en serio Chikara.

•••

-¿Qué haremos si no quiere oírlo? Ennoshita es un cabezota, más con esto. Y no le culpo.

\- Solo hay que esperar, no gaste esa cantidad de dinero para nada.- Saeko suspiro, acariciando su vientre.- De aquí salen juntos, felices y con ganas de darse duro toda la vida, o no salen.

Akiteru se sonrojo a medias, besando en la mejilla a su pasional esposa. Por el bien de su integridad y la del resto, más le valía a su cuñado arreglar la situación. Una embarazada furiosa era capaz de espantar al diablo. Además el combustible si que había salido caro.

\- No puedo creer que esto nos llevará hasta aquí… ¿No dije que acabara con la novela barata?

\- Nos encanta el drama, Keishin. Además... - Y enredaba sus dedos en la nuca de su rubio, sonriendo.- Una vez que todo esté como debe estar, podríamos quedarnos el resto de la semana.

-¿Crees que el equipo me eche de menos?

Y todo el plan romántico se fue al caño. Ukai quiso golpearse, al ver toda oportunidad perdida.

-Tienes razón. Será para otro dia.

Kinoshita se mantenía junto a Narita expectantes en el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de huéspedes.

•••

-¿Crees... realmente crees, que...?

\- Te juro por mi alma, que es lo que de verdad pasó.- Sus ojos fijos en esa expresión seria, la frente aún brillante por el sudor y el cuello tenso.- Kiyoko-san es solo un recuerdo. Fue la primera chica de la que estuve enamorado, la única. ¿Puedes creerme cuando digo, que ahora, ahora mismo hay solo una persona a la que quiero y a la que quisiera besar?

El imponente escudo de Ennoshita flaqueaba. Casi podía verse con claridad,la fisura en sus labios. Pero era por naturaleza firme, aún a costa de llevarse un golpe directo contra el concreto. Se inclinó con fingida tranquilidad, tomando la brocha de nuevo y hundiéndola en el pistacho fresco. Dio la espalda a un ansioso Tanaka, conteniendo en su garganta las ganas de gritar. Porque aún a estos extremos, después de recordar la escena en el departamento y la ropa volando fuera del mismo, prefería asumirse más maduro. Era más adulto.Más que ese imbécil que no podía superar un flechazo de preparatoria.

\- Deja de esquivarme, Chikara. Lo único que estas haciendo es complicar más las cosas. Piensas demasiado.

Y no era como si un ser adulto, maduro, dejaría asi como asi, que un idiota infiel, _crio de pacotilla con cara de pandillero_, le tratara.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que es pensar? Si tuvieras la mitad de la capacidad, te aseguro que no estarías a punto de salir a patadas de este lugar.

Un rastro de sorpresa cruzó por el rostro de Tanaka, solo un segundo. Se repuso, con una idea brillandole en la manera en que se plantó. Cruzando sus musculosos brazos, con esa actitud desafiante. Como si el hombre frente a él, no fuera más que un chiste inofensivo. Arqueo una ceja y en un tono mordaz rompió la tensión:

\- No podrias sacarme de aquí aunque quisieras. ¿Cuántas veces he tenido que ayudarte, abriendo un frasco de mermelada? Menos podrías patear mi hermoso trasero.- Incluso sonrió autosuficiente.- Chika, eres un debilucho para eso. Y para enfrentar la verdad.

¿Jugar al suicida, era una opción saludable a esa altura? Para Tanaka parecía que si.

El silencio que reinó los siguientes cinco segundos, podían equipararse a la calma antes de que se desate el apocalipsis. Porque era eso, solamente eso, lo que podía preceder. Un aura espesa como el infierno, una fuerza aterradora lleno la pobre habitación.

-¡PEDAZO DE IMBECIL!

Y la brocha voló con supernatural potencia directo a la cabeza de Tanaka. En seguida otro golpe, esta vez proveniente de un puño, se estampo en el estómago.

-¡CRETINO! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A SUBESTIMARME?! ¡VOY A PATEAR TU MALDITO TRASERO HASTA MARTE!

Los gritos de furia, los golpes, hacían que Tanaka tratara lo mejor que podía de defenderse. No quería daños permanentes, Kami-sama. En algún momento, logró zafarse por completo, para solo ser tirado al suelo, mientras un oso asesino se trepaba encima de su cuerpo. Ante Ryuu, aun lado casi como única arma posible, la brocha con pintura fresca.

La primera línea de pistacho atravesó al moreno de hito a hito. Desde su suéter de la universidad, hasta la mandíbula, silenciandolo de la impresión.

-Tú...- Y un segundo pincelazo, alcanzó la punta de su nariz, antes de largar un insulto.

-Ese color te va bien, cariño.

Lo que siguió es bastante entreverado, como para que alguien lo describa. Las gotas de pintura, salpicaron el suelo, pantalones, rostros, cabello y piel. Se escurrió incluso por debajo de la ropa, ensuciando lo que llevaba puesto allí. Todavía más, manchando la piel del vientre de Chikara y el pecho de Tanaka. Forcejearon con rudeza, andando a gatas sobre el enchastre, buscando los botes de pintura fresca, para hundir las manos y ensuciar con maldad el cabello del otro.

En todo ese tiempo, la mirada furiosa del oso, se disolvió lentamente, aplicando más pistacho dentro de los pantalones de su estúpido no-novio. La tensión en los hombros de Ryuu, dejó paso a las risas cortas, gruñendo. Quizás el volumen de sus reclamos, de los pedidos de piedad, bajó al nivel de gemidos, quejas... reacciones espontaneas al sentir el frío de la pintura.

Para cuando se hubieran dado cuenta, Ennoshita no solo buscaba llenar de ese color tan casual al otro, sino que su toque se volvía insinuante. Demasiado amable, como para justificar que todavía le acusaba de ser un imbécil. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar tan bueno? Ahogó cualquier duda, tomando los labios de Tanaka. Profundo, invadiendo, queriendo abarcarlo todo y haciendo una declaración de posesión sobre él.

No espero demasiado, para obtener un gemido estrangulado y las manos de Ryuu sobre su trasero, apretándolo contra sí, marcando un ritmo más lento.

¡Era completamente injusto, perder así!

\- Imbécil...- Y sus ojos se fijaban en ese gris sonriente, suave y dedicado para él.- Última oportunidad, te juro Tanaka, la última. En cuanto te encuentre de nuevo, siquiera mirando una imagen de Kiyoko, de cualquier tonta que te cruces en la academia, te juro...

\- No. No tienes que jurarme nada... yo te juro, te lo prometo, Chikara... jamás meteré mano a otro ser humano, que no seas tú.

Ya estaba con los chistes. Solo que esta vez, Ennoshita podía verlo con claridad, incluso si cerraba los ojos. Lo decía con cada fibra de su alma. Solo logró que se sintiera sofocado, hacía demasiado calor y eso que la brisa de Octubre, junto al mar, parecía congelar el cielo.

\- T-tengo algo que decirte...

Pero antes de alzar la vista, unas exclamaciones volvieron su atención a la puerta.

-¡Nada, nada! ¡Lamentamos interrumpir!

-¡Te dije que esto acabaría así... pura novela barata y subida de tono!

\- ¿Sabéis que es la casa de mi abuelo cierto? Ennoshita, él quería estrenarla primero... ¿Si entiendes?

Más rojo que una amapola, Chikara se puso sobre sus dos pies, a costa de marearse por tanta atención. Pensaba regañar a su ahora-novio-reintegrado, cuando notó como de nuevo, un gemido se ahogaba entre ese grupito de mirones. Caras llenas de asombro. Incluso Saeko, había llevado una mano a su esposo, sacudiéndolo en menos de un segundo con rudeza._ ¿Qué diablos...?_

-Etto...- Un carraspeo, hizo girar su ceño fruncido.- No esperaba _tanto_ público.

Sin evitarlo, en su garganta se ahogó un gemido. Dios. _DiosDiosDios_. Oh. ¿Esto... era real?

\- Chikara... yo...

Las mejillas de ese pandillero teñidas de carmín, no eran nada. Nada a comparación de la sensación que tenía el rostro de Ennoshita. No podía estar pasando eso. Era estúpido. Muy estúpido. Por conclusión... era real. Dios, era Tanaka de rodillas, con un estúpido estuche abierto. Con un par de irreales anillos, en el interior.

¿Donde estaban las cámaras? ¿Por qué el universo no había explotado todavía? ¡¿Por qué aún continuaba sin lanzarsele encima?!

Y gracias a esa última cuestión en su cerebro, Ennoshita Chikara se abandonó a esa irreal, estúpida y cálida realidad.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, cariño?

-Si.

Y apenas Tanaka pudo formar una sonrisa que de seguro generaría luz para medio hemisferio, cuando los labios apasionados de su prometido, le cortaron el sentido de todo.

•••

\- Es un alivio. Así nos ahorramos dar malas nuevas a todos.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Y-yo… nada, que va. De que siguen juntos, felices y a un nivel nuevo.

\- Hisashi, no sabes mentir.

\- No… es decir… ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada… entendible! ¡Tanaka pensó que era el mejor regalo… y la tarjeta de mi novia estaba a mano…!

\- Ryuu, ¿De qué habla?

\- Nada. Delirios.- Pero la mirada de su ahora prometido, parecía atravesarlo. _Oh Kami, aquí iba_.- Verás… es muy… ¿Romántico? ¡Si, eso! Estaba tan desesperado, por aclarar todo y que me perdonaras… E-entiende que fue una idea… algo alocada.

-¿Alocada? Okay.- Y se tomó el puente de la nariz, haciendo centellear por un segundo su anillo.- Cariño. ¿Qué hiciste?

-Quizás…

El que se alejara unos cinco pasos, puso en alerta a todos. Saeko casi podía verlo venir. Conocía de sobra a su hermano cabeza hueca, y por Kami, incluso Kinoshita parecía buscar una salida de emergencia. Se aferró al brazo de Akiteru. Por las dudas.

\- Puede, que hayamos mandado… unas… invitaciones a los chicos.

Ukai abrió y cerró la boca, alucinando. ¿Era lo que creía? Definitivamente algo había hecho mal en la crianza.

\- ¿Qué tipo de invitación, cariño?

El aura hundiéndose en la figura de Ennoshita, poniéndose en pie, de su lugar en la mesa. La cena siendo detenida, todos los ojos mirando de ida y vuelta a la pareja.

-Invitaciones… para nuestra… ¿Nuestra boda?

_Oh, sí. Cuando corres riesgos, deben ser de los desquiciados._

Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala. Podría decirse que incluso Sensei, tuvo el impulso de correr hacia la puerta. Saeko no podía más que pegar su mano libre, a su lindo rostro. Ya decía, que la estupidez era grave.

\- Quedaron bonitas, la novia de Kinoshita las diseño.

Y el aludido, alzó las manos al cielo. Quizás pidiendo clemencia, o algún rayo que convirtiera en sal a Tanaka. Maldito bocazas delator.

El moreno avanzó un paso a su novio, con una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Repite. Esa. Mierda.

Oh, Tanaka estaba muerto.

\- ¡Pero… al final no ha salido tan mal! Son de un color lavanda muy a la moda, eso dijo Kaori-chan... Además… ¡Tenemos todavía un par de semanas antes de la boda!

-¡¿Semanas?!

Tanaka estaba_ tan_ muerto.

~•••~

_Noviembre, siete. _

_(O la fecha que tenían las tarjetas.)_

_(Nadie realmente, supo como se organizaron tan rápido.)_

_(Tampoco se supo, que tipo de penitencia tuvo Ryuu. Solo señales poco claras, de ojeras y marcas sospechosas.)_

_~•••~_

El ambiente era interrumpido por algunas risitas, uno que otro suspiro y alguna nariz emocionada que se sonaba. Para Ennoshita aquello era como un sueño bastante irreal, una especie de fantasía adolescente. Y amaba cada parte de eso.

Amaba a ese idiota, con cara de matón de segunda. Amaba que hubiera decidido dejarse esa estúpida cresta, para nada conservadora. Porque él era ya medio simplón, Tanaka le daba un tinte rebelde a sus días. Amaba como iba vestido. Oh, Kami-sama. ¿Por qué diablos lucia tan bien en un chaleco negro y camisa blanca? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con sus pantalones apretados? Amaba ver como le dirigía una sonrisa de casanova, como si fuera el tipo más cool del mundo y él fuera el elegido para recibir sus coqueteos. Lo amaba porque podía notar como sus ojos brillaban, con una intensidad especial. Le transmitían esa ansiedad creciente, sus emociones profundas. Lo histérico que podia llegar a ser, solo porque estaba mirandolo y quizás... Tanaka solo pensaba en besarlo de una vez.

\- Aquí, ante sus familias, sus amigos, las personas que los quieren... Tanaka y Ennoshita han decidio unir sus vidas para siempre.- El juez de paz, un hombre bajito y sonriente, lanzaba cada palabra como si fueran la pieza primordial del momento.- Cada uno, ha elegido compartir su felicidad, sus tristezas, fracasos y éxitos con el otro.

Ah. Quizás el moreno, comenzaba a creer que sus piernas le fallarían. En medio de la ansiedad que crecía en su mente, el roce en su mano hizo que todo tuviera calma.

No estaba solo. No era el único que traía fuegos artificiales en su interior. Y en definitiva, no era malo vivir aquello.

\- Ahora, procederemos a la firma de actas.

Primero fue su novio, con un rictus extraño para inclinarse y firmar los papeles. Escucho como Daichi murmuraba un_ "Tanaka, escribe de forma legible, que es tu boda."_ Luego se giró extendiendo el bolígrafo. Fue una suerte que no se le cayera de los dedos, o acabarían por comenzar a balbucear disculpas. Y tenían suficiente con ese rubor amenazando sus rostros.

Apenas vio el espacio en blanco, su corazón se saltó un latido. Jamás le había parecido tan fácil su nombre , el aire escapó de sus labios.

Estaba hecho.

\- Por el poder que me confiere la prefectura de Miyagi, la reciente ley de unión civil de Japón... los declaro oficialmente, en matrimonio.

Hubo un segundo, uno preciso en que no existía nada. Un silencio dulce, entre su mirada y la otra. _¿Así que al fin... te quedarás conmigo, eh idiota?_

\- Puede besar al novio, ejem.- El hombre bajito le dirigió una mirada pícara, antes de sonreír.

Tanaka se adelantó un paso, casi rozando su nariz. Ennoshita pareció enrojecer de golpe.

Fue un beso cursi. Uno de esos que parecen sacados de película. Quizás por eso, decidió ponerle algo de acción al momento y jalar de esa corbata, a su flamante esposo. O quizás, Tanaka mandando lejos la realidad a la parte posterior de su mente, se dejó llevar colocando las manos inquietas en la cintura de Chikara, apretandose más aún.

El beso cursi, acabó por ser de categoría adulta.

Y todo Karasuno silbó, entre risas y acaloradas exclamaciones (Porque Ukai les advertía que Yachi estaba a punto del desmayo) hasta que la feliz pareja se separó buscando un poco de aire. Aunque no podrían mantenerse muy lejos uno del otro.

-¡Que vivan los novios!- Y ese era con toda seguridad Noya, subido a su asiento, con una sonrisa emocionada.

Ryou apretó su mano.

•••

Luego de que les aventaron una cantidad inusual de arroz encima, Ennoshita pudo volver a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Estar en medio de ese sentimental grupo de amigos, hacía mal a su imagen de hombre serio. O no tanto. En verdad que no recordaba cuándo se había vuelto un sujeto propenso a sonrojarse. Y desde cuando, su ahora esposo, se había tomado la libertad de cargarlo en brazos sin su permiso.

\- La recepción será en el salón de la izquierda, por favor síganme.- La empleada del hotel, sonriente y con una flor naranja en la blusa, les señalo la dirección.

\- ¡No ha sido tan difícil después de todo! - Rodó los ojos, pues Tanaka comenzaba a parlotear demás. - Chika... tú... no pude decírtelo antes pero... t-te ves hermoso.

Ahh, Dios celestial. Tuvo que voltear el rostro. ¿Que rayos pensaba al decirle que si?

\- Jo, tranquilo tigre, deja algo para la noche de bodas.

\- ¡Noya, n-no digas eso!- Porque Asahi sabia que ese brillo peligroso, anunciaba una larga velada agitada, experimentando para el futuro. Quizás.

\- ¡Senpai es super cool!

\- ¿Para cuándo la boda Rey? ¿O vuestro señor no está listo para un compromiso?

\- ¡C-cierra esa boca, Tsukishima! ¡TÚ ERES EL COBARDE!

\- ¿HA? Si mal no recuerdo, ¿Quién es el idiota que apenas recién se muda con su novio, luego de tanta CURSILERIA BARATA?

-¡MEGANE DE MIERD..!

-¡QUE DEJEN DE GRITAR!

Daichi parecía a punto de explotar, pero un ligero toque de cierto peliplateado bajo las ansias furiosas.

-L-lo sentimos.

\- Tsukki, deberías controlarte.

-C-callate Tadashi.- Y jalaba del más bajo, entrelazando sus manos que lucían un par idéntico de anillos de plata.

No habían hecho demasiado para disimular, pues al preguntar sobre qué tipo de anillo era, y la respuesta entrecortada de Yamaguchi... fue más que suficiente para Hinata, que comenzó a chillar y saltar tan alto, que por poco tira los arreglos florales de la recepción. Automáticamente, todo Karasuno felicito a la pareja, a pesar de que Tsukishima tenía un gesto gruñón y solo soltaba frases como_ "¿Por que rayos les contaste, Tadashi?"_ y _"Nadie está invitado, será una boda íntima. Sin idiotas"_ Sugawara incluso había tenido que dar unas palmaditas a su esposo, que como nunca ese día estaba emocionado y orgulloso de su parvada_. ¿Puedes creerlo, Suga? Maldición debemos apresurarnos, o nos harán abuelos en un parpadeo._ Quizás también recibió un codazo en el estómago.

Mientras los invitados entraban al salón principal, los novios estaban teniendo por fin una buena sesión de arrumacos al margen de la entrada, donde Saeko les fotografiaba sin descanso, pensando que nadie se creería que al final su cabezota hermanito menor estuviera casado. Ennoshita trataba de mantener las manos traviesas de Tanaka se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible o al menos que no se notara que su pecho se regocijará de sentir los besos en su cuello. Resultaba un esfuerzo agotador.

\- Chikara...- Y la voz de Tanaka sonaba, casi ronca, como un murmullo tentador.- ¿Quieres fugarte un rato?

Vale. Esa fiesta era producto de Ryuu. Tenían a su familia, a sus amigos y pronto llegarían (con mucha probabilidad) autoinvitados, que les hostigarían con fotos y chistes malos sobre el matrimonio. Además del hecho de que todo ese salón, las mesas y la comida, ya estaban pagadas.

Si. Sería un completo idiota si dejaba toda la fiesta, por la que había sufrido y simplemente se largaba. Sin probar que tan bien sabían los aperitivos.

\- Volveremos antes que lo noten... o un poco después.

Miró alternativamente de la sonrisa socarrona a la gente que deambulaba por el salón.

\- Pues... quizás podríamos pasar un rato, un rato inexacto inspeccionando la habitación que reservamos.

Todo lo que recibió, fue un beso abrazador y una mano que lo jalaba hacia fuera de la recepción.

Porque, si. Sería una blasfemia, rechazar aquella idea tan... excitante.

•••

Aún faltaba el pastel, un poco de vals y palabras que desataran la risa y el llanto. Pero al parecer, todos daban por sentado que lo mejor, era comenzar por la comida. Al fin y al cabo, era el porque habían ido todos. Vale, la mayoría. Y por ver a Tanaka bailar. O por el cotillón y las miles de fotos vergonzosas, que se usarían en chantajes futuros.

-¿Has visto a Tanaka?

-No. Y pensándolo bien, Chikara tampoco está a la vista.

Ambos, mejores amigos de uno de los novios, suspiraron. Hisashi Kinoshita dio un sorbo a su medida, diciendo con una sonrisa:

-Joder.

\- La juventud...

\- La calentura querrás decir.

\- ¡Amor! Eso te falta.

\- Tengo suficiente.- Y dirigió una sonrisa a su novia, Kaori Suzumeda que reía junto a Kiyoko-san.

\- Pues lo que cuenta es la calidad. No te veo muy del tipo "pasional".

\- Púdrete, Kazu, solo púdrete.- Y la risa de Kazuhito Narita resonó sobre la siguiente canción, que inauguraba la fiesta.

En la mesa número tres, solo quedaban un par de muchachos, bastante atractivos mirando curiosos la pista de baile. El resto de los invitados deambulaba por tragos o chismes. También fotos.

-Tobio ¿Quieres que bailemos?

Los ojos azules esquivaron la pregunta. Tragaron en seco.

\- Oi, ¿Me estás escuchando?

\- Ya te oí idiota. No, no quiero.

\- ¡Deja de ser un amargado!

\- Hasta donde yo se, te gusto asi de amargado imbécil.

\- ¡P-pues vas a dejar de gustarme, si no bailas conmigo estúpido!

\- N-no me amenaces...

\- ¡Yama, ven a bailar conmigo!

Los recién llegados miraban con atención todo aquel escándalo. Muchas luces, ornamentación. Gente con traje. ¿Quién decía que no había valido la pena, un viaje desde Tokio? La comida gratis siempre era un buena recompensa. El sabor de colarse en un casamiento.

\- Ho ho... ¿Pasa algo cariño?

\- No.

El gato negro alzo la mirada, una mata de cabello anaranjado parecía sufrir convulsiones junto a un rígido moreno. Oh, eso era lo que llamaban ser natural. O no poseer sentido de la vergüenza ajena.

-¿Es por Shouyo?

\- ¿Para qué diablos preguntas entonces?

\- Para oír esa boca atrevida tuya, bebé.

El cabello rubio, natural, girando hacia los tragos de colores. Sus mejillas ardiendo.

\- Amo cuando pones esa cara.

\- Cállate Kuro.

En la barra, de pie, un joven sonreía a su pareja, pasando una mano por su cuello para dejar un beso casto y reanudar una vieja discusión. Con años de practica, sabia como convencerlo.

-Oh vamos, Tsukki... ¿No sería bonito tenerlos allí también?

\- No.

\- Yo sé que en el fondo, te agradan.

\- Cállate Tadashi.

\- ¿Los invitaras?

Alzó el mentón lejos de los labios traicioneros de su prometido. Aún así, de puntas de pie, dejo un rastro de besos cortos por su mejilla, su cuello. Sonreía en su oreja, con malicia.

\- ¿Por mí?

Tenía la partida perdida desde el comienzo.

\- ¡Maldición, de acuerdo! Si es un desastre, no quiero lágrimas.

\- Eres el mejor.

\- Manipulador.- Y solo por recuperar algo de orgullo, decidió besarle de una manera profunda, tanto que incluso Noya silbó pasando por allí.

Sentados en la mesa designada, el mayor en el regazo del moreno, disfrutaban de algunos aperitivos. De vez en cuando sonreían ante las parejitas más jóvenes. Aún no estaban dispuestos a preguntarse, porque los novios no aparecían por ninguna parte.

\- Eres un sentimental de primera.

\- Eso es un golpe bajo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Ah~... ¡Pero no me digas que te hace sentir como un anciano!- Sonrió, señalando el centro del salón.- Kageyama y Hinata, bailan como dos adolescentes.

\- Tú también tienes esos arranques de cursilería.- Nadie le iba hacer perder esta pelea.

\- Es que tanto tiempo contigo, Suga, trae sus efectos.

\- Acabas de quedarte sin cariño por el resto de la noche.

-¡N-no es justo! ¡Estabas picandome!

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, mitad sonrojado, mitad ofendido. Pero sobretodo, feliz.

\- No me importa... no me gusta que te burles de mi.

\- Koushi... sabes que jamás me reiría de verdad de ti.

\- ¿Y qué hay de esa vez en la primera clase de Literatura Inglesa, del semestre?

Daichi se mordió los labios, recordando. Jamás omitiría advertirle a su esposo, de como salia. Menos cuando iba retrasado.

\- Admite que el pijama te lucía de maravilla.

-Te odio.

\- Y yo te amo... mucho...

Asahi charlaba con Yachi, ambos sentados en la mesa número dos, cuando Noya como un huracán agito los brazos, llamando la atención.

-¡Hay que buscar a los novios, que deben bailar el vals!

Mientras algunos se ponían en marcha, apurando los protocolos de la fiesta, un grito cruzó sobre cualquier canción pegajosa que estuviera sonando. Incluso un nada disimulado, Oikawa Tooru, recién llegado sin invitación, se acercó a ver.

-¡AHHH!

-¡¿Qué...?!

-¡OH, JODER!

Akiteru parecia a punto de desplomarse de los nervios, Sensei apenas entendía la situación y Ukai solo maldecia, buscando las llaves. Karasuno se agolpo... entrando en pánico.

\- Oi, ¿Qué sucede?- Un _algo_ despeinado Ennoshita aparecia sonriendo, tomado de la mano de su esposo.

El circulo de gente alrededor comenzó a correr. Hinata hacia cualquier tipo de sonidos, Tsukishima trataba de revivir a su hermano, desmayado en el suelo. Yamaguchi marcaba a toda prisa su móvil.

-¡AKITERU, TE JURO POR MI ABUELA, QUE SI NO LEVANTAS ESE CULO DE ALLÍ, TE PARTO LA CARA! ¡JODER, QUE YA VIENE!

-Oh Kami-sama.

Y Tanaka se puso pálido.

-¡EL BEBÉ ESTA POR NACER!

Quizás, aquella boda, sea más que una anécdota divertida.

-¡Respira conmigo, Onee-san...!

-¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

-¡Akiteru por Dios, ponte de pie!

-Cinco minutos más...

-¡Abran paso, Asahi cárgala!

-¡¿Q-qué?!

-¡Sé un hombre Azumane!

-¡N-no me golpees Daichi, por Dios!

-¡Tobio, Tobio!

-¡Estoy a tu lado idiota, no me pongas de los nervios!

-Y tú que no querias venir, Iwa-chan.

-Cierra la boca ¡¿Qué nadie tiene un puto auto?!

-Me excitas Iwa-chan.

-¡Oh por dios, Keishin busca algo de hielo!

-¡¿Y eso para qué cojones serviría?!

-¡Akiteru, oye, joder, Akiteru! ¡Mamá por favor, ven a darle un cachetada a tu hijo inútil!

-¡Ya viene emergencias, en cinco!

-¡NO VOY A AGUANTAR, NO PUEDO!

-Respira, respira, respira ¡No olvides respirar!

-Ryuu, sera mejor que tú no olvides respirar.

-Amo las bodas que incluyen partos en vivo, ¿Tú, no?

-Kuroo, eres un idiota.

-¡Sonrían, que esto sera parte del vídeo!

-¡Mamá por Kami-sama, deja eso!

-¡¿QUIEREN LLEVARME AL HOSPITAL?!

Quizás, todo ese caos, que incluía las corridas, los desmayos, algunos golpes y personas robándose centros de mesa, sea parte de una historia. Un más grande que los unía. Como una familia. O como un grupo de gente alterada, sin saber como actuar ante una embarazada amenazante, en trabajo de parto.

Era parte de la vida, de todos los preciosos recuerdos que poseían.

De un futuro.

-¡OH POR DIOS!

-¡Por fin!

-¡Cariño, ya-!

-¿Hermano...?

-¡AKITERU!

-¡Subanla a mi camioneta, y al debilucho de Tsukishima también!

-¡NO SOY UNA BOLSA DE PAPAS, MALDITA SEA!

-¡Haz algo por la humanidad y conduce Asahi!

-¡N-noya... espera...!

-¿Ya no va haber pastel? ¿Akaashi?

-Bokuto-san sera mejor que no se queje, no fuimos invitados después de todo.

-¡Kageyama, qué tienes! ¡Tobio!

-Genial, el Rey de pacotilla también cayó ¿Pueden traer una carretilla? Seria de utilidad.

-Vale, esta no era la boda que esperaba... es... algo más ¿Emocionante?

-Daichi, compórtate.

Aún aguardaban más aventuras. Nuevos recuerdos, preciosos momentos.

De un futuro en marcha.

**_._**

**_._**

_-¡¿Alguien sabe como se llega al hospital más cercano?!_

_-¡SOLO CONDUCE, POR CRISTO!_

**_._**

**_._**

**_Un futuro glorioso._**

_~•~_

* * *

_Fin__._

* * *

_~•~_


End file.
